


Amor sobrenatural

by Kivha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 132,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivha/pseuds/Kivha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Hace años me enamoré de una hermosa mujer. Sin embargo tuvimos un desenlace trágico. Abatido deambulé durante siglos, a la espera de que nos volvamos a encontrar. Y esta vez....haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que estemos juntos...durante la eternidad''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, este fic se me ocurrió la otra noche. Me desperté con la idea y me puse a escribirlo en una hoja, así que lentamente va tomando forma.
> 
> Espero que os guste y si veis algún error no dudeis en decirmelo ^^ 
> 
> P.D: Lamento las faltas de ortograficas

**PROLOGO**

 

_Mi nombre es Vetle Rouhde. Soy un vampiro. Tengo poco más de 700 años (746 para ser más exactos) y soy originario de Noruega, al menos es ahí donde fui abandonado. Mis ‘’padres adoptivos’’ o quizas deberia decir ‘’mis creadores’’ eran de Hungría, hogar del que se marcharon para venir a Noruega a entablar alianzas._

_Ellos eran según la jerarquia de los vampiros: ‘Lores’. Líderes de uno de los mayores clanes de vampiros y tambien los más respetados, sus influencias eran tales que muy pocos clanes enemigos se atrevian a ir en contra de sus deseos. Y como ‘hijo’ suyo, me criaron para que cuando llegara mi momento, convertime en uno más._

_Al contrario de lo que creais, los vampiros pueden caminar de día, claro que, tienes que tener en tu posesión un amuleto mágico que te lo permita. No es que nos convirtamos en llamas nada más recibir la luz, tardamos en morir, y es realmente doloroso. Dichos amuletos solo estan en posesión de vampiros encargados del clan o los ancianos del consejo. El resto esta obligado a caminar entre las sombras. Una manera de manterner a raya el caos que se puede provocar._

 

  
_Antes de mi ‘cambio’ era un niño humano que fue abandonado a su suerte en las frias calles de Lillehammer. Robaba para sobrevivir y hacia cuanto estaba en mi mano para sobrellevar la dura existencia a la que me condenaron. A nadie le importaban los vagabundos, da igual que fueran niños. Me habia resignado a admitir que esta seria mi vida. Hasta que la ví._

_Era una mujer realmente hermosa. Su cabello era ondulado y negro como la mismísima oscuridad, le llegaba casi hasta el suelo; sus cejas eran finas lineas que le daban un toque desenfadado a su rostro, casi parecia una muñeca de porcelana; sus ojos eran grises y brillantes, pintados de un suave color marron casi dorado, con largas pestañas, en su ojo izquierdo tenia un pequeño tatuaje de una luna en cuarto creciente y debajo del derecho un pequeño lunar. Su nariz era fina; y sus labios carnosos pintados de dorado._

_Estaba vestida con un vestido de seda, largo hasta el suelo de color negro adornado cintas en amarillo, a pesar del frio, las mangas eran hasta los codos y no llevaba nada para cubrirse salvo una sombrilla que evitaba que la nieva se acomodara sobre ella._

_Estirando una de sus manos hacia mí, me ofreció asilo. Al principio estuve reacio ante dicha oferta, pero acabe aceptando. Despues de todo, no tenia nada que perder, y algo en sus ojos me decia que mi vida cambiaria (no sabía hasta que punto era cierto)_

 

_Al llegar a la casa (si se le puede considerar asi a la pequeña mansion) en donde residia con su marido, se acercó y mientras le abrazada con una sonrisa emocionada le dijo:_

_\- Él…él será nuestro hijo._

 

_Mentiria si dijera que no me asusté, al fin y al cabo no me conocian, yo solo era un niño al que habian abandonado y recogido una extraña. ¿Ellos actuarian igual? ¿Me dejarian a mi suerte tambien?_

 

_Conforme los días pasaban, me trataban como si siempre hubiera sido su hijo, se preocupaban por mi, me consentian, se encargaban de mi educacion…. Solo había un regla que por nada del mundo debia romper: no podia hablar ni traer a nadie sobre el paradero de la mansión. Intrigado, pero obediente cumplí. Hasta que no fui lo bastante adulto (tenia 27 años y un buen trabajo) no supe el porque de esa regla: eran vampiros._

_Cualquier otro habria huido, y una parte de mí me gritaba que lo hiciera, pero ellos me habian acogido y cuidado, no podia fallarles de ese modo, despues de todo nunca me lastimaron. Me contaron toda las historia: los clanes aliados, los enemigos y que tenian pensado dicirmelo, y darme a escoger: ser como ellos o seguir siendo humano._

_Si accedia me criarian para ser un lider como ellos. Si por el contrario lo rechazaba, lo respetarian, pero borrarian cualquier recuerdo de los últimos años. No habia mucho que pensar:_

_¿Vivir en el mundo donde habia nacido y me abandonaron? O ¿Vivir en uno que todos temian pero que me habia cuidado y dado cuanto soñaba?_

 

  
_Con el tiempo aprendí a controlarme, fue muy duro, pero mis padres estaba ahí para aconsejarme y vigilar que no cometiera ningún destrozo que descubriera nuestra naturaleza; a tener cuidado de los cazadores y estar alerta, alimentarme y como deshacer las pruebas, era dificil y agotador muchas veces..pero al fin lo conseguí._

 

 

_Muchos años más tarde de mi nueva vida, decidí recorrer el mundo por mi cuenta. Llegué a un pueblecito a la orilla del mar, todo muy tranquilo, y repleto de naturaleza. En ese lugar supe lo que era el amor. A pesar de la larga lista de amantes ( tanto hombres como mujeres) nunca habia tenido ningún sentimiento, hasta que comtemplé lo que era para mí, la mujer más espléndida._

_Su nombre era Neferet. Era una frágil humana de quien me habia enamorado. Su cabello era lacio y castaño que siempre llevaba recogido en una trenza lateral. Tenia la piel pálida; pestañas largas que enmarcaba unos ojos caramelos, dicho color le recordó al whisky; su nariz pequeña y respingona; su boca pequeña con unos labios del color de las cerezas que invitaban a besarlos y no apartarte nunca. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención,era que su piel estaba salpicada por multitud de lunares. Me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando cuantos tendria y donde estaba escondidos cada uno de ellos en ese cuerpo delicado._

 

  
_Pasé semanas escondido en las sombras viendola jugar con niños, o descansando disfrutando de la naturaleza del lugar. Estaba ansioso por acercarme y conocerla, pero a la vez asustado de que me rehuyera._

_Una de las noches en la que paseaba disfrutando de la suave brisa, me armé de valor y me acerqué a ella._

_\- Pensé que no te acercarias nunca. - Me dijo mirandome a los ojos - ¿ Acaso temias que te devorara? - dijo con burla_

_El tiempo pasó, y le propuse matrimonio, pero antes de que aceptara, debia confesar que clase de ser era._

_\- Lo sospechaba. Despues de todo no es muy normal que solo nos vieramos por la noche o en los días que el sol está oculto ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo levemente - Aceptare cualquier cosa para estar contigo, aun si tengo que vivir como los topos._

 

 _A pesar de la felicidad que me produjeron sus palabras y las ganas de transformala en ese mismo intantes, era consciente de lo peligroso que era hacerlo en el pueblo, pues días atrás llegaron los rumores de que un cazador habia llegado. Decidimos irnos a la noche siguiente, volveria donde mis padres y les presentaria la que pronto iba a convertirse en mi esposa y compañera eterna._  
_Pero…cuando llegó la noche de marchar…Neferet no aparecia. Angustiado de que hubiese cambiado de opinión puse rumbo a su casa. Y al entrar, la angustia dio paso a la incredulidad, al sufrimiento….y despues a la fúria._

 

_Neferet…Mi amada…mi preciada prometida…Ahora yacia muerta a pocos metros detras del cazador. Su sangre pintaba el suelo y las paredes. Al acercarme, su cuerpo, desnudo y decapitado mostraba las heridas de las torturas a las que habia sido sometida._

_Su palida piel, antes adornada con lunares ahora presentaba múltiples cortes y; sus muñecas y tobillos estaban en carne viva por las ataduras que aún estaban. El olor a carne quemada inundaba el lugar. No habia sitio en su cuerpo que no las presentara. Su cabeza descansaba encima de la mesa, al igual que su cuerpo presentaba el mismo estado; su rostro, antes relajado y dulce, ahora reflejaba el dolor que habia sufrido: sus ojos abiertos todo lo posible al igual que su boca, esa que nunca me cansaba de besar, ahora era una mueca de grito._

_Y entonces…ese autocontrol se desvaneció… Ese cazador debia de pagar por lo que habia hecho… y de la peor manera._

 

_No recuerdo lo que hice con el cazador o como le habia hecho pagar por su acto, solo sé que camine hasta una colina con Neferet envuelta en una sabana en mis brazos. Era la misma colina donde nos conocimos y también seria donde nos despediriamos…. al menos hasta que llegara el momento en que volveria a mí. Prometiendo que esperaria y haria lo que hiciera falta para que estuvieramos juntos de nuevo. Desde la cima de la colina, acompañado de la tumba de Neferet, observe como el pueblo se calcinaba juntos a los cuerpos de los habitantes, ahora muertos por mi sed de venganza._

 

_Desde ese día, vagué junto a los lacayos a los que habia transformado. Esperando y buscando a la reencarnación de la que era y seria mi pareja. Eternamente._

 

_Vetle Rouhde_


	2. Tiempo Para Mí

Era de noche pero a pesar de ello Stiles estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de su escritorio, mirando el ordenador, sin embargo a diferencia de otras veces, esta ocasión no estaba buscando nada de ningún tema. Solo estaba ahí sentado sin más, mirando la pantalla.

Hacía un par de horas habia vuelto a casa después de pasar una semana fuera en una convención.

 

 

**HACE UNA SEMANA**

Semanas atrás mirando por internet se enteró de que iba a haber un Comic Co durante una semana. Iba a ser en una ciudad que estaba algo lejos de Beacon Hills, y estaban sorteando habitaciones gratis en el mismo centro de la ciudad a pensión completa, para ello tendrian que llamar a la radio y contestar la pregunta. Justo en la calle de enfrente es donde se celebraria el evento. Si conseguia ser uno de los ganadores, podria ir sin gastarse nada, salvo la gasolina y cualquier chorrada que veria y seguro compraria.

 

Emocionado no dudó en participar, tenia que darse prisa antes de que se acabaran. 10 min después Stiles saltaba por toda la habitación emocionado, habia sido uno de los ganadores. Mientras seguia en estado euforico, llamó a Scott para que tambien se animara, intentando convencerlo asegurandole que se pondria él.

A pesar de la larga conversación que tuvieron, y de los intentos nefastos para que Scott participara, éste le dijo que pasaba de estar un fin de semana entero en una convención donde el único que disfrutaria de estar allí como un niño en un parque de atracciones serie Stiles.

  
-Vamos Scotty, una semana entera. Solos tu y yo - insunió en broma

\- Paso Stiles, sabes que no se nada de eso, tu eres el único que estaria en su salsa

\- Vamos, no será para tanto

\- Stiles he dicho que no. Si quieres que salgamos juntos podemos quedar para dar una vuelta por aquí. Podemos llamar a Lydia…

\- Scotty, te estoy diciendo que es una salida de amigos, de hermanos…. - interrmpió

\- Lo dices como si los demás no fueran tus amigos - río Scott

\- Claro que sí, pero…hace siglos que no hacemos nada juntos

\- ¿Cómo que no? Vamos al instituto, prácticamos en el bosque, cazamos alguna criatura sobrenatural…

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Tengo que recordarte que en el instituto no te separas de tu novia; que en las prácticas yo estoy sentando mirando como tu y los demás pulgosos se retuercen por el suelo; o que cuando vamos de caza estamos más pendientes de que no nos manden a ver a Caronte?

\- ¿ Caro que…? ¿De que hablas Stiles? - le preguntó bastante perdido y extrañado

\- Caronte, Scott. ¿Dios es que no prestas atención en clase? - le regañó Stiles - Caronte es el tio de la barca que lleva el alma de los muertos. Y por cierto, también es una de las lunas de Plutón

\- ¡Claro que presto atención en clase! - le contestó algo ofendido - Ademas ese Ceronte que dices no lo hemos dado - le espetó

\- Caronte, Scott… Es Caronte - dijo con un suspiro - Además no me cambies de tema. Estabamos diciendo que ibas a participar en el concuso para ir conmigo a la convención

\- ¡Yo no cambio de tema, ese eres tú! Siempre te estas subiendo por las ramas - susurró sin darse acordase que al estar hablando por telefono Stiles podia oirle

\- Yo no me subo por las ramas, os comento cosas interesantes para que aprendais cosas, no olvides que te oigo Scotty -

\- Ains… - suspiró Scott - Ademas yo no he dicho que fuera a participar, más bien lo contrario. Voy a irme con Kira a la playa, y luego cenaremos en mi casa. Mi madre quiere conocer a sus padres y viceversa

\- Siempre estas con Kira. ¿Que hay de tu mejor y único hermano?

\- Stiles…¿ no estaras celoso no?

\- ¡SI!…¡NO!….Tal vez un poco…pero tienes que enterderlo, mi mejor amigo me abandona por la novia a la que siempre ve - le espetó

\- Stiles…siempre hemos estado juntos…pero tienes que comprender que antes no tenia novia…. y antes estabamos solos por ser unos marginados

\- Claro…pero como ahora el serñor McCall a pasado de ser un marginado a un señor popular por culpa de una mordida de un lobo-loco, y tiene novia, ya no le interesa su mejor amigos que sigue siendo marginado ¿no? - le contestó Stiles cada vez más enfadado

\- Yo…yo no he dicho eso Stiles. Si tan…tan enfadado estas de mi cambio ¿porque no aceptastes el mordisco que te ofreció Peter?

\- ¡Porque ibas a necesitar mi ayuda! ¡Y aún lo sigo haciendo! ¿¡Quién si no iba hacerlo si yo pasaba por lo mismo!?

\- ¡Si, y te lo agradezco! Pero tienes que comprender…que las cosas cambian…tal vez si hubieras aceptado ahora tú…

-¡¿Ahora yo que?! ¿¡Ya no seria un marginado!? ¿Causaria furor entre las feminas o …. tendria a quien quisiese? - le respondió enfadado - Lamento no haber elegido un cambio de especie para verme deseable o para que la gente vea

\- Stiles… esch…- intento hablar Scott.

\- ¿Sabes? - le interrumpó - Tienes razón. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, si no vas a estar a gusto y me vas a amargar la semana de ensueño. Divierte en la cena con tus suegros Scott

 

Después de la pequeña discusión Stiles colgó sin darle la oportunidad a Scott de hablar. Se suponia que le habia llamado para convencerle de que se fueran juntos a ese evento, dejandole caer que hacia mucho tiempo que no quedaban juntos como antes. Scotty veria que tenia toda la razón y juntos disfrutarian de unos dias como los tenian antes de que empezara todo.

Sin embargó nunca hubiera imaginado que su mejor amigo le dijera todo lo que le habia dicho, se sentia traicionado y frustrado. Quizas si que hubiera sido mejor aceptar el mordisco, al menos no estarian tan separados como lo estaban ahora. Y quizas él también a estas alturas tendria novia... o novio.

 

Miró hacia la mesita donde tenia un reloj en forma de batman. Pronto vendria su padre de trabajar. Con un suspiro resignado bajó hacia la cocina para ir preparando la cena. Hoy se saltaria la comida saludable de su padre para hacerle un buen filete a la pimienta. Despues de todo habia concursado sin saber si su padre aceptaria dejarlo ir, pero….¿que mejor chantaje que una buena comida?

  
Poco más de una hora más tarde, Stiles escuchó el coche patrulla de su padre. Era hora de la verdad. Si su padre se compadecia de él podria pasar varios días distraido y recuperar su buen humor, sinos… estaba tan enfadado que como apareciera Scott por su casa le morderia como si él tambien fuera un lobo.

Lo primero que hizo el sheriff cuando entró, fue quitarse el cinturón en donde llevaba la pistola y colgarlo en la percha, al dirigirse hacia la cocina lo hizo de manera cautelosa, habia algo en el aire (y nunca mejor dicho) que era diferente. A su nariz le llegaba el delicioso olor (cosa algo extraña teniendo en cuanta la comida le preparaba su hijo). Allí encima de la mesa, habian 2 platos: dos deliciosos filetes con salsa de pimienta. Se le hizo la boca agua.

\- A ver esas babas papa - canturreó Stiles cuando pasó por la puerta de la cocina

\- ¿Esperas a alguien para cenar? ¿Creí que te habia dicho que vendria? - le preguntó extrañado su padre

\- Ya sabia que vendrias, ¿porque crees que hay dos platos?

\- Bueno…es que…no es la comida que me pones siempre - le comentó algo dudoso el sheriff

\- Si, bueno… pensé que tendrias hambre despues de a ver resuelto ese caso tan dificil en el que te pidieron ayuda - le dijo Stiles sin inmutarse - Pero, si no lo quieres, te lo cambio por las verduras…- le tanteó Stiles mientras cogia el plato del sheriff de la mesa.

\- ¡NO! - gritó el sheriff - No hace falta, si tienes razón, esto me ayudara a recuperar las energias perdidas en el caso - dijo a toda rapidez mientras cogia el plato que su hijo tenia en la mano

\- ¡Estupendo pues a cenar! - rió Stiles

 

Cuando acabaron, Stiles sonrió al comprobar la cara de satisfacción de su padre, mientras éste se sobaba el estomágo demostrando así lo deliciosa que habia estado la cena y lo agusto que se la habia comido. Al bajar la mirada al plato de su padre, vió que este estaba más que limpio, parecia incluso recien fregado.

 

\- Papa, tengo algo que decirte - comenzó. Era hora de que se lo dijera

\- Ya sabia yo que algo pasaba - suspiró - A ver, ¿que clase de criatura teneis que cazar y como de peligrosa es? - le preguntó serio

\- ¿Qué? O no es nada de eso - le aseguro moviendo las manos con rapidez

\- ¿A no? - le miró algo extrañado. - ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno… es que en la radio han puesto un concurso donde regalan habitaciones de hotel a todo completo por la convención del comic

\- No me digas más, quieres mi permiso para participar

\- En realidad no

\- ¿Eh? - El sheriff lo miro con la boca abierta

\- Solo queria comunicarte que ya habia participado, y que he ganado - le dijo aparentando tranquilidad

\- O…bueno… felicidades - le sonrió - ¿ Y donde va a ser?

\- ¿Te acuerdad de la ciudad donde te pidieron ayuda por lo de un asesino hará unos meses?

\- Si….- le dijo despacio alargando la palabra y entrecerrando los ojos

\- Bueno…estatecontentonoesahísinoenlasiguiente, ¿puedo ir verdad? - le dijo con rapidez - he ganado la habitaicion y seria un despercicio…

\- ¡Alto! ¡alto! ¡alto! - le detuvo - ¿Puedes decirmelo bien, separando las palabras correspondientes como todo el mundo hace?

Stiles suspiro derrotado, pero no le quedaba otra

  
\- Que es en la ciudad de al lado - le dijo despacio, separando con cuidado las palabras como si hablara con un níño

\- ¡DE ESO NADA! ¡¿Tienes idea de los lejos que esta?! - le espetó enfadado su padre

\- Venga papa… no sera para tanto, solo será una semana de nada, el lunes como muy tarde estaré aquí, además me muero de ir - le intentó convencer

\- ¿Estaras? ¿Vas tu solo? - le pregunto extrañado - ¿ Y Scott? ¿Por qué no va contigo?

\- Porque es idiota - resopló enfadado al recordar la conversación que tuvieron - No quiere venir conmigo porque ahora es demasiado guay para estar con un friki como yo, y ha decicido dejarme de lado por su novia - se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza

  
El sheriff observó a su hijo. Le habia oido refunfuñar varias veces o hablando solo de que Scott no tenia tiempo para él o que basicamente pasaba de tenerlo. Incluso él mismo lo dejaba solo, pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa con su propio hijo. Sintiendose culpable le miró con tristeza. Sospechaba que no solo eran las ganas que tenia de ir, sino tambien de despejarse un poco. Resignado suspiró

 

\- Como no llegues antes de que acabe el lunes…te quitare tu ordenador- sentenció

 

Al oir eso, Stiles le miró incredulo. Y poco a poco se le fue formando una gran sonrisa. De un salto de levantó de la silla y empezó a pegar brinco con las manos arriba y gritando de júbilo. Abrazó a su padre dandole las gracias y prometiendole que le preparia una deliciosa tarta de chocolate, y subió como un rayo las escaleras para preparar la mochila de deporte que habia decidido usar, o al menos lo intentó, porque acabó tropezandose con el primer escalón.

-¡¡¡¡STILES!!!!! - gritó preocupado su padre al oir el tremendo golpe

-¡¡¡Est…estoy bien!!! ¡Estoy bien, ha sido culpa del escalón que se ha movido del sitio!

-Lo que tu digas hijo, lo que tu digas - suspiró resignado, llevandose una mano a la cara.- _‘’Espero que cuando vayas a mear no te caigas por el váter’’_ \- deseó con toda su alma.

 


	3. Algo Más

Hoy era el día de su tan ansiada convención. Se aseguró varias veces de que no se dejaba nada y que llevaba dinero en su cartera.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Procupa tener mucho cuidado, si ocurre algo sabes…

\- Sí, tranquilo. Todo el mundo conoce al sheriff Stilinski - le dijo guiñando un ojo - Te llamaré cuando llegue. Y nada de comida basura que te conozco, sé que aprovecharas que no estoy para ponerte morado - dijo señalandole con el dedo y el cejo fruncido

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No se me ocurriria. Te lo promero - aseguró. Sin embargo detrás de su espalda tenia los dedos cruzados mientras le acompañaba afuera

\- Vale, entonces me voy. Y haré como que no sé que has cruzados los dedos. Adiós, cuidate mucho - le dijo mientras se subia al jeep

Despidió a su padre y tumó rumbo. Seria un viaje largo, pero valdria la vena.

 

Depués de varias paradas, porfin llegó a la ciudad. Buscó en la guantera el papel de la dirección del hotel que le habian enviado, en él habia un ticket para el parking y donde se le declaraba uno de los ganadores del concurso.

Cuando lo encontró bajó directamente al parking, enseñando pasando el ticket por un sensor. Cuando se aseguró de que no se dejaba nada en el jeep y esta bien cerrado se dirigió al ascensor para subir a recepción y que le asignaran su habitación.

El hotel era de tres estrellas. Tenia que admitir que era mejor de lo que imaginaba. Las paredes eran de color crema, donde habian colgados cuadros de distintos paisajes y estaciones. El suelo era blanco y muy brillante; a la izquierda el suelo se habia dividido en madera y en el habia un pequeño sofa de dos plazas y dos sillones cuero, en el centro de ellos habia una pequeña mesa de madera donde descansaban distintos folletos. El mostrador en vez de ser de madera, hacia juego con el suelo blanco, casi parecia que ambos eran de granito. Detrás de éste habia un joven de espaldas, así que se acercó

\- Buenas - dijo con una sonrisa

 

Cuando el chico se giró pudo contemplar su aparecia: aparentaba unos 22 años, era alto, el pelo de color rubio platino corto y desordenado. Sus ojos era de color gris y tenia una cicatriz en la ceja derecha. Iba vestido con una camisa azul oscuro y un chaleco negro.

 

\- Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? - le preguntó sonriendo ligeramente

\- Eh..si..yo…estoy por..por lo del sorteo…- balbuceó Stiles, podia sentir como las mejillas se le ponian calientes. - Soy…Stiles Stilinski

\- Ah…si. El concurso de la Comic Co - se dio la vuelta para coger las llaves y darselas - habitación 102, puedes subir por el ascensor. Por cierto, tu nombre es muy original. Nos vemos

\- Gra…gracias. Si eso..ya nos vemos, porque nos vamos a ver, es decir, trabajas aquí, claro si no estarias ahí detrás, y cuando vaya para la convención te vere, no a adrede claro, es decir, al pasar… - decia rapidamente las palabras. No iba a negarlo, el halago lo habia dejado sorprendido

\- Jajajaja - se rió por la cantidad de palabras que decia sin respirar - Me llamo Alexandre. Encantado, yo tambien estoy por la Comic Co

\- ¿En serio? - dijo alucinado - ¿Pero trabajas aquí..? No digo que no puedas - aclaró con las manos como si le apuntaran con una pistola

\- Si..bueno… me ayuda a conseguir dinero para comprar en las convenciones - dijo un poco sonrojado y arrascandose la mejilla con un dedo

\- Estupendo, entonces podemos ir a verlo los dos, si quieres claro

\- Me encantaria, no conozco a nadie y tu eres muy divertido. Dentro de una hora más o menos acabo, te puedo esperar aqui

 

Stiles se sorprendió, nadie le habia dicho que era divertido, asi que asintiendo son una enorme sonrisa en la cara quedaron en que se verian en una hora, subió a la habitación y se duchó. Hacia calor y el viaje habia sido largo

Tal y como prometió a su padre, despues de la ducha lo llamó. Le contó como era el hotel y la cantidad de gente que entraba en la convención, y que habia hecho un nuevo amigo. Cuando quedaban 5 min para la hora, Stiles bajó y sentando en uno de los sillones estaba Alexandre. Se habia cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba unas bermudas marrones y un sueter sin mangas naranja y unas zapatillas de deporte.  
Al verlo sentia como se le aceleraba el corazón, era más guapo que cuando lo vió con el uniforme, seria de idiotas negarlo. Mientras iban hacia la convención estuvieron hablando para conocerse más.

Alexandre le contó que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad y trabajaba en el hotel. Iba en bicicleta para ahorrar en tiempo, porque muchas ocasiones el tráfico era un incordio, y yendo de esa manera no lo sufria. También que vivia con su abuela y que ésta era la dueña de una pasteleria (a la que irian a merendar)

Stiles escuchaba atentamente y preguntaba una y mil cosas a su nuevo amigo, que lejos de incomodarse o molestarse, le sonreia y le contestaba a todo para satisfacer la curiosidad.

 

Eran poco más de las once cuando volvieron al hotel. Ambos se lo habian pasado realmente bien. Fueron a la pasteleria de la abuela de Alexandre y acabo comiendo una ración de tarta de limon, la cual repetió; tres cupcakes y dos bolas de chocolate del tamaño de un puño: uno negro y otro blanco. Habian quedado para repetir al día siguiente.

  
La semana pasó rapidamente para él. Ni siquiera recordaba que habia venido solo o la discusión que habia tenido con Scott. Estar con Alex (que le habia dicho que podia llamarlo así) era genial, se pasaban las horas hablando sobre cualquier tema. Habia descubierto que era casi tan friki como él. En una de las salidas, habia acudido a una especie de cine, donde ponian serie como ‘Castle’; ‘Mentes criminales’; ‘Doctor Who’ entre otras. También alguna que otra pelicula.

Una de las veces fueron a casa de la abuela, quien lo recibió con los brazos abierto y un delicioso pastel de tres chocolates. Se pasaron el día jugando a la consola en la ‘habitación de los juegos’ como la llamaban. Divertido y frustrado porque era dificil patearle el culo, acabaron lanzandose los cojines que estaban alrededor.

  
El último día de su estancia, habia quedado para ir a cenar a un acantilado. A pesar de que fueron en bicicleta y la cena estaba en una mochila (que les habia dado la abuela), ésta llegó intacta. Una suerte.

 

\- Ojala no te fueras - dijo Alex

Stiles lo miró unos momentos.

\- Vamos…será un descanso para ti - bromeó

 

Alex se giró para encararlo. Y descubrió que le miraba de una manera que le quitaba el aire. Sin darle tiempo a más, le estaba besando. Un beso que trasmitia todo lo que sentia. Abrumado terminó el beso algo aturdido. Nunca le habian besado y este…caray…le habia dejado con la piel de gallina.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpo Alex - No quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio - dijo mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad.

\- ¿Mi…novio? - preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

\- Si. Seguramente será un tipo expectacular

\- ¿ Por que crees eso?

\- Es lógico

 

Stiles no podia estar más perdido. ¿Era lógico que él tuviera un novio expectacular? Tal vez en otra dimensión

 

\- Venga Stiles. No iras a decirme que no tienes - le dijo con el cejo fruncido como si no pudiera existir esa posibilidad

\- Pues no. No tengo novio - dijo con las mejillas rojas - Nunca lo he tenido. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo?!

 

Ahora era el turno de Alex de mirarlo asombrado.

 

\- ¿Me..estas tomando el pelo? - preguntó todavia sin llegar a creer lo que le estaba contando

\- ¡¡Que no!! No he tenido nunca, no tengo y no tendre - terminó de decir suspirando

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Cuando era pequeño, me enamoré de la chica más preciosa que habia. Hasta ese entonces era creia que era heterosexual…pero hace un tiempo

\- Conocistes un chico y descubristes que te iban ¿no? - adivinó con una sonrisa

\- Si. Sin embargo es imposible - dijo mirando al cielo

\- Debe ser un imbecil si no se fija en ti. Eres guapisimo - confesó en un susurro con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

\- ¿De…verdad lo piensas? ¿No me estaras tomando el pelo? - preguntó con una ceja alzada.

 

Que alguien le dijera que era guapo, y un sin fin de piropos lo tenian descolocado. Nadie se lo habia dicho nunca. Sobretodo que vinieran de los hombres. Estaba muy consciente de cómo era su cuerpo: algo desgarbado; piel blanca; apenas tenia musculos marcados, a pesar de que hacia algo de ejercicio para gastar energia por su hiperactividad, y las constantes carreras cuando su vida peligraba habian dado sus frutos, pocos, pero era mejor que nada. Pero su mayor defecto era una boca que no sabe cerrar y un cerebro que nunca deja de pensar.

 

\- Claro. Es lo primero que pensé. ¿Y como es el tipo que te gusta? - curioseó

\- Pues…es muy alto, moreno, ojos que no sabes si son verdes o grises, cejas pobladas, y tiene unas palas tipo conejito que me encantan. - admitió en un sonrojo. - Tiene musculos que parecen de acero. Y un tatuaje que te hace querer pasar los dedos un sin fin de veces. Y es un amargado - terminó en haciendo un puchero

\- Jajajaja eso es lo que más te gusta seguro

\- Que va - negó con un movimiento de mano

\- Seguro que si. Conforme lo has descrito me ha parecido un tio increible. Tipo duro como un militar. Sin embargó no es mi tipo. A mi me gustan más….las cosas lindas - le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

\- Gracias - agradeció con la cara roja y mirando el suelo

\- Diselo

\- ¿Que?…No… se burlaria de mí. Es…imposible…totalmente - dijo con melancolia - Es hetero al cien por ciento

\- Eso no lo sabes. La gente a veces se miente a sí mismas por temor de lo que diran de ellos. Y para no sentir el rechazo son capaces de hacer incluso cosas que no les gusta. Si no lo intentas no lo sabras Stiles. - Alex le cogió de la mano - ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿Eres como ellos?

\- No. A mi me da igual lo que la gente piense. Si no les gusta como soy que miren para otro lado - aseguró muy decidido

\- Entonces diselo. En esta vida hay que ser valiente Stiles. Hay cosas que por temor no hacemos o decimos. Y luego nos arrepentimos toda la vida pensado en ‘’hubiera pasa si…’’ - le alentó - Ademas…quiero saber si tendre alguna oportunidad

\- ¿Quieres decir….? - le miro con los ojos abiertos.

\- Si. En caso de que seas correspondido, seré tu amigo y te apoyaré. Pero si no es así….quiero que sepas que haré lo posible para que te fijes en mí

\- Alex…

 

Al día siguiente, Stiles se despidió de la abuela de Alex, quien le habia preparado algo de comida para el viaje. Sabiendo que los dos muchachos necesitaban estar a solar, se despidió y volvió hacia el interior de su casa.

\- Alex… - no sabia ni como empezar.

\- Promete que lo intentaras. Y sea cual sea la respuesta me lo haras saber. Y en el caso de que no te corresponga y no quieras nada conmigo soy tu amigo ¿no? - añadió con una sonrisa

\- Te lo prometo.

 

Sin saber que le impulsó a hacerlo, selló la promesa con un pequeño y dulce beso. Al terminarlo juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos

\- Hasta la próxima Alex

\- Hasta la próxima Stiles


	4. Las Víctimas y La Pista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo corregido y subido ^^

Despues de eso Stiles habia subido al coche y habia vuelto a beacon Hills. Entró y decidió ducharse. Tiró toda la ropa a lavar. Se hizo la cena, algo ligero, y mientras cenaba, llamó a su padre para que supiera que ya estaba en casa y que habia cumplido la única condición que le habia puesto.

Una vez terminó de cenar y de limpirar lo que habia ensuciado, se dirigió a su cuarto, y se sentó en el escritorio, mirando la pantalla en negro de su ordenador.

 

A pesar de que le habia prometido a Alex no estaba muy seguro de que fuera o pudiera hacerlo. ¿Confesarse a Derek? ¿Estaba loco? Lo más seguro es que sí.

Sin embargó, lo que le habia dicho era muy cierto. Ademas siempre se ha dicho que quien no arriesga no gana

¿Y si por lo que fuera no lo hacia y luego resulta que era correspondido pero por miedo, perdia la única posibilidad que tenia?  
Además no se consideraba una persona cobarde. Si insistió tanto en que Lydia se fijara en él…esto era lo mismo. Salvo que esta vez no se arrastraria para llamar su atención. En el caso de que saliera mal, tenia a alguien en banquillo (aunque estaba realmente mal llamarlo asi), que estaba colgado por él

Decidido en que lo haria, se levantó y fue a acostarse. Mañana pensaria de que manera lo haria.

_‘’No va a ser nada fácil’’ - pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro y se disponia a dormir._

 

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por un mensaje de Deaton. Al parecer habia aparecido una nueva criatura en la semana que habia estado fuera. A pesar de que se habia llevado el móvil estaba tan enfadado que no respondia las llamadas de nadie y tampoco los mensajes. Los borraba sin leerlos. Estaba harto. Solo se acordaban de él cuando habia algo extraño y necesitaban un cerebro que les sacara las castañas del fuego. Tal vez su actitud fuera un poco egoista, pero ya iba siendo hora de que se preocupara algunas veces por él mismo ¿no? Porque si no lo hacia él…¿quien lo va hacer si nos?

Siempre debia preocuparse por los demás sin importar el que. Callarse si estaba mal solo para ayudarles. ¿Pero que pasaba cuando él hacia sentir que necesitaba apoyo? Nada. Siempre le soltaba cosas como: _‘’Estas exagerando’’ ‘’No es así, te equivocas’’ ‘’Debes mirarlo como algo bueno’’_

Y aunque sabia que tenia a su padre, éste estaba más pendiente del trabajo que de otra cosa. Cuando llegaba alegaba que estaba cansado y que no tenia humor ni fuerzas para lidiar con ‘’problemas adolescentes’’.

No quedandole más remedio que ir y recibir el sermón de porque no respondia sus reclamos, se levantó y mientras desayunaba iba vistiendose. Una vez acabó cogió el jeep y tomó rumbo a la veterinaria. Al menos tendria un escudo humano en caso de que Derek le quisiera arrancar la garganta.

 

 

**Narrado Stiles**

Cuando llegé y bajé del coche lo primero que recibí fue un empujón y que alguien me levantara unos centimentos del suelo. No hacia ser un genio para saber quien era.

\- ¿¡¡Se puede saber donde estabas?!!! - me rugió Derek en la cara con los ojos brillandole

\- Hola yo tambien me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estas Stiles? Oh muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

\- ¡¡Callate Stiles!! ¿¡Sabes las de llamadas y mensajes que te hemos dejado?!

\- Sinceramente no

 

Ante esta simple respuesta Derek me rugió cada vez más enfadado. Sabia que estaba cabreado.

 

\- _‘’Y pensar que me gusta este saco de musculos y mal genio’’ - suspiré - ‘’Y que además tengo decidido declararme’’_

\- Dejalo Derek - escuché a Deaton decir

 

Miré hacia el druida y pude ver a Scott, Kira, Liam, Lydia, Malia, Isaac y Chris.

\- _‘’Vaya esta toda la comitiva’’ - pensé asombrado - ''pues si que es malo el bicho''_

 

Derek a regañadiente me soltó y dejo de empotrarme contra mi precioso jeep. Arreglandome la camisa caminé hacia ellos, el lobo me pasó sin mirarme.

 

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - pregunté una vez estuvimos todos dentro

\- Han aparecido cuatro cadaveres - informó Chris - La primera era un hombre que estaba dibujando cerca del algo. Las otras tres eran amigos que habian ido a bañarse. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados por los amigos que llegaron más tarde.

\- ¿Y el primero? ¿Quién lo encontró?

\- Más bien encontraron su mitad medio enterrado

\- Cuatro cadáveres en una semana. ¿Ha habido alguno más o algún desaparecido? - pregunté

\- Le pregunté a tu padre, pero me dijo que no. Al menos de momento.

\- Y…¿No hay pistas…? Ya sabeis que nos iluminen para saber que es - tanteé

\- Si hubieras estado aquí o hubieras cogido el telefono cuando te llamabamos… - gruñó Derek

\- Eso no podemos asegurarlo Derek. Quizas estariamos en el mismo punto - tanteó Cora

\- Hablaré con mi padre por si han descubierto algo. Ahora esta en la comisaria. - dije mientras miraba la hora en el móvil.  
\- Te acompaño - le dijo Scott

 

Sin decir nada me encogí de hombros ante su ofrecimiento. Tenia más que claro que queria hablar conmigo.

 

\- Liam llevate mi moto, yo ire en el jeep - dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves

\- ¡Claro! - contestó emocionado

 

Mientras hacia esto yo habia ido hacia el jeep, me senté en el asiento de y esperé a que Scott les asegurara que los mantendria al tanto con lo que mi padre nos contara. Una vez subió puse rumbo a la comisaria.

 

\- ¿Stiles?

\- ¿Si?

\- Lamento lo del otro dia…lo de la discusión

\- Tranquilo no importa. Es normal que alguien superior a un ser humano tenga tanto ego - le dije sin importancia.

\- ¡Stiles! Intento disculparme ¿sabes? - al verle de reojo vi esta estaba enfadado. Incluso habian salido sus garras. - Kira me dijo que debia hacerlo…

\- Ahh… se lo contastes a Kira y ella te ha dicho que ‘’debias’’ - solté una risa irónica

 

Scott no estaba disculpandose porque supiera que se habia equivocado, o que el remordimiento de discutir con su mejor amigo, casi hermano lo carcomiera. No. La razón era mucho más simple que eso. Su novia.

 

\- ¡Stiles!

\- ¿¡QUE!? No te disculpas porque creas que debes hacerlo si no porque tu novia te lo ha dicho. Básicamente te da igual que hayamos discutido, esté enfadado o que cosas tenga ahora mismo en la mente. - le recriminé mientras bajaba del coche.

\- ¡Stiles no es así!

\- ¿A no? Supongamos que tienes una novia que es extremadamente estupida a la que le caiga muy mal. Y ella te dijera que no debes perdonarme y que debo ser yo aunque no tenga la culpa. ¿Qué harias? - le pregunté cruzandome de brazos en medio de la calle

 

Aunque habiamos llegado a la comisaria, queria saber la respuesta. Y me daba igual que la gente se nos quedara mirando

 

\- ¡Kira no es estupida y no le caes mal! - sus ojos brillaron en rojo unos segundos

\- Oyes lo que quieres. Contesta - apremié

\- No tendria porque mentirme. Has venido muy extraño.

 

Se giró y entró en la comisaria. Su respuesta me dió a entender que creeria lo que su novia le dijera, sin importarle nada, aunque no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza la situación. Meneé la cabeza frustrado. A veces Scott era tan fácil de manipular… Menos mal que Kira era una chica estupenda que no se aprovecharia ni de una mosca.

Suspirando, yo también entré en la comisaria. Ahora mismo debia de concentrarme en buscar pruebas que nos lleven hacia la criatura que ha aparecido y ya ha matado a cuatro personas. Además…aún tenia que confersar mis sentimientos hacia cierto lobo gruñón.

  
Despues de saludar a los compañeros de mi padre, nos fuimos a su despacho. Que mi padre supiera sobre los seres sobrenaturales era una cosa, pero que lo supiera todo el mundo…. seria un caos. La gente entraria en pánico y algunos serian capaces de ir a por la manada. Encima de que intentan salvar las vidas de los habitantes. Pero algunos humanos son así….temen y odian lo que no entienden.

\- Hola papa

\- Hola chicos. ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó preocupado.

Se le veian en la cara que creia que habiamos encontrados más cuerpos. Por fortuna no era así, al menos de momento.

\- No, que va. Solo hemos venido para saber si nos puedes echar un cable.

\- ¿Un cable?

\- Si. ¿puede darnos alguna foto sobre las marchas o algún dato que halla encontrado?

\- Bueno…sabia que podriais venir así que copié estas fotos para vosotros y Deaton. No es agradable, pero…

\- Tranquilo papa - le arrebaté las fotos emocionado - En cuanto tengamos algo te avisaremos - prometí

\- Más te vale - me amenazó señalandome con el dedo

\- A sí. Encontramos algo más - nos informó mientras abria un cajón

Scott y yo nos miramos. Estabamos ansiosos por saber que era y descubrir a que nos enfrentabamos

\- Mirad

Mi padre nos mostró en una pequeña bolsa que se usan para recoger pruebas. En ella habia lo que parecia ser…¿una escama?

\- ¿Los atacó un pez? - dije con incredulidad

\- Un pez no hace lo de las fotos - me dijo Scott con el rostro contrariado

\- No tenemos ni cocodrilos ni caimanes aquí. Es completamente imposible - dije moviendo las manos freneticamente

\- Pues…sea lo que sea…es el culpable

\- ¿Esta seguro sheriff?

\- Si. Lo encontramos en una de las manos de una las victimas.

\- Se lo llevaremos a Deaton - dije mientras lo recogia - Él es veterinario, y druida. Quizas sepa algo

\- Tened cuidado - nos deseo mi padres mientras saliamos por la puerta

  
Nos subimos en jeep y fuimos dirección a Deaton. Cuando estabamos de camino, mi móvil sonó. Era Lydia.

\- ¿Lydia? - pregunté

\- Stiles…alguien…acabo de verlo

Scott y yo nos miramos entendiendo a la primera lo que Lydia intentaba decir. Puse el manos libres

\- ¿Dónde Lydia? - preguntó Scott

\- En el lago

\- ¿En el mismo lago de las otras victimas?

\- Sí. Los demás van hacia allí

\- Vale, esperadnos.

Sin más colgué, y aceleré rumbo al lago que estaba casi a las afuera de Beacon Hills.

 

Una vez llegamos Derek, Lydia, Cora, Liam, Isaac, Malia, Kira y Chris estaban cerca de los coches. Nos habian hecho caso y nos esperaban. Apenas me dio tiempo a detener el jeep cuando Scott sin más abrió la puerta y bajó.

 

\- Tenemos algo que nos podria ayudar a saber que bicho es

\- Lydia, Liam y Stiles que se queden aquí - ordenó Derek

-¿¡ Que?! ¿Por qué!? - salté. No estaba de acuerdo, me habian dado la paliza y ahora me dejaban al margen

\- Porque lo digo yo - sin decir más se fue con Chris a una dirección

\- Porque es peligroso y no teneis con que defenderos. Ademas lo que sea que sepas debemos decirselo a Deaton. Le hemos llamado y viene de camino. - dijo Cora mientras se iba con Isaac y Malia en otra direccion diferente

Scott y Kira se habian ido nada más Derek ordenaba a cada pareja por donde ir. Frustado me apoyé en el jeep echando la cabeza hacia atrás

  
\- Stiles… - me tanteó Liam - ¿Podemos ver lo que has descubirto? - me dijo en voz baja, como si fuera a reñirle por preguntar

\- Claro - le dije con una sonrisa. Liam no tenia la culpa para que sufriera mi mal humor. Así que mientras esperabamos al druida o que los demás volvieran les conté lo que nos habia dicho mi padre a Scott y a mí.

 

Media hora más tarde. Liam nos confirmó que el coche que oiamos era de Deaton. En cuanto bajó volví a contar la historia. Y empezamos a debatir que clase de criatura podria ser.

Una hora vimo que los demás volvian a donde estabamos. Nos dijeron que habian encontrado a otra victima a varios metros. Estaba medio devorada. Llamé a mi padre para darle los detalles mientras Derek llevaba a Deaton a ver si podia descubir algo antes de que los agentes llegaran y nos echaran de allí.

Minutos antes de que dos coches patrullas llegaran junto con una ambulancia para el cadaver, el hombre lobo y el druida volvian. Negando con la cabeza dio a entender que no tenia ni idea de que clase de criatura podria estar haciendo esto. Pero que en unas de las heridas del cadaver habia encontrado un diente. Un colmillo afilado. Sin más que hacer cada uno volvió a casa.

 


	5. La Ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización de mi pequeño fic  
> Espero que os guste ^^

**Narrador Stiles**

Cuando llegué a casa, subí a mi habitación. Necesitaba buscar algo que nos llevara al bicho que amenazaba el pueblo, para deshacernos de él. Y debiamos hacerlo pronto o si nos habrian más muertes de gente inocente.

Sin embargo lo único que tenian que pertenecia a la criatura eran un colmillo y una escama. La criatura habia atacado en el lago, por lo tanto deberia tratarse de ser marino…pero luego estaba la última victima. La habia matado fuera de ella. ¿Un ser marino que caminaba por la tierra?  
Todo parecia encajar a que era una serpiente o un cocodrilo o caiman…

Buscando pistas encontré varias opciones que podrian ser las correctas. Sin embargo algo fallaba….la escama que encontraron…era bastante diferente …tanto que ni siquiera parecia que fuera eso.

Frustado le envié un mensaje a Chris por si habia tenia más suerte que yo, tiré el móvil a la cama y me tumbé en ella, mirando al techo.

El sonido de un mensaje hizo que volviera a la realidad, asi que cogi el móvil, sin embargo no era quien esperaba que fuera. Era Alex. La verdad es que le echana de menos. Habia sido una semana divertida y bastante entretenida. También extraña a la abuela y sus deliciosos pasteles.

Con una sonrisa me dispuse a hablar con él, mientras esperaba que Chris me contestara.

  
**Fin Narración**

 

\- ¡Stiles!

Stiles desorientado se despertó. Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de cuando se habia dormido. Se pasó una mano por la cara intentando que el sueño desapareciera.

\- ¡Stiles! ¿Estas despierto? - preguntó mi padre mientras dejaba su cabeza pasar por la puerta

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo en medio de un bostezo

\- Duchate y vistete que vas a llegar tarde a clase

 

Extrañado miró el reloj del móvil.

-¡Mierda! ¡Que tarde! ¡Joder! - exclamaba mientras entraba al baño a darse la ducha más rápida que pudiera

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? - le exigió

\- Llevo por lo menos media hora intentandolo - dijo mientras se vestia apurado tambien con el uniforme del sheriff

\- ¿Te has dormido tu también? - preguntó con burla a ver a su padre en ese estado

\- Han aparecido dos cadaveres más.

 

Stiles se quedó en shock. ¡¿Dos más?! ¿¡Pero si apenas habia matado ayer por la tarde!?

 

\- Al parecer no le gustó que le quitaran su cena ayer

\- ¿Deaton o vosotros teneis alguna idea de lo que es? - preguntó su padre esperanzado

\- No. Nada. Habian algunas ideas pero…no concuadran. - soltó un suspiro

\- Ya veo…- dijo su padre mientras apoyaba un brazo en la pared

\- Ayer le mandé un mensaje a Chris pero no me ha contestado - comentó mientras miraba el móvil

\- Chris a sido el que me ha llamado. A sido él que lo ha encontrado. No pudo contestar porque tenia el telefono en silencio por si la bestia estaba por los alrededores - explicó

\- ¿Esta bien? ¿Lo ha visto?

\- No. Solo encontró un rastro de sangre. Lo siguió y encontró los cadaveres. O al menos lo que quedaban. Estaban debajo de un árbol, lejos del lago

\- ¿Mucho?

Su padre negó con la cabeza. Extrañado le pidió más explicaciones de a que se referia.

\- Solo ha encontrado huesos y algunos restos de carne - susurró

Stiles abrió los ojos. Lo que sea que estaba matando, era carnivoro. Y esta vez si habia conseguida devorar a sus pobres presas. ¿Pero dos a la vez?

\- Venga a clase - lo apremió su padre mientras se dirigia al coche patrulla

 

  
Cuando llegó al instituto, fue directamente a buscar a la manada. En cuanto los encontró los retuvo en medio del pasillo hablando con rápidez informandoles de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo a penas tuvo tiempo de decir más cuando el timbre sonó. Quedaron en saltarse la última hora, ya que el profesor estaba enfermo y tendrian hora libre, para ir directamente a casa de Derek.

  
Una vez todos estaban todos en el loft, estuvieron un buen rato buscando la manera de atrapar lo que sea que fuera. En unos de los planes ilógicos, Stiles recibió una llamada de Chris.

En ella le explicaba que habian muestras de que algo habia intentado arrastras a una de las victima hacia el lago. Sin embargó ésta habia conseguido escapar por la huellas que habia dejado. La otra habia muerto en el acto por una zarpazo en el cuello. En sus pulmones habian encontrado agua. Le contó que el forense habia encontrado arañazos en los huesos y la ropa rasgadas.

Sea cual fuera la criatura que estaba haciendo esto, estaba más que claro que atacaba en el agua, era su elemento, pero tampoco tenia problema en ir a tierra, y que no solo que le encantaba la carne humana, si no que además también tenia filosas garras.

A Stiles no le quedó nada más que quitar de la lista de ‘criaturas sospechosas’ cualquier cosa que no tuviera zarpas. ¿Que clase podria tener garras, carnivoro, tuviera dientes filosos, escamas, y que fuera acuático y terrestre?. Salvo el cocodrilo o caiman, no se le ocurria nada.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Malia

\- Si. Es solo que la cosa parece que se vuelve más dificil - dijo suspirando

\- Encontraremos la forma de atraparlo - le animó Liam poniendole una mano en el hombro. - Si alguienes capaz de averiguar que és, ese eres tú - aseguró

Ante esto a Stiles no le quedo más que sonreir. Le gustaba que Liam fuera tan optimista.

 

Mientras los demás seguian intentando la manera de armar un plan para atrapar lo que fuera, se sento en el sofa con el bestiario sobre sus rodillas. Daba igual cuanto lo observara, nada de lo que habia ahí dibujado o escrito parecia decirle lo que buscaba. Frustrado saco la bolsita donde contenia la escama y se le quedo mirando como si ésta fuera a decirle de donde pertenecia.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ensimismado mirando, hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo volvió a la realidad. Ansioso y preocupado de que fuera su padre o Chris con noticias de una nueva victima, descolgó sin nisiquiera mirar la pantalla.

\- Hola Stiles - le saludó una voz que conocia bien - ¿Cómo estas?

\- Alex…. - susurró

 

De repente cayó en la cuenta del silencio que habia en el loft. Todos se habian callado al escuchar el móvil sonar, por si eran noticias. Pero al ver que no era así, se miraron los unos a los otros desconcertados. Nadie conocia esa voz que salia del aparato, ni a nadie que se llamara así.

No queriendo que nadie escuchara la conversación por si salia cierto tema, salió del loft, advirtiendoles que como escucharan lo lamentarias.

 

\- Alex, ¿Cómo estas?

Escuchó una pequeña risa, la verdad es que le habia extrañado.

\- Creo que yo he preguntado primero - le contestó con sorna

\- Jajaja perdona, es verdad. Estoy bien. Algo liado, ¿y tu?

\- Bien. Un poco preocupado

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- He visto las noticias y…queria saber que estabas bien

\- ¿Las noticias? ¿Por qué deberia de estar mal?

\- El hombre que ha muerto por un animal salvaje era un cliente de la pasteleria de mi abuela. Y he visto que era en Beacon Hills, donde vives tú, y estaba…eso…preocupado por ti - dijo de carrerilla

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes. Estoy ayudando a mi padre a descubrir que és pero no hay manera.

\- ¿No teneis pistas? Por cierto... mi abuela…que tengas cuidado y te manda besos

\- Gracias, devuelveselos. Si tenemos alguna pista pero nadie sabe a que pertenece, es una escama muy rara

\- ¿Una escama? Tengo unos amigos que estudian zoología y biologia. El hermano sabe mucho de animales, sobretodo serpientes. Si me mandas la foto quizas ellos puedan saber algo - sugirió

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo esperanzado

\- Bueno…si no se intenta…además no hay nada que perder ¿no?

\- Tienes razón. Ahora mismo te mando la foto. Avisame si saben algo

\- Claro. Puedes estar seguro. Y…¿Stiles?

\- Dime

\- Por favor…ten mucho cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada ¿vale?

\- Te prometo que me cuidare Alex. Cuando se solucione este lío te llamaré - aseguró

\- Vale. Cuidate y suerte

Al terminar la llamada Stiles se quedo mirando el móvil con una sonrisa. Hablar con Alex le habia puesto de buen humor. Sin tardar le mando una foto de la escama, deseando que esos amigos pudieran arrojar algo de luz.

  
\- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! - fue lo primero que lo recibió cuando entro de nuevo - ¡Nadie debe saber sobre los seres sobrenaturales!

\- Calmate Derek, maldita sea.

\- ¿Stiles por que lo has hecho? - le preguntó Scott mientras se acercaba a él - ¿Y si es un cazador..o un druida maligno...o…?

\- ¡Calmaos todos de acuerdo! - exigió - Alex no es nada de eso - aseguró

\- ¿Alex? ¿Y tu como lo sabes? - interrogó Derek cruzandose de brazos

\- Lo conozco bien. Es un amigo. Me voy a casa no tengo ganas ni de discutir ni de dar explicaciones - se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el jeep para irse a su casa.

 

  
Tres días más tarde no habia ni rastro de la criatura, o al menos ni rastro de se cena. Lo que si recibió fue una llamada de Alex.

Habia ido a ver a los amigos que le comentó hace unos dias y les enseñó la foto. Mientras estaba ahí lo habia llamado y habia puesto el manos libres. Le aseguraron que esa muestra que tenia no era ninguna escama. Sino una especie de púa.

Extrañado pregunto más al respecto. Estuvieron hablando un rato explicando cosas que eran interesantes. Dando las gracias mandó un mensaje a Deaton y a los demás haciendoles saber lo que le habian contado, que la busqueda estaba errónea. Mientras él se dirigia al ordenador en busca de criaturas que poseyeran púas o pinchos o cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer. Ahora que sabian que era lo que tenian en las manos, tal vez la busqueda se redujera un poco con suerte.

  
Despues de casi un día buscando sin parar solo para ir al baño y comer… dió con lo que parecia ser el autor de todo. Llamó a su padre para indicarle lo que estaban buscando y que ellos se encargarian. A pesar de las quejas aceptó que era demasiado para unos humanos.

Imprimiendo las hojas con la información y algunas foto, las guardó en una carpeta. Le mandó un mensaje a Alex, diciendo que gracias a él, ahora sabia que clase de animal era. Corriendo y animado se dirigió hacia el loft del hombre lobo mandadoles un mensaje a todos para que se encontraran ahí. Ya solo quedaba saber como lo atraparian.Tenia el presentimiento que no iba a ser nada fácil. Después de todo…¿cuando lo és?


	6. Carta Para Tí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, siento la demora ^^u Pero tenia que poner el orden algunas de las ideas que me venian. Algunas demasiado avanzas. Y conforme iba escribiendo corregia o cambiaba.  
> Espero que disfruteis del capitulo

_Mi amada Neferet:_

_A pesar de que soy muy consciente de que ya no estas a mi lado en este mundo, soy incapaz de olvidar la otra mitad de mi alma._

 

_Despues de que te perdí, desolado volví junto a mis padres. Les expliqué que no solo habia perdido el amor de mi vida, sino también el control, arrasando cuanta vida se cruzara ante mí, sin importarme que los culpables ya habian sido castigados, ése que me costó tanto adquirir y que tan orgullosos estaban una vez lo conseguí._

_Al contrario de lo que esperaba por haber actuado de forma irracional, exponiendo a los mios, no recibí el castigo que merecia. La muerte. Sin embargo fui encerrado en un calabozo por orden de mi padre, de no dejarme salir, ni cumplir petición alguna. Aún cuando suplicaba por el abandono de mi vida. Pues lo que más ansiaba era morir. Me daba igual si era de sed, decapitado, calcinado por los rayos del sol, o a manos de mi espécie. No importaba._

_Me mantuvieron vivo, alimentandome a la fuerza, atado de pies y manos por cadenas, pues fuera de control, era una amenza para todo el mundo, para mis padre, incapaces de perderme, me matuvieron cautivo. Pero sobretodo, para evitar que yo mismo me hiciera daño._

_¿O tal vez ese era mi castigo? Vivir mi larga existencia sin ti. Recordando los días en que te conocí y nos amabamos. Tus comentarios irónicos y burlas, pero hechas con cariño, porque sabias que adoraba eso. Lo que tu llamabas, ’arma’. Esa que usabas contra aquellos que solo te vian como un mero objeto, simplemtente porque eras una mujer. Pero eras la mujer más fuerte que nunca conocí, a pesar de tu fragilidad, poseias más fortaleza y voluntad que cualquier hombre. Incluso yo tuve envidia de tu optimismo y confianza._  
_Tu dulce voz y timidas sonrisas. El amor que habia impreso en tus ojos cada vez que te miraba, atrapandome e hipnotizandome nada más posar mi ojos sobre los tuyos. Capaces de traspasar mi alma y ver mis miedos. Pero con la determinación para ayudarme a enfrentarlos._

_Todavia escucho los susurros que me dabas al oído. Promesas y secretos que me contabas a la luz de la luna. Esa que parecia hacer brillar tu piel con su resplandor, haciendote aún más bella si era posible._

_Mis dedos aún hormiguean al recordar la suavidad de tu cabello, el mismo que nos cubria al besarnos, aislandonos del mundo, formando un velo y creando el nuestro propio mundo. Me encantaba pasar mis dedos por él, peinandolo con suaves caricias, enterrar mi nariz en él y emborracharme con tu olor sin igual._

_La suavidad de tu cuerpo cuando lo acariciaba con delicadas caricias, llevandonos poco a poco al borde del placer. Tus pequeñas y final manos memorizando el mio con vergüenza y pasión. Tus piernas impidiendome que me alejara de ti, creando en mi cintura una cárcel de la cual no deseaba escapar. Tu voz rota por los gemidos cuando tocaba partes de tu cuerpo, esas que fui el primero en descubrir, y que solamente me pertenecian a mí. Súplicas demandantes por descubrir y sentir más hasta la extenuación. Tus pequeños pechos eran manjares para mi. Pero lo que me tenia más devoción era en tocar y besar cada uno de tus lunares. Cuantas horas admirandolos, contandolos.... Sin duda eran mis favoritos._

 

  
_No supe cuanto tiempo estuve encerrado, y no me importaba. Solo sé que mi padre entró y dio la orden de desatarme. Pensé que era mi fin. Quizas mis padres no pudieron hacer cambiar de idea al consejo sobre mi vida, y éste habia dado la orden de que desapareciera. Con la cabeza en alta, le seguí sin preguntar._

 _Llegamos a una habitación, sus techos eran altos, sujetos por altos y gruesos pilares. Desconozco si habia ventanas, si así era, éstas eran ocultas por las gruesa cortinas granates. Nada alumbraba la estancia salvo las velas respartidas por las paredes. En la habitación, se podia sentir una sensación fria y desconocida. La puerta se cerró nada más entramos y fue custodiada por cuatro guardias._  
_Allí de pie, en medio de la sala, junto a una silla, se encontraba mi madre, quien me sonrió con tristeza por mi demacrado estado. También estaban seis vampiros, lo más confiables de mis padres; y los ancianos del consejo. Entre todos habian creado un circulo y en medio una silla. Sin muchas ceremonias me senté a la vista de todos. A la espera de lo que fuera a ocurrir._

_Más…nada sucedió. Salvo que entre las sombras de uno de los pilares, apareció la figura de una anciana, que fue acercandose a mí._

 

_\- Vampiro que una vez fuiste humano. Tu duelo has de olvidar de una vez._

_\- ¡Silencio vieja! ¡Tu no entiendes nada!_

_\- Sé quien eres y porque buscas la muerte._

_\- Vetle - me llamó mi madre. - Joan es una bruja. Tiene el don de la clarividencia. La hemos llamado para que te ayude_

_\- Pero no puede ver todo el futuro. Solo una parte. El resto dependerá de ti_

_\- No debes olvidar, que el destino siempre puede cambiar. Sin más dilación…¡¡Empecemos!!_

 

_De repente en la habitación apareció de la nada, un humo de un color violeta. Éste te revolvia alrededor nuestro, creando figuras que no tenian sentido para mí. Pero parecia ser todo lo contrario para la tal Joan. Se arrodillo enfrente mio elevando sus manos, el humo se posó sobre nosotros, las cortinas fueron arrancados sin más, las velas antes encendidas se apagaron. Aunque no hacia falta para ver lo que sucedia, no solo por nuestros ojo, si no por ese extraño humo, que era capaz de iluminar la sala. Al devolver mi mirada hacia la bruja, su cabello antes recogido, ahora flotaba sin control, sus ojos brillaban del mismo color violeta, el humo se le introdujo por su boca. Y todo cesó. Hasta que comenzó a hablar de una forma espectral, que provocó en mí un escalofrio._

 

 _Deja atrás tu deseo de morir,_  
_pues aún puedes llegar a ser feliz._  
_Tu ser escogió a un ser humano_  
_más éste te fue arrebatado._  
_Busca sin cesar a la espera de una señal_  
_que te lleve de nuevo a ese ser sin igual._  
_Lucha contra un corazón roto por el odio y el dolor_  
_para que éste crea en tu amor._  
_Aúnque no recuerde ni sienta por tí_  
_hazle ver que no tiene que ser así._  
_Debil y fuerte será_  
_y a tí se te entregará._  
_Principio o fin elegir_  
_pues en una batalla debereis combatir_

 

_Una vez Joan terminó de recitar, vi como su cuerpo iba perdiendo la vida. Su piel empezó a perder el color, volviendose gris, el humo salió y mientras rodeaba el cuerpo, su piel se desprendia, volando como las cenizas. Antes de que el humo desapareciera de la misma forma que apareció, vislumbré su rostro._

_Aún en shock, uno de los ancianos del consejo se me acercó. Entre sus manos un pequeño cofre. Al abrirlo, un colgante descansaba dentro. Era el mismo que nos permitia caminar durante el día: El medallón Solein. Asombrado llevé mi mirada hacia mis padres._

_\- Este colgante te permitira caminar sin dañarte durante el día. Tus padres nos han pedido que te concedieramos uno, para encontrar lo que tanto anhelas._

 

 _Sin decir más, me lo colgó al cuello._ _Aliviado agradecí que no me mataran, tenia una segunda oportunidad._

 

 _Una vez me recuperé, salí en busqueda de ‘esa señal’ que nos uniria. Vagué por muchas ciudades, durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo me negaba a perder la esperanza. Admitiendo que yo solo era dificil, creé a varios subordinados a mi servicio, gente que no tenia nada que perder. Les dí una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Junto a mí, todavia llevaba el pañuelo que me regalastes, guardado en una pequeño medallon._  
_Todavia tenia una mancha de sangre, herida producida por un pequeño gato. Mientras lo acariciabas, se asustó, saliendo corriendo de entre tus manos, sus uñas te hirieron, y con el mismo pañuelo que me regalastes, cubrí la herida._

 

_\- Pobrecito se a asustado por ese perro_

_Fue lo único que dijistes. Cuando dejó de sangrar, intentastes subirte al árbol donde estaba durmiendo. A regañadientes desististes, al comprender que podrias asustarlo de nuevo y no volver._  
_Al ver la sangre en el pañuelo te ofrecistes para limpiarlo. Me negué rotundamente. Esta mancha me ayudaria a manterner a raya los deseos de morderte, al menos de momento._  
_Recordando esos momentos me lo llevé a la nariz. Tu olor todavia seguia impreso gracias a un hechizo para que perdurara._

 

_Hice que mis subordinados olieran la esencia y lo memorizaran. Si alguno te encontraba, me avisarian. Cuanto más fueramos más terreno tendriamos controlado._

_Que placentera coincidencia que uno de ellos fuera un cazador. Humano convertido en lo que odiaba. Cazador hecho presa, obligado a seguir mi ordenes sin chistar._

_Mientras lo observaba me vino a la mente la noche que lo conocí. Habia acabado con una vampiresa recien convertida despues de divertirse. En su rostro una enorme sonrisa. La insultaba junto a dos de sus compañeros. Cazadores que disfrutaban torturando y matando sin razón. Uno de ellos tenia un perro. Al parecer, dejaban al animal medio muerto de hambre, y cuando salian de caza, el pobre perro ansioso por alimentarse, se acabó convirtiendo en parte del espectaculo. Merecian un castigo. Y se lo dí._

_A veces el mejor castigo para alguien no es la muerte. Si no convertirlo en lo que más odia. Sobretodo siendo lo que era._

_Sus rostro se llenó de horror cuando maté a su amigos, desarmardo y herido. Reptaba por el suelo buscando dejarme atrás, suplicando por su vida. ‘’¿A dónde habia quedado la sonrisa altanera de antes?’’_

_Antes de morderle me aseguré de que sufriera. Rompí cada hueso de su cuerpo, desgarré musculos y tendones, clave mis uñas arrancando la piel. Escuchando como poco a poco sus latidos disminuian y las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Antes de que su último aliento escapara, lo mordí, convirtiendolo en una criatura de la noche. No solo era mi lacayo, sino tambien el esclavo de los demás. Lo habia convertido a lo más bajo. Sin voz, sin voto. Simple herramienta._  
_Liberé al can cerca de una reserva de animales, despues de lo que habia tenido que pasar, se merecia una vida mucho mejor._

_Amor, te ruego que no me juzgues, se que nunca habrias permitido semejante acto, pero queria que sintiera, que por mucho 'monstruos' que nos llamen, al igual que ellos somos capaces de sentir el mismo dolor que ellos._

  
_Amada mia, no se cuanto tiempo me lleve, pero seguiré buscando mi otra mitad. Será dificil, pero fácil a la vez. ¿Despues de todo…cuanta gente tiene ‘chispa‘?_

 

  
_Vetle Rouhde_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si el verso del capitulo no rimaba, lo hice medio dormida ^^
> 
> Estoy buscando nombres de hombre (2) y uno de mujer para las ideas, tengo algunos pero no me convencen, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia no dudeis en comentarla.  
> Hasta la proxima actu~


	7. La Criatura y El Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! actualización del fic. Tambien les he puesto nombre a los capitulo en un ataque de 'iluminación'  
> Disfrutad y cualquier cosa dejad un comentario ^^
> 
> P.D. Todo sobre la criatura sacada completamente de internet

Cuando Stiles llegó al loft, vió que todos ya estaba ahí. Era el último. Sin molestarse en llamar al ascensor, esa tartana subia y bajaba más lento que un caracol, asi que era una perdida de tiempo, subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Llegó arriba casi sin aire, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, deslizó la puerta del loft. Todos le miraron, expectantes de saber lo que habia descubierto.

Liam fue el primero en hablar

\- ¿Lo tienes? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué es? Venga dinoslo- dijo rapidamente. Cuando se emocionaba casi parecia otro Stiles.

\- Liam cálmate. Primero que recupere el aire, ¿no te parece? - le dijo Lydia con cariño.

\- Cálmate cachorro. No seas impaciente - le dijo Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo

 

El muchacho se sonrojó ante el toque, asintiendo ante lo dicho de tener paciencia. Desde que Liam se habia unido a la manada, tenia la costumbre de llamarle ‘cachorro’ o ‘cachorrillo’ por ser el miembro más joven de la manada. Y aunque cada vez que se lo decia creaba un puchero, él sabia que en el fondo le gustaba. Despues de todo, le gustaba que los demás tuvieran la atención en él. Sobretodo Lydia y Stiles.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás, el cachorro le seguia al lado, ansioso de saber que habia descubierto el humano y de poder entrar en acción. Sus ojos le observaban con admiración, pues para él, Stiles era el mejor de la manada. Porque a pesar de su condición frágil, era el más fuerte, era el más listo de todos los presente, el que ayudaba a que los planes tuvieran éxito, el que fingia mantener la calma para ayudar a los demás aún cuando por dentro temblaba como una hoja, capaz de hacerle frente al bicho más peligroso para salvar a su queridos amigos. ¿Cómo no iba a admirarle?

Dejó sobre la mesa la carpeta donde habia metido los folios que habia impreso.

 

\- Ya se que es… - aseguró sin decir más. Tal y como hacia Deaton, para crear expectación.

Todos le miraron ansiosos pero se mantuvo callado un poco. Siempre lo habia dicho que le gustaba ser el chico de la información. Ohh sí…le encantaba ese trabajo. Lástima que nunca recibia dinero por hacer ese trabajo.

-’’ Ummm…tal vez deberia..’’ - pensaba Stiles perdido en sus pensamientos

\- Stiles, ¿podrias dejar de perderte en el fondo de tu mente, y volver aquí, con nosotros? - le dijo Deaton.

Quien a pesar de no haber cambiado su cara de póker para nada, se le notó en la voz que estaba ansioso por saber

\- Oh…sí …claro perdonar - se disculpó con una sonrisa

\- ¿Y bien? - le apremió Derek con su típica cara de poco amigos.

\- Ahuizotl

\- ¿¡Qué!? - repitieron todos si haber podido quedarse con el nombre

\- Ahuizotl - repitió como si nada

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso Stiles? - escuchó a Scott

\- Pues es el bicho al que nos enfretamos. Simple.

\- De simple nada ¿Si quiera existe el ajimolt ese? - dijo de malas maneras Derek descruzandose de brazos y mirandolo ceñudo

\- ¿Qué es eso? - le preguntaron Lydia y Liam al unisono

Todos miraron expectantes a que el humano se explicara

\- El ahuizotl es dos cosas: un gran guerrero, lider religioso, diplomático y un economista que amplió su imperio…

\- ¡Stiles! - le cortó Derek - ¡Ese punto no nos interesa! ¡Porque supongo que lo que ha hecho esto no es un humano!

\- Stiles…explica la segunda cosa por favor - le pidió Deaton

\- Encima que me lo memorizo para que tengais algo de cultura - se quejó Stiles. - Que poca vergüenza…

\- ¡Stiles! - le rugió Derek con los ojos sobrenaturales

\- Vale, vale - decia mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición

\- El ahuízotl es un monstruo acuático de la mitologia mexicana. Según eso dice que es del tamaño de un coyote. Atrae a los humanos al agua con el llanto de un bebe o haciendo parecer que un humano se ahoga

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? - preguntó Scott - Si una bestia…

\- Fácil. La cola del bicho este tiene forma de mano humana

\- ¿Qué? - exclamaron todos incapaz de creerlo

\- Lo que oís

\- Por eso los cuerpos siempre estaban en el agua - dijo Chris

\- Pero el último no fue así - dijo Kira - al escaparse le tocó seguirlo

\- No tiene problema en moverse fuera del agua - dijo Malia

\- Pero esto no tiene escamas como la que encontró el sheriff - dijo Derek frunciendo el ceño mientras cogia una hoja en el que habia un dibujo

\- Es que no era una escama - expliqué

\- ¿Entonces que era? - preguntó Scott

\- Una parte de su nombre ‘huiz’ quiere decir ‘espina’

\- ¿Espina?

\- Sí, lo que encontró mi padre era una espina de su pelaje, no una escama.

\- Por eso no coincidian las criaturas que encontramos - dijo Chris

\- Increible ¿Cómo supistes que era una espina Stiles? - le preguntó Liam fascinado

\- No fui yo, fue unos amigos de Alex - admití

\- ¿Alex? - preguntó Derek enfadado - ¿El crio que te llamó?

\- ¿ Y ellos como lo saben? - dijo Scott

\- Primero: Alex no es un crio ¿vale? Tiene 23 años. Y sí, el mismo que me llamó - dijo enfadado

\- ¿Y segundo? - se burló el Hale mayor

\- Segundo: tiene dos amigos que estudian zoologia y biologia - le miró enfadado y cruzandose de brazos

\- Que conveniente que aparezca alguien así en un momentos como éste. Cuando no tenemos ni puñetera idea de que era - imitó su gesto Derek

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - le exigió - No le conoces y tengo la impresión de que quieres ‘arrancarle la garganta con tus dientes’ - le dijo imitando su voz ante lo último

\- No me fio, eso pasa. Y tu tampoco deberias hacerlo. No le conoces

\- Más que tú - le replicó sin dejarse adrementar

Derek enfadado por las contestaciones del humano le rugió, haciendo brillar de nuevo sus ojos

\- ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Qué más da si ya tenemos la información? - quiso saber Isaac mientras miraba la discusión como los demás.

\- Isaac tiene razón. Ya sabemos que és, ideemos un plan para acabar con él. - dijo Scott con voz que no admitia replica.

\- Bien - dijeron Stiles y Derek a unisono. Ante esto, los dos se miraron a los ojos con enfado.

\- Bien. Explicanos más

 

Stiles estuvo cerca de una hora explicando todo lo que su mente habia retenido mientras investigaba en internet.

\- Hay algo que no cuadra….- dijo Scott

\- ¿ A que te refieres? - pregunto Kira mientras observaba el papel que tenia su novio

\- Pues…. que aquí pone que esta criatura le arranca los ojos, los dientes y las uñas a su victima

\- Y lo ha hecho - le informó Chris

\- Si, pero…¿no se alimentar de eso solo? Quiero decir…has traido fotos, dibujos de aquellos que fueron atacados

\- Si - afirmó Stiles sin saber a donde queria ir a parar

\- Pues…que estos cuerpos ha sido devorados… Aparte de quitarle lo que parece interesarle.

\- ¿No te habrás equivocado? - dijo Derek mirandole con un deje de burla

Stiles ofendido, se giró hacia él.

\- Pues no listo. Todo lo demás coincide - exclamó enfadado. Encima que le tocaba a él siempre dejarse la vista y fundirse muchas veces el cerebro leyendo chorradas que se alejaban de la realidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo de Stiles. Quitando del ahuízotl, no hay ninguna otra otra criatura que se parezca a lo que tenemos.

\- Pero la escama o la púa o lo que sea que encontró el sheriff…tiene un aspecto…no sé…raro - dijo Liam mirando lo que habia dentro de la bolsa

\- Tal vez…. - murmuró Stiles perdido en sus pensamientos atrayendo las miradas de todos - quizas sea posible….pero…claro… no estaria mal probar…

\- Stiles - llamó Lydia

\- ¿Humm? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿¡Como que que pasa?! Si tienes alguna idea de cómo atraparlo podria compartila con nosotros - exigió Lydia

\- Oh, sí, perdona - se disculpó - Estaba pensando que si esta púa se pone así cuando esta ‘mojado’ y se vuelve de esta manera cuando pasa demasiado en tierra…

\- Quieres decir que se seca - se aventuró Chris

\- Podria funcionar - coincidió Deaton

\- Por intentarlo no se pierde - sentenció Stiles - Escuchar. Tenemos que atraer a la criatura para que salga del agua y retenerlo hasta que se debilite

\- Crees que estando en tierra es su punto flaco - a pesar de que parecía una pregunta, no era más que una afirmación

\- Exacto grandullón

\- Bien. Ahora solo nos falta hacer que venga a nosotros

\- Con un cebo humano. Le gusta la carne. Le daremos eso

\- ¿Planeais secuestrar un cadaver? - se aventuró el joven humano.

No le gustaba como estaba yendo la conversación. Sí, era un buen plan teniendo en cuenta el menú que le gustaba. Pero cuando todo el mundo se mantuvo callado sin contestar a su pregunta y se miraron entre todos como si pudieran leerse la mente y los ojos de todos se clavaron en él…. un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda.

_\- ‘’Oh no…’’ ‘’No puede ser verdad’’ - pensó desesperado desando que su mal presentimiendo no fuera verdad_

\- Stiles - el nombrado pegó un pequeño al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del lobo mayor. Le miró pidiendole con la mirada que le dijera que era un broma - Eres el cebo

Simple y conciso. No admitia réplica alguna. El voto hacia esa idea era unánime. Teniendo en cuenta que su voto prácticamente era inexistente. Miró uno a uno, con la súplica pintada en la cara. Pero todos le vieron de la misma manera: ‘Contamos contigo’

\- Tranquilo Stiles. Estaremos pendientes de ti - le dio animos Chris

\- Sí, no dejaremos que esa cosa te dañe - le animó Liam mientras le daba un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo controlando su fuerza.

Sin nada que poder decir, Stiles el cebo, suspiró viendose completamente derrotado.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Teneis papel? - preguntó con la cara seria

\- ¿Para?

\- Necesito hacer el testamento por si las moscas

\- Stiles no digas idioteces - le ‘sugirió’ mientras le daba un pequeño gruñido - No dejaremos que te pase nada - sentenció mirandolo a los ojos

Sin poder evitarlo, le regresó la mirada, viendole a los ojos y viendo en ellos una promesa muda de que no dejaria que le pasara nada. Algo sonrojado, desvió la vista y asintió.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, el día de caza seria mañana por la noche. Aunque no sabia si esa criatura tenia alguna preferencia, era más conveniente hacerlo así, para evitar podibles miradas curiosas.

 

Cuando Stiles llegó a su casa, su padre acababa de llegar, aún seguia con el uniforme. Estuvieron hablando sobre la reunión de la manada, le explicó por encima que clase de ser era y que tenian una posible idea de cómo podian derrotarlo. Por supuesto obvió completamente la parte en la que ‘se ofrecia voluntariamente’ como cebo. No queria que su padre le diera un ataque.

El sheriff le dijo que mantendria a los agentes fuera de la zona para evitar que vieran a los hombres-lobo y evitar multiples preguntas y sobretodo el caos que seguramente se armaria

Despues de ver un poco la tele y tener algo de tiempo juntos, se fueron a dormir. Mañana seria una noche dificil y tenia que ahorrar fuerzas, al menos debia intentarlo, porque su mente empezó a crear posibles escenarios e imaginandose como seria realmente ver al ahuízotl. ¿Seria tan fiero como lo pintaban? ¿Parecia lo contrario? ¿Cómo de inteligente seria? ¿ O eran los lobos, un cazador y una kitsune lo bastantes fuertes para él?

No fue hasta bien entrado el amanecer, cuando cansado de hacer tantas preguntas se quedó completamente agotado. Su padre que se habia levantado pues debia ir al trabajo y buscar buenas excusas para mantener a los suyo a raya para que los chicos pudieran hacer lo suyo, se negó a despertarlo. Sigilosamente cerró la habitación y se marchó. Su hijo necesitaba descansar, y aunque no sabia cual era su parte, tenia bien claro que iba a ser algo complicado.

 


	8. Descubriendo

No fue hasta que el sonido del telefono que se despertó. Desorientado y adormilado, buscó a tientas su móvil. Cuando consiguió encontrarlo, vió en la pantalla que era una llamada de Scott.

\- ¿Scott? - dijo más dormido que despierto

\- ¿Stiles?… ¿Sigues durmiendo?

\- Sí, ¿Qué hora és? - le preguntó mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada

\- Van a ser las diez

\- Ahh..pues vale… aun es temprano

\- De temprano nada, son las diez de la noche

Ante este dato, Stiles sacó la cabeza de la almohada y miro preocupado el reloj que habia en su mesita de noche. Al ver que era cierto, se levantó de un salto de la cama, tirando las sabanas al suelo en el proceso

\- ¡Mierda! Podrias haberme despertado antes

\- Tu padre me llamó diciendo que te dejaramos descansar

\- Vale, gracias. Me ducho y voy para allá

\- Vale te esperamos. No llegue tarde. Ya sabes como se pone Derek cuando alguien no respeta el horario - le avisó

\- Si, si, ya me conozco el humor del gruñón. Llegaré a tiempo tranquilizaos. No voy a salir por patas porque me asuste la idea de ser el cebo

\- Te esperamos - dicho esto, Scott colgó

 

Media hora más tarde, Stiles ya salia de su casa duchado, cenado y vestido rumbo al punto de encuentro. Habia quedado para reunirse a los alrededores del lago. Pensaron que ya que los cadaveres habia aparecido ahí y cercanias, ese lugar seria la zona de caza.

Una vez se reunieran, volverian a repasar el plan para que no hubiera problemas. Mientras él paseaba como una hamburguesa con patas haciendo algo de ruido para atraer al bicho, saldria corriendo hacia donde le esperaban los lobos. Chris, Deaton y Lydia crearian una especie de barrera mágica con los ingredientes que habia traido el druida y así evitarian que la criatura volviera al agua. Al verse acorralado no le quedaria más que luchar. Y si lo entretenian lo suficiente, se debilitaria por la falta de agua.

Era un plan bastante sencillo.

 

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro y repasaron lo que cada uno debia de hacer y asegurarse de que tenian los ingredientes necesarios para la barrera y que se acordaban de las palabras, Stiles tomó rumbo hacia el lago.

Haciendo ruido mientras andaba, hablaba sin parar y tiraba piedras al agua, a la espera de que saliera en su busqueda. Sin embargo, no apareció por ningún lado. Cansado se acercó a la orilla, se descalzó y se adentró un poco.

Sabia de sobra que era una mala idea, pero estaba cansado de estar andando y de esperar.

De repente en el medio del lago, vió como algo salia de la superficie. A pesar de que era de noche, la luna alumbraba dandole algo de visión. Aquello que veia era una ‘mano’, seguramente seria la cola del ahuízotl, intentando atrayendolo pensando que era alguien que se ahogaba. Giró con disimulo la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Liam, que era como su protector, hablando en voz baja confiado en que su super oido lobuno, escuchara.

\- Ahí está. Es esa mano - susurro muy bajo.

Vió como hacia una afirmación dandole entener que estaria al loro más que nunca.

Pero la criatura no dio muestras de que fuera a moverse. Al parecer preferia cuando eran las presas que se acercaban. Pero él ni loco iba a meterse en el agua, y más sabiendo de que era una trampa. Pasaron los minutos y la ‘mano’ seguia en la superficie, a la espera de que fuera en su ayuda. Entonces escuhó un llanto. Era un llanto de bebé. Salió de espaldas fuera del agua. Por el rabillo del ojo, vió como el agua tranquila, empezó a hacer ondas. Unas que se acercaban hacia donde estaba. Poco antes de llegar, se detuvieron. Y escuchó con más claridad el llanto. Sin embargo habia algo que no cuadraba. Ese llanto parecia más un eco que otra cosa.

 

\- ¡¡¡Stiles!!! ¡¡¡¡Sal de ahí son dos!!!! - escuchó a su espalda que Derek le gritaba

Mientras se giraba a verle, asustado por lo que habia dicho, escuchó un rugido, que le hizo estremecer. Hubó como una explosión en el lago, como si algo saltara desde abajo, mojandole la espalda. Al girar la cabeza vió la criatura que se posaba a uno de sus lados. Segundos despues, la segunda hacia acto de aparición. Stiles se encontraba rodeado.

\- Oh…Dios mio - gimió asustado

El ahuízotl o mejor dicho los ahuízotls eran algo más grandes que un coyote. Su piel eran de un color gris oscuro y de ella salian unas especies de púas negras, ahora que se podian ver en toda su explender, lucian terriblemente afiladas. Su ‘rostro’ era adornado por una sonrisa que helaba la sangre, con filosos dientes como cuchillas. Tenian los ojos de un color amarillo. Los dedos de sus zarpas eran largos capaces de coger a sus presas como si fuera un humano, y sus uñas estaban más que listas para rajarte sin piedad. Sus zarpas presentaban membranas, idoneas para nadar con rapidez. Al final de su cuerpo, habia una larga cola, que en vez de acabar en punta, terminaba en una mano. Su color era diferente al resto de su cuerpo…más humana. Dando el pego perfectamente.

\- ¡¡¡Stiles!!!! - gritó Derek mientras se transformaba. Atrás suya venia el resto del grupo

Ambos ahuízotl se giraron hacia el lobo, pero enseguida perdieron el interes. Ellos preferirian la carne de ese delicioso humano que temblaba como una hoja. Pero Derek no iba a permitir que nadie se comiera al cerebro de su manada, así que impulsandose se lanzó contra una de las criaturas, acabando rodando cerca de la orilla del río. Sin que ninguno puediera evitarlo, la acción provocó que la cola del ahuízotl se estrellara con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, lanzando al humano hacia el lago. La otra criatura vista su oportunidad de alimentarse, se adentró en el agua para conseguir el botín.  
Al menos lo intentó, porque Deaton viendo el peligro, consiguió realizar una barrera. Dandoles a los demás la oportunidad de atacar. Pero ninguno contaba que ambas criaturas tuvieran tanta fuerza. Conforme Scott,Isaac, Liam y Cora se abalanzaban sobre ella, fueron interceptados por esa poderosa cola. Derek e Isaac (que se habia unido al primero) tampoco lo estaban teniendo nada fácil.

 

Mientras Lydia y Kira gritaban a Stiles para que se diera prisa, tenia que nadar a la orilla, y cuanto antes mejor.

\- ¡¡¡¡Date prisa Stiles!!!!! - gritaba Lydia frenetica.

\- ¡¡Ya casi estas, más deprisa!! ¡¡Corre!!

\- No aguantaran mucho y la barrera tampoco - informó Deaton a lado de ellas.

A pesar de que Stilas nadaban con tanta rapidez que le era posible, parecia que la orilla nunca estaba cerca, si no que se iba alejando.

_\- ‘’Ya casi’’ - pensó esperanzado_

Cuando Stiles estaba a punto de llegar a donde no cubria, se vió arrastrado hacia el fondo. Todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho, se vió frustado. Desesperado miró hacia atrás, comprobando con horros que una mano se cernia sobre su pierna. Un poco más adelante, vió los mismo ojos amarillos que las otras criaturas.

_\- ‘’¡¡¡¡¡No hay dos…sino tres!!!!!!’’ - se gritó a si mismo._

Intento poner el resto de sus fuerzas en resistir, braceando y pegando patadas, nadando hacia la superficie. Si no moria devorado… lo haria por la falta de aire. Viendo sus esfuerzos frustados, dejó escapar un grito, liberando el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Notaba como poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia. Su visión, pobre por la oscuridad del lago, se iba haciendo más negra. Habia llegado su fin.

 

Sabia que estaba muerto, se habia quedado sin aire, y habia sido devorado. O al menos eso pensó…

 

\- ¿¡Por que has hecho eso!? - gritó mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara

Cuando levantó la visto, vió a Lydia con la mano levantada y la cara llena de lágrimas.

\- ¿¡Por que me pegas?! - espetó enfadado. Sin embargo dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de algo - ¿No…no estoy…muerto?

\- ¡Como nos vuelvas a dar un susto así me encargaré personalmente de que sí lo estés! - le grito la banshee enfadada

\- ¿Estas bien? - escuchó que le preguntaban

Parpadeando confundido, dejó de mirar a Lydia para fijarse en la persona que le habia hablado. Deaton. Estaba completamente empapado y algun que otro rasguño. ¿Le habia sacado él del agua de las garras de esa bestia?

\- Derek me ha ayudado - le informó sabiendo que es lo que estaba pensando.

Asombrado miró hacia el lobo. Que él supiera, Derek junto con Isaac habian estado peleando con uno de los ahuízotl, y por lo poco que habia podido ver, no lo tenian fácil como para poder ir a buscarle. Sin embargó lo que vió se lo confirmó. Derek estaba tan empapado como el druida. Buscando una explicación miró de nuevo hacia él.

\- Kira lo ha mantenido ocupado con sus chispas. Lo que nos ha dado algo de tiempo para ir a rescatarte. - informó

\- ¿Dónde esta el tercero? - recordño de pronto

\- Malia y Kira estan luchando contra él. No lo tenemos nada fácil. Son demasiado fuertes. - dijo mirando las peleas.

Sus amigos estaban luchando y tenian todas las de perder. Mirando hacia Lydia y Deaton, preguntó cuando se acordó de algo

\- ¿No deberian de estar secos? Llevan tiempo fuera del agua - les preguntó preocupado

\- Si. Pero…conforme me deshacen de los lobos, se meten en el agua. Así recuperan la fuerza.

\- ¿¡Que!? - medio gritó. Aquello no podia ser. Si no hacian algo, todos iban a morir. Y no podria soportarlo.

\- Hay que hacer algo - dijo desesperado

\- Las barreras no duran mucho. Los lobos se estan quedando sin resistencia. Los ahuízotls parece que se recuperan al tocar el agua. - le dijo Lydia

\- ¿Y si Kira los electrocuta? - preguntó esperanzado - ¿Se freirian no?

\- No se tiran al lago todos a la vez. Lo hacen por turnos. Y ya hemos intentado eso. Pero usan esas colas como toma de tierra - le explicó Deaton

-¿¡Me tomais el pelo verdad?! - exclamó mientras devolvia su vista a las peleas mientras se llevaba las manos a los pelos. Sentia la increible necesidad de arrancarselos. - Joder…que podemos hacer - murmuró frustrado

 

Minutos más tarde, estaba que claro quien iba a ganar esa pelea. Isaac, Kira, Malia, Chris, Liam estaban tirados en el suelo. Cansados y heridos. Los ahuízotl restantes se unieron al que estaba luchando con Scott y Derek. Tampoco tenian mejor aspecto. Ninguno tenia ya la camisa y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de cortes y sangrando sin parar. A pesar de que podian recuperse más rápido, esas bestias los herian con más rapidez de lo que sus cuerpos eran capaz de curarse.

En un momento, Derek se quedó solo antes los tres. Scott habia sido lanzado contra un árbol, derrumbandolo en el proceso. Derek, sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo, viendo su final en aquella pelea.

\- ¡Derek! - gritó Stiles - ¡Derek!

El nombrado giró casi con dolor su cabeza hacia Stiles. Al menos estaba con vida. Aún. Frustrado por este pensamiento intento ponerse en pie. Pero un zarpazo en pecho lo derribó. Incapaz de ponerse en pie y seguir luchando, se quedó tumbado en el suelo, viendo como se acercaban para terminar con él.

\- ¡¡¡Derek!!!

Al segundo de escuchar el gritó, vió a Stiles delante suya, con los brazos abiertos, protegiendolo de una muerte que le llegaria sino el primero, despues.

\- S..stiles…vete - intentó decir

\- No. No dejaré que te maten. No lo permitiré

Las tres criaturas se vieron entre sí, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se acunclillaron para dar el salto que acabaria con ellos. Viendo esto, Stiles sin saber que hacer, se giró hacia Derek, abrazandolo intentando protegerle. Alrededor de su cuerpo, sintió los brazos del lobo, en un intento de hacer lo mismo.

_\- ‘’No quiero que muera nadie’’ - pensó Stiles estrechandolo más fuerte - ‘’No quiero que muera Derek’’, ‘’Tengo que decirle lo que siento’’ - sintió como las lágrimas le caian de los ojos_

\- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas desesperado

El resto de los presentes solo observaban la escena sin poder hacer más.

-¡¡¡¡STILES!!!! ¡¡¡¡DEREK!!!!

  
Sin saber como, un derroche de energía emergió del cuerpo de Stiles. Creando una onda espansiva que derribó a las tres criaturas, todos fueron capaces de sentir la energia y como ésta se propagaba. Moviendo las hojas de los árboles y las del suelo; los cabellos de todos los presentes, como si de un fuerte viento se tratase. Incredulos miraron hacia ellas a la espera de que se levantaran. Más…..nada ocurrió.  
Deaton se acercó con cautela y comprobó asombrado que las tres estaba muertas. Haciendo señas, se fueron acercando, incredulos.

Lydia, Scott y Liam se acercaron rapidamente hacia Stiles y Derek, y aunque se resistian a soltarse, se levantaron.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Derek sin quitar su cara de asombro

Las bestia les habian dado una buena paliza…. y de repente…estaban tiradas en el suelo inertes.

Deaton le contó lo que habia pasado. Todo el mundo miró incredulo a Stiles. Que quien escuchando la explicación no podia dejar de mirarlas y mirar a todo el mundo incredulo.

\- La chispa - dijo simplemente Deaton

_‘’¿De verdad habia pasado eso? ¿Tanto poder tenia? ¿Era capaz de hacer eso …y de cuanto más?’’_

 

 

 

 

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJOS DE BEACON HILLS**

Estaba en el tejado del edificio más alto de esa ciudad. Mi mirada estaba perdida mirando la luna, y con ella mis pensamientos. Pero estos fueron interrumpidos cuando dos de mis mejores hombres llegaron.

\- Señor…

\- ¿Si?

\- En esta ciudad no hay ni rastro

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Desea que busquemos de nuevo, nuestro señor?

\- Hmmm….

\- Si lo desea, podemos convertir a alguien aquí. Bebes nacen cada dia. Tal vez si nos vamos y aparece pierda una buena oportunidad de reecontrarse

\- Hemos convertido a una persona en uno de los nuestros en cada ciudad. Y hemos hecho las medidas necesarias para que obedezcan y no hagan lo que les plazca.

\- De todas formas empiezan a ser demasiados - informé

\- Lo sabemos. Pero no son más que lacayos sin importancia, señor. En cuanto encuentre a la persona que busca, solo debe ordenarnos que nos deshagamos de ellos.

\- Señor, pienselo.

Estaba meditanto la respuesta de lo que debia hacer, cuando ocurrió algo extraño. De repente sentí un derroche de energia. Mi ser empezó agitarse, noté como algo tiraba de mi cuerpo, ese ‘algo’ que me decia que debia moverme.

\- ¿Señor…que...?

\- ¿Lo ha sentido?

\- Sí. La chispa

\- ¿Señor?

\- No hace falta que busquemos más aquí.

\- ¿Esta…esta completamente seguro?

\- Sí. Llamad a los demás y que se deshagan de los lacayos. Ya sé a donde dirigirnos. Partimos en cuanto estemos todos.

\- Como desee nuestro señor

Dadas las ordenes, mis allegados se marcharon a cumplir.

_\- ’’Por fin. El día que tanto esperaba ha llegado’’ - me dije sonriendo_


	9. Mi Lugar

\- ¿¡Que demonios a pasado?! - medio gritó Stiles. - ¡Cómo es posible que mega lobos no puedan con esas cosas y…..!

\- Stiles tienes que calmarte - aconsejó Deaton - O acabara dandote algo

\- ¿¡Que me calme?! Pero si estais diciendo que YO me he cargado a esas bestias

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Scott igual de extrañado que todos

\- Humm…Yo diria que ha sido la chispa que posee Stiles

\- ¿Chispa? Acabo de soltar una especie de onda expansiva según vosotros

\- Mira el lado positivo: estan muertas - dijo con simpleza Malia

\- Es verdad. Tenemos que llamar al sheriff y decirle las buenas noticias - secundó Lydia

\- Claro. Le llamo y le digo que el chispero de su hijo se ha cargado a esos cosas sin tener idea de cómo lo ha hecho - dijo Stiles todavia alterado

\- ¿Que más da? - preguntó Scott - Se ha acabado

\- Yo no estaria tan seguro Scott - dijo Deaton

\- Ohh…claro….el famoso ‘pero’ - dijo ironicamente Stiles

\- ¿El famoso ‘pero’? - preguntó desconcertado Liam mirandolo.

\- Claro. Siempre hay un ‘pero’. No importa la situación, si es algo malo o algo bueno. El ‘pero’ siempre esta presente - le dijo Stiles

\- Deaton - exigió Derek

\- Esa onda que ha provocado Stiles…

\- ¡Yo no he provocado nada!. Ni siquiera sé como lo he hecho

\- Seguramente habran otros que la haigan sentido - continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido

\- Quieres decir…¿Qué quizas vengan otras cosas? - tanteó Kira

\- No puedo estar seguro del todo…. pero deberiais estar muy alerta. Puede que no sepan quien o que lo ha provocado. Pero si lo llegan a descubirir y son capaces de conseguir controlar su poder….

\- ¡Qué mania tiene todo el mundo con controlarme! - exclamó mirando al cielo

\- Tenemos que estar muy alertas - terminó de decir Chris sin tomarle en cuenta tampoco

\- Siempre tienes que liarla ¿verdad Stiles? - le dijo Isaac de mala manera

\- Ehh.. ricitos, que no lo hago por gusto

\- Callaos - ordenó Derek - Todos a casa. Ya pensaremos que hacer

  
Sin más remedio, la manada se despidió de Deaton y cada uno se fue directo a casa.

Stiles fue el último en partir. Estaba tan molesto que aún no queria llegar a casa, porque seguramente estallaria en cuanto su padre le preguntara que es lo que habia pasado. Así que le mandó un mensaje donde le decia que iba a despejarse un poco y que no se preocupara, que el peligro habia pasado.

 

  
Condujo hasta casi hasta el limite del pueblo. En esa zona, los árboles estaban mucho más pegados, por lo tanto no cabia el jeep, así que lo dejó aparcado detrás de unos arbustos para que nadie lo viera, más adelante habia un pequeño río. Para cruzarlo habian siete piedras que servian de puente para que no se mojara. Esutvo veinte minutos caminado sin dudar a donde se ir. A unos cuantos metros más hacia delante, habia una pequeña cueva, que aunque no era profunda, las piedras estaban puestas de una manera perfecta en caso de que alguien quisiera esconderse. Por los alrededores habian flores de distintos colores, y las luciernagas bailaban sobre ellas, alumbrandolas y haciendolas ver mucho más bellas. Se sentó en la orilla del río, mirando la luna que se reflejaba en él.

Habia descubierto ese pequeño jardín hacia apenas un mes, cuando buscaba un refugio en donde estar tranquilo y solo. Se podria decir que mientras huía de las miradas y desprecios de todo el mundo. Incluso lo habia hecho cuando su padre dormia.

Ahí se sentia en paz. Habia ido tanto de día como de noche. Y aunque durante el día te sorprendia la belleza que guardaba…no habia ni punto de compración. Todo le parecia mucho más hermoso, más místico…como si en cualquier momento fuera aparecer alguna criatura del bosque, una que no intentara comerte… Una ninfa saliendo del reflejo de la luna, o alguna sirena o triton que lo incitara a darse un baño, hadas que saliera de las flores para bailar mientras sonaba una música que no tenia origen…

No tenia dudas. Para él…definitivamente la noche era muchisimo mejor que el día. Siempre se habia quejado de tener insomnio, pero la verdad es que estaba agradecido.

Cerró los ojos, y tumbandose en el la hierba dejó que ese bienestar se instalara en su interior, apaciguando la frustración y el mal sabor de boca que le se instaló cuando le contaron lo que provocó. Él solo habia querido salvar a Derek y a los demás. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que podria hacer eso? Además…¿que le acusaran de crear problemas con los seres sobrenaturales? Como si fuera con una pancarta diciendo: ‘venir a Beacon Hills para una vida mejor. Comida incluida’

 

 

Algunas horas más tarde Stiles se despertó desorientado. Se habia quedado durmiendo sin darse cuenta. Se estiró y miró al cielo. Todavia era de noche, seria mejor volver a casa, seguramente su padre estaria tirandose de los pelos al ver que no llegaba. Miró la hora en el móvil y comprobó que habia dormido cerca de casi tres horas, y que también no habia ninguna llamada ni tampoco mensajes. Levantandose y mirando la luna en una muda promesa que volveria, regresó por donde habia llegado, en dirección a su jeep escondido.

Cuando llegó a casa, vió que toda la casa estaba con las luces apagadas. Entró despació intentando hacer el menor ruido posible por si su padre estaba acostado o en el sofa mirando la tele o en la cama, harto de esperarle.

Inspeccionando toda la casa comprobó que estaba solo. Ni rastro en el comedor ni en la habitación. Encogiendose de hombros, llegó a la conclusión de que padre estaria trabajando, así que fue a la cocina y se preparó un sandwich y subió a su cuarto. No tenia sueño y aunque mañana no tenia clases, cogió la mochila que habia tirado y se puso a hacer los deberes.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- ¡¡¡Joder!!! - gritó mientras se levantaba de golpe de la silla, provocando que ésta callera al suelo.

\- Contesta - le exigió

\- ¿Mierda intentas matarme Derek? - le preguntó llevandose la mano al pecho, justo donde su corazón palpitaba como un loco - Claro, como esas cosas no han podido conmigo lo intentas a tu modo ¿no? - le dijo con cachondeo intentando tranquilizarse

\- Te he hecho una pregunta - le exigió enfadado haciendo brillar su ojos

\- Vale, vale. Estaba dando una vuelta - le dijo

\- ¿Es que no te has enterado de lo ha dicho Deaton? - le dijo cada vez más enfadado

\- Venga hombre. Nada ni nadie va aparecer tan rápido

\- ¡Stiles esto es serio!

\- Ya lo sé. Pero yo también necesito algo de tiempo para mí. Para pensar en lo que pasa, ha pasado o podria pasar.

Derek lo miró con la cara seria. No le gustaba que el humano se paseara por ahí solo, sobretodo por la noche, y más ahora sabiendo de que podria haber alguien interesado en ese poder que estaba guardado en su interior.  
Pero también debia admitir que tenia razón. No acaban de salir en una y ya estaban metidos en otro lío. Era lógico que buscara algo de paz.

Algo más tranquilo, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana, y antes de salir, giró un poco la cabeza para verle de reojo

\- Gracias - susurró.

Dicho esto, salió sin esperar nada. Stiles miraba la ventana abierta con una expresión de pez, casi incredulo de lo que hacia segundo antes habia vivido. Habia oído perfectamente el agradecimiento del lobo, a pesar de que fue hecho en un susurro, lo consiguió oír.

En su cara se formó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a la ventana. Sacó la cabeza y aunque no estaba muy seguro si todavia estaba ahí, entre las sombras, o ya se habia ído y no podria oirle no pudo evitar que la suave brisa le llevara sus palabras a los oidos del hombre de que estaba enamorado.

\- No hay de que

Cerró la ventana y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, volvió a sentarse para acabar los deberes.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despertó. Se habia quedado durmiendo apoyado en el escritorio. Despues de hacer los deberes, buscó su ipod para escuchar algo de musica. Sin saber como fue, se habia quedado durmiendo nuevamente.

  
Cuando volvió a despertar , esta vez si que más espabilado, y con la sonrisa que de nuevo adornaba su cara al recordar la ’pequeña conversación’ bajó a la cocina. Su padre ya estaba en casa y preparaba el desayuno

\- Buenos dias. Ayer me fui a la comisaria. Despues de recibir tu mensaje - le informó mientras le ponia su plato en la mesa

\- Buenas. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. Chris me explicó que conseguisteis derrotar a esas….A…aui…agimu… Lo que fueran - desistió de pronuciar

\- Ahuizolt - terminó Stiles con una sonrisa por el intento frustrado de su padre

\- Eso he dicho yo - comentó alzando la barbilla - ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó

\- Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas papa?

\- Bueno…solo queria saberlo. Esta noche has desaparecido como las otras anteriores

\- ¿Qu…? - le miró soprendido. Siempre tenia mucho cuidado para no despertarlo cuando estaba en casa. Y siempre procuraba volver antes de que levantara

\- No te he querido decir nada porque sé que necesitas…tu espacio

\- Estoy bien - le dijo mirando al plato

\- No estoy enfadado. Solo preocupado. No se donde estas y tampoco quieres decirmelo…pero lo respeto. Pero quiero que cuando lo hagas dejes alguna nota. Y ya se que anoche me mandastes un mensaje. Me lo refiero a las proximas veces que lo hagas - terminó mirandolo con tristeza.

\- De acuerdo - prometió.

\- Bien me voy a trabajar. Hoy tengo turno doble, asi que no me esperes - informó

\- Vale. Ten mucho cuidado.

El sheriff se despidió alzando la mano y salió hacia el coche patrulla.

Stiles sin saber que hacer, cogió el móvil. Y recordó que le habia prometido a Alex que le avisaria cuando todo el lio acabara. Miró el reloj…primero haria la compra y luego le llamaria. Tenia muchas ganas de hablar con él

 

\- ¿Hijo? ¿Estas en casa? - preguntó nada más entró

Al escuchar como le llamaban, Stiles salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras extrañado, encontrandose con su padre y Parrish

\- Alex, espera ahora hablamos. Si. No, tranquilo. Vale. Hasta ahora - se despidió

\- No tranquilo Stiles. Hemos venido a hacernos la cena - contesto como si nada su padre

\- ¿Qué? - incredulo

\- Tu padre queria comer algo hecho de casa, y como nos pillaba de pasa hemos venido - informó Parrish

\- Podria habermelo dicho y hubiese preparado algo para que te lo llevaras o tenerlo preparado para cuando vinieseis - les miró ceñudo

\- A Parrish pongo de testigo que lo he intentado. Pero no me cogias el telefono. Te he mandado mensajes y llamado, pero como si nada.

\- ¿Eh? - extrañado miró su móvil. Era cierto. Tenia por los menos siete mensajes y cuatro llamadas de su padre. - Ups…Lo siento. Estaba hablando con Alex y ….

\- No pasa nada Stiles - le tranquilizó Parrish mientras el sheriff se reia

\- No tenias que colgar hijo. Puedo hacerme la cena perfectamente

\- De eso nada. Seguro que aprovechas y te haces algo que no debes meter en la barriga - le dijo mientras preparaba las cenas de su padre y de Parrish

\- Lamento las molestias Stiles - se disculpó Parrish

\- No te preocupes. Lo hago encantado - le sonrió

\- Gracias hijo. Nos vamos

\- Tened cuidado - les gritó antes de que cerraran la puerta

 

Sin tardar más cogió el móvil y sorprendido miró la hora. Se habia pasado todo el día hablando con Alex y ni cuenta se habia dado. Tomando rumbo a su habitación mientras marcaba con una mano y con la otra llevaba la cena para él. Le encantaba hablar y Alex no parecia molestarle, además habia dejado a medias una importante ‘discusión’ sobre que superheroe era más el mejor.

No podian dejarlo a la mitad como si nada. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Además….todavia no habian hablado de los capitulos de Doctor Who que habian visto… o de la pelicula de terror que se habia descargardo Alex y le estaba contando tan ilusionado, tanto como un niño en el país de los juguetes.

 


	10. Discusión y Enfado

Stiles salió casa entre contento, frustrado y desganado.

Contento porque despues de que habian solucionado lo de las criaturas, se habia pasado los días hablando con Alex despues de llegar a casa. Cada día se turnaban para llamarse y hablanban de infinidad de cosas. El día anterior Alex le contó la idea de ir a Beacon Hills para verle, a lo que Stiles le contestó emocinado que le parecia una magnifica idea.

Habian pasado una tarde completa discutiendo sobre donde iba a quedarse: Alex no queria molestar ni a él ni a su padre asi que dormiria en algun hotel, idea que a Stiles no le gustó para nada, asegurando que iba a dormir en su casa en el cuarto de invitados aunque tuviera que ir a recogerlo a su casa amenazandolo con atarlo hasta que desistiera de su idea.

Despues de tanto discutir y viendo que la batalla la tenia perdida, Alex accedió a quedarse a dormir en su casa, con la condición de que el tiempo que estuviera ayudaria en las tareas.

Frustrado porque desde que habia derrotado a los Ahuizotl; que Deaton dijera que su chispa era poderosa y que seguramente algunas criaturas, mago oscuros, druidas oscuros…y demás criaturas oscuras con obsesiones de gobernar el mundo y todo lo que hubiera en la faz de tierra, la manada no le perdia de vista en ningún momento. ¡Incluso se turnaban para compañarlo al baño!

El único momento en el que tenia algo de paz era cuando llegaba a casa. Deaton le habia dado algunos hechizos de protección contra cualquier criatura y mountain ash…por si acaso alguno era un hombre lobo desquiciado en busca de poder.

Al menos eso es lo que todos pensaban. Ya que sin que nadie se diera cuenta y guardandolo como un pequeño secreto o mentira piadosa, se fabricó una pulsera para que ninguna criatura con los sentidos agudizados pudiera detectarle. Las actitudes de todos lo estaban estresando y agobiando, así que alguna que otra noche se escaba a su pequeño jardín secreto.

Y desganado porque Deaton y prácticamente toda la manada le habia obligado a que tomara clases para controlar su ‘increible chispa‘. Tenia que presentarse todas las tardes al menos dos horas. Dos horas de duras prácticas que no servian para hacer funcionar ese poder. Sí, habia aprendido algunos hechizos como barreras, débiles pero lo eran; fabricar la pulsera contra animales sobrenaturales y aprender sanar heridas leves.

 

Cuando llegó al instituto vió el coche de Derek, su dueño estaba apoyado en él, con su pose de chico malo-sexy-y-tio-caliente. Tenia puestas sus gafas de sol, un sueter verde oscuro, cruzado de brazos como si no fuera el causante de los multiples cuchicheos y chichidos de las feminas, unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y unas botas negras. Al lado estaba la manada. Todos se giraron a mirarle cuando lo sintieron. Le miraban como si de repente fuera hacer explotar los coches o el propio instituto.

Enfadado por la falta de confianza que le tenian se acercó a ellos. Vale que le habian poseido, pero Deaton les habia asegurado que esa posesión le habia hecho más fuerte, tanto su mente como su cuerpo y espiritu. Además… ¿para que estaba perdiendo dos valiosas horas de su vida todos lo días? Aunque no podia hacer gran cosa, se estaba fortalenciendo. ¿Por qué no le dejaban de mirarlo así?

\- Hey - saludó de mala gana

\- Hola bro - devolvió el saludo Scott. Más por ser educado que por otra cosa

\- ¿Qué tal con Deaton? - le preguntó Kira luciendo preocupada

\- Es un tostón - dijo con simpleza.

\- Mira el lado positivo. ¿No te quejabas de que no podias hacer nada mientras nosotros nos revolcabamos? Ya no te aburres - se burló Isaac

Stiles le fulminó con la mirada. Ellos sabian que clase de entrenamiento era. Sentarse, meditar, recitar, memorizar… así una y otra vez. Tenia la sensación de que el culo lo tenia plano de tanto rato estar en el suelo sentado. O adolorido de estar sentado en el boque, clavandose todas la piedras y trozos de rama.

\- No te enfades Stiles. Estas haciendo progresos, nos lo ha dicho Deaton. Se nota que eres buen aprendiz - apaciguó Liam

Esto provocó que el enfado se le redujera un poco. Miró a Derek, esperando ilusamente que le dijera algo. Pero se quedó en eso. Una ilusión. No tenia muy claro si le estaba mirando o miraba al infinito con cara de querer matar al todo el mundo por el jaleo que estaban armando. Lo que si sabia era que estaba molesto por estar ahí, rodeado de adolescentes donde sus perfumes eran entre colonias fuertes o hormonas en excitación constante, se le notaba por los labios apretados en una linea y la mandibula tensa.

\- Bueno…Es hora de entrar en clase - dijo Cora cuando sonó el timbre

\- ¿ A quien le toca hoy? - preguntó Malia

Stiles apretó los labios al recordarlo. Deberia de haberse tranquilizado, no dejar que su frustración y enfado le delatara, pues en cuanto escucho la pregunta de la coyote, todo el mundo se giró hacia él, sabiendo perfectamente cual era el motivo.

\- Tienes que entender que lo hacemos por ti - dijo Lydia

_\- ‘’Claro…por mí‘’- pensó Stiles sarcasticamente_

\- No queremos que…que te ocurra nada - finalizó Scott

_\- ‘’Querras decir que no quereis que vuelva a matar a todo el mundo que se me cruce’’ - se dijo Stiles adivinando el momento de duda que habia tenido el alfa_

\- Iré yo - sentenció Derek

Stiles le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. Desde aquella noche en la que habia ido a su casa a darle las gracias, no se habia vuelto a acercar, en todas las rondas de vigilancia, él no habia estado presente en ninguna. Era como si quisiera estar lejos de él.

\- Arreglado. Vamonos - dijo, más bien ordenó Cora

Sin esperar ninguna palabra más, Derek se irguió y se metió en su coche, a la espera de que todo el mundo se alejara para irse al loft o donde fuera a ir. No quedando más remedio, entraron en el instituto. Gimiendo en agonía en cuanto se acordó que día era y que asignaturas iba a tener, se golpeó la cabeza contra el pupitre, a la espera de que se quedara inconsciente y se librara.

_\- ‘’Como si no tuviera bastante con las clases de Deaton’’ - se lamentó_

  
Cuando terminó porfin las clases se alejó a toda velocidad hacia su amado jeep, abriendo casi con violencia la puerta y tiró de malas maneras su cartera. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la puerta del conductor, y dejó caer su cabeza contra el cristal, en busca de tranquilizarse.

En todas la horas habia sentido los ojos de toda la manada en su nuca, mirandole fijamente. Y aunque les habia pedido hasta el cansancio que no hacia falta tanta atención, ellos le habian ignorado por completo. Habia ido al baño a resfrescarse y tranquilizarse un poco, pero Isaac lo habia seguido, siempre detrás como una segunda sombra. Lo mismo a la hora del almuerzo, comian sin despegar la mirada de él. Buenos…todos menos Lydia, que estaba más pendiente de su pelo, y Cora, que estaba enfrascada en un libro. Y en el entrenamiento de lacrosse…Scott le habia pedido al entrenador que lo sentara en el banquillo según la excusa de ‘se encuentra mal’.

A pesar de que se habia encarado con él, lo único que recibió fue un ‘es por tu bien’, que fue secundado por Isaac que observaba toda la escena.

Todavia sentia a la manada mirarle. Tal vez a la espera de que se fuera, o que por detonación del enfado que cargaba encima hiciera algo peligroso

_\- ‘’Todo el mundo se ha vuelto paranoico’’_

Justo cuando iba abrir la puerta para subirse, un coche que conocia a la perfección se paró justo delante de el suyo.

\- Sube - ordenó Derek una vez bajó la ventanilla del copiloto

\- Iré en mi coche. Gracias - le espetó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Queria irse por su cuenta porque tenia la idea de pasear por su lugar secreto, necesita tranquilizarse antes de ir con Deaton. Y no queria que absolutamente nadie supiera del sitio.

\- He dicho que subas - replicó mientras le miraba. Aún llevabas las gafas de sol, pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos brillaran en azul al ver que no obedecia a la primera su orden

\- ¿ Y mi jeep? - preguntó cruzandose de brazos.

Admitia que estaba tirando la toalla, pero no era plan de hacer una escena delante de todo el instituto que los miraba. Despues de todo, Derek era perfectamente capaz de bajarse del coche, y lanzarlo dentro sin sudar. Y seguramente la gente pensara que lo estaban secuestrando y llamarian a su padre. Su padre pediria explicaciones y hasta no saber TODA la verdad no pararia.

\- Cora se hará cargo. O cualquier otro de la manada

Antes de que pudiera replicar, a su lado apareció Liam. Con una sonrisa de disculpa por no saber como o si debia ayudarle, tendió su mano para recibir las llaves del jeep

\- Yo me ocupo, tranquilo. Lo cuidare tan bien como tú - le prometió

\- De acuerdo - suspiró mientras le daba las llaves

Se subió al Camaro, y antes de darse cuenta, Derek ya iba dirección a donde fuera que estaba Deaton.

\- ¿Veterinaria?

\- …

\- ¿Bosque? - volvió a intentar

\- …

\- ¿Sabes donde esta?

Stiles le miró al no obtener una respuesta.

\- ¿Podrias contestarme por favor? - le pidió amablemente sin apartar su mirada del perfil del lobo. Pero estaba claro que el lobo gruñón no iba a decir nada

Se masajeó las sienes por el nefasto intento de entablar una conversación, bufó y miró por la ventana. Pensando en cual de todos los de la manada, le mosqueaba más. Y sinceramente….todos estaban en el primer puesto.

Minutos más tarde, el coche avanzó por un camino de tierra algo escondido.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

El coche siguió avanzando unos metro más hasta que se detuvo detrás de unos árboles. Derek bajó del coche y comenzó a andar, sin esperar a que el humano hiciera lo mismo. Era como si fuera solo. Cada vez más enfadado, Stiles bajó y dió un tremento portazo, acción que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del dueño. Pasando olimpicamente de él, tal y como lo habia hecho el lobo, siguió andando, no sabia a donde ir, pero le daba lo mismo. Varios metros más adelante, vió a Deaton sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro que según parecia bastante antiguo

\- ¿Listo? - le preguntó nada más verle llegar

Stiles sin ganas de hablar ni de estar ahí tan solo se encongió de hombros, dandole a entender que no estaba de humor para nada.

\- Sientate y ponte a meditar un rato

Obedeciendo, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó encima de una roca que habia al lado de Deaton. Se sentó delante suya y antes de cerrar los ojos, vió por el rabillo como Derek se apoyaba en uno de los árboles y se cruzaba de brazos sin prestarle atención.

  
Dos horas más tarde, y de prácticar cosas sencillas, que no daba resultado alguno, Deaton dio por terminada la sesión. Se levantó adolorido mientras se sobaba el culo.

_\- ‘’Enserio…Deaton deberia empezar a traer alguna silla o cojín’’_

\- Hoy no has estado al cien por cien - le dijo - Tu mente no estaba libre

\- Mi mente no estaba libre. Nunca lo está.

\- Si lo hubiera estado te habrian salido las prácticas que hemos estado haciendo - explicó - Como los días anteriores

\- Ya. Bueno. Pues lo siento. Hoy tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

\- Mañana haremos cuatro horas - le anunció mientras recogia las cosas

\- ¿¡Que!? - exclamó horrorizado

\- Tenemos que recuperar estas dos horas

\- Venga ya Deaton. Tengo un monton de deberes y trabajos - mintió intentando disuadirlo

\- No es verdad - le cortó Derek

Stiles le miró con las cejas en alto. ¿Enserio? No le hablaba cuando le preguntaba y ahora si, solo para decir que estaba mintiendo y que no poder librarse

\- ¿Y tu que sabes? ¿Acaso has vuelto al instituto?

\- Hueles a mentira.

\- Nos vemos mañana Stiles. Y no lo olvides. Dos horas - se despidió como si nada

\- Vamos.

Mordiendose la lengua, le siguió hasta el coche. Notaba como cada vez el enfado se iba multiplicando. ¿Es que acaso era un muñeco o un títere? Porque sinceramente así se sentia. Cuando llegó al coche, cerró la puerta repitiendo la acción anterior. Dando un portazo. Fue tan fuerte que incluso temió por un segundo que se hubiera cargado la puerta. Pero tan pronto llegó….se disipó

\- No hagas eso más

Cuando Stiles se giró a verlo, vió como el rostro de Derek que le miraba estaba contraido por el enfado, se habia quitado las gafas de sol y ahora podia ver que sus ojos estaban brillando en azul y sus colmillos le saludaban. Tenia las manos apretando el volante, seguramente en un intento de no llevarlas a su delicado cuello, y comprobar cuanto haria falta para separarlo del resto de su cuerpo.

Pero lejos de asustarse o preocuparse, le devolvió la mirada como si quien estuviera a su lado no fuera un ser peligroso. Se estuvieron observando hasta que el lobo bufó con enfado, viendo que no provocaba lo que esperaba en el humano. Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo hacia la casa del sheriff.  
Al contrario de lo que ambos se esperaban, el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio, los dos mirando hacia delante. Sin embargo, el lobo miraba de reojo a su acompañante, intrigado por el arrebato de silencio y el olor a enfado y frustración que emanaba. Viendo que pasaban los minutos y viendo que no tenia intención de hablar, empezó él

\- ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?

Stiles como si no hubiera oído nada, pasó de contestarle. Si Derek no le habia hecho caso en el trayecto, él tampoco lo haria. Sí, era una actitud algo infantil, ¿pero que se le iba hacer?

\- Te he hecho una pregunta - insistió

Enfadado de que pasara de él, Derek paró a un lado de la carretera. Resoplando con fuerza y buscando tranquilizarse, volvió a intentarlo

\- ¿Stiles? - a pesar de que fue hecho como una pregunta no lo era, si no más bien como un reclamo

\- No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que no me contestes - sentenció al ver que el humano no le contestaba

Esto logró que Stiles le mirara, seguia manteniendo su cara de póker. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Stiles abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche. Si no lo llevaba a casa, iria él andando.

Ante esta acción, Derek se le quedó mirando desde su sitió, en shock. La verdad es que no se espera por nada en el mundo que fuera hacer eso. A trompicones trodavia por el rumbo que iba la cosa, se bajó del coche y le siguió. Cuando le tuvo cerca, lo cogió de los hombros para detener su marcha y voltearlo para tenerlo enfrente.

\- ¿Stiles que demonios te pasa? - le exigió harto de su actitud

\- ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Qué me va a pasar? Estoy fenomenal, ¿no me ves? - contestó irónicamente

\- ¿Se puede saber que rayos te ocurre?

\- Ya te lo he dicho: nada. - dijo mientras intentaba soltarse

\- ¿Y crees que me lo voy a creer? Esto no es propio de ti

\- Y tú que sabes - le espetó duramente- No sabes nada de mí

Cuando consiguió soltarse, se dio la vuelta y empezó de nuevo su marcha

\- Eh, eh para - le dijo mientras lo agarraba de los brazos poniendolo de nuevo enfrente. Esta vez lo agarró con algo más de fuerza para asegurarse que no se escapaba.

\- Stiles - le pidió mientras le miraba a los ojos y apretaba la mandibula

Sin poder evitarlo, Stiles alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Vió en esos ojos verdes-grises una preocupación que no pensó que veria. Pidiendole explicaciones, que se abriera a él…

Soltando el aire, dejó de luchar contra el agarre. Al ver que ya no tenia intención de irse, Derek aflojó el agarre, pero sin llegar a soltarlo. Por si acaso.

\- Estoy enfadado, harto, frustrado… Todos en la manada me miran como si en cualquier momento fuera a provocar el caos - comenzó a hablar - Entiendo que quieran ‘cuidarme’ pero esto empieza a ser demasiado

\- ¿Demasiado? - preguntó sin entender, esta vez si que le soltó al comprobar que no pensaba salir corriendo

\- No me dejan jugar a lacrosse porque Scott creé que voy a dañar a alguien o hacerlo volar por los aires. No despegan su vista de mí, tengo la sensación de que estan haciendome un agujero en la nuca de tanto mirarme. Me acompañan hasta casa, y a cada hora me llaman para asegurarse de que estoy o si estoy bien - se quejó alzando la voz

\- Pero lo hacen porque se preocupan - dijo simplemente

\- Me siguen hasta el baño. ¡Hay alumos que han llegado a preguntarme que clase de cosas obscenas hacemos! - exclamó enfadado al recordar como algunos alumnos se le habian insinuado

Ante esto Derek dejó escapar una pequeña risa en forma de bufido. Lo cual enfadó más a Stiles

\- ¿De que te ries? - dijo con la voz controlado a pesar de que por dentro hervia

\- Dudo que la gente piense eso - dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano, como quitandole importacia o demostrado que ‘eso’ era imposible

\- ¿Que te crees…que por no tener un mega cuerpo sexy y lleno de musculos como el tuyo o el de los demás, no merezco atención? - Preguntó bastante enfadado y ofendido. Primero Lydia, luego el resto de alumnos, el siguiente fue Scott… y ahora Derek…Cada vez veia con más desilusión, como su intento de declaración iba derecha al fracaso.

Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo le mirara como si fuera un castigo…una tortura. Que la persona que se fijara en él, por ser como és, pensara que lo iba a condenar.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, pues ambos estaban enfrascados en el rostro del otro…. las hojas que estaban dispersas por el suelo, la pequeñas piedras y ramas partidas, la gravilla de la carretera, se elevaron apenas unos milimetros del suelo. Algo no tan normal, teniendo en cuenta que no hacia ni una pizca de aire y tampoco habia pasado ningun vehiculo.

\- No lo digo por eso Stiles - intentó explicarse al ver la cara mortalmente seria del muchacho. Incluso fue capaz de advertir como sus brillantes ojos se opacaban en dolor, tristeza y enfado.

Habia metido la pata, y mucho. Era bien consciente del poco aprecio que se tenia Stiles por la lista de rechazos que parecia no tener fin. No es que hubiera indagado, pero Scott o Cora se lo habian contado alguna vez, y el propio humano tambien, cuando habia estado emborrachandose y se habia desahogado con el que estaba más cerca. Que habia sido él

\- No intentes arreglarlo Derek

\- Solo lo decia porque seguramente estaban intentando hacer la gracia.

Sin embargo Stiles siguió mirandolo con la misma expresión durante unos segundos. Hasta que suspiró y se dirigió al Camaro. Derek sin saber exactamente que pasaba, dudaba entre seguirlo dentro del coche o quedarse ahí parado por si tenia que seguirlo.

\- ¿Podrias llevarme a casa, por favor?

Soltando todo el aire que habia mantenido sin darse cuenta, se permitió relajar los musculos y caminar hacia el coche. Llevaria a Stiles a casa y esperaba que todo este mal rato que ambos habian pasado se esfumara para mañana. Una vez volviera al loft, hablaria con la manada para ‘sugerir’ que le dieran un poco de espacio al muchacho. Cualquiera se pondria así en su situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	11. Buscandote

**En algún lugar**

Habian pasado varios días desde que sentí ese poder. Y aunque sabia que estaba lejos de donde yo me encontraba, la noticia me llenó de júbilo y esperanza. Habia sido breve pero intenso, y recordé lo que predijo la bruja:

_‘’Busca sin cesar a la espera de una señal’’_

  
No podia estar más convencido. Aquello era la señal. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que fuera algún otro ser con poder. Pero no dudaria, no dejaria escapar nada. Por mínimo que fuera. Sin dudarlo reuní a mis fieles. Aquello que anhelaba, aquello que habia buscado durante décadas. Esa persecución que en algunos momento habiha visto que no tenia fin, ahora sí que lo veía.

Nos habiamos desecho de todos los lacayos que ya no nos hacian falta. No debiamos dejar a ninguno con vida si ibamos a perderlos de vista. No podiamos dejarlos deambular a sus anchas, ni que la gente descubriera que habian otros por encima de ellos, y mucho menos…que supieran de nosotros los cazadores.

Cazadores…Y muchos otros pensaban que nuestra estirpe habia sido aniquilada, o en sus más ilusas ocurrencias….que no existiamos. Si supieran en verdad lo equivocados que estaban… que nos burlamos de ellos en sus propias narices… No son suficientes cazadores para destruirnos. Y aunque así fuera…siempre se escapa alguien, de alguna forma u otra. Y el ciclo vuelve a empezar, siempre y cuando…no se decida lo contrario. Una simple orden… y los principes de las tinieblas gobernarian sobre esos pobre mortales.

Pero…ahora no me importa pensar en mi especie, si no como llegar hacia el origen de ese poder. Aunque la energia habia estado latente un par de días, poco a poco se iba esfumando.

A pesar de no saber que hacer o que buscar, decidí que era un buen momento para descansar. Necesitabamos sangre, y aunque podíamos sobrevirir a base de la sangre de los animales, la de los humanos nos daba mas fuerza, y aparte nos ayudaba haciendo que nuestra autocuracion se incrementara. Además, tenia que estra a la espera de que nuevamente, ese poder me guiara otra vez en el camino que debia tomar. Pero ya no sentia esa desesperación. Ahora lo que debia hacer era aguardar. Sabia que no era iba a ser la última. Lo sentia en mi cuerpo, en mis huesos, en mi alma. Lo sentia en el aire cuando respiraba y en la brisa que me susurraba al oído.

En una calle más adelante, vimos tres humanos. Se iban balanceando de un lado a otro. Borrachos. Perfeto…Presas fáciles.

\- Mi señor…. ¿desea que sean nuestros?

\- No. Nos alimentaran

\- ¿Esta seguro? Tal vez no ayuden a mantenar este pueblo vigilado - sugiró uno de mis hombres

\- No está aquí

Me miraron con sorpresa ante mi afirmación.

\- Mi señor…si no es indiscreción…¿Cómo…? - titubeaba

\- Simplente lo noto.

Me miraron a la espera de más información, pero ví tambien una sombra de temor por si indagaban demasiado. Pero se merecian saberlo. Han estado a mi lado tanto tiempo, sirviendome sin quejas, simplemente porque así querian. Uno de ellos habian estado a las ordenes de mis padres, y al ver la misión que iba a emprender, me acompañó. Eramos una familia.

\- A pesar de que la energia ya no esta presente, no podemos sentirla. Algo dentro mío me dice que aguarde. Que no es la última. Por eso…hasta que diga lo contrario, nos quedaremos aquí.

\- Señor…

\- No quiero correr el riesgo de intentar buscar algo y alejarme más del camino.

\- Como desees

\- Bien…entonces es hora de cenar ¿verdad? - dijo Michael mientras se frotaba las manos

Michael era uno de mis dos hombres de confianza. Tiene el pelo castaño y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero siempre lo lleva sujeto en una coleta baja. Sus ojos son de color miel. En su rostro siempre tiene una sonrisa que muy pocas veces desaparece. Hay que decir que tiene bastante ego y es muy casanova, no importa si es un hombre o mujer, si le gusta, no parará hasta conseguir que caigan en sus brazos…antes de convertirlo ya era así y no he visto a nadie que lo rechazara.

 

_Le conocí cuando paseaba por las cercanias de un hospital. Según me contó estaba enfermo terminal de una enfermedad que nadie conocia. Apenas le diagnosticaron un par de meses de vida. Al verle tan derrotado pero a la vez con tanta vida, no reprimí el impulso y le dije que aceptara estar a mi lado. Sorprendentemente lo rechazó. Dijo que debia cuidar a su única familia, su pequeña hermana de cinco años. Y que si él se iba se quedaria sola._

_Un par de días más tarde, cuando estaba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, escuché que alguien me llamaba. Era Michael. Me suplicaba una segunda oportunidad para unirseme. Cuando le pregunté el motivo, me dijo que su pequeña hermana habia fallecido, y que ahora ya no tenia nada. Sin pensarmelo dos veces, lo cumplí. Con un poco de entrenamiento y misiones, Michael se volvió uno de los mejores. Su lealtad y capacidad para terminar los trabajos satisfactoriamente, provocó que los ancianos le dieran uno de los colgantes Solein._

 

 

\- No debemos llamar la atención - recordé

\- Venga, estas borrachos.

\- Pero hay ventanas

\- Entonces los llevaremos a los callejones - terminó con una sonrisa más grande

\- Ya que son hombres, dejanoslo a nosotras, Señor

Miré hacia mis subordinadas. Keisy y Valery. Vampiresas con cara de ángel. No habia hombre que se resistiera a tener una noche salvaje y ardiente de sexo con ellas. Lástima que ninguno durara hasta el amanecer. Asentí y se dispusieron a ir a su encuentro. Mientras nosotros nos escondimos en las sombras cercanas al callejos. En cuanto los cinco entraron, las chicas los lanzaron contra las pared. Los signos del alcohol desaparieron ante lo que ocurria. Aunque intentaron escapar, nosotros eramos siete vampiros. Keisy, Valery y Michael los mantenian inmovilizados entre sus brazos. Nuestros ojos brillaban ante la llamada de la sangre que brotaba de ellos.

\- No son mi tipo….pero no voy hacerles el feo a nuestras preciosas damas - dijo en tono guasón Michael

Hice un movimiento de cabeza para que los otros se acercaran a disfrutar de la cena, todos salvo Theo. Nuestra jerarquia dice que el vampiros de mayor rango es el primero en beber, pero yo no lo veia así. Teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo humano es capaz de que varios cabeza se alimenten a la vez al tener sangre en todas sus partes. Y mucho menos ahora que eran tres aperitivos. Además…uno disfruta más de la cena en compañía ¿no?

Cuando terminamos de saciar nuestra sed, le permití a Theo que se acercara. Theo era el cazador al que habia convertido. Podia ver el desagrado en su cara y el intento de resistirse. Pero lo habia convertido en un vampiro un tanto... ‘especial’. Su piel era entre blanca y morada, dejando sus venas mucho mas visibles; sus ojos siempre estaban enrojecidos; sus labios eran morados y sus dientes amarillos oscuros.

Beberia sin duda sangre, siempre y cuando yo o alguno de mis subordinados al que dejara al cargo se lo permitiera. Y además, devoraria la carne de las victimas, como un hambriento haría. Tal vez fuera demasiado cruel, pero no solo el recordar de lo que habia visto de lo que era capaz, y a saber que cosas más crueles, la posible compasión no existia.

Theo se manchaba de sangre la boca, parte de ésta, sus dientes y sus manos cada vez que mordia arrancando los trozos de carne de los cuerpos. Las entrañas se asomaban entre el agujero de los estomagos, el cual habia hecho a bocados. Poco a poco la carne iba desapareciendo, dejando los huesos, que lamia para obtener la sangre que los ensuciaba. Incluso devoró la cara de uno de ellos. Estaba irreconocible. Era un espectáculo grotesco.

Cuando se sació incapaz de seguir, cogimos lo que quedaba de los cuerpos y nos dispusimos a deshacernos de ellos. No debiamos dejar pistas. Mientras Valery buscaba el mejor plan, escuchamos como un camión venia. Atentos e inmoviles esperamos entre las sombras. Cuando llegó a nuestra altura, vimos que era un camión de la basura. Tal vez fuera demasiado clásico la manera en la que lo ibamos hacer, pero ya que nos lo habian puesto en bandeja de plata, ¿Por qué pasar?

Al ver que se subian de nuevo, Michael, Theo y yo los lanzamos antes de que se fuera.

\- Otro buen trabajo - dijo Keisy sentada en unos ladrillos

\- ¿Qué deberiamos hacer con los restos de sangre?

\- Theo podria lamerlos como el perro que és - dijo Valery con sorna

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho zorra?! - le gritó mientras ella se reia

\- No hace falta que hagamos nada. - afirmé - Este barrio no es muy…popular que digamos.

\- Verdad. Cualquiera pensaria que fue un ajuste de cuentas o que sacaron la basura - comento Valery señalando la puerta de atrás del local - Despues de todo, es una carniceria

\- Busquemos un lugar donde recobrar fuerzas

 

Dos manzanas más, habian unos pisos abandonados, estos eran ocupados por indigentes, el olor a alcohol, sexo y drogas llegó a nuestras narices. Y aunque no estabamos muy de acuerdo, era mucho mejor que seguir buscando.

\- Esto es una mierda - exclamó Theo mientras se sentaba en el suelo

\- Silencio - sentenció París

París era el segundo hombre de mi total confianza. Tenia el pelo cenizo y corto despeinado. Sus ojos eran de un color verde, como las aceitunas. En su rostro se podia contemplar una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mitad de la mejilla bajando por el cuello. Su piel era bronceada, y el color casi blanco de su cicatriz, hacia que se viera con más detalle. Su rostro, al contrario que el de Michael, era de total seriedad. Era calculador y callado. Era un magnifico guerrero en las batallas, sus armas eran dos cuchillas que habia escondidas en sus antebrazos. Siempre vestia de negro y llevaba una gabardina de manga larga.

\- Si quereis podeis venir y dormir abrazadas en mí - sugiró Michael moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente

\- Lo sentimos Mi, pero nosotras preferimos humanos - dijo Keisy mientras le lanzaba un beso y Valery se reia

\- ¡Vetle! Ordenales que me den amor - me dijo mientras hacia un puchero

\- No puedos obligarlas a eso - me reí

\- ¡Claro que puedes!

\- Lo sentimos cielo - picó Valery

\- ¡Vetle! - lloriqueaba

\- He.Dicho.Que.Silencio

\- Tranquilo Paris. Dejalos que se diviertan un poco - apacigué

\- Hummm…

  
Habían paso unos días desde que llegamos. Recorriamos la ciudad simplemente para pasear, reconocer el terreno. Ver a quien la humanidad habia dado la espalda y que no hecharan en falta

\- ¿Seguimos aquí? - preguntó Theo.

Juro que si no fuera porque nos es de utilidad lo habria matado hace mucho, y si no fuera yo, seria cualquier otro aquí presente

\- El tiempo que haga falta - alegó París sin nisiquiera mirarle

\- No te lo habras inventado ¿no? - preguntó con rintintín - Quizas fuera una farsa alarma

\- Silencio. Tú mismo lo sentistes - replicó Michael

\- Eso no quiere decir nada. Podria ser cualquier otro

\- Nuestro señor es capaz de diferenciar - exclamó furiosa Valery

\- Basta - sentencié y me giré a verle - Si no quieres creerme no lo hagas. Tu opiníón me trae sin cuidado. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no olvides que si permaneces con vida es porque eres útil a tu manera. Hay muchos cazadores en el mundo, perfectamente puedo cambiarte por otro

\- ¿Y por que no lo haces? - preguntó con ira

\- Simplemente porque me da pereza. Además ya estas enseñado - respondí sin alterarme. No merecia la pena - ¿Para que entrenar a otro perro?

\- Señor… - alargaron la ultima letra Keisy y Valery .

\- ¿Hummm?

\- ¿Podemos ir a divertirnos? - ambas me miraron con ojos de cachorro - Prometemos dejarlo todo si vuelve a sentir algo

\- ¿Sin quejas? - las mire exceptico

\- Se lo prometemos

\- De acuerdo - acepté

\- ¡¡Siii!!

\- Pero no quiero que dejeis evidencias de nuestra existencia

\- Así será - seguraron y tras mirarse con travesura se marcharon en busca de alguna presa o algunas presas con las que pasar la noche

\- Nosotros deberiamos de hacer lo mismo - sugurió Michael

\- Yo paso - negó Ryan. Era el hombre de más confianza de mis padres. Era como un tutor para mí

\- Yo también - se le unió París

\- ¡¿Ehh?! Venga hombre, teneis que divertiros más

\- Callate Michael - y sin más…Ryan, Theo y París se fueron a nuestro refugio provisional

\- Viejos aburrido. Bueno Vetle, Erick… Vamos a pasarla bien - exclamó cual niño

Erick otro subordinado, hacia poco más de medio siglo que lo habia transformado. Solo hablaba cuando le apetecia o parecia que tenia que aportar algo. Era de estatura media, con el cabello negro y corto. Tenia los ojos marrones y era el más joven.

 

Sin más dilación fuimos a un bar de mala muerte que habia a las afueras. Las paredes estaban sucias y peladas, tambíen habia una ventana rota y observé que incluso habian agujeros, lo más seguro de balas. Por los alrededores habian vidrios y restos de botellas.

Decir que me moria de asco era quedarme muy corto. Estaba sentado en la silla viendo a Erick y Michael jugar al billar. Al menos esos dos se divertian. Un hurra por ellos.  
Al rato decidí salir fuera a tomar el aire. Caminé por los alrededores hasta que me topé con una valla, adentro habia un cementerio de coches. Sin detenerme a pensar, entré. No caminé mucho cuando escuché unos ruidos. Extrañado seguí avanzando con cautela, y me escondí para no ser visto detrás de unos de los coches.

Los ruidos que estaba escuchando eran gemidos. Asomandome un poco los vi de perfil. Inclinada en el capo del coche habia una mujer. A pesar de que no podia verle la cara, observé su piel algo oscura, su cabello largo moreno y sus pantalones de ¿cuero? _’’¿Quien llevaba cuero hoy en día?’’_ bajados hasta los tobillos. Estaba más que claro que estaba disfrutando por lo gemidos y como pedia por más.

El hombre con el que estaba no era precisamente un bombon. Estatura media, viejo, tatuajes en la calva, con una barba grisacia que le llegaba hasta el pecho y nada cuidada, barrigón que cualquiera pensaría que tenia un barril escondido debajo de esa camisa manchada de a saber que cosas.

Sin ganas de ver semejante espectaculo, me ergí para marcharme, hasta que oí el ruido de pasos. Volteé la mirada y vi como de otro coche salia un tipo bebiendo. Este era rubio y también vestía de cuero, su camisa era de tirantes finos, seguramente para lucirlos mas los músculos anormales que tenía.

Poco despues escuché el grito ahogado de ella y unos gruñidos que venian del hombre. Ambos habian llegado al orgasmo. En cuanto salió de ella, la mujer habló:

\- Ahora te toca a ti - ordenó dirigiendose al otro borracho.

Tirando la botella de cerveza se abrió la bragueta y ocupó el lugar de su compañero.

\- Eres muy buena - le dijó con un acento ruso mientras le daba una nalgada

\- Cierra el pico y follame de una vez. Si nos cambia por tu amigo - le gruñó

\- Jejeje ¿que opinaria tu novio si te viera? - le preguntó el primer hombre, cogiendo de encima del capo una pistola y la limpiaba

\- ¿Ese idiota?…Ahh… Se perfectamente que hacer…Ahhh…para que no se entere…- decia entre gemidos - Y él tampoco es que ponga mucho empeño….más rápido idiota…

\- Eh… acaba enseguida que quiero otra ronda - exigió mientras volvia a dejarla y sacaba de la chaqueta de dentro del coche un móvil.

Asqueado me largué de allí. Cuando estaba cerca del bar, lo volví a sentir. Era la misma sensación pero más tenue. Mire en la dirección de donde provenia. No estaba lejos, pero tampoco cerca. Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara entré y llamé a mis acompañantes, y avisar a los demás para retomar el camino.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	12. Lo Bueno de Hoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin he podido revisar el capitulo y subirlo ^^  
> Espero que lo disfruteis

Derek lo había dejado en casa despues de la pequeña pelea que habian tenido. No sabia de donde había sacado el valor de plantarle cara de ese modo, pero lo había hecho, y esta vez no habia tenido ningún demonio poseyendole el coco.

Apenas bajo del Camaro y apenas dió unos pocos pasos, a sus espaldas oyó como Derek se marchaba. Tantas molestias que se estaba tomando para vigilarlo….y a la primera de cambio se largaba. Pero era mejor así.

Cuando entró, cogió una manzana y subió a su habitación, en busca de la pulsera que habia fabricado. Necesitaba relajarse y en casa no podria hacerlo. Se puso ropa más deportiva, tenia pensado ir a su lugar secreto haciendo deporte. Nada más bajar el último escalón el telefono sonó.

Era Cora. Asegurandose de que habia llegado sin complicaciones. Minutos más tarde, su móvil era el que sonaba esta vez. Diez mensajes y tres llamadas de Scott.

\- Te estoy llamando a casa y no lo coges - le replicó el alfa.

\- Estaba hablando con Cora

\- Te he mandado mensajes

\- No los he visto. Me habia dejado el móvil dentro del coche de Derek.

\- Pero cuando has subido podias a ver mirado. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Llegas muy tarde, ¿ha pasado algo? Llamaré a alguien para que vaya…

\- ¡Dios Scott dame un puñetero respiro quieres! - exigió

Decir que estaba hasta las narices era quedarse corto. Se sentia agobiado. Ya había tenido bastante con que ahora su amigo se pusiera así por nada.

\- Solo intento asegurarme de que estas bien

\- Ya lo sé…y os lo agradezco. - decia mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara - Ahora me ire a dormir porque estoy agotado.

\- Oh…vale, si. No hay problema. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

\- Hasta mañana

Una vez colgó, miró al techo suspirando hastiado. Le mandó un mensaje a su padre diciendo le iba a ‘tranquilizarse’. Recogió de un lado de la entrada de su casa una pequeña mochila y puso algo de comida que habia preparado su padre y una pequeña toalla. En cuanto le llegó la confirmación, apagó el móvil y se marchó trotando hacia su querido refugió.

 

Cuando llegó estaba totalmente sudado, agotado y hambriento. Lo primero que hizó fue dejar su mochila apoyado en uno de los árboles y sacar la toalla, primero que nada se daría un buen chapuzón antes de devorar lo que había traido. Así que sin más dilación, se quitó a la ropa dejandola al lado de la mochila. No había nadie por allí así que no le importaba caminar hasta el agua completamente desnudo.

Una vez dentro del lago se quedó ahí, relajado en el agua, dejandose mecer suavemente, mirando hacía el cielo, contando las estrellas que brillaban sin parar. Ahora que sus músculos estaban más relajados se sentia mucho mejor, ahora que el cansancio habia desaparecido, junto con el mal humor.

Cuando supo que no podria hacer esperar más a su estómago por los rugido que reclamaban alimento, se dirigió hacia la orilla para salir del agua. Justo antes de salir, cuando le llegaba el agua por las caderas, el trozo de la conversación que había mantenido con Derek se coló en su mente. Donde le dejaba en claro que nadie tendria ningún interes en él.

Detuvo su marcha y miró con atención su reflejo en el agua. No era alto pero tampoco bajo, tenía una estatura media, pero aún así le hubiese gustado más. Puso la mano sobre su cabello castaño, que ya no estaba rapado, ahora estaba más largo y algo indomable. Lentamente su mano fue descendiendo desde su mejilla, cuello, hombro, pecho y estomago tocando algunos de los muchos lunares que marcaban su pálida piel.

Tocó casi con admiración los musculos que había conseguido, apenas podia presumir de ellos, pero ahí estaban. Luego acarició el hueso de su cadera suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras exhalaba un suspiro. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero era posible que al estar tan relajado, su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más sensible. Lentamente volvió a subir hasta su cuello, esta vez simplemente tocando con las yema de los dedos, con ligeras caricias, mientras sentia como su blanca piel se erizaba. Casi con la misma lentitud fue descendiendo la mano, sin detenerse esta vez llegó hasta su miembro, que le demostraba que estaba contento. En cuanto lo agarró con firmeza, le fue imposible no cerrar los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un gemido de placer. Sin prisas empezó a masajearse de arriba abajo, haciendo más presión en cuanto llegaba a la punta. Su pulgar jugaba en el pequeño orificio sacandole gemido tras gemido. Mordiendose el labio inferior aumentó la velocidad, para poco despues disminuirla. 

Sin embargo, ese momento tan placentero se vió interrumpido cuando escuchó el sonido de pisadas. El movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro se vió congelado, y los gemidos que antes salian de su boca se apagaron de golpe. Intentó normalizar su respiración mientras observaba hacia donde había provenido el ruido.

_\- ‘’Tal vez alguno de los chicos me ha pillado’’ - pensó mientras intentaba tragar , pues la boca se le habia puesto seca de repente._

Estaba más que seguro que si alguno lo veia en esas circunstancias seria la burla durante días.

Alejando la mano de su cuerpo y retrocediendo hacia donde el agua consiguiera cubrirle gran parte del cuerpo, esperó. Preocupado por si era alguien que conociera o por si era alguna criatura, siguió escuchando como esos pasos se iban acercando hacia el claro donde estaba, pisando las hojas y quebrando las ramitas.

Despues de unos minutos de angustia y de incertidumbre, fue capaz de escuchar un resoplido que le puso el cuerpo en tensión y aun más alerta de lo que ya estaba. Intentando pasar desapercibido, cogió aire y se sumergió hasta que solo los ojos y el pelo eran visibles. Poco despues vió como de entre las sombras salia un majestuoso ciervo.

Incapaz de contener su sorpresa y sin acordarse en la posición en la que estaba, abrió la boca tragando sin querer agua. Lo que provocó que se erguiera tosiendo mientras su mirada no podia apartarse del animal. Cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar con normalidad, con precaución se dedicó a salir del agua, por si acaso al visitante se le ocurria usarlo como diana de práctica. Sin embargo, el animal no tenia ningun interes, al menos eso daba a entender, simplemente lo miraba mientras sus orejas se movian captando los sonidos, ahí quieto como si fuera una simple estatua.

\- Hola. Joder. Menudo susto me dado amigo - le dijó mientras se ponia la toalla en la cintura

El ciervo sin dejar de vigilarle se fue acercando hacia la orilla para beber y pastar. Stiles contento no podia apartar tampoco sus ojos de él. Su pelaje era de color gris y su cornamenta estaba bastante ramificada. A su entender, era un macho ya adulto por la forma de éstas. Las ganas de tocarlo eran infinitas, pero la cautela era la que mandaba en ese momento. Sabia perfectamente, que si ese precioso visitante se sentia amenzado, no duraria en atacarle. Así que, con movimientos lentos, sacó la comida y se dispuso a cenar, vigilando al animal de reojo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero su cuerpo ya estaba seco del todo, incluso su pelo, sin tardar comenzó a vestirse. No habian dejado de mirarse mutuamente en ningún momento. Hasta que de golpe recordó que debia volver a casa, al no tener el móvil no podia decir exactamente que hora era, pero ya debia de ser bastante tarde. Recogiendolo todo con el mismo cuidado, se levantó y se colgó la mochila. El ciervo le miraba atento a cualquier movimiento. Estaba tan contento que no pudo evitar el despedirse.

\- Adios. Si pasas mucho por aquí tal vez nos veamos de nuevo - decia mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro. - Hasta pronto

Camino hasta que pensó lo que era una distancia segura, y tal y como habia llegado, comenzó su camino a casa.

 

A la mañana siguiente, y con ganas de saber más sobre lo de anoche, sin esperar a que la alarma sonara, se levantó y puso rumbo al instituto. Ni siquiera habia ningun miembro de la manada esperandolo. Seguramente en cuanto lo vieran, podrian un grito en el cielo, pero le daba igual. Así que más feliz que una perdiz, se encerró en la biblioteca a la busqueda de saber sobre su nuevo posible amigo, hasta que el timbre sonara.

\- ¿¡Porque no has esperado a nadie?! - fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entró en el campo de visión de Lydia

\- ¿Stiles, sabes lo preocupados que estabamos? - le dijo Cora mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro

\- Cuando Liam ha llamado a tu casa para buscarte, tu padre le dijo que te habias ido - le explicó

\- Casi le da algo mientras me lo contaba - habló esta vez Scott cruzandose de brazos

Antes de que le diera tiempo a disculparse, un empujón le hizo tambalear. Si no fuera porque sentió unos brazos entorno a su cuerpo, seguramente habria hecho una visita al suelo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso - mirando hacia abajo descubrió que el causante no era otro que Liam, que estaba abrazado a él, enterrando su cara de niño en su pecho.

\- Lo…lo siento Liam. - se disculpó dando ligeras palmadas en su espalda - Ya se lo mucho que me quieres pero me estas a punto de romper las costillas - se quejó

Tan pronto lo dijo, Liam se apartó de él como si quemara, mirandole entre asustado y preocupado.

\- Estoy bien. Es broma. - aseguró guiñandole un ojo. - Venga a clase

\- Derek nos ha dicho que hoy tienes cuatro horas de entrenamiento - le recordó Isaac con burla.

_\- ‘’¿Enserio? ¿Tenemos un examen de lo más dificil y me amargaban aun más con eso?’’_

 

Tal y como ayer…el coche de Derek hizo apariciendo. Suspirando a modo de derrota, le cedió las llaves a Liam, quien contento se dirigió rapido hacia el jeep gritando que lo cuidaria. Sin decir un ‘hola’ o un ‘¿que tal?’ se subió para llegar al lugar de su aburridisimo entrenamiento. El viaje fue tal y como la última vez. Salvo que hoy no intentaria entablar ninguna conversación que sabia estaba destinada al fracaso. Así que se concentro por completo a seguir buscando más información sobre ciervos desde su móvil.

 

Ahora mismo Stiles se encontraba descansando tirado de espaldas en el suelo. había hecho dos horas y despues de mucho quejarse, y estar con cara de vinagre, había conseguido que Deaton le cediera al menos una hora de descanso. Mientras descansaba, escuchó el tono de su móvil, que esta vez si que lo tenia encima. En la pantalla vió reflejado el nombre de Alex. Contento saltó hasta ponerse de pie y contestó alegremente. Los otros dos hombres vieron como el humor del muchacho cambiaba rapidamente al mirar su móvil. Mientras Deaton lo miraba con su tipica cara de póker, el hombre lobo frunció el ceño a escuchar el nombre de ‘Alex’. El aroma del chico había cambiado por completo de: frustración, enfado, desesperación… a uno alegre, hasta casi euforico. Incluso le pareció ver como sus ojos estaban más brillantes que antes.

\- Se acabó el descansó - le gruñó

Stiles sorprendido miró la hora y comprobó con horror que su hora de descanso se habia esfumado enseguida. Apenado se despedió de Alex, prometiendo que en cuanto acabara lo que debia hacer le llamaría sin demora.

 

Las dos horas siguientes del entrenamiento también pasaron enseguida. Sin darse cuenta había hecho lo que el druida le había pedido sin ningún fallo. Cada vez más contento, echó a correr hacia el camaro ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros, incitando al lobo que moviera el culo porque queria llegar a casa cuanto antes. Quien resoplando, y aún más callado de lo que ya era, fue a su encuentro.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Stilinskis el muchacho no le dió tiempo a que el hombre estacionara, sino que abrió la puerta mientras se despedia con una sonrisa y se metia en casa mientras llamaba. Rodando lo ojos ante el comportamiento infantil y cambiante del humano, puso rumbo al loft.

 

Habia pasado una semana desde que vió al ciervo, recibió la llamada de Alex y habia hecho todos los entrenamiento que Deaton le pedia. En esa semana habia ido ‘al jardin’ al menos cuatro veces más. Las dos últimas veces porfin logró ver al animal. En esos momentos, Stiles era la felicidad personalizada. Además… ¿como no estarlo si Alex le habia contado que posiblemente dentro de un mes, más o menos, iria a visitarlo?

\- ¿Por qué estas tan alegre? - le dijo Lydia interesada.

\- Nada importante - contestó mientras se llenaba la boca de patatas fritas

\- Puedes contarnoslo - le dijo Kira con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras a su lado Scott asentia

\- Alex me ha dicho que vendrá a verme

\- ¿Alex? - preguntó Liam intentando hacer memoria

\- Si. Quien nos ayudó con la criatura - le recordó

\- Ooohh… ¿Enserio? Ahora se entiende porque estas tan contento - le dijo alegre

\- Si. Cuando venga le enseñaré Beacon Hills

\- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo Scott dudando un poco. A lo que Stiles se le quedó mirando frunciendo en ceño y cruzandose de brazos. A la espera de un explicación - No le conoces de nada

\- Es un amigo - dijo llanamente

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestionó Cora

\- Puede que solo quiera usarte para acercarse a nosotros - la apoyó Lydia - No es la primera vez que nos pasa

\- ¿Es que no me estais escuchando? - alzó un poco la voz al verse ignorado

\- ¿Y tu nos escuchas a nosotros? - le devolvió la pregunta Isaac

\- Tienes que entender que puede estar esa posibilidad - añadió Malia

\- Él no haria eso. Estuvimos juntos cuando me fui a la Comic Co. Y no habia usado ‘la chispa’ así que no tiene ni idea de nada.

\- Puede que siempre supiera quien eras. Despues de todo pasas mucho tiempo con nosotros. Tal vez el olor te delatara - inquirieron Lydia y Malia. A su lado Cora asentia

\- Os equivocais. Él nunca haria eso. Y confió en él

\- ¿Más que en mí o en nosotros? - replicó Scott

Sin decir nada, ambos se miraron a los ojos casi sin pestañear. El resto estaba a la espera de que tuvieran que actuar, por si acaso habia que separarlos. Cerrando los ojos se levantó de su sitio y mirandolo sin emoción alguna le dijo:

\- Me mirais con cautela y desconfianza por lo de mi poder. ¿Cómo hacerlo si vosotros no sois capaces? - dicho esto se marchó, dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

 

El resto de la horas se las pasaron en silencio, la manada le miraba a una distancia prudente y Stiles actuaba como si no estuvieran. Tenia pensado saltarse el entrenamiento con Deaton. Despues de todo estaba tan enfadado que lo único que haria seria perder dos horas de su vida tontamente. Le mandaria un mensaje a Deaton para que no lo esperara y aunque el druida se pusiera pesado ya habia tomado su decisión.

Como hoy tenian entrenamiento de lacrosse y Scott le habia dicho al entrenador que no participara, aprovecharia el momento en que dejaran de prestarle la mínima atención para colocarse la pulsera y marcharse. Iria a comprar algunos de los alimentos que habia leido que le gustaban a los ciervos, con la esperanza de verlo y tener un posibilidad de acercarse. Tenia muy presente la bronca que le caeria al día siguiente cuando todos dejaran de percibir su olor. Seria como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, pero en estos momentos no le importaba.

 

Llegó a altas horas de la noche a casa. Viendo que no habia moros en la costa, entró y subió a su habitación con una sonrisa tan grande que luego le doleria la cara. Los frutos que habia comprado habian sido todo un éxito con el ciervo. Al principio habia tenido que lanzarlos a una distancia prudencial, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el animal se había ido acercando, incluso habia comido de su mano. El animal habia aparecido mientras hablaba con Alex. Le contó la discusión con sus amigos y sobre el animal.

\- ¡¿Donde estabas?! - le rugió una voz mientras lo empotraba contra la pared - ¿¡Tienes idea de cómo estabamos?!

\- ¡¡¡Mierda Derek!!! - en cuanto vió sus ojos azules electricos y la mania que el lobo habia cogido supo que se trataba de él - Me haces daño

\- ¿¡Donde estabas?! ¡Te has puesto una pulsera de mountain ash! - rugió más fuerte - ¡Por que demonios has hecho eso! ¡Estas loco! - lo empotró intentado que se fusionara a la pared

\- ¡Joder! Necesitaba mi espacio. Ahora sueltame - ordenó mientras ponia sus manos en el pecho del mayor para empujarlo, a traves de la ropa sintió el intenso calor de ese cuerpo

\- No has ido con Deaton - soltaldolo bruscamente, provocando que el otro cayera al suelo de culo

\- Le avisé que no estaba de humor para ir - informó mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la zona dañada

\- Eso no es algo que tu decidas

\- ¿Para que voy a ir? Se comprobó que el que sea capaz de hacer algo esta relacionado con mi humor. Por lo tanto….si estoy enfadado, no funciona. - explicó mientras salia de la habitación en busca de algo para picar

\- Razón de más para que sepamos donde estas - le siguió hasta la cocina

\- Ya te dije que en situaciones así necesito mi espacio.

\- Les dije a los demás que te dejaran ese espacio que tanto querias

\- Vaya que considerado. Gracias - ironizo mientras le regalaba unos trozos de pizza

\- …. - sin decir más se sentó en una de las sillas y se dispuso a comer, todo ello sin despejar su ceño fruncido. Enfrente de Derek, Stiles le acompañó de lo más tranquilo.

 

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, y como habia previsto, en cuanto lo vieron en clase al día siguiente, se ganó una regañina por parte de toda la manada, pero no les tomó importancia. Les dejó bien claro que Alex iba a venir, que dormiria en su casa y que volveria a desaparecer en cuanto su humor cambiara a uno negativo o porque sí, lo que se ganó muchos reproches y un par de amenazas sobre como neutralizar a unos chuchos pulgosos. Todo le mundo le preguntaba donde se escondia, pero no dió respuestas ni pistas.

  
Entre clases, trabajos, fugas, riñas, charlas con Alex y entrenamientos vigilados (mayormente por Scott, Liam y Derek) con Deaton, el mes pasó casi sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, no hubo nada que le pudiera quitar la sonrisa de la cara, la felicidad que emanaba, y no era para menos. En todos los días que habia ido a su lugar privado (cuatro veces por semana), se habia encontrado sin fallar con ese magnifico ciervo, que cada vez que le veia se acercaba a él, tumbandose a su lado, incluso le permitió que montara sobre él. Y sobretodo porque Alex vendria por fin a Beacon Hills y podria enseñarle todo lo que le habia contado, salvo que sus amigos eran seres sobrenaturales. Sí, definitivamente estaba muy feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	13. Reunidos

Era sábado apenas las ocho de la mañana, cuando el sonido del móvil despertó a Stiles. Más adormilado que despierto tantaó en la mesita de noche en busca del aparato. Sin mirar quien llamaba contesto con la voz ronca por el sueño.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Stiles? Si llego a saber que ibas a estar durmiendo no te hubiera llamado

\- ¿Quién…? - preguntó mientras se frotaba la cara con la otra mano

\- Jajaja Soy Alex. ¿Te acuerdas que me pediste que te llamara cuando fuera a ir? - preguntó, y aunque no podia verle sabia que tenia una sonrisa adornandole la cara - O…. ¿Ya no me quieres?

\- ¡Mierda Alex! Lo siento. Me he quedado durmiendo y…. - se disculpó rápidamente - ¿Cuánto te queda por llegar?

\- Jajajaja Ya estoy en Beacon Hills - informó alegre

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó a duras penas mientras se lavaba los dientes - ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes? - regañó

\- Pero si a estas horas estabas durmiendo, antes no te hubieras enterado. Despues de todo roncas como un oso

-¡ Oye! ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- Si que lo es, despues de todo dormimos juntos - recordó riendose - Tambien recuerdo querer meterte los calcetines en la boca a ver si asi parabas

\- Ja. ja. ja. Que gracioso estas hoy. ¿Dónde estas para ir a por ti?

\- Oh… pues mi abuela me ha dejado….- hizo una pausa para mirar alrededor - en la comisaria

\- Vale, voy para allá

Sin esperar más se metió la tostada que se habia estado preparando en la boca y se subió al jeep. Apenas tardó diez minutos en llegar cuando lo vió ahí delante apoyado en la pared. Se quedó unos segundo mirandole. Seguia estando tan guapo como cuando lo conoció.

Su pelo seguia siendo tan rubio como lo recordaba, estaba convencido de que no se molestaba mucho en peinarlo, pues seguia desordenado, dandole un aire desenfado; en la cabeza tenia puestas unas gafas de sol. Tenia la vista en la pantalla del móvil y una pequeña sonrisa. Una de sus piernas estaba apoyada en la pared; llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta con un dibujo de una serpiente de escamas verdes y ojos amarillos; en una de sus muñecas tenia una pulsera de cuero y un anillo en el pulgar; llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje verdes; y los botines eran completamente negros y con hebillas. A un lado de su pierna tenia una maleta de color azul oscuro.

Sin esperar más saltó del coche para acercarse a él. En cuanto Alex le vió, sonrió y con grandes zancadas se acercó hacia él y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Hablaron unos minutos para luego dejar en el jeep la maleta y entraron dentro de la comisaria, si iba a quedarse en su casa, al menos que su padre le conociera antes.

\- Hola Stiles. ¿Quién es el guapo de tu amigo? - saludó la mujer detrás del mostrador.

\- Hola. Es mi amigo Alex. Se va a quedar en mi casa un tiempo y quiero que papa le conozca

\- Eso esta bien. Tu padre esta en su despacho, jugando al buscaminas aunque intente disimularlo. Que tu estancia sea buena en Beacon Hills Alex - deseó sin apartar la vista del invitado

\- Lo haré, gracias

La presentación con su padre fue bastante bien, incluso estaba encantado de tenerle en su casa, despues de todo Stiles no había parado de hablar del nuevo amigo que había hecho cuando se fue al evento. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre deportes y lo mal que lo trataba su hijo con respecto a la comida. Se marcharon cuando entró Parrish informando que tenian trabajo. Decidieron ir al centro comerciar a pasear un rato y comer las hamburguesas de las que tanto alardeaba Stiles. No faltaban ni tres metros cuando se encontraron con la manada al completo. Incluso estaba Derek-odio-las-multides-Hale haciendo acto de presencia.

\- Hola chicos. ¿Qué haceis aquí? - preguntó fingiendo sorpresa cuando en realidad tenia claro que le habian seguido.

\- Estabamos paseando - contestó Kira - Hola, soy Kira. Tu debes de ser Alex - se acercó sonriendo y le dió la mano.

\- Si, encantado

\- Ah sí que tu eres Alex - ronroneó Lydia mientras se acercaba y le plantaba dos besos, teniendo especial cuidado de que sus pechos se presionaran contra él. - Soy Lydia - se presentó abanicando sus pestañas

\- Él es Scott, Malia, Cora, Isaac, Liam y ese toro que ves resoplando ahí, es Derek - presentó Stiles.

Ante el nuevo mote, Derek le lanzó una mirada que si hubiera sido posible, le hubiera hecho desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Y dime Alex…¿Te vas a quedar mucho? ¿A dónde vas a quedarte? Puedes hacerlo en mi casa si no tienes un sitio - Lydia le hablaba mientras se agarraba del brazo

\- Me quedaré el tiempo que me deje Stiles, despues de todo me quedare en su casa.

\- Bien…Todo aclarado, Alex y yo nos vamos por ahí

\- Podemos quedarnos todos juntos Stiles - insinuó Lydia mientras movia sus pestañas coquetamente

\- Me encantaria quedarme contigo - le sonrió Alex - Pero… no me van las tias. Y Stiles y yo tenemos una cita. Hemos estado mucho tiempo sin vernos y queremos ponernos al día - aclaraba mientras se soltaba y cogia a Stiles de la mano y se iba - ¡Un placer! - gritó agitando la mano en modo de despedida

Los demás vieron shockeados como los dos humanos se marchaban aún cogidos de la mano.

\- La has dejado con un trauma - se rió - Tiene por costumbre que nadie la rechace - informó

\- No es mi problema que tenga complejo de reina - se encogió de hombros  
sin darle importancia - Ademas nada de lo que he dicho es mentira. - terminó guiñandole un ojo logrando un sonrojo por parte de Stiles

\- Así que ese es el famosos Derek. Debo reconocer que es increible…. Pero como ya te deje….prefiero las cosas lindas

\- Jajajaja. Si bueno….¡tachán! - estiró sus brazos como si presentara un espectaculo - Él tio imposible de quien me he colado - suspiró con una sonrisa triste

\- Aún así no se lo has dicho - adivinó

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Estabas ahí verdad? ¿Tu de verdad crees que ese pedazo de tío podria ser gay o interesarse en alguien como yo? - preguntó desesperado

\- Me parece que ya hemos tenido esta charla Stiles - recordó tranquilamente

-Prometo que lo haré….solo que….

\- Ehh, tranquilo. - le cogió de la mano - ¿Que te parece si vamos a buscar alguna pelicula para ver esta noche? Podriamos…poner Star Wars…alguna de Batman… comprar patatas fritas, pizza, helado…

\- Tu si que sabes como hacer sentir bien a un chico - se burló, pero en su cara habia una sonrisa verdadera y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. - Y por cierto, quiero ver todas las de Star Wars

\- Ordenes tus deseos son

 

Apenas habia pasado una semana desde que Alex estaba con ellos. Eran ‘ellos’ porque la manada apenas se separaban de ellos bajo la excusa:

_‘’Es para asegurarnos de que estas bien’’_

No se mentiria, agradecia la preocupación, pero todo eso se estaba volviendo demasiado para él. ¿Si de verdad hubiera querido hacerle daño no se lo habria hecho ya cuando estuvieron a solas? Habia querido enseñarle su pequeño secreto, pero su intención se vió truncada cuando por las noches venian a su casa para conocer al invitado, y ya sea de paso se autoinvitaban a cenar y dormir.

Alex sabia que deseaba mostrale algo, pero que delante de sus amigos no podia o más bien, no queria hacerlo. Así que cuando veia que la cara pasada de alegria a frustración soltaba una pequeña carcajada, y le tocaba la mano dandole a entender que le entendia, y que ya habría tiempo. Lo hacia sin importale nada que los demás estuviera ahí, más de una vez se reia de las caras que ponian: sorpresa, desilusión…pero la que más disfrutaba era la de ese hombre: Derek. Le gustaba lo que veia: apretaba sus manos en puños y arrugaba en entrecejo con tanta fuerza que estaba convencido que si seguia así, el dolor de cabeza seria monumental. A pesar de que apenas le conocia, por sus expresiones entendia que le molestaba semejantes muestras cariñosas hacia el pequeño Sty. Tal vez simplemente lo viera de manera fraternal, despues de todo era mayor (apenas tres años más que él) y pasaba tiempo con adolescentes y que los viera como si tuviera que cuidarlos era normal… pero tambien cabia la posibilidad de que sentiera algo más. Tal vez uno de los dos todavia no lo entendia…y el otro estaba en tal estado de negación que no veia absolutamente nada. Y aunque le molestaba y entristecia la idea de que se correspondieran, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, le caia bien Sty, práticamente le gustaba…o era tonto. O quizas eran las dos cosas.

 

**Narrador Stiles**

Un día, Alex se presentó voluntariamente para ir con mi padre junto con Parrish a comprar carne para hacer una barbacoa. Mi padre estaba más que contento al tener la casa llena de juventud. Así que cuando se le ocurrió la feliz idea de la barbacoa, fui incapaz de decirle que no, despues de todo hacia años que no lo veia así de alegre. Momento que aproveché para encararme con los chicos, que ahora al parecer no solo eran chuchos…sino también parasitos, y me reñia mentalmente de pensar en ellos así pero…

\- ¿Es que que no estais contentos? ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar aquí, así? - les reclamé alzando las manos al techo teatralmente - No me ha hecho, no me ha amenzado, lavado el cerebro, vudú o cualquier otra cosa rara o sobrenatural

\- Es por tu seguridad - fue lo que escuché de Scott.

_\- ‘’¿Enserio? Se ha vuelto un loro que solo repite eso o que?’’ - me preguntó mentalmente cansado de escuchar la misma excusa una y otra vez_

\- Parece que tiene cierto interes en ti

De acuerdo…eso sí que me habia sorprendido, sobretodo de que boca habia salido. Me giré sorprendido hacia Derek que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. A diferencia de los demás, se encontraba de pie en medio del salón.

\- Que desperdicio que no le gusten las chicas - escuché como Lydia se lamentaba con Malia - Quizas consiga hacerle volver al otro lado

\- Lo dudo. Me contó que nunca se habia sentido interesado por ninguna mujer. - le solté mirandola de reojo

\- Parece que os contais mucho - me dijo Liam. Quien a diferencia de los demás sí que le caia bien Alex.

\- No le he contado nada sobre lo sobrenatural - aclaré en el momento en que ví que Scott iba a abrir la boca - Pero sí, nos hemos contado cosas

\- ¿Qué cosas?

 _''¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuando el sourwolf le interesaba lo que hacía o decía y con quien?''_ Sin imbargo era la oportunidad perfecta para reirme un rato, y descubrir lo que Alex me habia dicho que veia en él.

\- Pues….ya sabes…cosas

\- Te he preguntado que qué cosas

\- Cosas….secretos….

Conforme iba insinuando cosas, ví como su rostro se iba volviendo más fiero. Su cuerpo se puso rigido y pensé que en cualquier momento esa camiseta que llevaba estallaria y un trozo de tela me golpearia en la cara.

\- Stiles - medio rugió

\- Uhhh…. tengo la sensación de que hay mucho más - insinuó Lydia moviendo las cejas y con una sonrisa de lado. Al parecer ya no le importaba que habia sido completamente rechazada

Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la puerta dando por terminada la pequeña charla al escuchar como el coche de mi padre aparcaba.  
Mi padre, Parrish y Derek se encargaban de la barbacoa mientras bebian cerveza y charlaban; Melissa y Chris, que los habian llamado mi padre para que se unieran a la pequeña reunión estaban dentro con Lydia, Malia y Cora preparando unas ensaladas. Scott e Isaac charlaban animadamente viendo una revista de deportes junto a Chris. Y Liam, Alex y yo nos encargabamos de poner la mesa. A pesar de que en todo momento sentí los ojos de Derek fijos sobre mí, no me volteé a verle ni una sola vez.

Una vez acabada la cena, Chris acompañó a Melissa a casa, llevandose con ellos a Isaac y su hijo para que dejaran de molestar. Parrish y mi padre entraron en casa; Malia se marchó con Lydia ya que iba a dormir en su casa; Cora y Derek se fueron al loft, no sin antes ordenarle a Liam que se quedara en mi casa. Quien algo cohibido y con cara de cachorrito regañado no paraba de mirar el suelo moviendo uno de sus pies sobre la tierra. No me hacia falta tener un oído de lobo para saberlo, asi que me acerqué a él para hacer como si no supiera nada y lo invité a dormir con Alex y conmigo, prometiendole una noche entera de videjuegos y chucherias. Mereció la pena al ver esa cara llena de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	14. Secreto, Insinuaciones y Recuerdos

** Narrador Stiles **

A pesar de que le había dicho a Deaton que tenia visita, ahora mismo me encontraba en mitad del bosque haciendo mis aburridos y repetitivos ejercicios. Alex se había ido al centro comercial junto con Liam. Y aunque me hubiese gustado ir con ellos, había tenido que decirle que tenia que ir 'trabajar'. Una pequeña mentira piadosa.

\- No estas concentrado Stiles - escuché que me decía Deaton.

Le miré con aburrimiento y con una cara que decía 'No me digas genio'. Más ni se inmutó. ''¿Acaso este tío no perdía la calma nunca?'' Observé unos metros a mi derecha, sentando en un árbol se encontraba mi vigilante de turno: Isaac. Aunque en vez de mirarme lo que hacia era escuchar música.

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo ya? Tengo que atender a mi visita

\- Hemos perdido una semana Stiles. Debemos recuperarla

\- ¿Me piensas tener aquí hasta la hora de la cena?

\- No

Le miré esperando que me dijera a que hora me libraba de mi castigo. Pero al parecer no tenia intención alguna. Así que cansado y enfadado me senté con la clara intención de que no haría absolutamente nada. Cosa que dió resultado porque al cabo de diez horrorosos y largos minutos quieto o al menos intentándolo, Deaton suspiró derrotado.

\- Si consigues que esas hojas queden en una pequeña montaña te dejaré libre - prometió

Algo suspicaz le miré y al ver que asentía me puse en pie con la clara intención de acabar con esto cuanto antes. Miré las hojas que me había hecho coger y luego esparcirlas delante mía. La tarea era sencilla: debía usar mi poder para hacerlas levitar ligeramente. Las otras veces no había tenido problemas en hacerlo con una o dos....pero ahora que habían más la cosa se me complicaba.

Negué con la cabeza para quitarme los pensamiento negativos. Debía concentrarme. Pensar en lo que quería hacer. Repetírmelo una y otra vez y verlo en mi mente. Pero sobretodo...debía mantenerme tranquilo. Si era cierto que mi humor afectaba de alguna manera mi poder, era lo primero que tenia que hacer.

Así que cerré mi ojos y suspiré un par de veces para que mi cuerpo se relajara. Deseché cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza que no tuviera que ver lo que estaba haciendo. Me imaginaba las hojas flotar brevemente sobre el suelo, primero una...después otra más...luego otra... así hasta que tuve las diez levitando. Después me las imaginé que lentamente se iban moviendo hasta que se juntaban y que estuvieran unas encima de las otras. En una pequeña montaña. Cuando abrí los ojos me dí cuenta que estaban exactamente así. Asombrado llevé mi mirada hacia Isaac que estaba boquiabierto. Deaton tenia una expresión levemente parecida o al menos así quería verlo yo.

\- ¿Me puedo ir? - pregunté sin poder aguantarme más la sonrisa que luchaba por escapar

\- Si. Claro - murmuró sin dejar de mirar el montón de hojas

\- Genial. Adiós Isaac. Adiós Deaton - me despedí mientras echaba a correr hacia mi jeep.

Mientras ponía rumbo hacia el pueblo, llamé a Alex para preguntarle si todavía estaban en el centro comercial. Al enterarme que todavía estaban me dirigí hacia allí para pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con ellos.

Tres horas más tarde y ya cenados, llevamos a Liam a su casa. Al parecer nadie se acordaba que tenían que mantenernos vigilados. Así que aprovecharía la oportunidad para llevar a Alex a donde le prometí. Antes de poner rumbo, abrí la guantera y saqué dos pulseras de mountain ash. Una de ellas, la más pequeña, me la puse. Y la otra, un poco más grande y algo distinta la colgué del retrovisor de mi coche. Había aprendido que también podía 'camuflar' el sonido de mi querido coche. Y aunque por desgracia no podía volverlo invisible, comprobé que sí podía hacer que los oídos de la manada no pudieran captarlo. Mientras no lo vieran, todo estaría bien.

Cuando miré a Alex le ví preguntándome en silencio que hacia, pero solo le sonreí y nos pusimos en marcha. Mi compañero se encogió de hombros sonriendo y se dispuso a disfrutar del paseo.

Una vez llegamos, y sin poder contener la emoción, lo cogí de la mano y le insté a que acelerara el paso. Entre risas y algún tropezón evitando caernos llegamos hacia mi escondite. Me fijé que Alex lo miraba maravillado, seguramente mi expresión habría sido idéntica cuando lo ví por primera vez.

Unos minutos después, escuchar un ruido de pisadas. Convencido de que era mi nuevo amigo, saqué de mi bolsillo una bolsita donde tenia las chuches. Poco después apareció el ciervo y se acercó en cuanto me vió, dispuesto a devorar lo que le había traído. A pocos metros de mí, se paró y observó con cautela a quien estaba detrás mía.

\- Tranquilo Bambi. Es un amigo - le dije con voz baja mientras estiraba la mano

\- ¿Bambi? - escuche que Alex me preguntaba. No sabia si estaba sorprendido por lo que veía o por el nombre que le había puesto

\- Claro. Se parece

Bambi como si entendiera lo que le había dicho, dejó de prestarle atención y se acercó hasta a mí. Su lengua me hacia cosquillas en la palma de la mano, escuché un gemido ahogado y me reí de la cara de Alex. Separándome del animal, cogí la mano de Alex y le puse algunos frutos.

\- ¡Stiles! - me llamó con voz estrangulada al ver que lo empujaba hacia él

\- Tranquilízate. Él te tiene más miedo que tu a él

\- Con esos cuernos no se yo.... - murmuró reacio

\- Mira Bambi. Éste... -

\- ¿Cómo que 'éste'? - alzó la voz indignado mientras me miraba por encima de su hombro

\- Vale. Alex te va a dar de comer. Así que no le arranques lo dedos - bromeé

\- ¿¡Que... que¡? - gritó saltando hacía atrás

Me reí al ver como su cara perdía el color ante mi broma y su mano temblaba. Sin dejar de reírme cogí su mano y la estiré, mientras le decía en voz baja que todo iba a estar bien, que no le haría ningún daño.   
Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, Bambi devoró los frutos que estaba a su alcance. Alex perdió el miedo e incluso se atrevió a tocarlo levemente con la otra mano. Separándome de él, vi como sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño cuando le daban un juguete y tenia una gran sonrisa. Cuando el ciervo terminó, se tumbó cerca del árbol, donde habíamos cogido la costumbre y nos miraba a la espera de que le imitáramos.

Alex todavía fascinado me miró. Me miraba con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Sus ojos todavía brillaban, un gris tan brillante que me era imposible apartar la mirada. Estaba algo sonrojado, y su sonrisa seguía ahí, como la de un niño completamente feliz. Me tendió la mano que sin dudar acepte, su tacto me hizo estremecer, y me arrastró con delicadeza hacia donde Bambi estaba. Nos sentamos tan juntos que nuestro hombros se tocaban y nuestra pierna también.

A pesar de que nuestras manos ya no estaban agarradas, nuestros meñiques se negaban a separarse, acariandose el uno al otro. Simplemente nos quedamos ahí. Disfrutando de la compañía, de la tranquilidad de la noche y de esa luna, mientras buscábamos constelaciones y nos inventábamos figuras con ellas. Una de las veces que me giré a verlo, descubrí que me estaba observando, estábamos tan juntos que podía jurar que me veía reflejado en sus ojos.  
Muy lentamente, mi mano que no estaba junto a la de Alex empezó a subir hasta posarse en su pecho, y sentí fascinado y abrumado, de saber que yo era el causante de que ese corazón latiera tan rápido. Entrecerrando los ojos mientras acercaba mi cara a la suya, ví como Alex seguía mi ejemplo.

Cuando sentí que me acariciaba la nariz con la suya, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro, y pensé que el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Poco a poco nuestros labios se fueron tocando, dejando pequeños y ligeros toques. No supe si fui yo o Alex, el que acabó con ese pequeño y desesperante juego, para posar los labios sobre los otros. Besándonos sin prisas, solo disfrutando de esa sensación.

** Fin Narrador Stiles **

 

 

**En la Carretera **

** Vetle **

Estábamos dando un paseo cuando volví a sentirlo. Aunque esta vez la sensación era más pequeña y corta que las veces anteriores, no dudé en la dirección que debíamos ir. Estábamos cerca, muy cerca.

Al avanzar más vimos un cartel donde anunciaban algunos de los pueblos a los que se podían llegar. Ninguno me llamó especialmente la atención. Salvo uno. Me acerqué al cartel y alzando la mano toqué con la yema de mis dedos las letras del pueblo.

Beacon Hills

Un delicioso escalofrío hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Aquello debía de ser otra señal. Volteé hacia mis subordinados y torcí una sonrisa. Todos comprendieron de inmediato lo que había querido decir. Michael lanzó un grito de júbilo mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos en señal de victoria y con el otro agarraba por el hombro a Erick. París y Ryan asentían con la cabeza. Keisy y Valery chocaban los cinco. Theo sin embargo no mostraba nada, seguía con esa cara de asco y odio, pero no me podía dar más igual en estos momentos.

Hace unos días, Ryan me había advertido que tuviera cuidado con Theo. Tenia la certeza de que cuando tuviéramos a mi pareja, la utilizaría para acabar conmigo. Sinceramente no esperaba menos. Así que advertí a los demás que en cuanto vieran algún movimiento sospechoso por leve que fuera, se deshicieran de él.

  
Aún estábamos lejos de nuestra meta, pero no importaba. Sin nada más que decir y en mente hacia donde nos teníamos que dirigir, reanudamos la marcha. A mi lado, Michael bromeaba de que parecíamos una banda sospechosa y empezaba a discutir con Theo. Las chicas iban hablando de sus temas. Por otra parte, Ryan y Erick se dedicaban a caminar en completo silencio. Paris y yo hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Sabia que no era muy hablador, pero hacia el esfuerzo. Y aunque le gustaba el silencio, de vez en cuando una charla no hace daño a nadie.

 

 

** Beacon Hills **

Stiles y Alex volvieron al día siguiente de su escapada. Ambos se ganaron una pequeña regañina por no avisar, aunque no fue nada grave, porque el sheriff ya se imaginaba donde habían estado. Completamente alegres por el buen momento que habían pasado anoche llamaron a Liam para que fuera a casa a jugar a los videojuegos, sin embargo aunque esa era la idea, pronto se vieron en el bosque donde la manada se entrenaba.

No hace falta decir que a Stiles al principio no le gustó, pero Alex y Liam lo convencieron. Uno de ellos usó esos ojos de cachorro y el otro porque quería ver que pensaba hacer el 'gran y amargado Derek Hale' para llamar la atención de Stiles, que supuestamente no le interesaba, y que dejara de prestarle tanta atención a su invitado. Al principio Liam se quedó a cuadros como las camisas de Stiles sin saber si lo dicho era una broma o era cierto. Y aunque el hiperactivo humano le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que era solo una broma porque a Derek no le caía bien Alex, el joven lobo le dejó bien en claro que no le creía. Así que feliz de poder ayudar, se unió al plan de 'fastidiar' al lobo veterano.

Así que ahí se encontraban, en mitad del bosque viendo como iban llegando los demás miembros de la manada. Liam le había contado que jugaban al lacrosse en el instituto y que entrenando en el bosque les ayudaba bastante a mantenerse en forma.

\- Eso es estupendo - dijo Alex entusiasmado - La mejor manera de ponerse en forma es en la naturaleza. Al menos así me lo demostró Rocky en sus películas

\- Claro... por eso lo hacemos - dijo no muy seguro Stiles mientras se arrascaba la nuca

\- ¿ Y Kira también esta en el equipo? - preguntó

\- Eh... pues... - dijo nerviosa mirando a todos en busca de ayuda

\- Si. Es la portera - aseguró Stiles rápidamente.

\- Genial, seguro que eres buenísima

\- No que va - murmuro por lo bajo sonrojada

\- Empecemos - ordenó Scott enfadado al ver el estado de su novia - Hoy correremos un poco

\- ¿Tu también iras Sty? - preguntó mirándolo

\- No, que va. Yo paso, no voy a estar corriendo y tu aquí mirando las hojas caer, mientras damos vueltas como los tiovivos alrededor del bosque

\- Entonces si corro con vosotros, ¿lo harás? - le cortó la charla

\- ¿Quieres unirte? - oyeron que Derek les preguntaba cruzándose de brazos en actitud prepotente - No seremos benévolos con los novatos

\- Alex... - llamó Stiles

\- Tranquilo Míster Hale. Daré lo mejor de mí para que no tengáis problemas con vuestro entrenamiento - aseguró mientras se ponía en frente suyo sin dejarse intimidar.

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo mirando a ambos, incapaces de creer que ese chico prácticamente estaba desafiando a un ser sobrenatural, aunque no lo supiera. Pero no hacia ninguna falta, ya de por si, Derek era imponente gracias a su altura y sus músculos, y más cuando ponían cara de asesino en serie. Pero... o Alex estaba completamente loco.... o tenia un truco bajo la manga.

Derek viendo que no se amedrentaba lo miró con todo el odio que disponía, apretando la mandíbula. Se quitó la camisa negra que llevaba, tirándola encima del capó del camaro, y se cruzaba de brazos, poniendo los musculo tan tensos que parecía que explotarían y se erguía en toda su estatura.

Alex en vez de sentirse inferior ante ese armario de puro músculo y mala leche que tenia enfrente, le imitó. Se sacó la camisa y se la tiró a Stiles, que a duras penas consiguió cogerla, pues estaba más pendiente de mirar como esos dos se quedaban desnudos de cintura para arriba. Todos tenían muy claro que el entrenamiento había dado paso a una competición de ver quien de los dos era el mejor.

\- Cielos... - murmuro Lydia mientras se mordía el labio inferior al verles en esas pintas - ¿Y donde has dicho que lo has conocido Stiles? - le preguntó mientras tanto ella misma, Cora, Kira y Malia le miraban ansiosas esperando la respuesta

\- En...una convención - dijo a duras penas mientras tragaba saliva. De repente se le había secado la boca

\- A la próxima nos invitas - ordenó Lydia. Las demás afirmaron repetidamente con la cabeza mientras miraban a los dos hombres que había delante de ellos.

Stiles se iba turnando para admirar los cuerpos de esos dos. Y aunque ya había visto antes a Derek sin camisa, esta vez parecía mucho mejor, quizás porque ahora prácticamente se estaba exhibiendo y no había ningún peligro. Alto; músculos de infarto; pectorales seguramente duros como el cemento; la tan mencionada tableta de chocolate, si, definitivamente se podría lavar ropa ahí; y aunque desde donde estaba no podía ver por completo su espalda, ya se imaginaba sus músculos tensos y ese tatuaje que cada vez que lo veía le picaban los dedos por tocarlo. Debería ser un delito estar así de bueno.

Luego miró a Alex, y se sorprendió al comprobar que también tenia músculos bien marcados. Quizás no tantos como Derek, pero estaba claro que no tenia nada que envidiar. Ahora que estaban uno frente al otro, vió que era apenas unos cuatro centímetros más bajo. Mientras le miraba, advirtió algunas cicatrices que no sabia que tenia. Una en el hombro, tenia pinta de ser una quemadura; algunas en su brazo y otra algo más larga en el costado. ''Curioso'', se apuntó una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde. En su brazo izquierdo tenia un tatuaje de lo que parecía ser un carnero.

\- Stiles, contrólate - escuchó que le susurraba alguien. Al girar la cabeza vió a Liam que se daba ligeros toques en la nariz

\- Lo siento - se disculpó avergonzado

\- Tranquilo, ellas te ganan - el comentario provocó que ambos soltaran una carcajada, lo que ocasionó que las chicas les lanzaran dagas con los ojos

\- Bueno chicos... cuando acabéis de presumir de quien tira más testosterona...podemos empezar - carraspeó Stiles algo incomodo. Se notaba a leguas la tensión

\- Deja de decir tonterías Stiles - le gruñó Derek. Por otro lado Alex le guiñó un ojo coqueto, lo que ocasionó un gruñido del más alto.

\- ¿No te duele la garganta de tanto hacer eso? - preguntó Alex, mitad curioso y mitad burlón

\- Scott por favor que se nos dan las uvas - apremió a su amigo desesperado para evitar un posible asesinato mientras movía las manos sin freno

\- Oh, si, claro. Venga vamos - dijo mientras pasaba por detrás de Alex y aprovechaba para apremiar a Derek que le siguiera.

  
Justo delante de toda la manada se encontraban Alex y Derek. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer ni quería ser menos que el otro. Más atrasados, el resto observaba como competían sin dar crédito que ese que le seguía el paso a un hombre-lobo era un humano.

\- Oye Scott, ¿estas seguro que es humano? - le preguntó Stiles sin aliento y bastante acalorado. Y es que aunque hacia ejercicio, llevaban más de tres horas corriendo sin parar, y aunque habían empezado a un buen ritmo, éste se había intensificado considerablemente. Incluso parecía que estaba huyendo por sus vidas.

\- Si, no huele a nada más que a humano - aseguró también sorprendido

\- ¿Entonces como es que puede mantener el paso de mi hermano? - preguntó Cora con el ceño fruncido

\- Se lo preguntaré más tarde cuando recupere el aliento - prometió casi tropezando con sus propios pies. - Me rindo - declaró mientras se tiraba al suelo

Los demás aprovecharon también para recuperar el aliento. Lydia se fue acercando a Stiles con una botella de agua, hacia bastante que ella había dejado ese ejercicio mortal. Incorporándose con trabajo cogió la botella dándole las gracias, por el rabillo del ojo veía como 'ese par de monstruos' se acercaban.

\- Levanta - escuchó la orden de Derek pero estaba tan cansado que no le contestó

\- ¿Estas bien Sty? - preguntó a su vez Alex respirando algo agitado

Stiles giró la cara para verles mejor. Ambos tenían el pelo húmedo del sudor, las gotas resbalaban desde las cara, cuello, brazos y por sus torsos desnudos, las pequeñas gotas iban delineando cada uno de esos magníficos músculos hasta desaparecer en la cinturilla de los pantalones. Las respiraciones hacían que sus pechos se movieran más rápido de los normal. Era un espectáculo bastante sexy.

\- ¡Stiles! - reprochó Derek, quien le miro sin entender - Estas apestando el bosque con tu excitación - le recriminaba arrugando la nariz

\- No solo su olor - señaló Isaac mientras apuntaba al bulto que se había formado en los pantalones.

Lo que provocó que algunas risas y disimuladamente se taparan ligeramente la nariz al tiempo que desviaban la vista, quizás por la vergüenza o para darle algo de privacidad. Pero lejos de molestarle, Stiles se sentó mejor en el suelo y dió un nuevo trago de agua.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó sin interés - Soy un adolescente hormonado, que demuestra que estoy más que sano al ver semejantes cuerpazos de infarto en ese estado. No me culpéis a mí, sino a vosotros. No haberos quitado las camisetas para presumir

Cuando terminó de hablar todos le miraban con la boca abierta incapaces de creer. Incluso Derek se vió incapaz de esconder su sorpresa. Sin embargo Alex soltó una carcajada que los sacó a todos de la estupefacción.

\- Me alegra saber que estoy metido en el saco Sty - dijo entre risas mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado y arrebatarle la botella para beber

\- Estas metido y de cabeza - aseguró

\- Si quieres te puedes quitar tu también la camiseta para ponerme en el mismo estado que tu - sugirió mientras se apegaba a él

\- Lo haría pero se me lanzarían todos como si fueran una manada de lobos ante un trozo de chuleta - la broma hizo que algunos bufidos se escucharan juntos algunas risas que soltaron las chicas

\- Cierto. Mejor cuando estemos en tu casa...- le insinuó en el oído provocandole un escalofrío

\- Volvamos - ordenó Derek mientras cogía a Stiles del cuello de la camisa para ponerlo en pie y arrastrarlo hacia la mansión sin esperar al resto que los miraba sin pestañear

\- ¡Hey! Suéltame, puedo caminar ¿sabes? - se quejó mientras cogía la muñeca del moreno en un intento de que le soltara, pero su captor hizo oídos sordos y siguió adelante sin dejar de llevarlo consigo

 

\- Creo que no le ha gustado que insinuara eso - comentó Alex con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Solo lo hace por joder - refunfuñó Stiles - No le caes bien y ya esta

\- Venga Stiles. Date algo de crédito. Eres un tío genial, guapo, encantador, listo y un millón de cosas más - le riñó mientras lo miraba

\- Y tengo dos millones de defectos. Entre ellos en TDHA - replicó

\- Cuando se quiere a alguien, se hace con sus pequeña virtudes y sus enormes y múltiples defectos. Todo el mundo los tiene. Y ese gorila no se libra

\- Si te escuchara llamarlo así... - rió Stiles

\- Aprovecho que no lo hace - comentó sacando le la lengua - Por cierto antes han dicho algo del olor, ¿A que ha venido? Ni que fueran perros

\- Eh, si, bueno. Es que... cuando me pongo así digamos que huelo más. Ya sabes, que el sudor dependiendo de cada persona huele más o menos... Y también depende de la situación... - respondió nervioso

\- Ah. Es verdad. Seguramente lo dí en clase, pero como hace tiempo ya ni me acuerdo. - acepto sin más

\- Por cierto, ha sido increíble que pudieras mantener el ritmo. - cambiando de tema - ¿Y esas cicatrices que tienes como te las hiciste? Si no te molestas claro, es que soy curioso, y cuando te las ví, pues eso, pensé que qué te pasó - dijo rápidamente

\- Jajaja tranquilo. Pues la del hombro fue una quemadura, cuando era pequeño, estaba jugando en el taller, intenté coger algo que estaba en alto, pero como no llegaba se me cayó y me quemé. La de los brazos me caí de la bicicleta en una zona del bosque donde habían unos rosales. Y la del costado fue por una pelea que tuve en el instituto. Un chico me atacó con una navaja cuando defendí a una chica - contó mientras se apoyaba en la ventanilla

\- Y yo que pensaba que era torpe - comentó - ¿Por qué quería atacar a esa chica? - preguntó intrigado

\- Al parecer ella le dejó, y él no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión.

\- Que bueno que estabas allí.

\- No creo que quisiera hacerle daño - admitió ganándose una mirada de incredulidad - Creo que solo quería asustarla para que volviera. Y al ver que me encaraba se asustó. Cuando vino la policía se puso a llorar.

\- Vaya... - silbó - ¿Y tu entrenamiento que historia tiene?

\- Mi padre era capitán del ejercito. Desde pequeño he entrenado con él. Y cuando él no estaba lo hacia por mi cuenta. De mayor quería ser tan fuerte como él

\- Estaría orgulloso de ver que lo has conseguido - alentó al escucharle decaído al recordar a su difunto padre

\- ¿Tu crees? - preguntó esperanzado, ganándose un asentimiento - Me alegro.

\- Tengo unas ganas de llegar a casa para ducharme - deseó

\- Si te soy sincero... tengo el cuerpo tan muerto que pasaría de la ducha para tirarme en la cama

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	15. Valor

Tenia la sensación de que los días pasaban cada vez más rápido. Ahora Alex participaba en los entrenamientos. No solo cuando tocaba correr sino también en la defensa personal. Stiles les había hecho prometer a toda la manada que tenían estrictamente prohibido usar sus habilidades lobunas. Si querían que tanto Alex como él estuvieran con ellos sin secretos, esa era la condición. Aun no podía entender como es que todavía había algo de desconfianza en él. Sin embargo algo era algo, ya no lo miraban con el ceño fruncido ni le hablaban en un tono seco, quitando a Derek. Ahora parecía uno más del grupo.

Todavía le preocupaba que Derek harto de que ‘ese extraño’ como él lo llamaba, le toreara, se le cruzaran los cables y lo mandara al hospital, pero confiaba en él, y si le había dado su palabra, sabia que la cumpliría, aunque fuera hecha a base de gruñidos.

Algunos días en lo que practicaban la defensa estaba con ellos, Stiles se sentaba junto a Lydia para verlos. Quizás era gracias a que su padre había sido militar y lo había entrenado, porque era capaz de darles pelea y aguantar. Lydia le había contado que había pillado a Derek con cara de satisfacción y asombro a verlo. Al parecer sus constantes broncas para enseñar le servían a alguien, porque el rubio absorbía todo lo que decía y enseñaba como si fuera una esponja.

Había días en los que él se iba a entrenar con Deaton sus habilidades, mientras Alex se iba con la manada. En sus momentos descanso, miraba los mensajes de su amigo le mandaba, se le notaba que estaba muy alegre, y se contagiaba con ese humor, lo cual provocaba que sus entrenamientos dieran muchos frutos. Ahora era capaz de mover más cosas, todavía tenia que concentrarse, pero empezaba a sentir como esa energía salia de su cuerpo, sentía pequeños calambres, sobretodo en la punta de sus dedos, sin embargo, lejos de sentir dolor o alguna molestia, lo que le producía eran cosquillas. Deaton le había dicho que era normal porque aun estaba aprendiendo, y que la sensación iría desapareciendo poco a poco.

 

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - preguntó Stiles sin apartar la vista del videojuego

\- No le has dicho nada aun - afirmó Alex mientras le veia

\- Ya lo sé - suspiró mientras ponía pausa

\- Dentro de una semana más o menos me iré - informó fijando su vista en la pantalla

\- ¿Tan pronto? - Stiles se giró para mirarlo - Puedes quedarte más tiempo

\- Gracias. Pero creo que ya me he aprovechado demasiado de vosotros - rió, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, ésta era una sonrisa triste

\- No digas tonterías

\- Sty - llamó en cuanto le vió girar la cara - Sé que te prometí esperar… pero…- maldiciendo por lo bajo se tapó con una mano la cara.

\- Alex….

Stiles le miró asombrado, pero entendía como se sentía. Se habían besado cuando fueron juntos la primera vez al 'jardín', y aunque ninguno se arrepentía en absoluto de eso, no habían vuelto hacerlo. Le dolía verle así, sabiendo que Alex estaba provocando celos en Derek para que le viera de otra manera aún a costa de lo que sentía, solamente porque estaba enamorado de ese enorme lobo gruñón, a pesar de tener una magnífica persona a su lado.

\- Se lo diré - aseguró mientras le daba una sonrisa

\- Sty no quiero saber que te estoy obligando a ello. Si no estas seguro…

\- Si no me arriesgo nunca sabré cual es la respuesta. Tengo muy presente que puede no gustarme y me duela, pero…

\- Stiles

\- No quiero volver a sentirme como cuando estuve colado por Lydia. Mendigando su atención. Si la respuesta es negativa cuanto antes mejor, y si es positiva… - miró apurado a Alex

Si había una diminuta posibilidad de que fuera correspondido, le rompería el corazón a su amigo

\- Si es positiva, me alegrare por ti - aseguró - Pero….

\- ¿Pero…? - repitió curioso

\- Pero si te hace daño, por mínimo que sea, o cualquier otra cosa, vendré aquí… a por ti. Pelearé por ti, y aunque sé que no podría ganarle… lo intentare una y otra vez, porque eres alguien que se lo merece - aseguró muy serio

\- Joder…que profundo - soltó Stiles mirándolo boquiabierto y soltando una carcajada

\- Además…. - prosiguió haciendo que Stiles le mirara intrigado - No me importaría ser tu amante - dijo moviendo las cejas coquetamente

La noche se la pasaran entre risas, recreando diálogos y escenas de películas.

 

 

 

**En un hotel de Beacon Hills**

 

Por fin habíamos llegados a Beacon Hills. Ryan se había adelantado a nosotros para explorar un poco el pueblo. En cuanto se reunió con nosotros en el hotel donde nos alojamos, nos dijo que debíamos de tener cuidado, porque habían más seres sobrenaturales. Al parecer una manada de hombres lobo.

\- Aquí no solo esta la manada - informó Theo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Erick

\- También hay un cazador

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? - reprochó Michael

\- ¿Acaso me preguntasteis? No

\- Le conoces - afirmé - Entre los cazadores os conocéis

\- Argent

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? Quizás deba ir y decirles de vosotros

\- Theo…- le llamé sin alzar la voz - Puedes que creas que aun sigues siendo un cazador, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. ¿De verdad crees que te dará una oportunidad de hablar? Claro que no. Ahora eres un ser como nosotros, y si vuelves a insinuar eso… provocaremos una situación en donde saldrás mal parado. No solo con ese cazador, si no también con la manada.

\- ¡No serias capaz Vetle! ¡Me necesitas! ¡Me necesitáis!

\- Que te mantengamos vivo, no quiere decir nada.

\- Habla - ordenó Paris mientras enseñaba su arma, dejando claro cuales eran sus intenciones si se negaba

\- Chris Argent - suspiró derrotado comenzando hablar

\- ¿Estas seguro que solo queda él? - preguntó Michael desconfiado

\- Sí. Gerard murió al igual que la pirómana de Kate. Y lo mismo con su hija - aseguró enfadado

\- Si la manada y el cazador están en el mismo pueblo… puede que tengan una alianza

\- ¿Estas seguro? - preguntaron Keisy y Valery a la vez

\- Puede. Lo veo más probable si es el único cazador.

\- Mezclaros con el pueblo, que nadie sepa que sois.

\- ¿Qué hacemos cuando nos entre la sed? - preguntó Valery mientras se tocaba la garganta

\- El bosque es territorio de lobos - informó Ryan

\- Paris mira si puedes averiguar algo de esa manada. Valery y Erick buscar lugares que estén alejados o poco transitados. Keisy ve al bosque y comprueba si todo es su territorio o hay algún sitio donde podamos hacer de las nuestras. Ryan te encargo a Theo, que no haga tonterías mientras buscáis posibles cenas.

\- ¿Y tu jefe?

\- Yo daré un paseo por todo el pueblo mientras hago todo lo anterior

\- Sí, señor

 

 

 

  **CASA STILINSKI**

Stiles se encontraba mirando al techo, rememorando la conversación que había tenido con Alex, quien estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. Intentaba encontrar la manera de poder declararse al lobo gruñón sin que éste le arrancara la garganta con los dientes. Pero todos los escenarios que se imaginaba terminaban mal para él. _‘’¿ Y si se olvidaba de eso y le daba una oportunidad a Alex?’’_ Pero negó ante la idea, si hacia eso era muy consciente de que se pasaría casi las veinticuatro horas pensando en el _‘ y si hubiera…’_ y no seria nada justo.

Además, había prometido que lo haría, se suponía que era el más maduro, debía de actuar como tal y no haciendo juegos y trucos para llamar la atención como si fuera un niño.

 

A la mañana siguiente Stiles y Alex se encontraban en el loft, donde se había reunido toda la manada para pasar algo de tiempo juntos. En todo momento Stiles había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, a nadie le importó la razón de su estado, así que ninguno de los presentes le preguntó nada. Alex no perdía detalle de las acciones de los demás cuando se refería a su amigo. A pesar de que disimulaban muy bien, se consideraba un persona observadora, su abuela muchas veces se lo había dicho.

Desde que había llegado, notaba una tensión palpable, no sabia con exactitud que es lo que había pasado, Stiles solamente le había dicho que por culpa de un accidente, había muerto la novia de quien había sido su mejor amigo y miembro del grupo. Aunque había intentado ahondar en el tema, Stiles solamente le dijo, que había sido culpa suya, y se había encerrado en sí mismo, hasta que consciente que no le diría más, cambió de tema.

Solo de pensar que mañana por la noche debía marcharse a su casa, se le encongia el corazón. No quería dejarle a merced de esos que según él se hacían pasar por amigos. Luego se fijó en el hombre que Stiles le había confesado que estaba enamorado. Por mucho que le doliera, si le correspondía, tenia la seguridad de que no estaría solo, pero si no era así…Suspiró sin saber muy bien que hacer, e incapaz de saber si no se había equivocado al empujarle para que se declarara.

\- ¿Todo bien Alex? - le preguntó Stiles

\- Si - le dijo mintió sin mudar su expresión seria

 

Tres horas más tarde, Derek los despachaba a todos para que se fueran cada uno a su casa. Stiles y Alex se subieron al jeep con la intención de irse, pero paró a mitad camino. Alex le miró interrogante.

\- Voy a declararme - anunció

\- Me parece bien - dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Se acabó huir y esconderse - afirmó - Pero lo haré mañana - dijo mientras volvía a poner el jeep en marcha

\- Stiles…. - bufó en desacuerdo

\- Ahora quiero pasar el poco tiempo que nos queda sin comerme la cabeza - replicó

\- De acuerdo - se rindió mientras levantaba las manos

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No preferirías que estuviera? - preguntó al cabo de unos minutos

\- Estaré bien - aseguró - Ademas….no es la primera vez que me fueran a dar calabazas - se rió

Cuando llegaron a casa, el sheriff se encontraba haciendo la cena, estuvieron hablando un poco de todo y luego se pusieron a ver el partido que echaban en la tele. Cuando se acabó el partido, Stiles ayudó a guardar las cosas de Alex en la maleta, salvo la ropa que se pondría mañana, así no estarían agobiados y podrían asegurarse con tranquilidad que no se olvidaban nada.

Quedaron que Stiles le acompañaría hasta la parada del autobús que se dirigía a la ciudad, a pesar de que éste, le había dicho que no suponía ningún problema acercarlo. Pero Alex le había dicho, que si iba a declararse a Derek, y acababa por corresponderle, el no quería ser un tercio en la ecuación. Al escuchar esto, Stiles no pudo mirarlo con cierto pesar. Pero al ver que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, acepto derrotado.

 

A la mañana siguiente, después de asegurarse una y otra vez que no se olvidaban nada, Stiles y Alex se la pasaron todo el día juntos. No quedaron ni con la manada ni con Deaton. Las pocas horas que les quedaban hasta que pasara el último autobús, las querían pasarlas sin nadie más que ellos dos. Cuando ya solo quedaban unos minutos, se dirigieron hacia el jeep, donde habían dejado la maleta y juntos se sentaron a esperar.

\- Recuerda que tienes que bajarte en la segunda parada, fuera del pueblo para coger el otro - le recordó Stiles

\- Tranquilo Sty - tranquilizó con una sonrisa

\- Y cuando llegues tienes que llamarme

\- Jajaja si

Se levantaron cuando vieron el autobús, y dejaron que pasara el resto de la gente. Ninguno podía decir, no querían despedirse. Para ambos ese mes había sido el mejor.

\- Cuando sepas la respuesta quiero que me la cuentes - le dijo mientras le acariciaba con una mano el cuello a Stiles.

\- Lo haré - prometió sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos grises que le miraban con tanto cariño que parecía irreal.

Al ver que solo quedaba él, Alex se separó a regañadientes para subir al autobús. Se sentó en el asiento de la ventanilla y llevó su mano a esta. Stiles hizo lo mismo desde su lado, poniéndola justo encima de la suya.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Stiles se alejo de la ventanilla y se despidió moviendo la mano hasta que el autobús se perdió de vista. Algo triste, pero intentando armarse de valor, para dirigirse al loft de Derek. Cuando se subió al jeep, Stiles miró la hora en el móvil, era casi la hora de cenar, pero conociendo al lobo como lo hacia, sabia que eso no era un problema. Seguramente le pillaría ejercitándose o leyendo algo como solía hacer. No había ningún problema con Cora o Isaac porque le habían mandado un mensaje donde se iba toda la manada al cine. Al diferencia de lo que creía cuando lo leyó no le molestó y ahora que estaba solo, seguía sin molestarle.

Sin demorarse más, arrancó el jeep y condujo hasta donde vivía el lobo. Confiaba en lo que Alex le había dicho, y se arriesgaría, aunque el resultado fuera malo, estaría orgulloso de haberlo hecho. La noche pasada había decidido que actuaria como un adulto y eso es lo que iba hacer en ese momento, sea cual fuera el resultado, no se mostraría devastado, no solo para no ponerse en ridículo, sino por el tema de su poder.

Cuando llegó al loft, estuvo pensado en la idea de llevarse la pulsera de mountain ash, pero lo descartó. Confiaba en su control, para eso se había puesto el culo plano de tanto meditar en el suelo. Así que dando una gran bocanada de aire, se dispuso a subir los escalones hacia la guarida del lobo.

Apenas le faltaban dos escalones por subir, escuchó como la puerta corredera se abría, dejando ver al al dueño. Con la excusa de recuperar el aliento, se permitió echarle una ojeada. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tirantes gris, iba descalzo, las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula apretada, le miraba buscando una explicación del porque estaba ahí.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó algo cohibido

Sin decir nada salvo un bufido, se apartó de la puerta unos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirarle, y se cruzo de brazos. Al pasar dentro, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Stiles estaba nervioso porque el hombre frente a él podía oler su estado, y saber esto no hizo más que aumentarlo. Sin saber como explicarse sin andarse por la rama, paseó con la mirada por todo el loft en busca de una señal que le dijera que decir.

En frente, Derek seguía con la misma cara de mosqueo, esperando que lo que fuera a decirle el humano fuera importante.

\- He venido porque… - comenzó

\- ¿Para decirme que Alex ya se ha ido? - preguntó con un gruñido

\- No, pero ya que lo menciones, te lo digo: Alex ya se ha ido

\- Stiles… - gruñó - No me hagas perder el tiempo

\- De acuerdo. He venido aquí para decirte que….bueno… - suspiro - Dios pero que difícil es esto - murmuro por lo bajo

\- Solo dilo y ya - pidió, más bien ordenó

\- Vale…Pero no me interrumpas - amenazó señalándolo con un dedo

Derek simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano

\- Me gustas. Desde que te ví aquella noche. Con tu pose de tío duro, con tu chaqueta de cuero y… cara de asesino enserie. Y aunque al principio estaba un poco rayado por lo que sentía… e intenté negarlo e incluso borrarlo… poco a poco me di cuenta de que no podía. Era mucho más fuerte que lo que había sentido por Lydia. Y a pesar de que al principio fuiste un capullo con nosotros, eso no provocó que disminuyera. Pero luego fui conociéndote, gota a gota, porque no nos dejabas más, pero lo hiciste... El miedo que sentía cada vez que acababas herido, y sobretodo cuando yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarte… Lo bien que me sentía y siento cuando tu estas cerca. Estoy cansado de esconder lo que siento y de fingir, y por eso estoy aquí para….para decirte que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

\- Me has insultado

Stiles se le quedó mirando con cara de asombro. ¿Enserio? ¿Él se declaraba y lo único con lo que se había quedado era con eso?

\- ¿Has…has oído lo que…? ¿Derek me has escuchado siquiera? - le apremió nervioso, un poco molesto y avergonzado

\- Si. He oído los insulto - Derek puso una mueca, aunque no supo exactamente que significaba

\- ¿Y…? - tanteó cada vez más inseguro. Estaba empezando a pensar que debía salir corriendo

\- Derek, creo que quiere saber la respuesta a su declaración - escuchó como decía una voz detrás suya. Una voz que conocía por desgracia.

Delante suya, vió como el semblante de Derek cambiaba por completo, y con una sonrisa se movía, hasta pasar de largo por su lado, como si no estuviera ahí parado. Stiles incrédulo, se giró poco a poco para ver una escena, que si antes ya odiaba, ahora, el sentimiento se quedaba corto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	16. A Tu Lado

Cuando Stiles se encontró enfrente del hombre al que amaba creía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho de lo rápido y fuerte que latía. Pero en cuanto escuchó esa voz, y vió lo que ahora estaba presenciando delante de sus ojos, sintió como el alma bajada de golpe a sus pies, e incluso que se escondía bajo tierra. Su corazón dejó su frenético latido para detenerse de golpe, sentía como su cuerpo se quedaba rígido, y aunque deseaba moverse para escapar de allí, éste era incapaz de obedecerle.

Delante de él, estaban Derek y Braeden besándose apasionadamente, se devoraban como si no hubiera mañana y olvidándose completamente de su existencia. Se fijó en la cara de hombre-lobo, se veia feliz de tener a esa mercenaria entre sus brazos y entre sus labios, y seguramente, dentro de poco, entre sus sabanas. Ante este pensamiento, notó como las tripas se le retorcían dolorosamente.

Los ojos empezaron a escocerle, pero se negaba en rotundo a mostrar debilidad y menos después del desplante. Había prometido que se comportaría como un adulto independientemente de cual fuera la respuesta, y obligándose a pesar por alto el tono de burla de la mercenaria.

Dentro de su cuerpo, sentía su poder, como suplicaba por salir, pero sin saber como, consiguió controlarlo. En su mente se gritaba a sí mismo que debía controlarse, rogando que su propio poder le diera la fuerza necesaria para ello, pidiendo ayuda para no desmoronarse. Poco a poco sentía como su poder le correspondía, ralentizando sus latidos a un ritmo constante, creando para él una especia de barrera para que el lobo no percibiera el estado en que ahora mismo sus emociones se encontraban. Era una falsa tranquilidad, que sabia que en cuanto estuviera solo, se rompería.

Cuando dejaron de comerse la boca, Derek y Braeden se giraron para estar enfrente de él. Ella aun seguía de perfil, pero su cara ladeada hacia Stiles para verle. Su mano derecha acariciaba el estomago de Derek, metiendo los dedos por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta. En sinuosas caricias

Braeden tenia esa asquerosa sonrisa en la cara. Demostrando superioridad, lamiéndose los labios, ahora rojos por el beso, y mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Entendía perfectamente lo que sus ojos maliciosas le estaban diciendo: ‘’¿Lo ves? Es mío. Me prefiere a mí’’

Derek por otro lado, miraba a la mercenaria, devorándola con los ojos, con la misma pasión que momentos antes, había devorado con sus labios, en los mismos que ahora lucían una sonrisa. Una sonrisa para únicamente para ella. Una que no mostraba a nadie. Una verdadera. Con su brazos izquierdo la agarraba de la cintura, pegándola a su fuerte cuerpo.

Stiles se puso recto y con la cabeza alta empezó a andar hacia la salida del loft. Vió como Derek le miraba, con el cejo fruncido, quizás intrigado el porque estaba en calma, quizás porque no podía saber gracias a su olfato como se sentía, o tal vez por su escasez de habla. Nadie dijo nada, pero tampoco hacían falta palabras. Después de todo…no había nada que aclarar, todo estaba dicho. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

 

Cuando Stiles se montó en el jeep, todavía se mantenía refugiado en esa coraza que había creado, sacó de la guantera las pulsera de mountain ash y se la colocó así mismo y al retrovisor del coche. No sabia cuanto tiempo le duraría pero esperaba que lo suficiente para alejarse.

A las afueras de Beacon Hills, las manos de Stiles empezaron a temblar, así que paró a un lado de la carreta y con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba, creó una barrera, una burbuja que le ayudaría a descargar todo sus sentimientos y a la vez, le protegería de los demás o cualquier otra criatura le sintiera.

En cuanto la tuvo lista, dejó que su poder fluyera, doblando las ramas de los árboles que estaban dentro de la barrera, empujando las piedras y la tierra, viendo como chocaban contra la barrera. Dejó que sus lágrima salieran de sus ojos, tristes y enfadados, gritó liberando todo lo que sentía y las ganas de volver al loft y arrancarle a esa maldita, aquella sonrisa que detestaba tanto.

Después del derroche de energía, Stiles se dejó caer al suelo completamente agotado, respirando con dificultad, mirando al cielo, esperando por si acaso la manada o cualquier otra cosa, aparecía. Pero conforme los minutos pasaron, nadie venia. Algo más recuperado, cogió su móvil y llamó a Alex. Seguramente ya estaría en el segundo autobús en dirección a su casa, o quizás su abuela había podido ir a recogerle tal y como le había dicho antes. Con una sonrisa triste esperó a que contestara, seguramente en cuanto le contara lo que había pasado, al día siguiente estaría en su casa, buscándole para que le llevara donde vivía Derek para pegarle una paliza.

\- ¿Sty? - la voz preocupada de Alex le devolvió al presente, pero no encontraba las palabras para hablar

\- ¿Stiles estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos dime algo - suplicaba Alex al otro lado del teléfono al no recibir respuesta

\- Me ha rechazado - dijo con la voz tomada

Una vez soltó esas palabras, Stiles procedió a contárselo todo, sin omitir nada, desde que se separaron hasta que se fue del loft. Alex por su parte, mantenía los puños apretados, escuchando las palabras de Stiles, como intentaba contener los sollozos por la humillación. A su lado, su abuela, preguntaba preocupada que es lo que ocurría.

Una hora más tarde, y después de desahogarse con Alex y con la adorable mujer, se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa y se dirigió al jeep. No tenia ánimos de llegar a casa, así que puso rumbo al único lugar en el que podía refugiarse y que gracias a la pulsera que aun llevaba puesta, no le encontrarían ya que no podrían seguir su olor a partir del loft de Derek. Podría haber elegido la invitación de Alex y su abuela de pasar unos días en su casa, pero la rechazó. Necesitaba estar solo y poder tranquilizarse, y aunque sabia que ellos le darían su espacio, no quería ver a nadie.

  
Cuando estaba cerca de su lugar secreto, aparcó el jeep detrás de unos arbustos, y emprendió el camino que le quedaba a pie. Mientras caminaba, le mandó un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que no le buscara y que necesitaba estar solo. Su padre le contestó con un simple ‘vale, ten cuidado’.

Al llegar se recargó en el árbol. Allí en la orilla del lago, Bambi le miraba con sus grandes ojos negros y no tardó en dirigirse hacia él y tumbarse a su lado. Stiles puso su cabeza en el estomago del animal y se dejó llevar por la tranquila respiración, cerrando los ojos. No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan agotado hasta que sentía como poco a poco se iba quedando durmiendo, y no puso ningún intento por permanecer despierto. Después de todo ahora lo que quería era dejar de pensar y sentir. Ya habría tiempo de eso para mañana.

  
A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despertó por los rayos del sol que se colaban por las hojas de los árboles. Seguía en la misma posición que cuando se durmió, su cabeza apoyada en Bambi, que no se había movido en ningún momento. Se sentó para darle un respiro al animal, que se levantó para empezar a pastar después de darle un pequeño lametón en la mejilla y pasar su fría nariz contra su sien.

\- Yo también voy a por algo de comer - le dijo después de unos minutos

El ciervo levantó la cabeza mientras movía las orejas. Le miraba atento como a la espera de que dijera algo más.

\- Si me esperas, vengo y como aquí contigo - le dijo mientras se levantaba y deshacía el camino hacia su jeep.

Cuando salió a la carretera en vez de dirigirse hacia Beacon Hills, fue hacia la ciudad vecina. Caminando en busca de una hamburguesería o cualquier otro sitio de comida rápida, se paró enfrente de una tienda de ropa. Sin detenerse a pensar entró y buscó algo que le gustara.

Quince minutos más tarde, Stiles salia de la tienda con una bolsa de la ropa que había comprado. De ahí se dirigió a la hamburguesería más cercana según las indicaciones que las chicas le habían dado antes de salir de la tienda.

Una vez tuvo la comida en una bolsa y en sus manos, se fue al coche para regresar a su jardín. Cuando llegó cargado con las bolsas de la comida y de la ropa, vió que Bambi le estaba esperando tumbado en el mismo árbol donde tenían la costumbre de pasar el tiempo. Algo más feliz de ver que le había hecho caso se sentó y empezó a sacar la comida, el ciervo le imitó y se levantó para pastar, acompañándolo.

  
Dos días más tarde sin pisar el pueblo, Stiles se la pasó en su pequeño refugio contándole todo lo sucedido a Bambi, hablando con Alex y a ratos con su abuela, cuando conseguía robarle el teléfono a su nieto. De fondo podía escuchar la voz de Alex pidiéndole que le devolviera el móvil; los quejidos que soltaba el chico cuando la mujer le agarraba de la oreja para que la dejara hablar tranquila; entre ánimos, risas, consejos de que no les diera el gusto de que lo vieran decaído; una promesa de que se verían en cuando le levantara el castigo a Alex por aprovecharse de su hospitalidad durante un mes, y aceptando que no podía seguir escondiendo la cabeza y que debía enfrentarse a la realidad. Ademas, al día siguiente tendría escuela y entrenamiento de lacrosse.

Con mejor humor tras haberse desahogado y con apoyo, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se desnudó y se zambulló en el agua del lago para darse un buen y merecido baño. A pesar de que el agua estaba fría y eso no iba con él, no le quedó más que admitir que le estaba sentado muy bien para su cuerpo, relajandole y despejando su mente. Dejándose mecer en el agua, recordó que todavía tenia la cartera en el coche, con algunos libros y los otros los había dejado en la taquilla.

Después de ese mes de descanso del instituto, cayó en la cuenta que tenia las mismas materias. Viendo que su humor cada vez mejoraba lo aprovechó para poder quedarse un poco más. Al día siguiente, iría directo al instituto, vería a la manada, posiblemente a Derek y si le veia, lo más seguro era que también estuviera la mercenaria. Negó con la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos. No tenia que temer, había logrado controlar su poder, y si se veia en la obligación lo volvería hacer. No podía darse el lujo de llevar al pulsera, así solo demostraría lo afectado que estaba, tal vez usando su poder era un engaño igual, pero si servia para engañarles, para que le dejaran tranquilo, lo haría. Así nadie de la manada preguntaría nada, nadie sabría nada y seria un secreto solo suyo.

Las horas siguientes, Stiles se las pasó practicando su poder, creando al igual que la otra noche, una pequeña barrera. Al igual que los días anteriores, se fue a la ciudad vecina para comprar comida y llamó a su padre para decirle que no pasaría por casa, sino que iría directo a clase. Estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que su padre le comentó que debía irse a trabajar. Esa noche, al igual que las anteriores, durmió junto a Bambi.

  
Al día siguiente, Stiles se despertó gracias a los lametones del ciervo, al parecer sabia que ese día tenia que madrugar. Viendo que tenia tiempo de sobra se la paso con el animal jugando, dándose un baño y se vistió con la ropa que había comprado. No era nada especial. Un pantalón vaquero azul claro, una camiseta azul marino y una chaqueta de deporte con capucha azul claro. Cómodo y ligero. ¿Se podía pedir más?

\- Hoy iré de pitufo – se dijo con humor

Se despidió del animal, y caminó hasta llegar al jeep revisó que efectivamente tenia la cartera con las asignaturas correspondientes y puso rumbo a Beacon Hills, directo al instituto.

  
Al llegar vió el camaro de Derek en una de las esquinas del instituto, su dueño se encontraba apoyado en el capo con el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados, llevaba unas gafas de sol e iba vestido completamente de negro. A pesar de las miradas que muchas de las alumnas le lanzaban, no parecía estar para nada interesado. Era raro que fuera al instituto a no ser que tuviera algo que contar a la manada, pero ésta tampoco estaba, lo que lo hacia aun más raro.

Intentando mantener la compostura y con la barbilla en alto, Stiles caminó hasta la puerta del instituto, apenas habían alumnos porque aun era pronto. Había acelerado todo el camino pensado que llegaría tarde y todo por culpa de que había visto mal la hora, pero ya que estaba aquí, se encerraría en la biblioteca a leer algo o investigar cualquier cosa.

\- Stiles - escuchó como el lobo lo llamaba, pero siguió su camino sin hacerle caso y sin detenerse

\- Stiles para - le gruñó la orden

\- ¡He dicho que pares! - le gritó mientras le agarraba de los brazos

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa chucho? - le espetó enfadado intentando soltarse

\- ¿Se puede saber donde has estado todo el fin de semana? - le exigió mientras lo arrastraba fuera las pocas miradas que había en el instituto

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – le espetó mirándolo mal

\- Scott y los demás estaban preocupados. ¿Avisas a tu padre pero no a la manada?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido

\- No te encontraban. No contestabas al teléfono ni podían sentir tu olor. Así que Scott llamó a tu padre. Y éste le dijo que estabas bien pero que pasarías el fin de semana fuera.

\- Y eso hice. Suéltame de una vez - exigió retorciéndose para quitar esas manos que lo mantenían sujeto

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Ni si quiera tu padre lo sabe y aun así estaba tranquilo. Por lo tanto no es primera vez que lo haces, ¿verdad? ¿¡Acaso has olvidado que alguien podría ir detrás de tu poder!?

\- Simplemente quería tiempo para mi. Eso es todo. Todo el mundo necesita tiempo para sí mismo

Derek se le quedó mirando fijamente con el rostro serio. Como intentando averiguar que es lo que le pasaba por la mente. Stiles por su parte intentaba sin éxito soltarse, no quería que le tocara, estaba enfadado, seguía enamorado de ese lobo cavernicola.

\- Todo esto…es porque estoy Braeden - afirmó - Por eso has pasado de todos - notó como Stiles se tensaba entre sus manos. Dándole la confirmación.

\- No te creas tan importante - murmuró desviando los ojos

\- Deja de comportarte como un crio. Aunque eso es lo que eres - murmuró Derek en un suspiro

\- Stiles. No puedes decir que estas enamorado de mí, ni siquiera sabes que es eso. Solo estas encaprichado conmigo al igual que lo estuviste con Lydia. Nada más - le explicó con calma como si estuviera explicándole algo difícil a un niño pequeño mientras sus manos soltaban por fin los brazos del humano.

\- Te equivocas. Se perfectamente lo que siento - le replicó Stiles enfadado y seguro de sí mismo

\- Crees saberlo. Nada más.

\- Ya que pareces tan experto y sabio, deja que te pregunte algo. ¿De verdad crees que Braeden siente lo mismo por ti? - le preguntó todavía con enfado

\- Por supuesto - afirmó Derek con enfado

\- ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho acaso? ¿Cómo sabes que no te usa como…?

\- ¡No te atrevas a compararla con Kate! - le rugió haciendo que ojos cambiaran de color y cogiéndole nuevamente por los brazos, esta vez con más fuerza

\- Admítelo - le provocó sin mostrar el dolor que le causaba - Es una mercenaria que trabaja por dinero. Hará cualquier cosa por esa razón.

\- ¡Cállate! - gruño enfadándose cada vez más acorralándolo contra la pared del edificio

\- ¿¡Por que no lo entiendes?! Las calaveras quieren tu cabeza y ella se esta aprovechando de ti hasta que le den la orden - le gritó desesperado al ver su fe ciega en ella - ¿Estas ciego o no quieres verlo? Pero es así. ¡Y cuando te quites esa venda de los ojos ya será demasiado tarde!

\- ¡¡Ya basta!! - le rugió Derek fuera de sí. Su rostro había cambiado, sus manos ahora eran garras, sus uñas se clavaron en los brazos de Stiles - Braeden no es así, solamente estas celoso porque no siento lo mismo por ti y no quiero nada contigo. Te lo advierto. Si le haces daño…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? - preguntó enfadado. Sentía como le escocían los ojos - ¿Tanto confías en ella?… ¿Mas…más que en mí? - pregunto con voz rota. Trago con esfuerzo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. - ¿Aun sabiendo…que siempre estuve a tu lado… preocupándome por ti?

Derek no contestó, simplemente le miró enfadado respirando furiosamente. Sacó las uñas de las heridas que había provocado en los brazos de Stiles. Viendo como la chaqueta antes limpia y nueva, ahora tenia agujeros allí donde su garras se clavaron, y como se pintaba de rojo por la sangre que fluía de las heridas. Sin disculparse se dió la vuelta para recorrer la distancia hasta el camaro, sin mirar en ningún momento atrás, dejando a Stiles completamente solo.

Cuando escuchó que el coche se marchaba, Stiles suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en la pared que había a su espalda. Permitió que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos cayeran por fin, deslizándose rápidamente por su cara, una a una caían sin fin. El nudo de su garganta no desaparecía por mucho que tragaba intentando eliminarlo. Las duras palabras de Derek, la duda sobre lo que sentía, el como confiaba en esa mujer antes que en él, las heridas de su garras cuando intentó explicarle lo que estaba dispuesta hacer. Ella misma había dicho que haría lo que fuera por el dinero, sin importar el qué.

Pero el hombre lobo no le creía. Si no todo lo contrario, incluso parecía que solamente quería sabotear su relación, y llamar la atención. Pero se equivocaba. Él ya le había advertido, y Derek, cabezota al máximo, no quería escucharle. Stiles se abrazó con fuerza a sí mismo y soltó un siseo de dolor. Vió con tristeza sus dedos manchados de sangre. Derek le había herido. Le había roto el corazón, humillado, y se burló de sus sentimientos…y ahora…le había dañado físicamente.

Sin dejar de llorar cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que los sollozos escaparan de su boca, llevó sus manos a las heridas dejando fluir su poder. Notó un ligero hormigueo y poco a poco las heridas desaparecían. Ya no tenia ganas de asistir a clase, pero lo había prometido. Por suerte a primera hora era hora de estudio, quizás pudiera saltársela para recuperar la compostura.

\- Por fin…- escuchó que le decían

Al escuchar esas palabras levantó la cabeza de golpe buscando a quien le había dicho eso. Pero no había nadie. Se levantó con rapidez, alejándose un poco de la pared con pasos inseguros, giró sobre sí mismo, mirando alrededor suyo, con la intención de encontrar a alguien, o a cualquier cosa.

\- Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote… - escuchó de nuevo. La voz parecía tan melancólica, tan llena de tristeza, rota por el sufrimiento, sintió como el corazón se le encogía. No sabia si se lo estaba imaginando o de verdad había alguien con él.

\- Y ahora…te he encontrado…

Stiles se quedó helado en el sitio. Sentía una presencia a su espalda, notando el aliento de alguien en su oreja, mientras susurraba esas palabras, sonaba tan esperanzada, tan distinta a la de antes.

La idea de darse la vuelta de golpe se esfumó a notar como un dedo le tocaba con tal delicadeza la mejilla que pensó que se trataba del viento. Con cariño, casi con temor de la posibilidad de lastimarle, con una dulzura que no estaba acostumbrado. Sin saber muy bien que hacer cerró los ojos nervioso, disfrutando de esa caricia tan suave, dejándose hacer. El miedo y la incertidumbre se desvanecieron sin darse cuenta. Notaba como se deslizaba desde el hueso de la mandíbula hasta su ojo derecho, borrando todo rastro dejado por la lagrima al caer.

Abrió los ojos con pereza al no sentirle, lentamente y con el corazón a mil, se volvió para encontrarse con la persona que le hablaba. Pero como había ocurrido momentos antes…allí no había nadie.

Pegó un salto cuando escuchó el timbre del comienzo de las clases. Todavía con el corazón acelerado, se quitó con rapidez la chaqueta manchada y se la guardó en la cartera, y se encaminó a la puerta del instituto. Antes de desaparecer por la esquina, miró por ultima vez detrás suya, buscando entre las sombras algún indicio, pero al ver que el resultado fue el mismo, siguió a los demás estudiantes dentro para comenzar las clases. Todavía con lo presente rondandole en la cabeza.

Cuando entró dentro del instituto, vió a Scott, Isaac, Kira y Lydia en la entrada de la clase, le miraban fijamente. En otra clase un poco más adelante vió Liam. Y en la taquilla buscando las cosas Cora esperaba a Malia. En sus rostros podía ver el enfado, la preocupación y la incertidumbre. Dando un suspiro y sabiendo que no podría escaparse del torrente de preguntas, caminó en dirección a la clase de matemáticas. Sabia que durante esa clase, Scott y Lydia intentarías averiguar algo.

  
Lo que no sabia Stiles, era que sí que había alguien, escondido entre las sombras, observándole irse, sin perderse ni un detalle de sus movimientos y expresiones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	17. Y Entonces Te Ví

**P.V. Vetle**

Desde que habíamos llegado a Beacon Hills, todos pudimos sentir que ese pueblo no era nada normal, no solo porque había una manada de hombres lobo, era algo diferente. Paseando por el bosque para reconocer el terreno, Ryan y yo descubrimos el tronco cortado de un árbol. Al poner mi mano sobre él, me dí cuenta de que no era un árbol normal y corriente como los demás, parecía más mágico de lo que aparentaba, al menos lo fue cuando estaba entero.

Desde nuestra llegada no había vuelto a sentir la chispa, ni siquiera una parte diminuta de ésta. Desconocía que era quien lo provocaba o la razón, pero lo que sí sabia con total certeza era que estábamos en el lugar correcto, solo debíamos tener paciencia, algo que por desgracia cierto miembro del grupo no compartía.

Theo se estaba volviendo completamente insoportable, y nos tenia a todos hartos. Al menos así era hasta que París, completamente harto lo sacó del hotel mientras amanecía y lo llevó a la carretera fuera del pueblo, lejos de cualquier mirada. Ryan y yo lo seguimos conscientes de que era muy probable de que lo matara y aunque todos sentíamos lo mismo, se había acordado que aun nos podría ser útil, del alguna forma.

Conforme amanecía, y los rayos del sol tocaban a Theo, su piel se iba quemando, a pesar de que París le había amordazado podíamos escuchar los gritos y gemidos de dolor amortiguados por la tela.

\- París basta - le dije a unos metros de donde se encontraban

\- Debe saber cual es su lugar - replicó mientras lo sujetaba por los brazos

\- ¿Matándolo? - cuestionó Ryan

\- Si hace falta….

\- Ya sabes lo que hemos hablado - recordé

\- Ya lo sé

\- Suéltalo - suspiró Ryan a mi lado

\- París…- llamé sin alzar la voz

\- De acuerdo - bufó mientras lo lanzaba hacia las sombras

Por suerte no pasó a mayores, por así decirlo, París le provocó un buen susto. Me acerqué hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Theo, refugiado entre las sombras de los árboles, evitando en la medida de lo posible que los rayos no le dañaran más, mientras su cuerpo se iba recuperando, pero al ser heridas provocadas por el sol, estas iban más lentas. Lo más seguro es que hasta la tarde no recuperaría su aspecto normal. Le lancé su gabardina, la misma que usaba cuando nos movemos durante el día, que era lo bastante grande para cubrirles los pies y una capucha para que se pudiera proteger mientras volvíamos al hotel, donde los demás nos estaban esperando.

Tal y como me imaginaba, todos se encontraban expectantes con saber si París había cumplido su amenaza. En cuanto vieron a Theo entrar atrás mío, las caras de todos cambiaron, mostrando la resignación. París se apoyó en la mesa que había pegada a una de las paredes, cruzándose los brazos y giró la cara mirando por la ventana. Michael se acercó hasta él y le palmeo el hombro, por supuesto las chicas no tardaron en lanzar comentarios burlones sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Theo.

\- A eso lo llamo yo un pollo muy hecho - se burló Valery

\- París, el truco es dejarlo bien dorado, no negro - la secundó Valery

\- Pero tiene pinta de estar crujiente

\- Ahora si que puedes decir que estas quemado

\- Ya basta chicas – ordené mientras ellas soltaban carcajadas

Ya habíamos tenido bastante por hoy, aunque habían dejado de comentar el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el ex-cazador, todavía seguían riéndose por lo bajo sentadas en el sofá, mirándolo de reojo y con sonrisas de burla adornando sus caras.

\- Zorras - masculló mientras Theo se metía en una de las habitaciones

Ante el insulto, las chicas estallaron de nuevo a carcajadas mientras se chocaban los cinco, Michael miraba a mi lado la escena divertido.

 

Unas horas más tarde, cansado de estar quieto y sin hacer nada, les dije que me iba a dar una vuelta, Michael en cuanto me escuchó me tironeó del brazo para evitarlo, que intrigado por la actitud de mi amigo, me dejé hacer.

\- No puedes salir así - me soltó poniendo una mano en su frente

\- ¿Así como? - le pregunté sin entender absolutamente a que se refería

\- A tu ropa - contestó Erick al pasar por delante nuestro

\- Es cómoda - dije con simplicidad mientras me miraba a mi mismo

Llevaba unos pantalones bombachos hasta las pantorrillas de color gris claro; una sudadera de manga larga una o dos tallas más grande de lo que me tocaba y en color entre amarillo y verde; y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas. Si bien era cierto, que se merecían tirarlos a la hoguera, pero no prestaba mucha atención a la ropa que me había puesto, teniendo en cuenta que yo procuraba aparecer lo menos posible entre las personas, y cuando nos movíamos, procurabamos usar caminos alejados de las ciudades o íbamos bosque a través.

\- ¿Pretendes que te arresten? - me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- ¿Por qué iban hacerlo? - dije cruzándome de brazos en mis trece

\- Porque, jefe, con todos los respetos, estas condenadamente horrible - escuché a Valery mientras hacia una mueca de asco

\- No te aviamos dicho nada porque sabíamos lo importante que era dar con la chispa… - explicó Keisy

\- Pero ahora no tienes excusas - sentenció Valery

\- Tienen razón - apoyó Ryan, Erick a su lado movía la cabeza afirmativamente

\- Vale, ¿Qué sugerís? - suspiré derrotado

\- Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como yo… - alardeó Michael, pero se vió interrumpido por una colleja de Valery

\- ¿Cómo dices? - le reclamó

\- Ejem…Quiero decir que tienes suerte de que estas preciosidades y yo sepamos de estos temas - corrigió

\- Eso esta mejor - dijeron las chicas a coro

Me dejé arrastras por Michael divertido hasta la otra habitación, donde abrió el armario y empezó a buscar algo, intrigado me acerqué.

\- ¿De…de donde habéis sacado tanta ropa? - le pregunte sorprendido al ver el armario

\- De las tiendas - me contestó mientras me miraba extrañado

\- Digo que porque hay tanta – aclaré

\- Las chicas y yo estábamos hartos de verte con esas pintas y los demás también. Así que decidimos hacer un día de compras - exclamó completamente feliz

\- Sois…

\- Si, si, si. Toma ponte esto - me puso la ropa entre mis manos y se dirigía a la puerta para darme privacidad

\- También lo hemos hecho para que causes buena impresión - explicó mientras se giraba al verme

\- Si os reencontráis, no querrás que se asuste al ver tus pintas ¿verdad? - siguió hablando al ver que no entendía que quería decir - Yo huiría - se rió mientras salia por la puerta

Sin poder evitarlo me reí al comprender lo que quería decir. Si por un casual me encontraba con mi amor y me viera vestido como iba, prácticamente estaría fastidiando una buena oportunidad de conocernos, y eso no podía pasar. Sin mas preámbulos me desnudé y me puse la ropa que Michael y las chicas habían escogido para mí. Cuando acabé, me miré en espejo de cuerpo entero que había en las puertas de los armarios.

\- Menudo cambio - me dije mirando mi reflejo. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco, al ser mi talla se me pegaba al cuerpo perfectamente; unos pantalones vaqueros grises con un cinturón marrón; y unas deportivas negras con adornos en azul y el colgante Solein lo puse por dentro del suéter. Contento por la nueva ropa salí de la habitación. Apenas puse un pie fuera, escuché unos silbidos, que al levantar la cara me di cuenta que provenían de Michael mientras la chicas se reían, Erick sonreía con aprobación, mientras que Ryan y París daban su visto bueno asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Ves como ahora estas mejor - mi amigo me guiñó el ojo contento

\- Gracias - musité agradecido mientras aceleraba el paso al sentir como la cara se me calentaba. A mis espaldas escuché las risas de todos y la puerta cerrarse.

 

Mientras paseaba miraba alrededor fijándome en todo lo que pasaba por delante de mis ojos, intentando no perder ningún detalle. A pesar de que era temprano, mucha gente se movía con rapidez, veia a mujeres con trajes hablando por los móviles, hombres de negocios llevando sus maletines mientras subían a sus coches o en el de algún amigo para llegar al trabajo. Niños acompañados de sus padres o hermanos con la cartera colgando, algunos riendo, otros todavía se les veia en la cara el sueño. Grupos de adolescentes que iban hablando de miles de cosas, presumiendo de a saber que cosa, desayunando, algunos incluso iban estudiando confiando en que sus amigos los guiasen. Algunos simplemente esperaban en la parada del autobús hasta que éste llegara, con apuntes, leyendo o simplemente haciendo que el tiempo pasase jugando con la consola.

Me dediqué a disfrutar el buen tiempo, paseando por las calles mientras de reojo miraba los escaparates de las tiendas, me paré en una cafetería de tamaño normal, no era muy pequeña pero tampoco era exageradamente grande, de ella el olor del café era delicioso, era diferente al de las otras que había pasado, te invitaba a entrar y saborear, prometiéndote la satisfacción tan solo con el primer sorbo, pero sabia que si lo hacia, cuando volviera a la habitación, Michael usaría sus dotes de interpretación, molestando durante todo el día o hasta que se cansara, el porque no lo he invitado ni a él ni a los demás a tomar algo, y con tal de divertirse, Valery y Keisy le seguirían el juego, llevándonos al resto al borde de la locura o del suicidio. Así que por muchas ganas que tenia, me alejé de allí, prometiéndome mentalmente que volvería con ellos, sabiendo de antemano que aunque no hubiera acabado de hablar, nos veríamos arrastrados por esos tres.

Me reí con ganas sin poder evitarlo al imaginarme la escena, paré cuando me sentí observado, y ladeé la cabeza para averiguar la razón. Y la razón eran que dos chicas, según ví por sus mochilas eran estudiantes, me estaban mirando fijamente y cuchicheando, intentando que no escuchara poniéndose las manos delante de los labios, pero gracias a mi sentidos sobrenaturales las podía escuchar con claridad.

\- Hola - me saludaron sin dejar de reírse - ¿No eres de aquí verdad?

\- La verdad es que no

\- Lo sabíamos - dijeron entre risas

\- Adiós - me despedí al ver como se comportaban

\- Espera, ¿Qué te parece si te enseñamos el pueblo? - se ofrecieron

Las miré alzando la ceja, sabia perfectamente que se estaban insinuando, no solo por el olor que desprendían, puede que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin compartir mi cama con alguien, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera captar las indirectas, sobretodo cuando al lado mio vivían expertos en estos juegos. Intentando no hacer movimientos bucos, me solté de ellas, ya que al acercarse a mí, me había agarrado de los brazos evitando que me fuera, y aunque sabia que podía haber seguido andando sin inmutarme, tenia muy presente que no era una buena idea levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Qué nos dices? - me preguntó una

\- Haremos que te lo pases bien - me coqueteó la otra

Las miré sin perder la pequeña sonrisa que todavía tenia. Seguramente pensaban que era por ellas, pero no me importaba. Ambas eran guapas, una de ellas tenia el pelo rubio ondulado y la otra era morena; los ojos de ambas eran marrones oscuro y tenían buen físico, y lo demostraban visitándose con ropa ajustada para que todo el mundo lo viera: camisas cortas hasta el ombligo y minifaldas, junto con zapatos de tacón; sus uñas estaban bien cuidadas; y llevaban los labios pintados de rojo, no sabia mucho sobre maquillaje, pero sabia que se habían puesto algo en ellos para que parecieran más brillantes y húmedos.

Por un momento eché de menos que Michael no estuviera aquí, estaba seguro que disfrutaría de la compañía, y viceversa, porque yo no estaba interesado, y menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de lo que buscaba. Así que con toda la amabilidad de que tenia rechazaría su ‘sugerente’ oferta.

\- Mis disculpas, pero debo declinar la oferta

\- ¿Por qué no? - exigió la rubia indignada. Al parecer no llevaban muy bien que alguien las rechazara, su amiga me miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- Ya tengo a alguien

\- Oh…es eso. - captando, ambas se miraron y volvieron a reírse con esa sonrisa tonta - No te preocupes, no va a enterarse

\- Creo que no conocéis el concepto de ser fiel - dije mirándolas seriamente y comenzando a andar

\- Oh venga, no nos vengas con eso. Nadie es fiel. Y mucho menos los hombres

\- Lamento deciros que eso no es cierto. Y si creéis así, apuntarme como excepción.

\- No te hagas de rogar

\- Si, no tiene porque enterarse.

Sin poder evitarlo resoplé por la insistencia, y que se dejaran usar por cualquiera.

_\- ‘’¿Cómo pueden ser tan…frescas? Ademas deberían poder aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero quizás se les quite la tontería con un pequeño susto‘’._

\- Sabéis…he venido con un amigo - sonreí mientras me acercaba un poco a ellas - Se queja de que esta muy aburrido - insinué

\- Si es tan guapo como tú…nosotras nos ocuparemos de él - soltó sin vergüenza

\- De acuerdo - acepté - Nos alojamos en el hotel que hay al otro lado del pueblo. Puerta 44. A medianoche

\- De acuerdo - aceptaron sin más riéndose, ví como se alejaban por la calle. Sin mirarlas más de lo necesario seguí mi camino, luego avisaría a Michael, de que tendría diversión.

 

Caminé hasta que llegué según el nombre al Instituto del pueblo. No tenia muchas ganas de encontrarme con más chicas como las de antes, así que lo bordeé. El instituto tenia un parking donde podían aparcar estudiantes, profesores y autobuses. El recinto estaba rodeado a unos metros por el bosque, y también había un campo donde seguramente harían entrenamientos o practicarían algún deporte, aunque desconocía cual o cuales serian. Observé algún que otro alumno entrar por la puerta, lo hacían sin prisas, seguramente todavía era temprano y por eso había poco movimiento.

Estaba meditando si seguir avanzando en mi paseo o volver al hotel, hasta que un olor me llegó. Lo reconocía, se trataba de sangre, pero había algo más, algo que no sabia que era, pero mi instinto despertó como si en algún lugar de donde yo me encontraba hubiera un enemigo. De repente, ví como un coche negro pasaba por delante mía a gran velocidad. Con cautela me fui acercando hasta donde provenía el olor de la sangre, no sabia con lo que me iba a encontrar, así que conforme me acercaba me iba escondiendo detrás de cada árbol, moviéndome con rapidez y sigilo.

Cuando llegué al lugar, detrás del instituto, vi a alguien sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared a su espalda, abrazándose a sí mismo: un adolescente. Me fijé en su expresión rota de dolor, como sus lagrimas eran derramadas sin que el chico lo evitara, fijándome mejor en sus brazos, ví el motivo de lo que había olido, en sus brazos, a través de la chaqueta que llevaba podía ver la sangre, círculos rojos como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo. Al ver ese liquido vital no pude evitar lamerme los labios, es que olía tan bien…pondría jurar de que era completamente distinta a cualquiera que hubiera bebido, sentía como la boca se me hacia agua, me sentía como las polillas que eran atraídas por la luz, tenia la imperiosa necesidad de acércame, de tocarle…a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, mis ojos vieron lo bello que era; su piel pálida y su cabellos castaños; pero lo que me llamó la atención era los lunares que le adornaban.

Y de pronto lo sentí…sentí como el poder fluía de él, asombrado y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, sin apartar mi mirada de él, ya le estaba hablando

\- Por fin…

Ví como levantaba la cabeza de golpe buscando saber quien hablaba, yo seguía escondido así que estaba a salvo de que me encontrara. Le miré levantarse y girar buscandome.

\- Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote… - hablé de nuevo .

\- Y ahora…te he encontrado… - me acerqué todo lo posible a su espalda y le susurré en su oído

Sin contener mi emoción, levanté con lentitud mi mano, aprovechando que se había quedado completamente quieto, seguramente a la espera de que le hiera daño, pero era incapaz de eso, y quería demostrárselo. Con delicadeza, toda lo que pude reunir por mi condición de criatura sobrenatural, le acaricié la mejilla derecha con un dedo, desde el hueso de su mandíbula, subiendo con extrema lentitud hacia arriba, hasta su ojo, borrando ese camino que había creado la lagrima al caer. Quería que desapareciera, borrarlas con besos, pero debía ir despacio, con cautela…

Luchando contra el impulso de seguir ahí, aparté mi dedo y me alejé silenciosamente pero con rapidez hasta detrás del árbol. Observando sus movimientos, buscándome… Sonreí al ver el saltó que pegó cuando escuchó ese molesto timbre, y como reacio se alejaba, volteando una vez más, hasta que desapareció por la esquina del edificio.

 

Con rapidez me dirigí al hotel, en cuanto entré todos me vieron extrañados, quizás porque había aparecido como una exhalación, o porque estaba con una sonrisa tan grande que me dolía la cara.

\- ¿Jefe? - escuché que preguntaba Keisy

\- ¿Qué ocurre Vetle? - Ryan se acercó a mi preocupado

\- Lo encontré - dije mirándolos, todavía no podía creérmelo. Todos se miraron asombrados por la revelación

\- ¿Estas…estas seguro? - me preguntó Michael sorprendido y con una sonrisa bailando en su cara

\- Sí - dije mirando el dedo con el que le había tocado.- Sí, lo estoy - respondí con mayor seguridad mirándolos

\- ¡¡Yujuuu!! - gritó con jubilo Michael mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

\- Has dicho ‘lo’ ¿Eso quiere decir que es un chico? - preguntó París. A lo que afirme con la cabeza

\- ¿Te ha visto? ¿Dónde? ¿Podemos verle? ¿Te has acercado? ¿Qué le has dicho o te ha dicho? - interrogaron las chicas ansiosas saltando del sofá hasta acercarse a donde estaba

\- No. En el instituto. Lo haréis cuando sea el momento. Si. Le ha hablado - contesté por orden a las preguntas

\- ¿Y como és? - preguntaron las chicas y Michael al unísono

\- Es hermoso - dije suspirando. Era verdad, aunque no le había visto en su mejor momento, lo seguía siendo.

\- Por cierto…a medianoche vendrán unas chicas que buscan diversión - le dije al Michael en cuanto me acordé de las chicas con las que me había topado. Éste me miró igual que un niño que le dan un juguete - Enséñales que no se puede ser tan confiadas, pero no las mates - ordené

\- Sí señor - aceptó haciendo un saludo militar - Por cierto…¿Qué harás ahora? - preguntó seriamente, haciendo que todos me miraban con la misma expresión

\- Ahora, mi querido amigo, nos conoceremos

\- ¿Y los lobos? - recordó París

\- No serán un problema si no les damos pistas de que estamos aquí

\- Ryan tiene razón. Si la manada vigila el pueblo, y algunos de sus habitantes resulta herido de forma…antinatural, sabrán de nosotros. Pero - levanté la mano evitando que hablaran - ¿Me vais a decir que solo podemos morder lo justo para alimentarnos?

\- ¿A que te refieres? - me preguntó Theo apoyado en la pared.

\- Hay…muchas formas de provocar que la sangre fluya. - insinué

\- Quieres decir que provoquemos heridas que no causen sospechas - tanteó Michael - Como pequeños cortes con las uñas o cualquier otra cosa

\- Las fiestas están llenas de gente que se emborracha, y también hay gente…con tendencias…algo más rudas en cuanto al sexo.

\- Aprovecharemos que están borrachos y esos gustos para pasar desapercibidos - dijo Ryan

\- Pero solo en caso de necesitarlo. En el bosque habéis encontrado animales ¿no?

\- También podemos ir a los pueblos alrededor - sugirió Paris, los demás asintieron conformes

\- Entonces haré eso con la comida a domicilio que me has dado - comentó como si nada Michael

\- ¿Y el resto? - preguntaron indignadas

\- Podéis hacer lo que queráis siempre y cuando cumpláis - sentencié entrando en una de las habitaciones y me tumbaba en la cama.

Les estaba dejado vía libre, sabia que no debía preocuparme, nunca me habían fallado y confiaba por completo en ellos. El problema seria Theo en cuanto anocheciera, pero seguiríamos con lo mismo, iríamos rotando los turnos para vigilarlo, era molesto, pero confiaba en sacarle utilidad.

_\- ‘’A partir de ahora tengo que hacer que se enamore de mí, sera difícil, pero tendré paciencia. Y cuando sepa quien fue el que te lastimó…le devolveré el dolor que te ha ocasionado’’ - me prometí mirando el techo_

_\- ¿_ Y si no le gustan los chicos? - escuché la burla de Theo

\- Seguiré intentándolo - conteste sin molestarme en mirarle. A los pocos segundo escuché como se marchaba dejándome de nuevo solo. - Lo seguiré intentando hasta que me dé una oportunidad - me repetí

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter: @Kivha_Chan


	18. Empezando

Tal y como ya se imaginaba, en cuanto las clases dieron un respiro para almorzar, abordaron con preguntas a Stiles, pero lo que más les interesaba era el porque el humano olía a sangre.

\- Venga Stiles, dínoslo ya - le exigió enfadado Scott

\- No es nada Scott - le dijo con cansancio

\- Tu mochila huele a sangre, y tu camisa también - dijo con hastío Cora - ¿No me digas que has olvidado nuestro olfato?

\- Ademas de que sentimos tu poder - comentó Liam preocupado - ¿Te atacaron o algo?

Stiles solamente intentaba mantenerse sereno negando que alguien le había atacado. ¿Qué iba a decir?  _‘’Escuchar: Derek me atacó porque cree que quiero sabotear su relación con la mercenaria y que esté conmigo’’_ Absolutamente se negaba a decir aquello, no solo porque podrían burlarse de él o a alguien se le escaparía de que estaba completamente colado por Derek Hale, sino también porque si decía que el cumplable había sido Derek, seguramente Scott se enfrentaría a él, y no podía hacer eso. Por fin Derek pertenecía a una manada, no podía poner en peligro eso, así que solamente le quedaba callar e inventarse algo para que dejaran de preguntar o acabaría harto y explotaría contándolo todo.

\- Me herí mientras venia - mintió intentando estar tranquilo - Y use mi poder para curarme

\- No deberías de haberlo hecho - le recriminó Scott

\- Lo sé, pero sabia que si me veíais herido os pondríais paranoicos - le explicó

\- ¿Y si alguien te hubiera encontrado mientras te curabas? - le preguntó Liam completamente preocupado y con el ceño fruncido

Entonces Stiles se acordó de lo ocurrido cuando estaba detrás del instituto. Lo que esa voz le había dicho, la manera en la que le había hablado, como su corazón se había encogido al escucharle. Olvidándose de que no estaba solo, levantó su mano y se la llevó a la mejilla, trazando el mismo camino que había hecho ese dedo misterioso.

\- ¿Stiles? - le dijo la voz de Cora sacándolo de sus recuerdos

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Liam

\- Lo siento me he perdido en mis pensamientos - se rió mientras se rascaba el cuello

\- ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada? ¿Ni el fin de semana? - preguntó desconfiado Isaac

\- No, no de verdad. La próxima vez procurare sus mis…poderes con mas precaución

\- Bien. Si ocurre algo nos llamas sin falta - le dijo Scott mirándolo detenidamente

Cuando las clases terminaron, Stiles se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que debía hablar con el profesor por un examen que no estaba bien puntuado. En cuanto vió todos se iban en sus coches, se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio, con la ilusión de encontrar la presencia de esa mañana. Pero se cansó conforme pasaba el tiempo, buscando por los alrededores sin ningún fruto.

-  _‘’¿De verdad esperaba que siguiera ahí?’’ - se preguntó negando con la cabeza - ‘’Seré idiota’’_

Antes de dirigirse a su casa, Stiles paró en el supermercado para hacer la cena, o mejor dicho un postre. Tenia ganas de comerse una tarta de limón, y muy probablemente aprovecharía también para comprar helado: chocolate, fresa… y seguramente alguno más. En cuanto salió cargado con las compras y un zumo que se había comprado para beber por el camino, giró la esquina de la calle para dirigirse al jeep con rápidos pasos, el cielo estaba completamente encapotado, señal de que iba a ponerse a llover pronto, y no quería mojarse más que lo necesario, pero en cuanto levantó la vista para ver hacia delante, se quedo anclado en el sitio.

Seguramente tardaría más de lo que le gustaría acostumbrase a la escena que muy seguramente vería a lo largo de su vida. Porque allí, a unos metros más adelante, se encontraba Derek, como no, con la mercenaria. No estaba seguro si el lobo se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque seguía besándose con Braeden, pero no pensaba quedarse averiguarlo, y aguantar los aires de grandeza que ésta se tenia. Así que empezó a desandar el camino de espaldas que había hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba convencido de que se le había olvidado comprar algo.

Cuando ya no estaba a la vista de la pareja, se giró con tanta rapidez que no se dió cuenta de que algo le bloqueaba el camino, provocando que chocara, derramando el zumo y del golpe las bolsas se cayeran al suelo.

\- Mierda… Lo siento mucho - se disculpó mientras se agachaba al recoger las cosas

\- Estaba despistado… y…. espero no haberle hecho daño…de verdad lo siento - se siguió disculpando mientras se ponía en pie - Mierda de verdad lo siento - exclamó al ver la enorme mancha de zumo que había en la camiseta

\- No te preocupes. La culpa es mía

En cuanto escuchó esa voz, Stiles abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba seguro de que era la misma voz que le había hablado esta mañana. Levantó la mirada, contiendo el aliento, esperando encontrarse alguna criatura, era el momento perfecto, apenas había gente en la calle por culpa de la futura lluvia, y la parejita feliz ya se habría ido o estaban demasiado ocupados. Pero no esperaba para nada ver al hombre tan increíblemente guapo que tenia delante.

Era un hombre de aparentemente unos treinta años. Por lo alto que era, mediría un metro noventa; tenia el pelo corto, y algo despeinado, de color negro; su rostro era sereno, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Iba vestido con una camiseta gris clara, y por encima una camisa gris más oscura, desabrochada, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos; unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y por último unas botas negras. En su muñeca izquierda tenia una pulsera de cuero marrón claro; en su mano derecha llevaba dos anillos de acero, uno en el dedo gordo y el otro en el dedo corazón. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, fueron sus ojos que eran de distinto color; su ojo derecho era ámbar y el izquierdo verde claro.

Stiles se quedó maravillado al verlos, era la primera persona a la que veia con unos ojos tan raros, y para que negarse, bellos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - el extraño le preguntó sacándolo de su estupor

\- Si, si, si, estoy…estoy bien. Lo siento - se volvió a disculpar avergonzado de haberse quedado mirándolo tan fijamente

\- Es normal, no son muy normales - le tranquilizó dando una pequeña risa.

Stiles iba abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando un trueno rugió, seguido de varios más, avisando de la tormenta que estaba apunto de caer, sin importarles si hubiera gente o no, los relámpagos los acompañaban iluminando el cielo.

\- Sera mejor despedirnos aquí - le dijo mientras lo miraba tan fijamente que parecía querer verle el alma

\- Si, claro. Lamento lo de antes, nuevamente, porque llevo haciéndolo todo el rato. Y eso… - habló con nerviosismo mientras sentía que le ardía la cara ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido

\- Si te vas a sentir mal…por el nuevo adorno de la camiseta, tal vez quieras pagármelo con el mejor café del pueblo

\- ¿Qué…?…Cla…claro… - aceptó sorprendido por la oferta

\- ¿El viernes aquí, a las cinco? - preguntó

\- Si, claro, me parece bien, si a ti te parece bien, aunque claro, tu has sido el que lo ha dicho por lo tanto esta claro que sí, porque de otra manera no lo habrías hecho… - Stiles se obligó a morderse el labio a ver que su boca era incapaz de callarse, cerrando fuertemente los ojos frustrado. Sin embargo una carcajada le hizo abrirlos.

\- Hasta el viernes entonces - se despidió mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, divertido por la cantidad de palabras dichas en tan pocos segundos, y se marchaba en dirección contraria

\- Hasta entonces - susurro consciente de que ya no podía oírle.

Un nuevo trueno le hizo saltar del susto por lo fuerte que había sido, dando la vuelta casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, caminando rápidamente hacia su jeep de nuevo, casi de reojo miró hacia donde había visto al lobo y a la mercenaria, pero allí ya no había nadie. Seguramente hacia bastante rato que se habían ido al loft, ahora estarían entre las sabanas…

\- No pienses en eso - se regañó a si mismo por los pensamientos que surgían

 

Apenas había metido la llave en la cerradura de su casa, cuando empezó a llover como si quisieran repetir el diluvio. Suspirando de alivio por llegar justo a tiempo, fue a la cocina para guardar la cosas y empezar a preparar su cena y el postre mientras tarareaba una canción

Estaba lavando los plato cuando el sonido de su móvil cortó el silencio de la casa, roto unicamente por el agua del grifo.

\- ¿Que pasa Scott? - preguntó al ver el nombre en la pantalla

\- Stiles el viernes vamos al bosque a entrenar

\- ¿El viernes? - murmuró mirando de reojo el calendario colgado en la pared

\- Si, te esperamos allí…

\- No podré ir al entrenamiento - le cortó rascándose la nuca

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_\- ‘’¿Qué voy a decir? ¿Qué tengo una cita? Bueno no era una cita, simplemente había quedado con ese hombre del cual no tengo ni idea de su nombre para compensarle por haberme tropezado con él, que sí, debería de haber sido algo más desconfiado, porque cabía la posibilidad de que ese hombre tan atractivo que se había escapado de un libro erótico o una revista de modelos, pudiera ser alguien que me busca por mi poder’’ - pensaba a toda velocidad Stiles mordiéndose el dedo gordo y olvidándose de que tenia a Scott preguntado al otro lado del teléfono_

_-_  ¡Stiles! - escuchó que le gritaba hasta casi dejarle sordo

\- Hey no grites - le recriminó - ¿Y si me dejas sordo? ¿Sabes lo problemático que seria? A ti no te haría gracia que te gritara porque tienes el oído súper fino, así que ponte en mi lugar…

\- Stiles cállate - le exigió algo exasperado - Y ahora, explícame porque no puedes venir el viernes

\- Tengo algo que hacer, voy a pasarme por la comisaria de mi padre para estar con él - mintió

\- Oh, vale, entonces no hay problema. Yo se lo digo a los chicos - aceptó de buena gana - Nos vemos mañana Stiles

\- Hasta mañana - se despidió antes de colgar, apagó las luces y se acostó en la cama.

 

La semana fue pasando a un modo vertiginoso, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era viernes, el día de la no-cita. Era una suerte que ese día tuviera dos horas libres, así que podía saltárselas para ir a casa y arreglarse. En la puerta del instituto se despidió de los chicos, y antes que nada se pasó por la tienda de donuts y de ahí a la comisaria. Debía crear coartada por si alguien le preguntaba a su padre si había ido a verle. Estuvo haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: incordiar hasta que su padre le pidiera de buenas manera que se fuera a casa.

A falta de una calle para llegar al supermercado, el lugar donde habían quedado, notó como se iba poniendo nervioso, y en un intento de mantener la calma se decía a sí mismo que aquello simplemente era para pedir disculpas y nada más.

Cuando llegó lanzó un suspiro, al menos eso era lo que iba hacer, porque se vió incapaz al tenerle enfrente, lo único que podía hacer era boquear cual besugo. ¿Se podía estar más guapo?

\- Has venido - escuchó que le decía aliviado

\- Claro, en eso habíamos quedado - se obligó a decir para no parecer idiota - Pero creo que llego tarde - miró extrañado el reloj del móvil para comprobar que todavía faltaban cinco minutos –  _''Quizás esté mal''_

\- No, lo que pasa es que yo he venido antes. Temía perderme - explicó algo rojo por la vergüenza mientras se despeinaba el pelo

Stiles al verle ligeramente sonrojado no pudo más que pensar, que sí, que ese hombre de ahí podía ser muchísimo más guapo que el primer día que lo vió. Y no solo por la ropa que llevaba: una camiseta de manga corta ajustada al cuerpo, con rayas rojas y negras; unos pantalones negro vaqueros, adornados con una cadena sujeta a las trabillas del pantalón, y con sus botas negras. Seguía llevando la pulsera de cuero y los anillos.

\- Pues al parecer no - señaló lo obvió - Bueno aquí al lado hay una cafetería donde el café es una delicia - le indicó mientras empezaba a andar

\- Estoy deseando probarlo

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, se encontró que estaba lleno, pero al fondo del local había una mesa y dos sillas que estaba libres. Se sentaron y empezaron a mirar la carta. En cuanto la camarera llegó se puso al lado del hombre que era su no-cita intentando en vano coquetear sin éxito, porque pasaba de ella, estaba más interesado en la carta y preguntándole a él que era cada cosa y que tal estaban.

\- Yo probaré el capuchino y la tarta de tres chocolates - pidió sin mirarla y dejando la carta a un lado

\- Para mí un café escoces por favor - algo nervioso al sentir como le miraba

\- Claro - soltó la camarera enfadada al verse rechazada tan sutilmente

\- Aún no se tu nombre -le preguntó sin quitar su mirada bicolor del chico que tenia delante

\- Tienes razón - admitió nervioso mientras estiraba su mano derecha hasta la mitad de la mesa en dirección al hombre - Es un placer conocerte… Me llamo Stiles

\- ¿Stiles? - preguntó curioso

\- Si bueno…así es como he decidido llamarme porque mi nombre es…complicado - explicó mientras que con la otra se rascaba la mejilla

\- El placer es mio, te lo aseguro - le dijo mientras agarraba la mano del Stiles y correspondía el apretón, y pudo observar que en su antebrazo, lucia un tatuaje con el símbolo Ohm.

Stiles se sobresaltó al sentir como agarraba su mano con firmeza y a la vez con delicadeza. Le miró a los ojos y comprobó que no había dejado de mirarle en ningún momento, sintió como se perdía en esos ojos tan exóticos y en la sonrisa que se había instalado en ese rostro tan perfecto

\- Stiles - repitió como si intentara saborear su nombre - Me gusta

\- ¿Y…y tu como…? - preguntó removiéndose ligeramente en el asiento todavía con esa mano agarrando la suya

\- Mis disculpas Stiles... - se disculpó apretando ligeramente la mano y agitándola levemente - Me llamó Vetle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	19. Lo Malo Compensa Lo Bueno

Después de ese día habían quedado varias veces mas. Algunos de esos ratos eran por las tardes cuando salía del instituto, o quedaban una o dos horas antes de que le tocara entrar en clase. No tenía muy claro porque un hombre como Vetle buscaba la compañía de un crío como él, pero Stiles pensaba que se trataba porque era nuevo en el pueblo, y la fuerza del destino los había echo chocar aquel día.

En varias ocasiones el hombre le había demostrado que era una fuente de conocimientos. No importaba que tema sacara Stiles, Vetle era capaz de seguirle y algunas veces aportaba cosas que ni siquiera el adolescente sabía. Sentía una increíble curiosidad y admiración, por no decir que después de ese primer momento, algo incomodo al principio, se había sentido bastante a gusto.

Habían hablando de varios temas en la cafetería, hasta que el dueño del local fue avisarles de que era tarde y que tenían que cerrar. Sin otra opción salieron y comenzaron a caminar por el parque. Según lo que le había contando había viajado por todo el mundo, visitando y aprendiendo culturas e idiomas. Stiles asombrado por este hecho no podía evitar preguntar cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza, desde los platos más típicos hasta que le pidiera que hablara en algunos de los idiomas.

Asombrado se quedó cuando Vetle le habló sin dudar en ningún momento, admitiendo que en algunos no sabia hablarlo bien por la simple razón de que ese idioma no le llamaba la atención, pero no le importó que Stiles se riera al verle chapurrear, si nos todo lo contrario, se disculpó y le acompañó en las risas.

Pero Stiles se quedó fascinado e hipnotizado cuando comenzó a hablarle en italiano y francés, de una manera tan fluida y hermosa que habría apostado todo lo que tenia que era originario de alguno de esos países. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaban ante el toque seductor que le otorgaba esa lengua, era incluso erótico. Y habría seguido creyéndolo si Vetle no le hubiese jurado y prometido que su origen real era noruego.

Se despidieron en la salida del parque con una promesa de volver a quedar en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora al día siguiente. Y Stiles lo dudó unos minutos, Vetle se había comportado como un caballero, había contestado a todas las preguntas que había hecho completamente gustoso. Se había fijado en lo radiante que se veia cuando contaba algo, presumiendo pero a la vez humilde de cuanto sabia. Acabó aceptando el ofrecimiento con una radiante sonrisa, se lo había pasado realmente bien, incluso había aprendido cosas, y sentía un ‘algo’ que le aseguraba que ese hombre que tenia enfrente no tenia ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

Cuando se subió al jeep, observó que le miraba con una sonrisa, esperando a verle marchar, se despidió con la mano siendo correspondido al instante, y mientras había puesto rumbo a casa, por el retrovisor como se marchaba tranquilamente en dirección opuesta.

 

Sin contratiempos el fin de semana pasó tan veloz que apenas tuvo la sensación de haberlo disfrutado. El sábado había ido a su lugar secreto a pasar el resto de la tarde después de haber quedado con Vetle, le contó a Bambi todo, mientras el animal lo veia fijamente moviendo de vez en cuando sus orejas, incluso había practicado un poco haciendo un circulo mágico para que nada ni nadie notara su poder. Una hora más tarde y mientras se relajaba en el lago miraba al cielo mientras anochecía, esa noche las primeras estrellas le saludaban más brillantes que nunca, al menos que recordara.

Cuando el sol se fue a dormir completamente y dejó paso a la luna menguante decidió que era la hora de irse. Le había prometido a su padre que cenaría con él en cuanto volviera del trabajo, y junto al agente Parrish, al que había invitado su padre para ver un partido.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar de entre los árboles vió una silueta. Paró al lado derecho y se bajo del jeep acercándose un poco, pero no vio nada. Iba a cruzar la carretera para asegurarse, pero en ese momento las luces de un coche le deslumbraron, quedándose quieto por el sorpresivo y casi atropello, se quedo parado en mitad de la carretera, aguantado los insultos.

Volvió a mirar pero no logro ver nada, encongiendose de hombros dando por sentado que se lo había imaginado, caminó hacía su jeep, justo cuando levantó la vista, ahí encima del capo, se encontró con la mirada de un cuervo tan negro como la noche. Sus ojos del mismo color lo miraban fijamente, moviendo su cabeza como si pensara que hacer. Después de unos minutos, el cuervo graznó y desplegó unas alas del mismo tamaño que el parabrisas, agitándolas para coger impulso para echarse a volar. Asombrado y extrañado por la mirada tan inquietante que el animal le había dado retomó el camino a su casa, mañana tenia clase y debía preparar la mochila además de la cena y el almuerzo para que su padre se lo llevara cuando fuera al trabajo.

Lo que Stiles no vió fue la sombra que salió de detrás de uno de los árboles en cuanto se marchó. La figura elevó ligeramente su mano para que el cuervo se posara en ella.

\- Así que…él es el tal Stiles…- dijo la figura mientras acariciaba el plumaje de su mascota - Tenían razón…¿verdad Trevas?

 

Al día siguiente Stiles entró en el instituto con las mejillas rojas y una sensación cálida en el pecho. Llevándose la mano al corazón era capaz de notar como éste latía frenético al recordar su ya habitual ‘no cita’ con Vetle.

_Esa mañana había vuelto a quedar con Vetle para tomar un desayuno juntos en la misma cafetería en la que ambos ya eran clientes conocidos. Esta vez había sido diferente por el echo de que Vetle, quien gustoso se había ofrecido para ayudarlo con un trabajo de historia. Todo bien hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida. Como siempre su boca había dicho sin pedir permiso lo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza los últimos días._

_\- ¿Por qué no me has pedido el número? - dijo sin pensar._

_Vetle le había mirado con total sorpresa y en el momento que soltó esa frase hubiese deseado golpearse la cabeza con la pared que tenia a su derecha._

_\- ‘’¿Cómo demonios he podido decir eso?’’ - se regañó a sí mismo apretando los labios_

_Apenas abrió la boca para arreglarlo de una manera se quedo mirando al hombre que se frotaba el cuello con nerviosismo y tenía las mejillas rojas, sus ojos se movían por todas intentando no mirarle. Y su voz tan segura titubeó al hablar_

_\- Quería…pero no… no quería que pensaras… - balbuceó mirándolo con esos ojos tan distintos - No querías que pensaras…que iba demasiado rápido - susurró lo último bajando la cabeza tan bajito que si Stiles no hubiese inclinado su cuerpo más cerca no lo hubiera oído._

_Stiles le miró al ver ese hombre tan grande y tan seguro de sí mismo comportarse como si hubiera un adolescente. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien con esas características le pareciera tan dulce…tan… ? Pero si parecía un osito de peluche con esa cara._

_Negando con la cabeza Stiles le aseguró que no hubiera pasado nada, y sacó su teléfono para apuntar el número_

_\- Dime el tuyo, me acordaré – le había dicho_

_\- ¿Estas seguro? - Stiles preguntó arrugando el ceño. No es que desconfiara pero…_

_\- Tranquilo Stiles. Te prometo que me acordaré y te mandare un mensaje_

_\- Esta bien. - cedió_

_Después de que Vetle le prometiera que ese mismo día le llamaría desde su móvil sin falta y despedirse, Stiles puso rumbo al instituto, aún con la duda pendiente._

Y ahí estaba, cuando se bajó del jeep se encontró cara a cara con Malia. Juntos entraron hablando sobre que tal habían pasado el fin de semana. Según lo que Malia le contó, había quedado en el bosque, cerca de la mansión para entrenar. Arrugando la nariz como si algún olor la molestara, le dijo que había ido también Braeden. Mas de una ocasión, la coyote le había dicho que detestaba a la mercenaria desde el primer día en que la conocieron. Se estuvo quejando durante los minutos libres que no entendía que hacía aquella mujer allí ni como Derek podía soportarla o confiar en ella, y que deseaba que se largara por donde había venido.

Y aunque Stiles estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella y agradecía que alguien coincidiera con él, intentó explicarle a regañadientes que la razón era que estaban juntos. Sin embargo la chica seguía en sus trece diciendo que su marcha era lo mejor y como era posible que todos fueran tan confiados con esa mujer vestida de cuero, que en cualquier momento podía meterles perfectamente una bala de acónito entre las cejas en el momento mas inesperado.

Mientras hablaban apareció Cora que los buscaba. Al parecer Derek había convocado una reunión al terminar las clases y también les contaba que se había enterado que por una indigestión masiva de profesores solamente tendrían dos. Aunque ambos le preguntaron el motivo de dicha reunión, la joven loba solo pudo decir que ella no sabia absolutamente nada. Salvo que Derek y Braeden habían hablado de un asunto y todos debían estar al tanto. Stiles ante la mención de la mercenaria no pudo evitar el resoplido de frustración.

_-’’Genial. La voy a tener hasta en la sopa’’ - gruño mentalmente_

\- No quiero estar donde este ella - dijo Malia de mala manera

\- A mi tampoco me gusta la idea. Pero no queda otra - le contestó la loba sin el menor humor

\- Dile a tu hermano que la eche - ofreció

\- Si, claro. Como que me iba hacer caso - farfulló poniendo los ojos en blanco- Id y aguantar - se despidió

Malia y Stiles se la quedaron viendo marchar, ambos con el mismo pensamiento de desprecio.

\- Que remedio - se rindió Stiles mientras le palmeaba el brazo a la coyote

\- Si se pasa de lista la matare

\- No hagas eso, te detendrán nada más huelan tus intenciones - disuadió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Les arrancaré los dedos si me tocan - contesto completamente tranquila, haciendo reír a Stiles - Por cierto Stiles…

\- Dime - la miró intrigado

\- Si en algún momento he sido…algo borde contigo…- empezó a decir arrugando el ceño sin saber realmente como expresarse.

\- Esta bien, no pasa nada - dijo sacándola del apuro. Sabia que la coyote no era buena en esas cosas así que quería evitarle un mal trago

\- Quiero decir que siento mucho si no te he apoyado como es debido… no se exactamente como lo hacen las personas…he estado demasiado tiempo siendo un coyote… pero quiero que sepas que no me parece bien que tus amigos se comporten así, sobretodo después de lo que haces, incluso conmigo… - explicó completamente seria - Y aunque no soy exactamente la indicada para decirlo. Puesto que yo los hubiera abandonado mucho antes o los habría matado - revolvió encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara

\- Gracias Malia. - agradeció sinceramente mientras entraban en clase.

 

 

  
**En el hotel Beacon Hills**

**P.V.Vetle**

En cuanto me despedí de Stiles me dirigí rápidamente al hotel donde nos estábamos alojando. Desde que nos habíamos encontrado por primera sin esconderme, lo único que quería era volver a verlo y pasar mas tiempo.

Cuando lo tuve enfrente de mí me sentí tan nervioso como la primera vez que estuve con Neferet. Fui capaz de sentir en aquella cafetería su nerviosismo cuando le toque la mano, pero éste fue en aumento cuando pronuncie su nombre… casi con puro deleite. No le había mentido, era raro sí, pero me encantaba su nombre. Lo mejor de todo fue que había aceptado el quedar conmigo de nuevo. El chico era increíblemente listo y no había duda de que le encantaba y entusiasmaba aprender cosas nuevas sin importar el qué.

Pero cuando me casi reclamó el porque no le había pedido su teléfono, me hizo sentir que iba por el buen camino y por muy adulto que sea, no pude evitar sentirme nervioso. Pero por desgracia no podía decirle que no tenia ese aparato, pensaría que era una excusa y me negaba a que eso pasara. Aunque aceptó mi propuesta en sus ojos pude ver un brillo de desconfianza, así que ahora medio corría solamente para demostrarle todo lo contrario.

\- Valery necesito tu móvil - fue lo primero que dije cuando crucé la puerta

\- Hola jefe, nos alegra de verte, ¿Qué tal tu cita? Suponemos que bien, teniendo en cuenta que has quedado varias veces con el chico - se burló Michael

\- Ahora no Mi - de medio gruñí mirándolo de reojo - Valery el móvil. Ahora - le exigí con rapidez

\- ¿Por qué te hace falta ahora? - preguntó alzando su ceja

\- ¿Qué te dijimos cuando te ofrecimos uno? - me preguntó a su vez Keisy

\- Que no quería semejante chisme ruidoso - bufé haciendo ruido con el pie  
\- ¿Y que viene esta prisa por uno Vetle querido? - escuché como Michael se reía.

Los muy….sabía perfectamente el porque, pero no dejarían de tomarme el pelo hasta que no lo escucharan de mí. Y todo ese teatro porque estaban enfurruñados porque les dije que todavía no era el momento de que conocieran a Stiles.

\- Lo necesito para hablar

\- ¿Con quien? - jugueteó Valery con su móvil moviendolo de un lado para otro, haciendo reír a los demás

\- …. -

\- Estamos esperando - canturrearon las chicas y Michael

\- Si no lo dices sabes que no te lo dará - escuché a Ryan mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. ¡Incluso París!

\- Lo necesito para hablar con Stiles y demostrarle que me interesa y que no piense que le he mentido y me mande a la mierda - solté con prisas y nervioso

\- ¡¡Sí!! - los tres idiotas se chocaron las manos completamente divertidos

\- ¡Queréis dármelo de una vez! - exigí mientras le daba un capón a Michael molesto

\- Toma - me lo tendió y cuando lo iba a coger lo apartó. - Primero deja que te enseñe lo básico

  
Después de varias horas de tragarme tortuosa explicación que no me interesaba sobre el trasto ese, pero sí no lo hacía Valery no me daría el teléfono sino que además me amenazaron con arruinar mis queridas citas con mi adorable castaño, pude memorizar en mi nuevo teléfono el número de Stiles.

Los chicos se fueron para dejarme algo de intimidad, no me importaba que ellos supieran la manera en la que me comportaba, como si fuera un adolescente mas enamorado, pero de todas lo agradecí, sobretodo cuando se llevaron a Theo con ellos.

Algo nervioso y con los dedos temblando le mandé mi primer mensaje. Tenia tal el nerviosismo que mi mente empezó a crear caos dentro de mí

_\- ‘’¿Y si había tardado demasiado? ¿Y si no me contestaba y al contrario me bloqueaba? ¿O si me había dado un número falso al ver mi excusa?’’_

Sin poder evitarlo empezar a andar por la habitación mirando el móvil. Tenia que controlarme, se suponía que era un adulto, tanto por mi aspecto, como edad, quizás estaba estudiando o practicando el deporte que le había contado.

Cuando logré calmarme decidí dar tiempo y tomar algo de sangre que Ryan había conseguido de un hospital. La sangre en bolsa no era de las preferidas, pero no nunca se había quejado y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. Apenas pisé la cocina cuando escuché el sonido del mensaje. Intentando estar sereno fui hasta ese cacharro y comprobé que Stiles me había contestado. Las dudas se fueron y mi cuerpo entero se relajó.

**Fin P.V.Vetle**

 

 

 

**En el loft**

Stiles se encontraba mirando con verdadera mueca de asco como la mercenaria se apegaba todo lo posible al cuerpo de Derek. Parecía que incluso se estaba restregando, le ponía la mano en el muslo y lo acariciaba de arriba abajo

_\- ‘’¿Es que no ves que hay gente delante?’’ - la gruñó mentalmente - Contrólate mercenaria desvergonzada_

Lo peor era que el hombre lobo no hacía absolutamente nada. Bueno sí que hacía, la agarraba de la mano acompañándola en sus caricias. Y sobretodo que esa mujer no paraba de mirar a Stiles con su sonrisa prepotente, ladeando su cabeza cada vez que el lobo la giraba su cabeza hacía ella para preguntarle algo o pedirle alguna opinión.

\- ¿Stiles? - escuchó que le llamaba Liam. Al girarse para verle se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación que cargaba.

\- Estoy bien - mintió con la boca pequeña al ver que todos le miraban fijamente

\- ¿Seguro? Tienes mala cara - escuchó la ironía de Braeden.

\- Stiles - le llamó Malia cogiéndolo del codo al ver que iba a lanzar alguna borderia. Derek le miraba con expresión aburrida.

\- ¿Podemos seguir? - gruñó con hastío por perder el tiempo

\- Te refieres a seguir hablando sobre la posible amenaza de Deaton o…a seguir restregándote con tu novia - soltó Stiles escupiendo las palabras

A su alrededor todos los hombres lobo se pusieron aun mas tensos haciendo relucir sus ojos lobunos, seguramente al notar como su olor cambiaba por la situación.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto - le ladró el hombre lobo mientras se ponía de pie - Así que cállate  
Cuando iba a soltar alguna borderia escuchó como la melodía de su móvil y vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_\- ‘’¿Y ahora quien demonios es?’’ - se preguntó con enfadado mientras cogía el móvil con movimientos bruscos y miró la pantalla._

El ambiente tenso cambió casi de golpe, provocando que los lobos volvieran a su estado normal mirándose unos a otros confusos, pero Stiles simplemente miraba el móvil.

_\- ‘’Creía que me había mentido’’ - pensó mientras miraba sin dar cretino al mensaje que había recibido._

Olvidándose por completo de la discusión de hace un momento, y sin importarle que no estaba solo, se dedicó a mandar mensajes, sin importarle que todos le miraban esperando un explicación.

\- ¡Stiles! - le llamó por tercera vez Scott - ¡Esto es importante! ¡Han aparecido varias víctimas desangradas!

\- ¡Maldita sea Stiles! Beacon Hills puede estar en peligro de nuevo y tu jugando con el móvil - le recriminó Isaac

\- ¿De verdad este es el cerebro?. No ha dicho nada de provecho - escuchó que decía Braeden a Derek bajo, pero lo suficientemente para que Stiles pudiera escucharlo. También escuchó el rugido de enfado que lanzó.

\- Quizás sea importante - sugirió Malia mirándola mal

\- Quizás la chispa le ha freído el cerebro - le contestó la mercenaria con una mueca

Stiles le miró sin poder creer lo que había oído. ¿Acaso Derek le había dicho lo era capaz de hacer? No…se negaba a creerlo. Derek no contaría algo tan importante ¿verdad?.

\- ¿Se…se lo has…dicho? - preguntó mientras la señalaba con el dedo

\- Por supuesto - soltó sin más el mayor con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Por…? ¿¡Eres idiota!? - le gritó sin evitarlo - Es una mercenaria. Trabaja por dinero.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto Stiles. Merece saberlo - le dijo mientras se acercaba al mayor

\- Merece saberlo… - repitió negando con la cabeza, era incapaz de entenderlo

\- Stiles, puede ayudar. Tiene contactos - le dijo Scott

\- Ayudar…¿de verdad? - Stiles se alejó de Derek andando hacia atrás - ¿Creéis que se quedara callada? Me venderá al mejor postor

\- Braeden, ¿lo harías? - preguntó Derek sin quitarle la vista a Stiles

\- No. Ni por todo el oro del mundo

\- ¡Cállate jodida arpía mentirosa! ¡Claro que lo harías! - estalló

\- ¡Ya basta Stiles!. Confió en ella. - le espetó Derek

\- ¿Todos confiáis en ella? - preguntó con voz temblorosa bajando la mirada aturdido por lo que estaba pasando

\- Deja de odiarla Stiles

\- No puedo evitarlo. Siento que no es de fiar.

\- Stiles. No entiendo que tienes en su contra. Nos ha ayudado antes - intentó razonar Lydia

\- Bueno, ya basta. - Braeden se levantó y se acercó a Derek moviendo las caderas embutidas en esos pantalones de cuerdo - Stiles esta celoso de mí, por eso me odia.

\- ¿Celos? - preguntaron todos sin comprender. Stiles no necesitó un espejo para saber que el color había desaparecido de su cara

_\- ‘’No se atreverá’’ ‘’Tiene que ser una broma’’ - deseó escandalizado_

\- Chicos…creo que deberíamos dejar esto - sugirió Liam algo nervioso

\- Vamos Stiles te acompaño a casa - escuchó que Malia le decía

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Lydia

\- Derek detén esto - ordenó Cora mirando a su hermano

\- ¿Pero que ocurre? - preguntó desesperado Scott

\- No ocurre nada. Stiles se me declaró y le rechacé, y la ha tomado con Braeden porque no se hace a la idea. Fin - resumió de malas maneras el lobo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- ¿Es broma? Te gusta…Derek…

\- En realidad le dijo que estaba enamorado del hombre lobo aquí presente - aclaró la mercenaria mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro

\- Siempre te cuelgas por personas imposibles Stiles - se burló Isaac

Stiles simplemente levantó la mirada y los miró sin expresión. Todos le observaban como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo. De pronto escuchó chirridos, unos gemidos ahogados, y unos gruñidos. Cuando se fijó mejor descubrió que la mesa y las sillas habían sido desplazadas a la otra punta de la sala gracias a su poder, pegándolas a las paredes. Todos se habían puesto en posición de defensa, a la espera de que hiciera algún movimiento brusco. A excepción de Malia, Cora y Liam que se miraban entre sí sin saber que hacer.

Decían que era una reunión importante. Decían que había un posible peligro. Pero no hablaban de nada salvo de hipótesis. Él había dicho alguna que otra idea para averiguar algo, pero lo único que recibía eran desprecios. Todos escuchaban a la mercenaria. Todos la apoyaban cuando abría la boca. No solo en esta reunión, sino en las demás que habían tenido, en los entrenamientos…

Siempre le había gustado estar reunido con ellos, pero todo había cambiado cuando ocurrió lo que había ocurrido. Estaba celoso no iba a negarlo. Ella era guapa, fuerte, lista y tenia multitud de contactos, no le hacía falta nadie para sobrevivir en caso de peligro… y sobretodo tenia al hombre del que se había enamorado.

Pero también estaba harto. Era como…si ya no estuviera en casa…Se sentía como si esa mujer lo hubiera echado de su lugar. Tal vez exageraba pero era así como se sentía. Humillado. Solo. Otra vez.

Stiles sin cambiar la expresión, guardó el móvil que aún tenia en la mano y despidiéndose con una sonrisa triste a Malia, Liam y un apretón en el brazo a Cora, salía por la puerta del loft sin mirar atrás. Al subir al jeep, se colocó la pulsera y puso rumbo a su jardín. Mientras conducía llamó a Alex. Necesitaba a un amigo y Alex era el único que tenía.

No había día que Alex no le hiciera reír, lo animaba al igual que su abuela. Tal vez fuera buena idea aceptar la oferta de la amable mujer y pasar unos días en su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^ : @Kivha_Chan


	20. Nueva Amenaza

Ahora mismo Stiles se encontraba en la carreta y la diferencia era que no iba a clase. Cuando llegó a casa después de hablar con Alex y su abuela, había acabado aceptando la oferta de quedar un par de días en su casa. Al llegar se encontró a su padre hablando a gritos con Parrish, al parecer estaba movilizando a todos sus hombres para buscarlo. En cuanto el sheriff le vió detuvo todo y se dirigió hacia él.

\- Espero que tengas una buena excusa - le exigió su padre enfurecido - Has roto tu palabra de avisarme. Me ha llamado Scott preocupado porque has salido del loft como un toro, y no sabían donde estabas.

\- No ha sido así - dijo con voz plana

\- Eso no es lo que dicen. Y más cuando hay una nueva amenaza. ¿Por qué? Tu no eres así.

\- Estaba cansado

\- Stiles… - le llamó con tristeza. - ¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo

\- Ya no confían en mí

\- ¿Seguro qué es eso? Scott…me ha dicho que…bueno - balbuceó

Stiles se puso rígido sabiendo lo que trataba de decir.

_\- ‘’Magnifico. Scott le ha contado que estoy celoso y por eso me comporto así’’ - pensó frustrado - Scott idiota_

\- Hijo no tienes que ponerte así. Encontraraás a…otro… ¿Eres…ya sabes…o solo es…moda?

\- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó a su vez

\- ¿Qué…? No…pero siempre me hice a la idea que fueras detrás de una mujer…no de un…sobretodo de…de él - intentó decir mientras se arrascaba el cuello nada cómodo por la conversación

\- Soy gay papá - afirmó seriamente - O quizás sea bi - se encogió de hombros restandole importancia

\- Hijo… - suspiró

\- Me voy a pasar unos días con Alex y su abuela. - anunció mientras subía a su cuarto

\- ¿Ahora?… Pero Stiles…Las clases… no puedes irte - decía el sheriff mientras seguía a su hijo

\- Me inventaré algo. O puedes hacerlo tú. Lo tengo decidido.

\- ¿Pero por qué tanta urgencia? - le paró bloqueandole la maleta

\- Lo siento papá. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me fui a la Cómic Co? - preguntó esperando la afirmación de su padre. - Pues es la misma razón

\- Stiles…

\- Ahora o me dejas hacer la maleta o me ayudas. Pero no te quedes como estatua - bromeo intentando aligerar el ambiente

\- De acuerdo - aceptó derrotado

 

Media hora más tarde el sheriff y su hijo se encontraban delante del jeep. Ambos con la cara desconcertada por lo que veían. Stiles se encontraba rodeando su preciado coche soltando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro al ver que las cuatro ruedas se encontraban pinchadas, el capó abierto y se veía que le faltaba el motor. Mientras su padre se dedicaba a hablar por teléfono llamando a una grúa para que vinieran a recoger el jeep para poder arreglarlo.

Si en algún momento pensó que eso evitaría que su hijo desistiera en la idea de marcharse, estaba muy equivocado. Mientras escuchaba a su hijo hablar con Alex miró con gesto serio el coche medio destrozado, estaba más que claro que alguien no quería que Stiles se marchara.

_\- ''Como si esto fuera a detenerle'' – pensó mirando a su hijo – ''Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza...''_

Después de que viniera la grúa y le acercara hacia la parada de autobús, el sheriff se despidió de su hijo. Tras prometerle que le llamaría cuando llegara y que si se quedaba más tranquilo, haría que Dorothy, la abuela de Alex, se pusiera al teléfono.

 

Cuando Stiles llegó a la casa de su amigo, se encontró que Alex y Dorothy ya le esperaban en la parada del autobús. En cuanto le vieron ambos se acercaron a paso rápido y le abrazaron con fuerza. Entre bromas y algunas risas, los tres se dirigieron a la casa para cenar.

\- Alex cielo, deja la maleta arriba - pidió Dorothy mientras tiraba de la mano de Stiles hacia la cocina - Ahora a cenar y a dormir. Y nada de hablar hasta mañana - alzó la voz para que su nieto le escuchara

\- Si, abuela… - escuchó que éste le respondía

 

\- Lamento haberte dejado solo - se disculpo Alex a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba

\- Ngo pzada nhgad - respondió con la boca llena de gofres

\- Hubiera ido, pero mi abuela me quitó el dinero y encadenó mi bici - reveló poniendo morros

\- Y te hubiera tapiado la puerta y la ventana si no fuera porque la señora Gorrny es una cotilla -confesó blandiendo la cucharilla de madera - ¿A que sí señora Gorrny? - gritó por la ventana

\- ¡Yo no soy cotilla!. A esos gofres hay que ponerles caramelo, están más buenos - escucharon la respuesta de la mencionada, haciéndolos reír

\- Quizás debas llevarte algunos para tus amigos, Stiles. - sugirió la mujer haciendo que Stiles la mirara con un gofre a medio camino de su boca

\- ¿¡Pero que dices abuela!? - Alex le gritó con los ojos abiertos

\- No me grites niño - le amonestó mientras le pegaba en la cabeza con la cuchara - Stiles cielo, ¿estas seguro de que esa mujer no es de fiar? - le preguntó volviendo su atención a su invitado

\- Al trescientos por ciento Dorothy. Tengo la sensación de que esa mujer va a dañarle a él y a mis amigos de alguna manera. - aseguró - Pero ellos no me creen…

\- Ese idiota se cree que todos giran a su alrededor - refunfuño Alex devorando una tostada - Está claro por donde piensa…

\- Entonces haré un especial para ese gorila, a ver si así la sangre no se acumula ahí abajo - dijo mostrando una sonrisa aterradora

\- ¿Vas a dejarlo imponente? - preguntó escandalizado Stiles mientras la miraba.

\- Oh no cielo… No soy tan mala

\- No, es peor - confesó Alex en el oído a Stiles haciendo que riera

\- Tengo un libro de hierbas arriba, le echaré un vistazo. Y sino preguntaré a un médico

\- ¿De verdad…crees que será capaz? - preguntó preocupado y algo asustado a Alex

\- Que no te extrañe. Es capaz de confundir las medidas para dejarlo imponente lo que le queda de vida – contestó sin importarle lo más mínimo, haciendo que Stiles tragara saliva pensando en lo aterradora que era aquella dulce mujer

 

A mitad noche, Stiles se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien le estaba observando entre las sombras, pero por más que intentaba descubrir quien era, le resultaba una tarea casi imposible teniendo en cuenta lo oscuro que estaba fuera y la nula iluminación que había en la parte de atrás de la casa. Además se encontraba pensando quien había sido capaz de inutilizarle el coche en su propia casa. En la casa del mismísimo sheriff del pueblo. Al principio pensó que lo había provocado alguno de la manada, pero después se dijo que no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué iban a querer negarle el escape cuando ellos mismos le habían echado?

Negando con la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar, se dirigió de nuevo a su cama, agarró el móvil y contestó algunos mensaje de Vetle. No le había dicho donde estaba o porque se había ido, simplemente le dijo que le había surgido algo importante, y Vetle no había insistido. Ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras se mensajeaba, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que algo se estrellaba contra la ventana.

Rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a ella, afuera lo único que veía era la oscuridad de la noche. Al volverse para ir a la cama, escuchó un graznido haciendo que se diera la vuelta tan rápido que incluso se tambaleó. Ahí, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba un cuervo. Con sus plumas completamente negras al igual que sus fríos ojos, mirándole fijamente, mientras con sus afiladas garras arañaba el cristal, como buscando su atención.

No sabía porque razón, pero Stiles estaba completamente seguro que ese cuervo era el mismo de la otra noche y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, al parecer el animal no tenía ninguna otra intención que la de demostrar su presencia. Parecía decirle: _''Estoy... oculto viéndote... vigilándote entre las sombras...''_

Sin apartar su vista de él, abrió sus enormes alas, planeando en el aire sin moverse, para segundos después marcharse volando, perdiéndose en la noche.

Stiles se quedó unos segundo todavía de pie sin saber muy bien que debía hacer. Al final, con el corazón latiendole a un ritmo rápido por el susto y por la actitud del pájaro, optó por correr las cortinas y acostarse tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente deseando que el sueño viniera cuanto antes mejor.

 

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad, y las noches se repetían. Cada vez iba sintiendo una especie de presencia que iba aumentando conforme las noches pasaban. Durante el día se la pasaba junto a Alex y Dorothy; llamaba a su padre tal y como le había prometido, y había veces que incluso, su padre llamaba para hablar con la abuela de Alex, al parecer habían hecho buenas migas. También había recibido llamadas de la manada, sobretodo de Liam, Cora y Malia, después el resto.

Todo bien, hasta que Scott se había puesto en plan macho alfa con él, ordenándole que dejara de hacer teatro y que volviera al lugar que le correspondía. Sin embargo el alfa no era el único en actuar así, Derek no se quedaba atrás. En una de las discusiones, Alex harto de ver a Stiles gritar, y de escuchar a través del teléfono como ‘sus amigos‘ le gritaban, había cogido el móvil y empezó a discutir sin importarle nada, asegurando que cuando se vieran le partiría la cara.

Stiles no podía escuchar lo que al otro lado se decía, porque Alex se había alejado unos pasos de él, pero por la cara de cabreo que tenía su amigo, las palabras y gestos que soltaba, Derek le había ‘invitado’ a que lo cumpliera. Sabía que Alex no era ningún oponente para el hombre lobo, así que cansado optó por no responder ninguna llamada más. Simplemente se limitaba a responder los mensajes de Vetle.

 

\- Hay un cuervo que no me deja dormir - comentó un día mientras desayunaban en el centro comercial.

\- Seguramente verá que tienes algo que le llame la atención - le dijo Alex sin mostrarse preocupado - ¿Seguro que era un cuervo? Aquí hay muchos pájaros y muchos se parecen

\- No tengo nada. Y sí, estoy seguro. Me mira fijamente, araña el cristal de la ventana y luego se va. Te lo digo enserio Alex. No me gusta - confesó Stiles preocupado

\- Tranquilo Sty, seguramente le habrás gustado y querrá llevarte a su nido - bromeó guiñándole el ojo logrando sacar una sonrisa a Stiles

Sin embargo a pesar de los continuos esfuerzos de Alex por quitarle la preocupación de encima, la sensación de inquietud no desaparecía, sino al revés, aumentaba.

 

Al anochecer y después de cenar, Stiles se encontraba en el porche, sentado en las escaleras mirando el cielo estrellado que había encima de él. Hacía apenas veinte minutos, había hecho su maleta para volver a la tarde siguiente a Beacon Hills, a pesar de los continuos intentos de Alex para que se quedara unos días más con ellos. Pero no podía faltar más a las clases, tenía muchos trabajos atrasados, pero gracias a la excusa que su padre le había dado al director, no tendría ninguna repercusión.

Stiles cerró los ojos y disfrutó del silencio de la noche, hasta que un graznido que ya sabía de memoria fruto de las noches pasadas, cortó el silencio y con él la tranquilidad. Levantándose de los escalones, dirigió su vista a una piedra que había varios metros delante de él. Ahí encima, se encontraba ese maldito cuervo que no paraba de inquietarle. Mirándolo con mala cara, se dió media vuelta para volver dentro.

\- ¿Por qué te vas sin saludar? - escuchó que alguien preguntaba.

Stiles se volteó buscando con la mirada el origen de esa voz. El cuervo levemente alzó el vuelo y planeó hasta posarse en algo que había entre las sombras. Intentando agudizar la vista, esperó hasta que esa sombra dejara de esconderse y saliera.

\- Trevas te ha encontrado - habló de nuevo. Su voz era fría, pero a pesar de ello, Stiles fue capaz de notar cierta emoción en ella.

De las sombras, salió una figura medio encorvada y se acercó hasta la luz de una de las farolas de la casa, con un brazo estirado, en él, se hallaba el cuervo. La figura, estaba cubierta con una capa con capucha negra cubriéndola por completo, pero se podían ver algunos mechones largos de cabello casi blanco que caían por sus hombros; las manos estaban arrugadas, tenía los dedos largos y adornados con uñas largas y grises. Cuando la figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza, pudo ver la cara de una anciana, llena de arrugas, los ojos casi blancos por completo, una nariz aguileña, y sus labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa que provocaba en Stiles escalofríos

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Stiles intentando mostrar valor.

\- Más respeto mocoso… - recriminó la anciana, el cuervo graznó como si también le riñera.

\- ¡A cenar! - el llamado de Dorothy le pilló por sorpresa haciendo que se sobresaltara

\- Nos veremos en Beacon Hills, Stiles - se despidió la misteriosa anciana mientras sonreía, adentrándose en las sombras de nuevo, mientras el cuervo volaba dirigiendo a Stiles, quien para evitar que le atacara, se agachó rápidamente

\- ¿Stiles que ocurre? - a sus espaldas Alex preguntó viéndole agachado

\- El cuervo…ha intentado atacarme - explicó llegando hacia él mientras miraba por todas partes

\- ¿El cuervo? ¿Cuál? ¿El que no te deja dormir? - preguntó Alex mientras miraba buscando al animal

\- Sí, ese. Es verdad. Y luego ha aparecido esa anciana rara… Te lo digo enserio - dijo un poco exasperado - Incluso sabía mi nombre

\- Sty cálmate. Ahora vamos a cenar y luego descansaremos. No has dormido muy bien por culpa del bicho ese y mañana vuelves a casa - intentó tranquilizarlo mientras cogía suavemente su cara y apoyaba su frente en la de él

\- No me crees - susurro dolido desviando la mirada .

\- Te creo. - aseguró haciendo que Stiles le mirara - Te creería incluso si me dijeras que has usado de tobogán un arco iris, o has visto un ovni rosa vestido de hawaiano- bromeó - Yo te creo Sty, y por eso mismo te llevare yo mismo a casa

\- Pero…. - intentó negarse,

\- Pero nada. Dices que una anciana rara que no has visto nunca sabe de tí, y yo no pienso dejarte solo. Y mucho menos con ese gorila estúpido y los demás

Al terminar de decir eso, Alex se inclinó ligeramente para poder besar los labios de Stiles suavemente y sin prisas. Un beso que Stiles respondió de la misma manera. Estuvieron así, besándose con escasa fuerza o dando pequeños besos en los labios ajenos, sin apenas separarse. Alex soltó la cara de Stiles para poner una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar; la otra mano descendió con pereza hasta el codo del adolescente, donde lo agarró para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Acto que obedeció Stiles mientras se agarraba a sus brazos.

\- ¡¡Queréis venir a cenar de una maldita vez!! - escucharon gritar a Dorothy desde dentro de casa. Separándose sonrojados se miraron unos segundos procesando lo que había pasado. Stiles avergonzado intentó bajar la cabeza para esconder ese rubor, sin embargó Alex lo detuvo, mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera y un rubor idéntico al suyo

Alex se acercó para juntar de nuevo sus labios, esta vez el beso fue un poco más salvaje que los anteriores, provocando que cada uno soltara un gemido. Cuando se separaron, cogió la mano de Stiles y entraron dentro de la casa, donde la adorable mujer los amenazaba con la cuchara, enfadada por su tardanza.

 

Lo que ninguno sabia era que ese momento tan personal había sido presenciado por alguien escondido entre las sombras. Sus ojos demostraban cuanto le había desagradado presenciar esa escena, sus dientes fuertemente apretados, intentando controlar su ira encajando sus dedos en la corteza del árbol que usaba como escondite para no ir y deshacerse de ese humano tan atrevido,. Soltó el aire de manera brusca que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo hasta ahora, viendo como ambos humanos se adentraban en la casa.

Enfadado se dió media vuelta para volver a Beacon Hills. Todavía con el recuerdo fresco de lo que había visto, aceleró el paso de su carrera, recordándose la razón por la cual había ido hasta allí, buscando la presencia que había sentido unos días atrás mientras cazaba algún animal. Pero cuando había llegado, apenas quedaban restos de lo que buscaba, y había sido entonces cuando vió aquello.

_\- ‘’Esto no quedará así’’ - se prometió a sí mismo sin dejar de correr_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	21. Cayendo En El Infierno

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Stiles y Alex se dirigían hacia Beacon Hills en el coche de la dulce abuela Dorothy. Habían intentado retrasar todo lo que podían el viaje, hasta que les llegó una severa llamada de su padre: O venia o se quedaba sin ordenador hasta que las ranas criaran pelo.

Dorothy había cocinado un delicioso pastel para que se lo comiera con su padre, aunque al principio no le había parecido buena idea teniendo en cuenta su salud, acabó por dejarlo pasar. Después de todo su padre había dejado que se marchara varios días aún cuando había clase de por medio, y había intercedido por él en el instituto. Sería una buena manera de agradecérselo.

Stiles miró de reojo a su acompañante, mientras conducía y tarareaba la canción de la radio. Lentamente se llevó un dedo a los labios, recordando los besos que le había dado, y que él había correspondido. Mentiría si dijera que no le habían gustado, pero una parte de él le decía que no sentía lo mismo por Alex, y eso le dolía. Le dolía no poder corresponderle.

 

_Después de cenar esa noche, Alex y Stiles fueron a la habitación para hablar sobre lo que sentían. Stiles le contó con frustración como se sentía la peor persona del mundo, y la sensación de que estaba jugando con él. Sin embargo Alex en vez de mostrarse enfadado, le consoló diciendo que era normal sentirse así, recordandole que había estado enamorado durante mucho tiempo de Derek, y que tardaría en desaparecer, por muy mal que se comportara con él._

_\- Sé que soy capaz de corresponderte - le dijo Stiles algo desesperado_

_\- No quiero que te obligues a quererme - le había dicho con una sonrisa triste - Quiero que me quieras simplemente porque suceda, no porque te lo impongas_

_\- Pero no quiero que creas que estoy jugando contigo…_

_\- Lo sé. Sé perfectamente que eres de las pocas personas que nunca juegan con los sentimientos de los demás Sty. Y te estoy agradecido por haberme dado una oportunidad_

_\- Alex… - susurró dolido cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en su hombro_

_\- Te quiero Stiles. Más de lo que he querido a nadie, y que me dejaras demostrártelo me ha hecho muy feliz. Aunque no vayamos a estar juntos de manera romántica, debes saber que siempre estaré contigo, cualquier cosa y sin importar con quien estés._

_Después de esas palabras, y sabiendo que no podrían volver a hacerlo sin dañarse el uno al otro, se besaron, primero lentamente. Para luego hacerlo con más fuerza. Demostrando la rabia, el dolor y la frustración por no poder conseguir algo más de la persona que tenían enfrente. Estuvieron toda la noche en la misma cama, compartiendo los últimos besos antes del amanecer, y promesas de apoyarse el uno en el otro._

_Se habían despertado a la hora de la comida, Dorothy no había dicho nada al verlos salir de la misma habitación con unas caras tan largas que serian capaces de limpiar el suelo._

  
\- Hey - le llamó Alex haciendo que saliera de sus recuerdos - ¿Todo bien?

\- Claro - murmuro viendo por la ventana

\- Vamos Sty, cambia esa cara - pidió desviando unos segundos su vista de la carretera mirándole

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer como si no te hubiera roto el corazón? - preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada

\- Porque a pesar de todo, soy tu amigo. Y eso es mucho más importante - aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Dios - gimió - Deja de ser tan perfecto. Nadie es así

\- ¿Preferirías que te tirara del coche en marcha? - dijo mientras ponía una cara de horror fingida

\- Bueno no… pero… Maldita sea Alex. ¿Por qué te has escondido de mí hasta ahora? - le reprochó frunciendo el ceño

\- Jajajaja yo creo que es más bien al revés.

\- Si…puede ser… - soltó negando con la cabeza - Tenia que haber salido mucho antes de...

\- ¿Stiles? - preguntó desconcertado al ver que no seguía hablando

Stiles había dejado de hablar cuando empezó a sentir la misma presencia que había estado notando noches atrás. La misma que le había provocado el escalofrío cuando vió aquella anciana misteriosa. Abrazándose a sí mismo, empezó a mirar por la ventana en su búsqueda, ignorando la voz preocupada de Alex que intentaba saber que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo para actuar así.

Sin saber que más hacer, Alex detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera, y concentró toda su atención en su acompañante.

\- Sty dime que te pasa - pidió mientras le acariciaba la espalda

\- La noto - le murmuró

\- ¿Qué? ¿A quién? Es…¿Te refieres a esa vieja? - preguntó mirando a los alrededores en su busca

\- Sé que es ella. Es la misma sensación que tuve cuando la ví

\- ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre o algo? Estamos muy cerca del pueblo, no debería tardar mucho - comentó

Apenas abrió la boca para dar su respuesta, fue cortado por un grito de una mujer, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran por el susto. Los dos miraron a la parte del bosque donde había salido el grito, completamente helados sin saber que hacer.

\- Sé acabó. Voy a llamar a tu padre - dijo Alex saliendo del shock minutos después

Antes de que pudiera coger el móvil de su bolsillo, el coche se sacudió con fuerza, producto del golpe que había sufrido. Al levantar la mirada, vieron con horror el cuerpo de una mujer que yacía en el capó del coche, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y con la boca en un mudo grito. En el cuello presentaba un corte profundo, sin embargo, ninguna gota de sangre salia de la herida. Era como si la hubieran desangrado antes de tirarla como si fuera una muñeca

\- ¿Pero que coño….? - maldijo Alex incapaz de apartar la vista del cadáver

\- Stiles - canturreó una voz

El nombrado se giró hacia la ventana de su lado, viendo a una mujer manchada de sangre que le miraba con una sonrisa tétrica, que se iba acercando a paso lento pero seguro. Sin darse cuenta, Alex cerró todas la puertas con seguro, en un intento de que aquella mujer no lograra abrir las puertas.

\- Hay que llamar a Scott y a los demás - dijo sin apartar la mirada

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? ¿No es mejor a tu padre? - preguntó desconcertado

\- Mi padre no podrá hacerle nada

\- ¿Y ese gorila sí? - bufó completamente en desacuerdo, pero aún así cogiendo la mochila de Stiles que había en el asiento trasero

\- Stiles ya te tengo - dijo mientras pasaba por la ventana sus dedos manchados de sangre, riéndose de manera que le erizó la piel

\- Lo tengo - dijo Alex una vez sacó el móvil

Pero ninguno fue capaz de hacer nada, aquella mujer lanzó el coche hacía el interior del bosque, provocando que diera un par de vueltas de campana y se estrellara contra uno de los árboles. Stiles con dolor intentó averiguar si tenia algo grave mientras miraba hacía Alex. Por suerte, ambos no se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad, pero eso no había evitado que salieran lastimados.

\- ¿Alex cómo estas? - preguntó poniendo una mano en su pecho.

\- Hay que salir de aquí Stiles. Esa tía esta loca - dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón y hacia fuerza con sus pies para quitar el parabrisas.

\- Se ha atascado el cinturón - dijo Stiles al borde del pánico

\- Tranquilo Stiles, no te dejaré - aseguró Alex mientras cogía un trozo de cristal y lo usaba para cortar el cinturón que mantenía preso a Stiles

-Tenemos que irnos Alex - apresuró una vez fuera del coche

\- Mierda. Mi abuela me va a matar - se lamentó al ver el estado en el que había quedado del coche.

Alex y Stiles corrían por el bosque sin detenerse, mirando de vez en cuando detrás suyo en busca de lo que fuera lo que les perseguía. A pesar de que escuchaban la escalofriante risa de la mujer, y el graznido del cuervo, no eran capaces de averiguar donde estaba, los ruidos se escuchaban por todo el bosque, jugando con sus mentes, intentando que cayeran en la desesperación.

\- No puedes huir Stiles - canturreaba la mujer una y otra vez

\- ¡Que te zurzan! - le contestó de mala manera Alex

\- Jajaja pero que chico tan valiente…o muy estúpido.

Al estar mirando a los alrededores del bosque no vió la raíz que había delante suya, provocando que se tropezara y cayera de rodillas. Se encontraba tan cansado que le fue imposible levantarse, Alex le agarró del brazo obligandole a levantarse, sin dejar de mirar, intentando que no les pillara por sorpresa. A pesar de que se encontraba desconcertado por los sucesos, en ningún momento se le ocurrió abandonar a Stiles a su suerte, y más al descubrir el interés preocupante que la mujer tenía sobre el adolescente. Si es que se podía llamar mujer a una desconocida loca cubierta de sangre, posible asesina y que era capaz de empujar un coche como si fuera de cartón,

\- Vamos Sty, hay que correr - estirando de su brazo

\- Vete Alex. - dijo sin aliento

\- No es momento para bromas

\- Ella me quiere a mí. Tú puedes salvarte

\- Si crees que te voy a dejar con esa lunática, es que el golpe te ha afectado más de lo que creíamos - dijo con esfuerzo mientras corrían de nuevo

\- ¡Maldita sea Alex! No tienes ni idea de lo que es, o lo que es capaz de hacer ¡No puedes protegerme, te matará! - gritó desesperado

\- No, no lo sé. Me hago una idea. Y sí, es muy posible que lo haga. ¡Pero no te abandonaré! Me niego a dejarte como si nada.

\- Estoy justo detrás…o tal vez a vuestro lado… Yo os veo…pero vosotros a mí no - escuchaban que decía entre risas.

\- Mierda, esta jugando con nosotros - jadeó Stiles mirando alrededor dejándose llevar por Alex 

\- Antes dijiste, que ese gorila, Derek, seria de ayuda ¿no? - preguntó Alex refugiándose detrás de un árbol para que coger aire

\- Si conseguimos avisarle

\- ¿Cómo de cerca está? - preguntó seriamente

\- No mucho al otro lado, ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado

Alex miró a Stiles antes de agacharse y coger una rama del suelo. La apretó entre sus manos dándole una respuesta muda de lo que tenia pensado. Stiles abrió los ojos horrorizado al entenderlo: Quería que fuera corriendo a casa de Derek mientras él se quedaba luchando con esa mujer.

\- No,no,no,no,no - repetía Stiles negando con la cabeza - No pienso dejar que luches contra ella

\- Es la única manera Stiles. Es mejor que uno se quede para entretenerla mientras el otro busca ayuda

\- Entonces deja que lo haga yo

\- No. Es a tí a quien quiere. Y haré lo que pueda para evitarlo

\- Alex…

\- Os encontré

En cuanto escucharon la tétrica voz de la mujer, se quedaron helado. Ella estaba justo al lado de ambos, mirándolos con esos ojos blancos, no fueron capaces de darse cuenta en que momento se les había acercado tanto. En un intento desesperado, Stiles alzó la mano hacia ella, intentó alejar aquella mujer con su poder, pero ella fue mucho más rápida y lo agarró de la muñeca, mientras murmuraba cosas que no entendía. Alex levantó la rama para golpearla, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, con un movimiento de mano los mando a volar algunos metros, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo.

\- Estúpido. Ya sé de ti. ¿De verdad creías que me pillarías desprevenida?

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Alex estas bien? - preguntó adolorido por el golpe

\- No tengo nada roto si preguntas - contestó

Antes de que pudieran ponerse en pie, la mujer los volvió a levantar, haciendo de nuevo una demostración de lo que era capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, había algo en la mente de Stiles que no lograba comprender. Si aquella mujer estaba usando su poder, lo lógico sería que Derek y los otros, incluso Deaton lo notaran. Al menos eso pasaba cuando él usaba su chispa aunque lo hiciera de manera ligera, pero…Nadie aparecía. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Cuando intentó volver a usar su poder, se dió cuenta que no podía, haciendo que la mirara sorprendido.

\- ¿Te lo repito? - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona mientras los dejaba caer al suelo - Me han contado sobre tí y sobre…tus amiguitos. Yo también tengo mis ases en la manga

\- Me has hecho algo... esas palabras... - adivinó. - Y ellos... ¿Un circulo? Deaton...

\- Pero que listo que eres – alabó – ¿De verdad pensabas que atacaría corriendo el riesgo de que esos lobos se enteraran? Claro que no. Yo también sé que hacer para evitar que se den cuenta... y tal y como has adivinado, te he puesto un... pequeño maleficio, para evitar que hicieras gala de tu chispa. Y sobre ese druida...

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Deaton? - preguntó poniendo de pie para encararla

\- No esta muerto. Solo…dormido.

\- ¿Qué eres?

\- Soy una hechicera querido – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, vió a la espalda de la mujer, como Alex levantaba la rama y se disponía a golpearla. Por desgracia, unos centímetros antes de que consiguiera su objetivo, la rama paró en seco como si hubiera chocado contra un muro invisible que evitaba que aquella hechicera saliera lastimada

\- Stiles vete.

\- ¡Alex!

\- Anda. Creía que estabas inconsciente, pero al parecer solo lo fingías. Buena jugada cariño, pero un humano como tú no es rival para alguien como yo.  
\- Te crees muy poderosa pero no eras más que alguien débil que no puede hacer nada sin esos poderes de los que alardeas

\- Para no saber nada sobre lo sobrenatural, lo has asimilado muy rápido - alabó algo sorprendida

\- Ya habrá tiempo para sorprenderse más tarde

Al terminar de decir eso, Alex se puso delante de Stiles protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Poderes, lobos, druidas…y Stiles al parecer pertenecía de alguna manera a ese mundo de magia de alguna manera. Y tenía mil preguntas, pero era muy consciente que ahora no era el momento de hacerlas ni de parecer sorprendido o dolido de que Stiles no le contara nada sobre eso.

\- Stiles por favor - pidió sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenia delante

\- No me pidas eso. - suplicó poniendo una mano en su hombro

De entre los árboles se escuchó un rugido, uno que Stiles estaba más que seguro que no pertenencia a ningún hombre lobo o animal. Detrás del árbol, oculto entre las sombras vió unos ojos rojos brillantes. Stiles agarró con su mano uno de los brazos de Alex para que retrocediera junto a él. Si encima no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra una hechicera loca, mucho menos si traía con ella a su mascota.

\- Oh, querido. Mira, te he traído un regalo por haberte portado tan bien. - dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo largo hacia Alex

\- Alex tenemos que largarnos de aquí - apremió tirando de él

\- En cuanto nos demos la vuelta será nuestro fin

\- Te dejaré que busques ayuda Stiles - dijo la hechicera mientras levitaba hasta sentarse en una piedra

\- ¿Cuál es el truco? - preguntó desconfiado

\- Ninguno. Yo no participaré. - aseguró mientras levantaba las manos - Si eres capaz de ir a por ayuda y venir antes de que tu amigo muera me iré…de momento

\- Mientes

\- Vete Stiles. Busca a Derek o a quien creas que haga falta - apremió Alex mientras le empujaba con una mano para que se fuera

\- ¡Alex!

\- ¡¡Maldita sea Stiles, vete de una maldita vez!!. Te prometo que no moriré. ¡¡STILES!!

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza negando a que las lágrimas salieran, apretó los puños y dió media vuelta echando a correr para salir del bosque, necesitaba buscar ayuda cuanto antes si quería evitar que Alex muriera. A sus espaldas escuchaba el ruido de la pelea, los rugidos y la risa de aquella loca, haciéndole saber que disfrutaba del espectáculo.

No fue hasta que escuchó un grito de Alex que le hizo girarse. La nube que tapaba en ese momento la luna, desapareció, permitiendo que la luz le enseñara una imagen que había deseado evitar. Horrorizado vió a Alex ensangrentado, la ropa rajada, y aquel ser doblandole el brazo a su espalda, evitando que lograra soltarse gimiendo y maldiciendo de dolor por la incomoda posición en la que era sometido.

Stiles pudo observar a ese ser que estaba aliado con la hechicera. Era un hombre adulto, con una piel tan pálida que por un momento pensó que era un fantasma. Tenia el cabello muy corto, desde esa distancia no sabia si era castaño o negro. Lo que si veia con claridad eran unos ojos inyectados en sangre, tan brillantes y peligros que provocaron que la sangre se le congelara. Una de las manos agarró con fuerza el cuello de Alex, dejando a relucir sus uñas afiladas, obligandolo a dejarse hacer mientras le olfateaba, mientras abría la boca mostrando unos colmillos afilados

\- ¡¡¡Alex!!! ¡¡Déjalo maldito desgraciado!! - chilló desesperado mientras se preparaba para correr en su ayuda incapaz de creer a lo que había llegado su mente.

\- ¡¡NO STILES!! ¡¡Corre, tienes que correr y buscar ayuda!!

Stiles retrocedió unos paso ante el grito de Alex mientras negaba con la cabeza horrorizado. No quería abandonarle…pero tenía que buscar ayuda… Él no podía luchar, esa mujer había bloqueado su chispa…

\- Si no te das prisa, morirá…y luego iremos a por ti - le recordó mientras señalaba con el dedo detrás de él. - Si te das prisa puedes salvarle

Stiles miró a su espalda. Le faltaba muy poco para cruzar el bosque, salir del circulo mágico y pedir ayuda a Derek. Las lágrimas de dolor y angustia cayeron rápidamente consciente de lo que debía hacer. Miró a Alex y como el vampiro abría por completo la boca, pasando su lengua por sus colmillos.

\- ¡¡¡VETE!!! - gritó

Stiles vió como el vampiro clavaba por completo sus colmillos en el cuello de Alex con brutalidad antes de dar media vuelta para correr fuera del bosque, con la imagen de la sangre que salia de las herida mientras el grito de dolor hacía eco en sus oídos.

  
Stiles corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacía el loft. Subiendo las escaleras sin aliento y golpeaba con fuerza la puerta. Había intentado abrirla, pero no había conseguido moverla ni un centímetro.

_\- ‘’¿Ha bloqueado la puerta?’’ - se preguntó mientras golpeaba sin parar de golpear la puerta_

La puerta del loft se deslizó hacia un lado, mostrando la imagen de un hombre moreno vestido unicamente con un bóxer y con cara de estar muy cabreado, enseñando sus ojos azules de lobo y gruñendo al invitado no deseado que irrumpía su descanso.

En otras circunstancias a Stiles le hubiera parecido muy sexy semejante visión, pero la vida de un amigo corría peligro y necesitaba ayuda, así que sin pensarlo siquiera, cogió de la mano a Derek e intentó llevarle hacía el bosque.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Stiles?! - gruñó Derek sin moverse ni un centímetro provocando aún más desesperación en Stiles

\- ¡Tienes…que venir Derek! ¡Hay…hay problemas en el bosque! - le dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aliento mientras intentaba hacer que se moviera

\- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas? - preguntó mientras se soltaba del agarre del humano sin delicadeza

\- ¿¡Es que no me escuchas!? Hay seres en el bosque, han matado a una chica y….

\- No sé de que estas hablando - le cortó mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Yo no siento nada en el bosque

\- Porque ha creado un circulo mágico para evitar eso - explicó - Nos ha atacado y venia con…

\- ¿’Nos’? - preguntó alzando una ceja

\- A Alex y a mí. Maldita sea Derek no hay tiempo, si no le ayudamos morirá - le dijo mientras intentaba agarrarle de nuevo

\- ¿Por qué ‘ese’ está aquí? Es con quien has estado todos estos días

\- No le digas así, tiene un nombre ¿vale? Y eso ahora no es lo importante

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué haces esto? Te inventas que alguien os ataca pero te veo bastante bien, y encima que estas con ese idiota - le dijo mientras se descruzaba los brazos y apretaba sus manos en puños - ¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando te llamábamos porque necesitábamos ayuda? - le recriminó

\- ¿Qué estoy bien? Es que no has visto como… -

Cuando Stiles bajó la cabeza para ver su ropa, se quedó paralizado. Su ropa no estaba rota, ni manchada de sangre por las heridas, prácticamente porque no había ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Estaba bien…curado

\- Claro que te veo, por eso lo digo.

\- ¡¡Hay una hechicera que me busca para algo y encima con un vampiro!! - le gritó mientras notaba que los ojos le escocían al ver que ese hombre en el que confiaba completamente, del que estaba enamorado…no le creía - Alguien le ha hablado de mí

\- ¿Vampiro? - repitió burlonamente una voz femenina

Detrás de Derek, hizo aparición lo que Stiles había nominado como su peor pesadilla: Braeden. La mercenaria apareció simplemente con una camisa abierta que le llegaba escasamente hasta los muslos, abrochada solamente por la parte de abajo, salvándole de ver algo que de ninguna manera tenía ganas de ver.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Derek mientras la miraba

\- Quería saber que era lo que nos había dejado a medias y porqué tardabas tanto. Y resulta que es Stiles. Los vampiros no existen - le dijo mirándolo seriamente

\- Sí que existen. Yo he visto uno - replicó mirándola con todo el odio que tenía - Y alguien le ha hablado de mí

\- Y has pensado en Braeden - acertó Derek mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz

\- Lo habrás soñado. Igual que tu supuesto accidente. Los vampiros no existen. - dijo la mercenaria lentamente como si hablara con un niño pequeño de poco entendimiento

\- Es real. ¡Todo es real! ¡No me he inventado nada maldita desgraciada! - gritó completamente harto de la situación mientras se acercaba para encararla

\- ¡Ya basta Stiles! - lo calló Derek mientras lo estampaba de espaldas contra la pared duramente, sacandole un ligero gemido de dolor .- Si Braeden dice que no existen es porque es así - sentenció mientras hacía brillar su ojos demostrando lo cansado que estaba y le soltaba sin demostrar si estaba preocupado por el golpe que le había dado

\- Claro que es así - secundó la mercenaria

\- No…Alex está…Esa mujer…Y ese vampiro…Todo existe - susurró mirando a Derek sin importarle que el golpe en su espalda le había dolido, seguramente tendría toda la espalda morada, pero ahora lo importante era que le creyera. Se sintió romper cuando Derek solamente le miraba con cansancio, harto de él y de su presencia, y no hubiera más verdad que la que decía su ‘querida y amada Braeden’

\- Ya eres bastante mayorcito para jugar a esto Stiles. Sabemos que te encanta tener la atención, pero debes madurar. Vamos Derek - le ronroneo mientras le daba un beso en el hombro y daba la vuelta para volver a la cama mientras se deshacía de la camisa

\- Derek…por…favor - pidió con voz rota, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a manchar sus mejillas mientras extendía su mano.

\- Suficiente Stiles. Vete a casa de una vez - le ordenó mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta sin mirarle de nuevo

Stiles no podía creerse lo que pasaba, solamente podía ver de manera borrosa por causa de las lágrimas la puerta de loft, susurrando ‘por favor créeme’ tan bajito que hubiera sido imposible que algún hombre lobo lo escuchara. Tambaleándose, con un fuerte dolor en su espalda Stiles volvió hacia la zona de bosque, hacía el mismo lugar donde había abandonado a Alex a merced de esa criatura que supuestamente no existía.

 

Cuando llegó vió que no había nada allí. No había hechicera, ni vampiro, ni Alex. Ni siquiera su cuerpo. Siguió avanzando lentamente hasta esa piedras que había servido de asiento, a pesar de que sus lágrimas no habían dejado de salir, éstas emergieron con muchas más fuerza al ver lo que había en el suelo. Se dejó caer de rodillas sin importarle que sus pantalones se mancharan con la sangre del suelo, mientras recogía la pulsera de cuero que conocía tan bien. La pulsera de Alex.

Los sollozos de Stiles convulsionaban su cuerpo mientras apretaba el único objeto que le demostraba que todo lo que había pasado, que había sido real y no una invención suya.

\- Toda…toda la culpa es tuya…. Toda la culpa es suya…Habríamos podido salvarle…Ha muerto por…protegerme…Es mía la culpa…Si no me hubiera ido…Si me hubiera quedado…Si me hubiera entregado desde el principio…Ahora Alex…Alex estaría…

\- Te odio. La odio. Os odio. Te odio. La odio. Os odio - repetía como su fuera un mantra

Stiles repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, notando como su poder buscaba salir, pero incapaz de hacerlo por el pequeño maleficio que todavía seguía activo.

Le odiaba. Odiaba a Derek por no creerle. Le odiaba por creer en aquella mujer que lo usaría hasta que se cansara o le pagaran por su cabeza. Le odiaba porque a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, prefería creer a alguien ajeno a la manada. Le odiaba porque le había lastimado físicamente. Vale que otra veces lo había hecho, pero no había sido con tanta fuerza, simplemente para demostrarle quien estaba al mando, y en esas veces, había podido ver el remordimiento y la preocupación en esos ojos. Pero ahora…Lo había dañado como si fuera un enemigo, buscando proteger la integridad de su amante. Por segunda vez.

La odiaba. Odiaba a Braeden desde el primer momento en el que la vió. Odiaba sus estúpida ropa de cuero y que fuera tan perfecta. La odiaba porque gracias a ella ahora se sentía solo, sin manada, sin amigos. La odiaba hasta tal punto que incluso deseaba que alguna criatura la devorara por hacerle creer que era un mentiroso. La odiaba porque estaba jugando con Derek.

Los odiaba. A Derek. A Braeden. Odiaba a la hechicera que los había atacado y había hecho que quedara mal delante de ellos, porque lo tenia todo planeado. Por eso le había dado esa oportunidad: Porque ya sabia que no le creerían. Odiaba a ese vampiro que había matado a Alex. Odiaba la chispa que poseía. Odiaba a su manada porque lo había sustituido tan fácilmente, porque seguramente en cuanto se enteraran de lo de hoy, no le creerían tampoco. Odiaba a Alex porque no había cumplido su promesa de no morir.

Pero…más que a ninguno…se odiaba a sí mismo…Se odiaba porque si hubiera aceptado ir con ella…Ahora Alex seguramente estaría de camino con su abuela. Si no hubiera abierto su enorme bocota, esto no habría pasado. Se odiaba por ser un humano, que a pesar de tener poder, seguía siendo inútil... Se odiaba por no haber aceptado el mordisco de Peter, si lo hubiera hecho… y tal vez... las cosas no hubieran acabado así.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan
> 
> Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía XD


	22. Verdad Vs Credulidad

Cuando llegó a casa después de mucho caminar, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la comisaria, si Derek no le había creído, su padre lo haría. Después de contárselo todo, y subir a su habitación se le pasó una idea fugaz por la cabeza: Si cuando fue a pedir ayuda al loft toda evidencia había desaparecido…¿qué le hacía pensar que su padre podría encontrar algo? Pensando en eso Stiles se quedó con la vista fija en la ventana, dejando que las horas pasaran.

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se levantó de la cama sin energía. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, recordando una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando Stiles se dirigió al baño para ducharse, a dura penas se pudo sacar la camiseta. Una vez fuera, se dió la vuelta quedando de espaldas en el espejo, giró su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombre y comprobó el estado de su espalda. La miró sin expresión a través del espejo, tenía la espalda por completo de un morado oscuro casi negro, desde casi la altura de su hombros, hasta su cintura. Con la misma lentitud, se metió en la ducha, e intentó no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Se debatia entre curarse usando su chispa, con la posibilidad de que aquella mujer, o alguna criatura que trabaja para ella fuera a por él o contra su padre. Pero al mismo tiempo, si hubiera querido ya lo habría hecho, utilizase su poder o no. No entendía qué buscaba, o que estaba tramando, pero lo que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que estaba dentro de un juego ideado por ella.

Y no solo eso, la manada también podría aparecer, y aunque les explicara, nada le aseguraba que le creyeran. Y no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con ellos, así que optó simplemente por preparar una pequeña poción que Deaton le había enseñado, calmaba el dolor y aceleraba la curación, no tan instantaneo como si usara la chispa, pero en una hora estaría como nuevo.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y guardar los libros que tendría, miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de coger la pulsera que había conseguido rescatar, o mejor dicho, la pulsera que le había dejado para que aquel momento estuviera en su memoria. Con tristeza se la colocó en su muñeca, intentado que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos mientras observaba como le quedaba algo grande.

¿Qué le diría a la dulce Dorothy? ¿Cómo le explicaría que su mala suerte había salpicado a su preciado nieto llevándolo a una muerte que podía haber evitado? ¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos? No podría hacerlo, la simple imagen de su dulce rostro roto por el odio hacía él, y manchado de lágrimas al conocer la devastadora noticia, le desgarraba el corazón.

Desganado cogió la mochila y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, no tenía el estómago para desayunar así que simplemente bebería un poco de café y se iría al colegio. Cuando entró su padre estaba sentado en una de las sillas, al verle entrar se fijó en el lamentable estado de su único hijo.

\- Deberías comer algo - sugirió su padre hablando suavemente

\- No tengo el estómago para ello. ¿Fuiste allí? - preguntó mirándolo esperando una respuesta positiva.

\- Lo lamento hijo. Pero allí no encontré nada

\- No es posible. ¿Y el coche destrozado de Dorothy? Había sangre… y…y… un cadáver - dijo mientras se sentaba en la otra silla y escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Empezaba a sentirse de igual manera con el Nogitsune

\- Stiles…no había ningún coche... Y tampoco encontré ningún cadáver.

\- No puede ser... - gimoteó frustrado. La situación empezaba a ser demasiado para él - ¿La sangre donde atacaron a Alex... la encontraste?

\- Hijo... - lo llamó suavemente al verle en ese estado

\- ¿La encontraste o no?

\- Uno de mis hombres que se encarga de los perros me prestó uno. Pero cuando fuimos a donde me dijiste... Hijo quizás...

\- ¡Joder! No me hagas esto tu también papá. Por favor no me trates como un loco tú también. - pidió evitando la mirada de su padre. Le molestaba que le mirara con pena, al igual que miran a alguien cuando descubren que está loco.

\- He hablado con Derek – confesó su padre ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de su hijo – Me ha dicho que decías algo sobre...un vampiro – dijo susurrando lo último como si fuera una palabra prohibida

\- Lo ví. Al vampiro y a la hechicera que ha hecho todo esto para hacerme quedar como el mentiroso más grande del mundo para poder llegar a mí sin ningún obstáculo

\- Pero Braeden me ha explicado...

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese maldito nombre de esa maldita mujer. Primero Derek, luego la manada... y ahora su padre. No sabía como lo hacía pero prácticamente los tenía a todos en el bolsillo. Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en la garganta cuando su padre la había nombrado. Tenía que haberlo visto venir en cuanto le confesó lo que había visto. Debería de haberse figurado, su padre iria al loft para hablar con Derek y que ella también iba a estar.

Stiles apretó los dientes y los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea y miró a su padre con dolor y decepción. Que estúpido había sido al pensar que su padre sí le creería. Que después de todo lo que había pasado, ahora confiaría más en él que en cualquier persona. Pero se equivocó. Nuevamente estaba solo. Se levantó de la silla y dejó el vaso de agua en el fregadero de mala manera, importándole poco si acababa roto, cogió la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro aguantado el latigazo de dolor que sintió cuando golpeó su adolorida espalda.

\- Stiles escúchame... - le dijo su padre al ver que se iba

\- No – sentenció dándole la espalda

\- ¿Qué...? - preguntó su padre desde la puerta de la cocina – Ellos son los expertos – dijo en un intento de que entrara en razón

\- Basta

\- Stiles escucha, no estoy negando que vieras algo... pero quizás no era lo que tu creías. Tú mismo me has dicho que hay muchos seres sobrenaturales y con habilidades diferentes... quizás...

\- Basta. Sé lo que ví. Sé lo que pasó como sé que ninguno me cree. Me duele que Derek no me crea, que esté del lado de esa... mujer antes que el mio, sí, lo admito. Sobretodo después de lo que hemos pasado. Pero aún me duele más que TÚ hagas lo mismo. Confié en tí, y me has decepcionado. Pensé que creerías en mí antes que en una desconocida, pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

Al terminar de decir aquello, Stiles salió de su casa y se montó en el jeep ya arreglado. En ningún momento se había girado para encarar a su padre, estaba más ocupado intentando controlar su poder para no destrozar su casa o hacerle daño, aunque no fuera intencionado.

 

De camino al instituto Stiles se preparó mentalmente consciente de que Derek había puesto al tanto a la manada. Era cien por cien seguro que ellos tampoco le creerían, sobretodo si cierta mercenaria había entrado en la conversación dando su toque. 

No tenía pensado hablar con ellos para convencerlos, sabía de sobra que era una causa perdida intentarlo. Simplemente dejaría que lo llamaran loco, que lo había soñado y cuantas cosas más. Ahora lo único importante era hablar con Deaton sobre la manera de poder controlar su poder. No quería que en un descuido, su poder saliera y dañara a gente inocente por culpa de sus emociones inestables. No daría más detalles, ni tampoco preguntaría sobre el tema de los vampiros. Estaba solo, y se encargaría de esa hechicera y su mascota él mismo aunque tuviera que buscar incluso debajo de las piedras.

Tal y como predijo, en cuanto atravesó las puertas del instituto, la manada al completo le miraron. Algunos con preocupación, otros casi con burla y otros simplemente le miraban con lástima mal disimulada.

\- ¿Estas bien Stiles? - le preguntó Liam

\- De maravilla – susurró abriendo su taquilla para coger un trabajo

\- Stiles... Veras... Nosotros...- balbuceó Scott sin saber como hablarle

\- Déjame adivinar...- dijo mientras fingía pensar poniéndose una mano en la barbilla– Derek os llamó, y fuisteis a ver el supuesto lugar donde todo ocurrió, descubriendo que nada había fuera de lugar y que me lo había inventado todo tal y como os lo dijeron 'La bella y la Bestia' – dijo con amargura cerrando la puerta de un golpe

\- No te metas con ellos Stiles – le recriminó Isaac mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- Espera hay más – le cortó mientras se giraba para verlos – Os llamó, fuisteis y cuando la tipa esa os dijo sobre que todo era una invención le creísteis sin más.

\- Eso no es... - intentó decir Lydia, pero a Stiles no le hacía falta ser un hombre lobo con súper oído para saber cuando le estaban mintiendo

\- Ahorratelo Lydia. Hey, tranquilos. No estoy enfadado. Yo también creería en una desconocida y peligrosa tía y más cuando al ir allí, veo que todo el lugar esta de manera normal antes que creer en mi amigo y pensar si pasa algo raro.

\- Ella no es una desconocida Stiles y tampoco es peligrosa. - le dijo Scott dolido por las palabras de su amigo – Además claro que no deberías de estar enfadado. ¿Sabes cuantas veces te estuvimos llamando? Pasaste de nosotros para ir con tu ligue vete tú a saber donde – le recriminó Scott enfadado

\- Primero: Sí, es una desconocida y además peligrosa, apenas sabemos de ella, aparte de que vendería a su hijo, si no lo ha hecho ya, por dinero. Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que se folla a Derek, y debe hacerlo bastante bien, porque todo lo que dice va a misa. Y ninguno es capaz de ver que está esperando el momento adecuado para vendernos. Y segundo: Claro que debería de estar enfadado, prácticamente me habéis cambiado por ella, no creéis lo que os digo y Alex no es mi ligue

\- Stiles escucha... - pidió Scott intentado calmarse – Tal vez si haya alguna hechicera, maga, bruja o como quieras llamarla. Te lanzó lo que sea y te hizo creer esa alucinación en donde...creías ver un vampiro y que mataba a Alex.

\- No fue una ilusión maldita sea. Nos lanzó un cadáver en el coche, nos lanzó por los aires, me puso un maleficio que evitaba que usara mi chispa para pediros ayuda, esa cosa atacó a Alex y se ha llevado su cuerpo. Tengo su pulsera – dijo mientras levantaba la mano para que la vieran

\- Quizás te la dió cuando os despedisteis, como recuerdo... – tanteó Kira

\- No fue así – negó alzando la voz provocando que algunas miradas de los estudiantes se posara sobre ellos

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dejaste poseer por el Nogistune? Empezó a crear ilusiones en tu cabeza, quizás a vuelto – soltó Isaac

\- Yo no me dejé poseer por él – siseó con los dientes apretados

\- El caso es te poseyó y mató inocentes – soltó Isaac sin cuidado

Sin poder evitarlo, el poder se le fue escapando de su control, provocando que las puertas de las taquillas se abrieran de golpe al gual que las puerta del instituto chocando contra la pared y rompiendo los cristales

\- Tranquilízate Stiles – le pidieron Malia mientras se colocaba a su lado, Liam también se acercó y le decia cosas para que se calmara mientras acariciaba su espalda

\- Maldita sea Stiles... ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Calmate – siseó Scott con los dientes apretado

\- Calmate tú Scott – espetó Malia

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Paso de ir a clase – dijo para después darles a Malia y Liam las gracias. Cogió la mochila y salió por la puerta, escuchando los murmullos de los alumnos por lo que había pasado totalmente desconcertados

\- No pasa nada chicos, solo ha sido un experimento – dijo Lydia, y como si todo el mundo fueran sus esclavos dejaron de murmurar para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo

\- Es bueno tener a la reina abeja de nuestro lado – dijo Kira

\- Puedes estar segura querida

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Stiles? - preguntó preocupado Liam mientras seguía mirando la puerta, en la dirección donde había salido Stiles

\- Luego hablaremos con él. Si no le enfadan más aún – suspiró Scott al saber quienes habían llegado al sentir el poder de Stiles salir

Stiles salió del instituto con paso rápido, estaba enfadado y sentía como el poder empezaba a escaparsele. Tenía que ver a Deaton cuanto antes y que le diera algo y de paso que le echara un vistazo por si era cierto lo que Isaac había dicho, no quería de nuevo al Nogitsune merodeando por su cabeza de nuevo.

\- ¡Stiles!

Stiles se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que alguien le llamaba hasta que no notó como le cogían del brazo. Miró con evidente mal humor la mano que le tenía sujeto, haciendo el recorrido por su brazo hasta que llegó a la cara. Al ver quien era apretó los labios en clara señal de disgusto.

_\- ''Lo que me faltaba'' – pensó de mal humor_

\- Llevo un rato llamándote – replicó enfadado al haberse sentido ignorado

\- Hola a tí también señor incrédulo – saludó con una mueca – ¿Te importa? Sigo enamorado de mi brazo como para regalártelo

\- ¿Por qué has dejado que tu poder saliera?. Si hubiera alguna criatura sobrenatural sedienta de poder hubiera sido una matanza – le gruñó mientras le soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos

\- A sido un lapsus sin importancia – contestó haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia – Ahora mismo iba a ver a Deaton para pedirle ayuda

\- Te acompañamos – sentenció. Stiles le miró un momento sin entender, hasta que se fijo a unos metros en su espalda.

 _\- ''Como no...'' – pensó al ver a Braeden apoyada en el cámaro_ – Que amable... - ironizó ganándose una mala mirada - Pero no hace falta. Gracias. De momento puedo conducir – respondió con una sonrisa falsa

\- No era una sugerencia Stiles – le dijo mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido cada vez más acentuado

\- Mira. Estoy enfadado y si no me dejas mi espacio, haré que tu flamante camaro acabe en el depósito – amenazó señalandolo con el dedo sin saber donde había sacado el valor para ello

\- No te atreverías – le gruñó Derek mientras se descruzaba los brazos y tensaba todo su cuerpo y hacía brillar su ojos azules

\- No me tientes. Adiós Derek – se despidió dándose la vuelta dirección al su jeep. Siendo seguido por la mirada penetrante de Derek

 

Rato más tarde, Stiles se bajó del jeep al aparcar enfrente de la veterinaria. Aunque había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco con el viaje, todavía sentía como le temblaban las piernas al recordar el momento en el que había amenazado a Derek Hale, al gran lobo malo, con destruir su preciado coche.

_\- ''¿En qué coño estaba pensando?'' - se recriminó mientras entraba – Seguramente me habré vuelto tan suicida que si no estoy en peligro no soy feliz. '' - negó con la cabeza – ''Bahh... que más da'' – se dijo restandole importancia_

\- Hola Stiles. ¿No deberías estar en clase? - preguntó Deaton al verlo entrar mientras miraba el reloj de la pared

\- No me sentía demasiado estudioso hoy. ¿Oye Deaton sabes si tienes algún objeto para controlar mi chispa?

\- ¿Has tenido problemas? Quizás debamos volver al entrenamiento de meditación – pensó mientras se adentraba en la sala

\- No hace falta, gracias – dijo más seco de lo que había pretendido, ganándose una mirada extrañada del druida – Solo necesito algo que...cuando me enfade por golpearme el dedo del pie no me haga explotar las bombillas – terminó mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Sí, tengo una pulsera. Espera, ahora te la doy

Segundos más tardes, el druida volvía con una pulsera de cuero roja trenzada con bordes verdes. Stiles la cogió y se la colocó en la otra mano donde no llevaba la pulsera de Alex. Mordiéndose el labio, pensó en la posibilidad de que los chicos tuvieran razón sobre lo que pasó aquella noche.

\- Deaton... hay alguna... posibilidad de que el Nogitsune, ya sabes... ¿pudiera volver a entrar en mí... o influirme de alguna manera? - preguntó deseando con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta negativa.

\- No. Te hicimos un examen para asegurarnos. Pero si vas a estar más tranquilo, puedo volver a repetírtelo – sugirió, recibiendo una aceptación casi de inmediato por parte de Stiles.

Minutos más tarde, ambos salían de la sala donde Deaton había repetido el ritual para saber si el Nogitsune seguía dentro de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho en su cabeza. Deaton lo había tenido que repetir un par de veces para que Stiles le creyera que estaba 'limpio'.

\- ¿Es por eso que querías la pulsera? ¿Estabas preocupado? - preguntó mientras se bajaba las mangas de la camisa

\- Eh... ah... sí, sí. Era eso – mintió – Por cierto... ¿Sabes algo de los... vampiros? - preguntó sin rodeos

\- ¿Los vampiros? - repitió ligeramente asombrado - ¿Has visto alguna película de las tuyas? - adivinó

\- Exacto. Ví Supernatural y quería saber si era cierto, y si era así que partes... - comentaba mientras movía las manos

\- Es simple. No existen

\- ¿Estas seguro? Es decir... aquí pasan muchas cosas raras, después de todo es Beacon Hills... ya sabes...pueblo gobernado por lo sobrenatural y... y esas cosas

\- Seguro. Los vampiros no existen – repitió sin mirarle.

\- Ya... vale... pues nada... gracias... - murmuró cabizbajo

\- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de que fuera cierto? - preguntó al ver el estado del adolescente

\- No lo sé. Curiosidad más que nada. Nos vemos Deaton – se despidió

Al salir de la veterinaria, se dirigió al jeep. Una vez en él, no arrancó de inmediato, sino que se quedó mirando la pulsera de Alex, pensando que era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente con él. Desvió la vista hacía el teléfono que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto.

_\- ''Si el Nogitsune ya no está y no puede ir haciendo jugarretas, los vampiros no existían... ¿Quiere decir que toda la culpa es de esa hechicera? Y si era así, ¿para que demonios quiere el cuerpo de Alex?''_

_\- ''¿Y si llamo a Dorothy para saber si está allí? ¿Pero y si al llamarla y resulta que no?'' - pensó angustiado dejando caer su cabeza en el volante_

Stiles arrancó el coche si saber que hacer, se puso la pulsera de mountain ash y puso rumbo hacia a su refugio. Para todo el mundo, lo que él había vivido no era más que fruto de su imaginación. Su padre no había encontrado ni rastro del cadáver, ni cuerpo, ni coche destrozado y los chuchos que presumen de olfato no encuentraron ningún olor a sangre ni otra criatura sobrenatural.

  
Una semana había pasado y todo seguía igual: la gente seguía sin creerle y él ni se molestaba para cambiar eso, no se había quitado la pulsera que Deaton le había dado y su padre seguía mirándole con pena después de lo que le había dicho. Cada vez que iba a las reuniones intentaba no caer en las provocaciones de Braeden y las burlas de Isaac por tener su mirada fija en el móvil que siempre tenia en las manos, esperando la llamada de Dorothy preguntándole o exigiéndole donde se había metido Alex, pero la llamada no llegaba.

Algunas veces había pensado el porqué de seguir yendo, y la respuesta era que tenía dos debilidades: Malia y Liam. La coyote alegaba que si no iba acabaria matando a esa mercenaria, y él era el único que conseguia evitarlo, a parte de que si no iba, ella también abandonaria la manada. Y Liam... definitivamente ese cachorro era la debilidad de cualquiera. Ambos pegados a él como guardaespaldas.

Muchas veces durante el día sentía la mirada de alguien sobre él. Como si alguien le observara cada movimiento, provocandole que estuviera alerta. Una de las veces, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar, en la acera de enfrente, la vió: era aquella anciana que había visto en la casa de Dorothy y Alex, sonriendole con esa sonrisa macabra. Pero tan pronto estaba ahí, desaparecía. Otros días, seguía sintiendo que alguien le observaba, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, la sensación era distinta: Se sentía cuidado

También quedó varías veces con Vetle y le contó parte de la historia cuando le había preguntado completamente preocupado al verle tan triste y con la mirada distraída.

_\- He visto algo y mis amigos no me creen – fue lo que le contestó mientras miraba aquellos ojos exóticos, a la espera de algún rechazo._

_\- No te preocupes. Yo estoy contigo – le había dicho mientras ponía su mano sobre la suya dándole un leve apretón – Ya verás como todo se arregla_

_¿Por qué las personas que apenas conocía, o no formaban parte desde el inicio de su vida, le daban más confianza? Ese día Vetle había hecho todo lo posible por distraerlo, lo invitó al cine y a comer hamburguesas, incluso visitaron la tienda de cómics. Stiles se lo agradeció de corazón asegurandole que lo había conseguido. Él hombre solo hizo un movimiento con la mano quitandole importancia._

_\- Era lo menos que podía hacer por tí Stiles – le había dicho mientras le quitaba una pestaña de la mejilla con toda la delicadeza del mundo – Te merecías un descanso de lo que sea que te tiene así. Además... para eso estan las citas – terminó mientras le guiñaba el ojo haciendo que se sonrojara._

 

Incapaz de aguantar más, y a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo, se levantó de la cama donde había estado tumbado mirando a la nada, bajó las escaleras y con un _'luego vengo'_ a su padre se subió en el jeep. Si Dorothy no le había llamado era porque seguramente esa mujer, anciana, vampiro o quien fuera, mantenía con vida a Alex. Quizás la habían llamado o habían obligado a Alex a decirle que estaba bien, en casa de algún amigo o algo.

Cuando llegó a la casa en la que había pasado tan buenos momentos dejó de divagar. Mirando a todas partes, no encontró el coche aparcado por ningún lado. De un salto se bajó del jeep y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada intentando no llamar desesperadamente

\- Stiles corazón, ¿cómo estas? - le saludó con una sonrisa radiante la mujer al abrir la puerta y verle – Si me hubieras dicho que ibas a venir te hubiera preparado tu cena favorita

\- Hola Dorothy, siento presentarme sin avisar – se disculpó

\- Tranquilo corazón. Pasa, pasa, sabes de sobra que es tu casa

\- No he visto tu coche aparcado, ¿ha pasado algo? - tanteó mirándola con ansiedad

\- Un golpe bastante fuerte. Está en el taller. Lo encontraron muy malamente pero creo que se arreglará. Parecía que le había caído algo del cielo por como ha quedado el capó

Al escuchar aquello, Stiles tragó con fuerza. Ahí había una prueba de que había sido real, Dorothy lo había visto, y la mujer no sabia hasta que punto había acertado. Inspirando para darse un valor que no tenia, decidió que era hora de preguntar por Alex

\- ¿Y... y Alex? ¿Esta bien? Ya habrá salido del hospital, como has dicho que el coche estaba tan mal y tú estas como una rosa...Y ¿qué fue lo que se cayó encima?- preguntó intentando sonar casual

\- ¿Alex? Encontraron el coche a un lado de la carretera aquí cerca. A Alex no le he visto desde que se fue contigo. Creo que le robaron el coche. Este chico... – le explicó la mujer mientras movía la cena - ¿Creí que se había quedado contigo? - preguntó extrañada

Al escuchar eso, a Stiles se le cayó el alma a los pies. No sabía nada de él, y para colmo, la muy bruja había hecho quedar como que le habían robado el coche. Tal vez era mejor contarle lo que había pasado, quitando la parte donde habían sido atacados por criaturas sobrenaturales. Tal vez a ella si que la creyeran, podía decir que le habían robado y estaba incomunicado

\- Dorothy escucha... A Alex... Verás no se como decirte esto, pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa Stiles? Te has quedado blanco – preguntó aún más preocupada

\- Es sobre Alex... él... Dorothy él está...- balbuceó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas bajando la cabeza luchando por contenerlas

\- Oh…

Al escuchar a la mujer, levantó la cabeza para ver que su vista estaba dirigida detrás de él. Al girarse para saber que veía, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al sorprenderse con aquella figura que estaba ahí de pie, mirándole con una mirada de lo más serena, quieto como una estatua

\- ¿Qué… cómo es que tú…? - balbuceó levantándose de la silla en la que se había sentado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	23. Reuniones

**EN BEACON HILLS**

El sheriff se encontraba sentado en el sofá y con una cerveza en la mano mirando en la televisión un partido de béisbol de lo más tranquilo. Al menos así era hasta que oyó movimiento en la planta de arriba, para segundos después escuchar bajar a su hijo por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se levantó rápidamente para saber que es lo que le ocurría, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar, su hijo pasó por su lado como un rayo y recibir un simple y seco 'luego vengo'.

Intrigado y algo alucinado salió por la puerta para detenerle y al menos recibir alguna explicación, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue ver como su hijo salía a toda velocidad con el jeep en dirección a un lugar que desconocía, y aunque le gritó su nombre varias veces, o el chico no le había escuchado o básicamente no quería hacerlo. Solo fue capaz de ver como el jeep se alejaba cada vez más hasta perderse de vista.

Desconcertado y preocupado, el sheriff volvió a entrar en casa, paseándose por todo el salón buscando alguna explicación. Le llamó un par de veces, pero Stiles no le cogía el teléfono.

\- Quizás solo esté enfadado conmigo y halla decidido salir a dar una vuelta – murmuró para sí mismo.

Incapaz de llegar a una conclusión y al ver que Stiles no le devolvía las llamadas, marcó otro número de teléfono para probar suerte, quizás alguno de ellos si pudiera ayudarle a saber que le pasaba o al menos que pudieran decirle donde estaba o se dirigía.

\- ¿Si? - después de dos tres tonos escuchó una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea

\- Hola Derek, soy el padre de Stiles. Lamento molestarte

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sheriff?

\- Verás, Stiles acaba de salir de casa como alma que lleva el diablo con el jeep... – explicó rascándose el cuello

\- ¿No le ha dicho nada?

  
\- No. Solo que volvía luego. Pero le he llamado al móvil y no me coge el teléfono ni me ha devuelto las llamadas. Lamento pedirte esto, sé que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que buscar un adolescente enfadado.... - se disculpó dejando salir un suspiro

\- No se preocupe. Llamaré a Scott y buscaremos. No habrá ido muy lejos

\- Lo lamento Derek.

\- No se preocupe – nada más terminar de despedirse y sin esperar contestación, Derek colgó el teléfono.

_\- Mierda Stiles...¿Qué te ocurre? - se preguntó mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos_

Nada más colgar al sheriff, Derek llamó a Scott para que se reuniera con él cerca de la casa de los Stilinski. Malhumorado se vistió y salió del loft, bajo la atenta mirada de Braeden, después de haberle dicho sobre la llamada del sheriff. No sabía que bicho le había picada a Stiles, pero estaba empezando a sacarle de sus casillas.

Diez minutos después Scott llegó a su lado preocupado. Le había contado que Stiles se había marchado y eso había sido suficiente para hacer que el joven alfa se diera prisa en llegar. Scott le contó la caliente charla que tuvieron en el instituto.

\- Es normal que esté enfadado. Deaton me llamó diciendo que Stiles había ido preocupado por lo del Nogitsune. Pero que todo salió negativo – explicó

\- Aún así no debería actuar de manera tan impulsiva – gruñó

 

Dos horas más tarde se volvieron a reunir en la casa de los Stilinski, esta vez el sheriff se encontraba con ellos, preguntando si habían encontrado algo, pero ambos hombres lobo, negaron con la cabeza. El único sitio donde podían percibir el olor de Stiles era en su propia casa y en su cuarto. Fuera de ahí el rastro era prácticamente nulo, y Derek supo inmediatamente el porqué.

\- Se ha puesto la pulsera de mountain ash – explicó apretando los dientes enfadado

\- ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? - preguntó Scott desconcertado

\- Porque sea lo que sea, no quiere que ninguno sepamos a donde va - explicó

\- Pero le dijimos que no lo hiciera, ¿o es que ha olvidado lo que le dijimos?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el sheriff ajeno sobre la conversación

\- Recuerda lo del ataque de la carretera de hace unos días. - más que una pregunta por parte de Derek era una afirmación, aún así esperó a que el sheriff asintiera – Al parecer algo sobrenatural está e Beacon Hills

\- ¿Entonces... era cierto? - preguntó con los ojos abiertos

\- Claro que no – gruñó Derek. - Todavía no sabemos que criatura es, pero no es un vampiro.

\- Es una lástima que muriera en el hospital, nos habría servido de ayuda - Seguramente será alguna criatura que también le guste la sangre, hay muchas – dijo Scott

\- Eso espero. Stiles estaba bastante enfadado cuando le dije que había ido a preguntarte

\- Escuche. No hay ningún dato sobre ellos. Ni siquiera Deaton, Chris o Braeden han conseguido lo contrario. Y los tres tienen buenos contactos.

\- Ya... si alguien sabe de estas cosas son ellos y vosotros. - aceptó

\- Ya verá como Stiles vuelve. Seguramente habrá ido alguna discoteca para cambiar de ambiente y relajarse.

\- Os podía haber llamado – resopló el sheriff

\- Quizás lo hubiera empeorado. Stiles ahora esta enfadado con nosotros, es lógico que quiera estar solo – explicó Scott

\- De acuerdo. Lamento haberos molestado chicos – se disculpó – Sé que es responsabilidad mía, porque soy su padre... pero no sabía muy bien que hacer.

\- No se preocupe. – restó importancia Derek mientras se iba

\- Tranquilo sheriff, Stiles volverá a casa después de haber ligado – intentó aligerar el ambiente – Después de todo es difícil intentar olvidar a alguien de quien te has enamorado si lo ves todo los días y más con otra persona – dijo una vez se aseguró que Derek ya no podía escucharle

\- Pensé que sería un capricho como Lydia. No me esperaba... que fuera tan serio... y más teniendo en cuenta como es Derek – suspiró mirando Scott

\- Ya conoce a Stiles – se rió

Minutos después, el sheriff le prometió a Scott que le llamaría en cuanto Stiles entrara por la puerta. Scott le aconsejó que no dijera nada sobre que les había llamado, no querían que Stiles se enfadara aún más, ya bastante tenían con decirle en pocas palabras que imaginaba cosas, como para que añadieran la desconfianza.

  
A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las nueve y cuando los rayos del sol no paraban de intentar agujerearle los parpados, el sheriff se levantó algo desorientado y con un dolor de espalda por haber dormido en el sofá. Pasándose las manos por la cara varias veces para despejarse de los rastros de sueño, se levantó para subir las escaleras y dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo.

\- ¿Stiles? - llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta suavemente - ¿Stiles estas durmiendo? - volvió a llamar pero solo recibió silencio.

El sheriff volvió a llamar a la puerta, pero al recibir la nula respuesta del otro lado, abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente. Sin embargo el alma le cayó a los pies al ver que no había ni rastro de su hijo. Se dirigió a la planta de abajo para asomarse a la calle y comprobar si el jeep estaba aparcado, pero el único coche que había allí, era el suyo

Cada vez más preocupado volvió sobre sus pasos para ir al salón y coger el teléfono. No pensaba esperar más, llamaría a Scott y a todos sus hombres de la comisaria para dar un aviso de que su hijo había desaparecido. Pero no le dió tiempo a marcar ningún número cuando recibió una llamada que no tardó en contestar.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?! - le gritó nada más descolgar - ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?!

_\- Caray papá, si llegó a saber que me ibas a gritar desde el principio me hubiera alejado el teléfono de la oreja ¿Preocupados? ¿Quienes?_

\- Pues mi mente y mi corazón, ¿quien sino? - respondió rápidamente - ¿Tienes idea de cuantas situaciones me he estado imaginando para saber por qué te habías ido? Tengo el corazón que me va a dar un infarto del susto

_\- Lo siento papá. Pero tenía que hacer algo... Y no he podido llamarte hasta ahora_

\- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué era? ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cuándo vienes? ¿Qué...?

_\- Wouu pare el interrogatorio sheriff.- al otro lado del teléfono, escuchó la risa de su hijo - Algo que más o menos ya está solucionado. Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por eso, y ya iré a casa. Tranquilo_

\- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Has desaparecido toda la noche, no contestaste a mis llamadas y no me quieres decir que era eso importante ni tampoco donde estas. ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? - le recriminó al no darle toda la información que quería

_\- Sé que estas enfadado y tienes razón. Pero debía hacer algo por mí mismo_

\- ¿Y qué era para no pedir ayuda? - replicó – Si no era a mí, podías haber llamado a tus amigos...

_\- Era algo que solo podía hacer yo, porque ni tú ni mis amigos me creéis. Y es algo que me concierne a mí – el tono tajante dejó al sheriff con la boca abierta_

\- Stiles...hijo...

_\- Da igual. Cuando vaya a ir a casa, te mandaré un mensaje. Ten cuidado en el trabajo ¿vale?_

\- Esta bien. Tú también – se despidió. Segundos después escuchó como su hijo cortaba la llamada

Se le quedó viendo el teléfono como si fuera a darle alguna pista de lo que le estaba pasando a su hijo. Dentro de él empezaba a nacer una sensación que le decía que algo esta mal. Tal vez tenia que haber creído a su hijo, la manera en la que describió a la supuesta cadáver, era demasiado especifico como para haberse inventado e incluso imaginado, además no seria la primera vez que mataban a alguien y desaparecía el cuerpo, sobretodo después de lo que había visto y le habían contando, pero aun así había preferido creer a una desconocida, tal y como Stiles le había echado en cara, antes que a su propia sangre, y empezaba a sentir que le iba a pasar factura esa decisión, si no era que ya estaba empezando.

 

 

  
**CERCA DE LAS AFUERAS DE BEACON HILLS**

Una silueta se encontraba sentada en una gran piedra, al lado de la carretera justo al borde donde terminaba Beacon Hills. A pesar de que se encontraba en un lugar a descubierto, tomó precauciones para que su enemigo no se percatara de su presencia. Y se dedicaba a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche. Minutos más tarde, el sonido de unos pasos le alertó De la cercanía de alguien, sin embargo no tenía nada de que preocuparse, después de todo, esa presencia estaba de su lado y le era útil...de momento.

\- ¡Creía que había que matarle! – le recriminó una voz enfadada

\- No seas tan impaciente – le contestó sin inmutarse

\- ¡Era una oportunidad perfecta! Y le dejaste escapar.

\- Yo decido cuando acabo con él. Vosotros no sois más que títeres. Tan solo debéis obedecerme

\- Si no te hubieran entrado ganas de jugar al gato y al ratón.... - le recordó mientras la miraba con desdén

\- Ignorante. Gracias a ese juego, el pequeño ratoncito Stiles, ahora no tiene ningún apoyo de su querida manada. Ni siquiera el de su padre

\- Podías haberlo matado y conseguir lo que buscabas – replicó todavía en desacuerdo su acompañante

Tenía razón, pero no le daría la satisfacción de hacérselo saber. Es cierto que pudo conseguir con facilidad matar al humano para conseguir su poder. Logrando así que no tuviera que seguir haciendo los rituales con la sangre de las mujeres y niñas para recuperar su juventud y sus poderes de manera temporal. Pero al verlo ahí tan indefenso como un pequeño ratón, no pudo evitar la ganas de divertirse con él. Y más al ver la desesperación rompiendo su bonito rostro cuando atacaba a ese otro humano que le acompañaba.

Gracias a la información tan útil que había conseguido por parte de su títere, sabía quienes eran los lobos protectores del pueblo: simples adolescentes transformados en lobos, un lobo adulto nacido, y mocosas: coyote, banshee y kitsune. Una manada peculiar, pero demasiado joven y fácil de engañar. También a la descripción que le había dado, Trevas había podido seguir al humano sin ningún problema, y ver lo poco estimado y valorado que era. Lástima, con un poco de entrenamiento adecuado, sería un adversario temible, o si se decantara por el lado oscuro, un maravillo aliado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué, Lana? - habló su acompañante haciendo que regresara a la realidad

Lana la miró fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez. No le gustaba para nada, era demasiado superficial, no le importaba nada que no fuera su avaricia. Y haría cualquier cosa para conseguir su única meta: el dinero. Y ella podía aparentar ser todo lo lista que quisiera, pero la gente con esos ideales era la más manejable.

_\- ''Qué estúpida''_

\- Te estoy hablando – replicó al verse ignorada

\- Y yo te escucho querida. Por desgracia – terminó haciendo una mueca

\- No olvides que gracias a mí, todo esta yendo bien - siseó

\- Jejeje. Oh querida, por supuesto – dijo con mofa

\- ¿Y dónde esta el otro? - preguntó viendo alrededor

\- ¿Quien? - preguntó haciéndose la desatendida mirándose las uñas

\- Sabes perfectamente quien. Antes no solo me has nombrado a mí

\- ¿Mi pequeña títere puede que esté asustada de que alguien sea mejor que ella, y por lo tanto te quedes sin recompensa? - se burló bajándose la roca, y levantó un brazo para que Trevas, su cuervo negro se posara en él

\- No tengo miedo de nada, soy la mejor. Y definitivamente no soy tu títere. Vieja – escupió la última palabra mirándola con desdén y apuntándola con el arma

\- Claro que lo eres humana. Y no me apuntes con esas cosas inservibles necia – le ordenó mientras con un movimiento de mano lanzaba la pistola lejos

\- Puedo hacer que todo tu plan se vaya a la mierda – amenazó, haciendo reír a Lana

\- Adelante. Hazlo. Y todo esto – con un chasquido de dedos, apareció una bolsa que cayó al suelo, dejando ver dinero, oro y joyas desperdigándose alrededor – Nunca será tuyo. Y si eso no es suficiente para que te lo replantees... siempre puedo torturarte hasta que desees la muerte

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quien es el otro? - preguntó cambiando de tema

\- No es asunto tuyo.

\- ¿ Y a qué esperas para acabar con ese crio? - preguntó casi alzando la voz

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte? Vas a romperle el corazón, pobrecito – dijo dramáticamente fingiendo una cara de lástima

\- Corta el rollo vieja – la cortó harta de tanto teatro

\- Si vuelves a decirme vieja... lo que cortaré será una parte de tí – amenazó enfadada – Y sobre Stiles... Debemos andar con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó con interés

\- Que los lobos no son las únicas criaturas sobrenaturales que hay en Beacon Hills

\- ¿Hay más? ¿Es por su poder? ¿Qué clase son?

\- No lo sé – mintió con una sonrisa

\- Sí , lo sabes - acusó

\- No te preocupes. Todos vamos a obtener lo que queremos. Y los lobos... y los recién llegados no podrán impedírnoslo – aseguró mientras se refugiaba en las sombras de los árboles, desapareciendo casi al instante.

Su acompañante la vió irse, y momento antes de que desapareciera, el cuervo negro que la acompañaba voló en su dirección, obligandola a agacharse para evitar su ataque. Con un graznido que sonaba a risa, se elevó en el cielo, camuflándose entre la noche. Con una mueca de disgusto y pensamientos de odio hacia el pájaro y su dueña, se marchó de nuevo hacia el pueblo, a la espera del siguiente movimiento y a la espera de que todo acabara para poder marcharse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	24. Toda Pesadilla Tiene Su Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía ^^

Stiles se quedó viendo incapaz de entender que ocurría. La persona que estaba enfrente suya no podía estar ahí. Por un momento pensó que había sido un juego de su cerebro, quizás por lo cansado que estaba, ya que no había podido dormir bien y apenas unas pocas horas en toda la semana, pero esa opción la descartó pues Dorothy, había sido la primera en verlo, pero aún así....

\- Stiles corazón – le llamó Dorothy – Ya es muy tarde, así que te quedas a dormir aquí. Mañana llamas a tu padre y le cuentas.

\- Sí, claro – aceptó pero no llegó a moverse

\- No te preocupes – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – No voy a irme – prometió al ver que Stiles no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Sin embargo Stiles continuaba sin hacer ningún movimiento, y le miró con ojo crítico esperando encontrar el truco que había en esa imagen. Porque solamente podía ser eso, aquella hechicera estaba jugando con él de nuevo y había metido a la pobre Dorothy en medio.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a irte? Si acabas de llegar. Este nieto mio... - murmuró negando con la cabeza – Stiles ha venido a verte porque estaba preocupado y yo también. Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para lo que ha pasado mocoso – le riñó alzando un poco la voz

_\- ''Estaba muerto o al menos sirviendo de comida rápida a un vampiro'' – pensó Stiles para sí mismo_

\- Tranquila abuela. Tienes toda la razón al enfadarte. Tenía que haber llamado antes. - admitió dócilmente mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si no es a mí a Stiles. ¿Has visto cómo estaba el pobre muchacho?

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero me robaron el móvil y sin él no me sé los números. Lo siento – se disculpó bajando la cabeza

Stiles ante la excusa del robo le miró con la boca abierta. Tenía pensado hablar cuando de repente paró. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué era mentira y en realidad fueron una loca con magia y un vampiro? ¿De verdad iba a decir eso delante de Dorothy? Definitivamente no. Apretó los labios para evitar que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Mirando como la mujer reñía al que supuestamente era su nieto y como éste bajaba la cabeza arrepentido por haber desaparecido toda una semana sin dar señales de vida. Si todavía tenía de eso

\- De acuerdo. La reparación de mi coche saldrá de tus ahorros....

\- ¡Abuela! - gritó mirándola indignado

\- Silencio. Te ha pasado a tí, tu lo arreglas.

\- Lo dices como si hubiera sido aposta – renegó bajito provocando que Dorothy le lanzara una cuchara a la cabeza - ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - replicó mientras se sobaba la zona del golpe

\- A callar o te doy otra – amenazó – Ahora Stiles – dijo mientras alargaba la última palabra haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del adolescente que la miró con miedo

\- ¿Si... si señora? - preguntó casi con miedo

\- ¿Tienes hambre verdad? Pues a cenar y cuando yo diga a dormir ¿Ha quedado claro? Y lo digo para los dos – ordenó con voz de sargento mientras los veía seriamente

\- ¡Si señora! - dijeron a coro haciendo un saludo militar

Tal y como Dorothy había sugerido/ordenado, Stiles y Alex se sentaron en la mesa mientras la mujer calentaba las sobras de lo que había cenado al son de la canción que tarareaba. Stiles miraba con desconfianza a quien tenía enfrente, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía bajar la guardia.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles bajó sigilosamente las escaleras hacia la cocina, el olor de tortitas con sirope, el de magdalenas y el café inundaba la casa. Asomándose con cautela, vio a Dorothy hablar por teléfono y según la conversación tenía que ser el mecánico de su coche. Sin darse cuenta, recibió un empujón que le hizo entrar en la cocina, dándose la vuelta vio que el culpable no era otro que Alex quien le sacaba la lengua como un niño.

\- Buenos días corazones. A desayunar. Luego tienes que llamar a tu padre – recordó mientras se ponía una chaqueta encima de la camiseta de tirantes

\- ¿A donde vas Dorothy? - preguntó Stiles

\- Voy a recoger el coche. Vosotros comed todo lo que queráis. Volveré en un rato.

Después del desayuno, Stiles huyó hacia el porche ante la mirada divertida de Alex. No entendía como podía estar tan... alegre después de lo que había pasado, pero lo averiguaría. Sin embargo lo primero era lo primero, y eso era llamar a su padre

Stiles se encontraba en el porche esperando a que su padre contestara. No tuvo que esperar mucho porque al primer tono su padre descolgó

_\- ¡¿Se puede saber donde te has metido?! - fue el saludo de su padre - ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?!_

\- Caray papá, si llegó a saber que me ibas a gritar desde el principio me hubiera alejado el teléfono de la oreja – bromeó - ¿Preocupados? ¿Quienes? - preguntó al con el ceño fruncido con desconfianza por lo que había dicho su padre

_\- Pues mi mente y mi corazón, ¿quien sino? - fue la respuesta- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas situaciones me he estado imaginando para saber por qué te habías ido? Tengo el corazón que me va a dar un infarto, ni siquiera entiendo como es que no me ha dado todavía._

\- Lo siento papá – se disculpó haciendo como que se había tragado esa excusa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le ocultaba – Pero tenía que hacer algo... Y no he podido llamarte hasta ahora – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la figura que había a su espalda

_\- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué era? ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cuándo vienes? ¿Qué...?_

\- Wouu pare el interrogatorio sheriff – le cortó soltando una risa – Algo que más o menos ya está solucionado. Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por eso, y ya iré a casa, te llamaré si quieres. Tranquilo

_\- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Has desaparecido toda la noche, no contestaste a mis llamadas y no me quieres decir qué era eso importante ni tampoco donde estas. ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?_

\- Sé que estas enfadado y tienes razón. Pero debía hacer algo por mí mismo - murmuró

_\- ¿Y qué era para no pedir ayuda? - replicó – Si no era a mí, podías haber llamado a tus amigos..._

\- Era algo que solo podía hacer yo, porque ni tú ni mis amigos me creéis. Y es algo que me concierne a mí - soltó apretando los labios, no queriendo ser así de borde con su padre, pero incapaz de evitarlo

_\- Stiles...hijo..._

\- Da igual. Cuando vaya a ir a casa, te mandaré un mensaje. Ten cuidado en el trabajo ¿vale?

 _\- Esta bien. Tú también_ – apenas escuchó la ultima paralabra Stiles colgó el movil para girarse hacia Alex

Alex al ver que la conversación había terminado y que era observado por Stiles, salió de la casa con paso tranquilo y se colocó a su lado

\- Hablar. Ahora – ante el tono de Stiles que no permitía ni replica ni juegos, Alex asintió con la cabeza y haciendo una seña fueron caminando hacia el bosque que había enfrente de la casa

Stiles miraba con atención y en guardia al supuesto Alex que caminaba enfrente suya, tocando la pulsera que contenía su poder listo para soltarla ante el mínimo movimiento extraño que viera.

\- Aquí estaremos bien – mientras hablaba Alex se volvió para mirar a Stiles, esperando a que empezara con sus preguntas

\- ¿Quien eres? - fue lo primero que soltó Stiles demostrando lo nada convencido de que ese que tenia delante fuera el Alex que el conocía

\- Soy Alex

\- Mientes. Tú no puedes ser Alex – negó rotundamente mientras se mojaba los labios

\- Lo soy. Soy Alex y sé porque te cuesta creerlo Sty – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él

\- No te acerques. No me llames así – le paró el adolescente poniendo una mano en señal de que parara, siendo obedecido de inmediato – Alex esta... muerto. Yo lo ví – dijo mientras tragaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta

\- Debería, sí – aceptó – Pero por suerte no es así

\- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Esa... mujer me ha hecho parecer un maldito mentiroso delante de mi padre... de mis amigos... de … - paró antes de nombrar al hombre lobo

\- ¿No te han creído? - preguntó Alex con extrañeza. - ¿Ellos...?

\- Ellos saben de lo sobrenatural.

\- Ellos son los hombre lobo – afirmó Alex haciendo que Stiles le mirara asombrado para momento después alejarse un paso y coger una rama que había a sus pies – Stiles, por favor, intenta no pegarme vale – pidió levantando las manos

\- Me pensaré lo de pegate si me dices quien eres realmente. Y como sabes eso - ordenó

\- Soy Alex, Stiles. El mismo que está enamorado de tí. El mismo al que llamaste cuando Derek te rechazó por esa mujer. El mismo que se lleva bien con Liam y al que besaste cuando fuimos por primera vez a tu jardín. Con Bambi...

Stiles fue bajando la rama con cada palabra que oía, cosas ciertas que solo sabían el propio Alex y él mismo. Notando como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante la posibilidad cada vez más evidente que ése que había delante suya, era el verdadero Alex y no un truco.

\- El mismo que intentó protegerte de esa bruja, y que al parecer conseguí, porque estas delante mía – dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Por qué...? - susurró mirándole

\- Me salvaron.

Stiles soltó la rama que tenia en las manos y se acercó a Alex, quien al verle bajó las manos y sonrió al comprender que le había creído. Sin embargo si esperaba que Stiles fuera a abrazarle, se equivocaba

\- ¡Mierda! - se quejó Stiles mientras se cogía la mano - ¡Joder!... Duele... Y pensar que la gente se pega con tanta facilidad a puñetazo limpio... - murmuró

Alex sin embargo se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido. Se llevó una mano a su adolorida mejilla izquierda, el lugar donde Stiles le había dado un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, viendo como el adolescente maldecía la fantástica idea que había tenido de golpearlo mientras se cogia la mano soplandose los nudillos

\- ¿Me has pegado? - preguntó sin ser capaz de creer que eso había pasado realmente

\- ¡Sí! - replicó – Solo quería castigarte por no haberme llamado para decirme que estabas bien.

\- ¿Lo... lo siento? - preguntó Alex sin saber que decir

\- ¿Encima cachondeo? Mierda... ¿Cómo has conseguido salir vivo de ese ataque? - Stiles le miró con los ojos abiertos. – A no ser...

\- No es lo que crees - aseguró

\- ¿Por qué no me has llamado ni has ido a verme? – recriminó apretando los labios

\- Quería... Quería hacerlo. De verdad. Pero no podía hasta que se aseguraran que me había recuperado y no sería un peligro para tí

\- ¿Quienes? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño – ¿Algún otro lobo fuera de mis amigos? - preguntó extrañado

\- No. Tus amigos no tienen nada que ver. Y mucho menos un lobo. No puedo decírtelo

\- Venga ya. Merezco saberlo

\- Sí, lo mereces. Pero no todavía. Si la manada se entera que hay... otras cosas

\- La manada no va a creerme – aseguró dejando salir una sonrisa amarga – No me creyeron cuando... pedí ayuda para salvarte. Cuando les dije que esa hechicera nos atacó... Nadie lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó alzando la voz. - Tú eres parte de esa manada ¿no? Son tus amigos... Y tú lo sabias todo desde el principio. Todo esto

\- Sí. Pero... digamos que me han buscado un sustituto. Tienen a alguien mejor. - dijo con dolor mientras bajaba la cabeza

\- Yo te creo – aseguró mientras abrazaba a Stiles, quien se sobresalto al verse de repente en los brazos de Alex

\- Claro que me crees. Si a pesar de lo de aquella noche no te lo creyeras sería para pegarte – bromeó mientras correspondía el abrazo

\- Mientras no me pegues tú otra vez – bromeó recibiendo un 'idiota' que le hizo reír – Te creí cuando me dijiste lo de la vieja, y yo no sabía nada de... este mundo... y aún así te creí

\- Si no te hubiera contado nada. No habrías pasado por eso - lamentó

\- Puede. Pero ella te habría atrapado. Así al menos pude protegerte. Y ahora que estoy al tanto más todavia

\- ¿ Y Dorothy?

\- A mi abuela siempre le ha gustado todo este rollo – aseguró con una risa – Así que no hay problema

\- Correrá peligro

\- No, porque lo evitaré – aseguró mientras le cogía la cara para que ambos se vieran

\- Te has vuelto muy creído – regañó

\- Ahora sé porque no podré darle un paliza al gorila ese - dijo con pesar

\- Tal vez si le dices que luche como humano... - tanteó

\- Por eso no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Y sobre Lana, tampoco, nosotros te protegeremos – prometió dándole un beso en la frente haciendo sonrojar a Stiles

\- ¿Lana?... ¿Ella es... es la hechicera que provocó aquello? - preguntó

\- Sí. Stiles escucha – pidió sin rastro de broma ni sonrisa, haciendole entender que era muy importante – Esa hechicera se llama Lana, y es la misma anciana que viste la otra noche...

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Ése es el verdadera aspecto de Lana. Pero es capaz de volverse joven haciendo un ritual con la sangre de mujeres y niñas. Con eso, su aspecto cambia al de aquella noche, y no solo eso, sino que sus poderes se vuelven fuertes

\- Si no hiciera eso, no tendría poderes o estos serian débiles y muy limitados – concluyó – Por eso nos atacó esa noche. La chica que lanzó al coche de Dorothy...

\- Así es. Te había encontrado. Estabas solo y sin la manada. Y yo era un humano que no tendría oportunidad contra ella.

\- Y ella selló mi poder para tener todas las de ganar

\- Sí. Pero no contó que los lobos no eran los únicos, y gracias a eso ella se vió obligada a huir y yo me salvé

\- ¿Huir? Claro... cuanto más usa su poder antes se agota. Si hubiera luchado con... los que te salvaron...

\- Lana habría muerto. Por eso huyó.

\- ¿Pero por qué me quiere a mí? Yo no soy una mujer, ni siquiera lo parezco – replicó cruzando los brazos evidentemente molesto

\- Porque quiere tu chispa. Si te tiene se quedará con tu poder y haría que el suyo fuera ilimitado para siempre. Ya no tendría que depender de los rituales

\- ¿Por qué siempre yo? - se lamentó golpeando con su frente el pecho de Alex

\- Estas a salvo.

\- ¿Por que me protegen ellos? No me conocen – preguntó extrañado - ¿Quieren también mi poder? ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo de mi chispa?

\- Te lo aseguro que no buscan tu poder, pero no puedo decírtelo, al menos de momento, pero sí que cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás. Los que me salvaron me pusieron al corriente.

\- De acuerdo. - aceptó con un suspiro - ¿Entonces tú... eres uno más del club? - preguntó

\- No – negó

\- Pero has dicho que podrías haber sido peligroso para mí. - recordó extrañado

\- Sí, porque me salvaron de una manera diferente a la de transformarme. Una que no habían probado, y no estaban seguros de si seguiria siendo el mismo o podría repercutirme de alguna forma.  – explicó- Pero aquí estoy

\- Al parecer ha funcionado – sonrió contento – Sigues siendo humano. ¿Pero cómo vas a protegerme?

\- Estuve una temporada en el ejercito, era mucho mejor que ir al gimnasio, ventajas de estar en la familia militar. Tengo conocimientos sobre armas, aparte del entrenamiento fisico. Y mi padre guardaba algunas bajo llave. - confesó haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido

\- Dudo que las balas normales sean suficientes

\- Siempre me puedes enseñar hacer balas especiales para estos casos – sugirió divertido mientras le guiñaba un ojo - Una última cosa...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedo llamarte Sty ya… o todavía sigo castigado? - bromeó

\- Te levanto el castigo – dijo riéndose – Dios... Te he echado de menos. Creí que...

\- Lo sé. Perdóname Sty. No era mi intención, pero si había una posibilidad que fuera peligroso para tí... No podría perdonarme si te hiriera... y he acabado haciéndolo

\- Esta bien. Lo entiendo. Y te perdono – aseguró mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, contento de volver a ver a esa persona que creía que había muerto por su culpa. Y resulta que había vuelto a su lado – Solo no vuelvas hacerlo

\- Voy a estar contigo – aseguró correspondiendo el abrazo mientras besaba delicadamente su cabeza

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía pensado subir enseguida otro capitulo, pero aquí está. Pero que os haya gustado ^^
> 
> Mi twitter: @Kivha_Chan


	25. Sabiendo Lo Que Eres

Stiles se encontraba en su cafetería favorita. Decir que estaba contento era quedarse corto. Estaba disfrutando de un maravilloso sábado tomando un delicioso capuchino, una tarta de tres chocolates con base de galleta, había recuperado a su amigo de entre los muertos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y para mejorar el día y su buen humor, se encontraba teniendo una cita con un hombre increíble.

Stiles miró al hombre que tenía enfrente suya. Vetle se encontraba con una mano apoyada en su barbilla sin dejar de verle con esos ojos que cada vez que los veía parecía que le gustaban aún más que la vez anterior. En su rostro se podía ver lo cómodo que se encontraba, aún a pesar de las miles de palabras que había soltado Stiles, y la sonrisa que no había desaparecido desde que lo vió cruzar. Y le miraba atento, prestandole tal atención que Stiles se sentía abrumado y a la vez alagado.

Vio con curiosidad la barba que presentaba su compañero. Llevaba una sombra de bigote recortado hasta la comisura de los labios y una perilla, el resto de su cara estaba completamente afeitada. Vetle ante el escrutinio de Stiles sobre su cara, se la tocó algo nervioso.

\- Valery y Michael empezaron a usarme de conejillo de indias. - le explicó apesadumbrado.

\- Jejeje no te queda mal – aseguró – Al menos han sido buenos y te la han dejado sombreada, así a penas se nota.

\- Si, bueno... Son un peligro. Sobretodo cuando empiezan a hacerme chantaje.

\- ¿Te hacen chantaje? - preguntó divertido - ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo es posible que te dejes?

\- Somos amigos. Y me dijeron que sino les dejaba hacer esto – dijo tocándose la barba – Me esconderían la ropa para que no quedara contigo.

\- ¿Les has hablado de mí? - preguntó sorprendido

\- Claro. ¿Por qué no iba hacerlo?

\- Bueno... No es por nada, solo me ha sorprendido – dijo extrañamente feliz - ¿Pero no te han dicho que soy muy joven o algo por el estilo?

\- Lo único que me han dicho es que quieren conocerte. Pero eso será cuando llevemos algo de tiempo, ¿te parece? - preguntó para después darle un trago a su café  
\- Quieres decir... ¿Qué quieres salir conmigo? Es decir... ¿Cómo... novios? - preguntó con un hilo de voz

\- Me gustaría, sí. - admitió – Pero no hay prisa

\- Vaya... - murmuró sonrojado

\- Lo siento. Te estoy agobiando – se disculpó

\- No, no. Claro que no. Es solo... que no me esperaba que...- se mojó los labios nervioso mirando hacia la mesa – No me imaginaba que tú, quisieras... estar conmigo

\- ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Sería tonto si te dejara escapar

Stiles le miró sorprendido por la confesión. Quitando a Alex, nadie más le había dicho algo así. Pero que un adulto hecho y derecho, increíblemente guapo, le admitiera con esa seguridad que le gustaba y que quería algo serio, le hacia pensar tenía que haberse marchado mucho antes de Beacon Hills, o haberse puesto a conocer gente fuera del pueblo y de su círculo de amigos, porque estaba más que claro que gracias a eso, su futuro amoroso empezaba a cobrar algo de color y vida.

\- Stiles – llamó haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos con un pequeño bote – No tienes que contestarme ahora. Sé que preferirías a alguien más joven o de tu edad.

\- Que va. Esos no están interesados en mí – dijo mientras jugaba con el trozo de tarta que le quedaba – Prefieren a alguien más... menos... charlatán, menos 'Stiles'.

\- A mí me gusta que hables Stiles – admitió rozando ligeramente con sus yemas los nudillos del adolescente – Me encanta escuchar cuanto sabes o lo que te parece todo

\- Eres el único que piensa eso – admitió con una sonrisa mientras miraba las caricias sonrojado

\- Entonces soy afortunado de que los demás sean ciegos

  
Después de pasar un magnifico día, pasearon por el parque, Vetle se había ofrecido a acompañarle hacia la comisaria de su padre, y aunque perfectamente Stiles podía haberse negado, lo cierto es que quería pasar más tiempo con él.

\- Por cierto... Aquello esta solucionado ¿no? - afirmó más que preguntó

\- ¿Qué...? - preguntó perdido

\- Aquello que te tenía tan triste. Una de las veces me contaste algo sobre un amigo - recordó

\- Oh... sí. Solucionado – aseguró con una gran sonrisa

\- Entonces estas feliz – se dijo más para sí mismo mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla del adolescente haciéndole sonrojar – Te dije que se arreglaría – le recordó

Stiles le miró sonrojado y sorprendido. No sabía porque, pero esas palabras le hacían creer que tenían un significado oculto, sobretodo cuando sus ojos parecían querer decirle algún secreto pero que se contenía por alguna razón.

\- Me alegro. Buenas noches Stiles – deseó mientras cogía su mano y le besaba los nudillos suavemente

\- Bu... buenas noches Vetle – repitió colorado notando un cosquilleo allí donde sus labios habían besado, y aunque había sido sutil, para su mente fue bastante para que comenzara a volar

Vetle inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida, para dar media vuelta y volver por donde habían venido. Stiles se le quedó viendo hasta que ya le fue imposible distinguir su figura, y todavía sintiéndose medio flotando entró en la comisaria ante las miradas asombradas de los compañeros de su padre.

Se preguntó que sí dándole un beso así, estaba como ido... cuando se besaran prácticamente le daría un infarto. Paró su andar en el momento en el que su cabeza lo pensó, sin importarle que estuviera en medio del pasillo, más rojo que una cereza, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara notándola caliente y farfullaba cosas sin sentido y a velocidad de vértigo.

\- ¿Hijo estas bien? - escuchó que le decía su padre mientras le cogía de los hombros - ¿En qué piensas?

\- ¡En nada! - gritó poniéndose rígido al momento – Nada, nada. Tranquilo. Toma te he traído un café, que sé que la cafetera de aquí se ha estropeado – cambió de tema mientras le ponía en sus manos el vaso de café

\- Muchas gracias Stiles – agradeció su padre dándole un buen trago y suspirando de gusto

El sheriff miró a su hijo con nerviosismo, tenía algo que decirle y no sabía exactamente como hacerlo, no tras haber descubierto que tenía razón sobre que algo estaba pasando. Cuando Stiles llegó solamente le dijo que había estado con Dorothy y Alex, y aunque le pidió mil explicaciones, Stiles se había mantenido en su coraza y no le había contado absolutamente nada más.

En cambio le había pedido que investigara sobre asesinatos a mujeres donde les habían sacado la sangre. A pesar de sus dudas, el sheriff hizo lo que le pidió y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando después de algunas llamadas, uno de sus hombres le había avisado que unos investigadores habían traído personalmente los archivos. Le contaron lo que sabían del caso: extrañas muertes, todas ellas de sexo femenino: les habían cortado el cuello y las habían extraído la sangre, a parte de los extraños dibujos que habían en sus cuerpos.

La vergüenza que sintió al descubrir que su hijo tenía razón fue abrumadora. Sobretodo cuando encontró entre las fichas la misma mujer, que Stiles había descrito la noche que les cayó del cielo tanto a él como a Alex. Vestida tal y como le contó, con la misma herida. Su hijo tenía razón y él... Aunque sabía que Stiles no era de los que echaba en cara el que tuviera razón, pero que volviera a guardarse cosas para él, le hacia sentir que habían vuelto al principio de saber sobre lo sobrenatural.

\- ¿Qué son esos papeles? - preguntó Stiles mientras comía un donut que había encima de la mesa, cortesía de Parrish

\- Casos – dijo recibiendo un 'aja' de su parte – Casos que me habías pedido que investigara. Dos de ellos son de aquí. Lo que estabais investigando vosotros

\- Está relacionado con los demás – afirmó con la boca llena mientras ojeaba los papeles

\- Sí. Mujeres degolladas y sin sangre. Tenías razón – murmuró mirándolo con pesar

\- Esta es la mujer que ví aquella noche – dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto - ¿Por qué han aparecido ahora? - preguntó mientras seguía mirando los informes

\- No lo sé. Simplemente las encontraron. Algunas llevaban bastante tiempo por la descomposición – explicó extrañado

\- Vale. ¿Algún dato sobre el arma, huellas, nombre, presunto asesino o asesina? - preguntó Stiles aún sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa. Después de lo que le había explicado Alex, sabía que Lana no iba a dejar huellas. Sin embargo no entendía el porqué ahora mostraba los cadáveres

\- No. Solamente denuncias de desaparición. Desaparecieron un día sin rastro. No encontraron nada y ahora de repente... vuelven a buscar y ahí están. Lo más extraño son las marcas de sus cuerpos, parecen símbolos o letras... - explicó el sheriff rascándose la nuca – Lo siento Stiles - murmuró

\- No importa. - contestó con voz plana, pero el sheriff sabía que sí - Me los llevo para estudiarlos. Quizás encuentre algo que no habéis visto

\- Es un ser sobrenatural. Derek y Deaton lo dijeron, quieren ver los informes. ¿Pero cuál y por qué? - se preguntó el sheriff

Stiles aunque sabía la respuesta a esas dos preguntas, mantuvo los labios completamente apretados para no decir nada. Primero hablaría con Alex y después, se los daría a la manada. Pero Stiles tenía muy claro que no pensaba contar nada, ni quien, ni qué, ni el porqué de la causa de estas muertes y tampoco que aquí en Beacon Hills, habían otros seres sobrenaturales. Se lo había prometido a Alex y aunque se lo contara a los chicos, no podría dar más información. Y seguramente, no le creerían porque alardearían de que si así fuera, ellos ya hubieran sentido algo.

 

Una hora más tarde, Stiles se encontraba en casa hablando con Alex por videollamada mientras le enviaba los informes. Alex coincidió con él en que era extraño que ahora de repente, Lana decidiera mostrar lo que había hecho.

Alex le dijo que hablaría con el grupo sobre lo que había encontrado y si alguien daba con algo, le llamaría enseguida. Stiles le prometió lo mismo si la manada conseguía alguna pista. Por un momento Stiles se sintió como si estuviera jugando a dos bandas, se suponía que él debía de ayudar a la manada solamente, pero si Lana era tan poderosa, los hombres lobo solos no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra ella. Y más sabiendo que la hechicera podía hacer que no sintieran su presencia. Nadie iba a saber lo que iba hacer hasta que ella quisiera. Lo que le llevaba a pensar...

_\- ''Si es capaz de pasar desapercibida, ¿cómo fue posible que los que habían salvado a Alex supieran cómo llegar ? - se preguntó extrañado - ¿Qué clases de seres pueden ser?_

El sonido del móvil le arrancó de sus pensamientos. En la pantalla se podía leer el nombre de Scott.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Stiles dónde estas? - preguntó Scott - ¿Recuerdas que nos dijiste que tu padre ya tenía los informes para que los viéramos?

\- Sí, claro. He tenido un pequeño problemas con el jeep, pero ya voy de camino – mintió esperando que sus latidos fueran los suficientemente normales para que su amigo no se diera cuenta

\- Te dije que hubiera pasado por tí sin problema – le recordó

\- Ya lo sé. Pero sabes que prefiero mi querido coche a tu moto

\- Esta bien, te estamos esperando en el loft – se despidió Scott

Stiles cogió los informes y se subió al jeep, conduciendo en dirección al loft donde toda la manada le estaba esperando con lo que fuera que llevara. Puso cara de molestia cuando recordó, que allí no solo se encontraría con Derek, sino también con Braeden. Como deseaba que la llamaran por alguna caza y así se largara de Beacon Hills, y si era para siempre... muchísimo mejor.

  
Cuando pasó por la puerta corredera, ahora abierta gracias a Liam, que le cedía el paso, se acercó hacia la mesa donde todo el mundo le esperaba. Tal y como se imaginó, Braeden estaba ahí, al lado de Derek pegada como si de siameses se trataran. Casi de la misma manera que Scott con Kira. Chris Argent, también se encontraba y le dirigió un saludo con la cabeza que respondió.

Cuando dejó los informes sobre la mesa y levantó la vista ante el silencio sepulcral que había, vió que todos tenían la vista puesta en él, con el rostro extrañado y se miraban los unos a los otros. Derek y Cora tenían las cejas fruncidas y le miraban con ojo critico. Sin entender que ocurría, se giró hacia Liam quien tenía la cabeza ladeada como si intentara descubrir algo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? - preguntó un poco molesto al ver que lo miraban como si fuera un extraño

\- Hueles ligeramente diferente – le soltó Malia mientras se acercaba y le olisqueaba

\- No hagas eso Malia – le reprendió mientras se alejaba un paso

\- ¿Por qué hueles así Stiles? - le preguntó Liam curioso

Sin embargo Stiles solo fue capaz de mirarle extrañado.

\- ¿Os tengo que recordar que no soy un perro? - dijo mientras se señalaba

\- Nosotros tampoco – le dijo Isaac

\- Como sea... Aquí están los inform...

\- ¿Dónde has estado a parte de tu padre? - le preguntó Derek cruzándose de brazos

\- No es relevante – le soltó cruzandose de brazos

\- ¿Qué más da donde haya estado? Estamos aquí por los informes ¿no? - le dijo molesta Braeden mientras ponía su mano en su brazo

\- ¿Has estado con Alex? - preguntó Lydia

\- ¿Pero qué no estaba muerto? - preguntó con ironía Braeden, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de Stiles

\- No huele a Alex – aclararon Derek y Scott a la vez mirándolo fijamente

\- ¿Es que no vais a parar? Ya os he dicho que no es importante – replicó Stiles mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- ¿De qué será el extraño olor? – murmuró Malia que había vuelto acercarse sin que se diera cuenta. Ante la curiosidad Liam la imitó, olfateándole desde el otro lado

– Por el amor de... parar... - se quejó

\- Stiles... - le llamó Scott en todo de querer una explicación

\- Qué pesados – murmuró – Estaba con alguien

\- ¿Quien? - interrogó Derek entrecerrando los ojos

\- Sabes que no puedes fiarte por lo de tu poder – le recordó Cora

\- Estaba en una cita, ¿contentos? - admitió poniendo las manos en sus caderas

Ante la noticia todo el mundo se le quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho la cosa más extraña del mundo. ¿'Stiles' y la palabra 'cita' juntos en una oración?

\- ¿Qué estabas dónde? - preguntó Scott incrédulo

\- Estaba en una cita.

\- ¿Con alguien imaginario como lo del vampiro y el cadáver que te cayó del cielo? – se burló Braeden

\- Pues no lista. Estaba con alguien de carne y hueso – la miró enfadado – Y para tu información, la mujer que ví aparece en los informes que he traído

\- ¿Quien es la afortunada? - preguntó Chris curioso

\- A Stiles no le van las tías... prefiere otras... cosas más largas – sonrió Isaac, ganándose que Chris le mirara sorprendido

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? - preguntó desafiante. Chris, Liam, Malia, Cora y Kira levantaron las manos en señal de paz

\- No huele a humano – aclaró Derek mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados

Stiles le miró extrañado. Había estado con Vetle todo el día de hoy, y él había sido el único con quien había estado tan cerca. Pero si Derek decía eso, y los demás le apoyaban... ¿Eso quería decir que Vetle era un ser sobrenatural?

Ante este nuevo dato, Stiles empezó a barajar posibilidades. El recuerdo de aquel día que Derek le había herido después de la discusión, alguien le había hablado y tocado... Luego se encontraba con Vetle y el recuerdo de que ese tacto y esa voz que su cuerpo reconocía... La salvación de Alex... y luego estaba el extraño momento que había tenido al despedirse de Vetle... Como si... él supiera la causa de su felicidad... el secreto que tenía escondido y que él podía ver a través de esos ojos...

\- ¿Stiles con quien has estado? - preguntó preocupado Scott

\- Mejor dí: con qué – le corrigió Isaac

\- ¿Stiles qué pasa? Te has quedado como muerto – preguntó Malia recibiendo una mirada de reproche por la comparación – Quiero decir como estatua – corrigió con un bufido

\- Stiles debes decírnoslo. Puede que sea peligroso – le dijo Derek mientras se acercaba a donde estaba

_\- ''¿Peligroso? Si tuvierais razón... ¿No me habría herido ya?'' - se cuestionó a sí mismo_

Entonces los recuerdos de la conversación que tuvo con Alex le golpearon. Donde Alex le aseguraba que él y los que le habían salvado le protegerían y que no querían su poder. Si hubiera sido al contrario, habían tenido muchas oportunidades para dañarle y sin embargo no lo habían hecho, si no todo lo contrario, incluso habían salvado a Alex. La sensación de protección que había tenido cuando se sentía vigilado, la misma que sentía cuando estaba en compañía de Vetle.

_\- ''Vetle no puede ser peligroso. Mi instinto me lo dice. Y Alex no tendría porque mentirme'' – se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos negando la acusación de Derek - ''Puede que sí sea un ser sobrenatural. Debo hablar con Alex primero antes que nada''_

  
\- Stiles – le llamó Derek - Stiles escucha, puede que quien haya hecho esto, sea el mismo

_\- ''Si vosotros supierais'' – se dijo mientras apretaba los labios_

\- Stiles por favor. Puede ser muy peligroso – pidió Lydia

\- Stiles – volvió a llamar el hombre ante el silencio del adolescente humano mientras lo cogía de los hombros al ver que no les contestaba

Stiles le miró a los ojos y cuando fue consciente del agarre, se revolvió para que lo soltara, y sin decir palabra, se dio media vuelta para salir del loft ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

\- Ahí tenéis los informes. Echarles un ojo y ya me contareis – se despidió bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

En vez de ir a su casa, Stiles se dirigía fuera del pueblo. Mientras conducía, marcó en su móvil el teléfono de Alex. Apenas descolgó lo primero que salió de su boca fue:

\- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo muy seriamente – Y quiero toda la verdad.

\- Ha sido el gorila verdad – afirmó Alex

\- Sí – admitió Stiles

\- Te espero en tu lugar secreto, ¿te parece? - preguntó Alex antes de colgar

  
Cuando Stiles llegó, se encontró con que Alex ya le estaba esperando. Nada más verle Alex se acercó para encontrarse a medio camino.

\- ¿Qué son? - preguntó tajante demostrando que no tenía ganas de juegos

\- No estoy muy seguro de si debo ser yo quien deba decírtelo Sty – dijo entre nervioso y culpable

\- Alex... - pidió

\- Se ve que los lobos han descubierto su olor en tí, le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, pero cuando se trata de tí... se nota que le importas - le dijo con una sonrisa – La verdad es que no me esperaba que supieras tan rápido – admitió – Aunque al parecer cuando les interesa si que usan bien el olfato, y que gracias a ello has llegado a esa conclusión.

Stiles le miró sorprendido por las palabras de Alex. ¿Eso quería decir que tenía razón?

\- Hola Stiles – escuchó que una voz hablaba detrás suya.

Stiles se giró para ver a la tercera persona que se encontraba ahí, y quizás era porque ya se lo había imaginado, pero no le sorprendió verlo ahí.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	26. Entre Dos Bandos

**A LAS AFUERAS DE BEACON HILLS**

Lo primero que recibió a Lana cuando se dirigió a la antigua fábrica, ahora abandonada que había a las afueras de Beacon Hills, fue un disparo que tenía toda la intención de volarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, una simple bala no era suficiente para eso.

\- Querida, deberías controlar tu temperamento ¿no te parece? - se burló haciendo apenas un movimiento con la mano para desviar la bala y que ésta se incrustara en la pared de al lado.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué vas? - le gritó guardando el arma sabiendo que era inútil

\- ¿A qué viene semejante alboroto? - preguntó sin interés mientras se sentaba en una viga que había en el suelo.

El tiempo del ritual en el que recuperaba su poder y su belleza se había agotado. Ahora volvía a ser una vieja, y eso significaba que sus poderes eras mínimos, lo que la hacia enfadar, y el que tuviera que lidiar con aquella mercenaria no hacia más que el enfado se duplicara.

\- Ese mocoso ha venido con los informes de que han encontrado los cuerpos de las mujeres que sacrificaste. - le explicó medio gritando – ¿Te das cuenta de lo qué has provocado? - le exigió

\- No tiene importancia. Solamente le he añadido más emoción al juego – le dijo Lana sin alterarse

\- ¿Qué no tiene importancia? - repitió enfadándose aún más – ¡Ahora estarán aún más alerta y por lo tanto conseguir lo que quieres será más difícil!

\- No tienen ni idea

\- Escúchame. Ese maldito crio sospecha de mí. ¿Cuánto te crees que tardará que hacer que la manada le crea?

\- Querida... cualquier mercenario es digno de sospecha. Y el que tú tengas dos grandes tetas, y te tires a los hombres para hacerlos entrar en tus bolsillos no lo impide.

\- Deja de bromear. Esto es serio. Y para colmo, ese chiquillo al que atacaste está vivo también

\- ¿Vivo? - repitió frunciendo el ceño – No me esperaba que se pudiera salvar. - murmuró haciendo un gesto de fastidio – Ese estúpido ni siquiera ha sido capaz de matarlo.

\- Se te desmoronan los planes Lana – se burló

\- ¡Silencio! - ordenó molesta – Esto solo hace que cambien un poco.

\- Si no hubieras estado alardeando - replicó

\- Braeden escúchame bien: tú asegúrate de que tu amante siga sin creer en el humano. Si él no lo hace, la manada tampoco. - ordenó mientras levantaba la mano hacia la mercenaria, quien empezó a notar una presión en el cuello que le robaba el aliento al tiempo que la levantaba en peso – No eres más que mí títere, y como tal, solo debes obedecer y callar ¿ha quedado claro?

\- S...sighh – respondió a duras penas llevándose las manos al cuello en un vano intento de quitar la presión

\- Bien... Los lobos no soportaran que otras criaturas sobrenaturales estén en su territorio – le dijo soltándola sin miramientos – Y cuando vean que el humano de su manada, junto con su chispa les de la espalda. Empezaran una pelea.

\- ¿Quienes son las otras criaturas? - preguntó levantándose el suelo adolorida

\- No es asunto tuyo. Pero cuando eso suceda, ambos bandos estarán más preocupados en luchar para ver quien consigue quedarse con el chico. Y entonces será el momento prefecto para conseguir mi objetivo. - explicó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer mientras? - preguntó

\- Lo que mejor se te da a parte de conseguir dinero: abrirte de piernas – concluyó mientras salía de la fábrica

 

  
**EN BEACON HILLS**

Stiles se encontraba caminando por las calles de Beacon Hills a pesar del peligro que corría. Empezaba a sentirse un poco bastante frustrado por todo lo sobrenatural. No es que le molestara, claro que no, le daba un toque aventurero a la vida, pero que todas las personas que conocía eran criaturas o acabaran convirtiéndose en una, empezaba a frustrarle.

_\- ''Bueno... no todas, Alex seguía siendo humano'' - se recordó aliviado_

Suspirando se sentó en un banco que había en el parque mientras ponía sus codos en sus piernas y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Mientras había hablado con Alex, exigiéndole que le diera explicaciones, había aparecido el hombre con el que había estado teniendo no-citas y citas. Solo para descubrir que era una criatura de la noche, y nunca mejor dicho. Sin embargo no se esperó que semejante criatura era supuestamente la que no 'existía'

_\- ''Vampiros'' – se dijo así mismo apretando los dedos contra los labios para evitar decir la apalabra en voz alta, recordando lo que Vetle le había confesado_

\- Sabía que lo que ví era cierto. Y esa mercenaria estaba equivocada – exclamó feliz mientras se levantaba de un salto y alzaba el puño en el aire – Sí, sí, sí

\- Me alegra saber que te entusiasma la idea – le dijo una voz divertida haciendo que Stiles saltara del susto

Stiles se giró de golpe, provocando que sus pies se medio enredaran provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Por suerte se sujetó al banco evitando hacer un ridículo mayor. Delante de él, no había otra persona que Vetle, que le miraba con diversión y con cierta culpa por el susto provocado

\- ¡Joder que susto! - Se quejó soltándose del banco una vez vio que su equilibrio no corría peligro

\- Mis disculpas Stiles. No quería asustarte, pero me preocupabas – le dijo Vetle mirándolo desde donde estaba sin atreverse a acercarse.

\- La culpa es mía, debería de estar acostumbrado – le dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia

\- Uno nunca se acostumbra a los sobresaltos

Stiles miró al hombre que tenía enfrente, apenas unos metros los separaban, pero se mantenía distanciado para darle espacio, sabiendo que lo necesitaba, al menos para ordenar la cosas que tenía en su cabeza, y Stiles se lo agradecía.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - ofreció Vetle al ver que se mantenía en silencio

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si quieres que me vaya para pensar con tranquilidad solo tienes que pedírmelo. Me imagino que necesitarás poner en orden tus ideas después de lo que te dije – explicó comprensivo

\- Oh, no... bueno... tal vez un poco – admitió pasándose la mano por el cabello

\- De acuerdo – aceptó – Ten mucho cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa – pidió mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse

\- ¡Espera! - pidió gritando Stiles mientras estiraba su mano en un intento de detenerle a pesar de que no llegaría

Vetle se detuvo con a penas medio pie levantado en un paso que no consiguió dar. Volvió a quedarse enfrente del chico que ahora lucía más nervioso que cuando le confesó que había salvado a su amigo y que él mismo junto a sus amigos eran vampiros.

Stiles se llevó una mano a la boca sin saber muy bien porque le había gritado para que no se fuera. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, entre ellas la razón por la que ningún cazador, mercenario o cualquier otro que tuviera relación con lo sobrenatural, supiera nada de su existencia, sino que afirmaban que 'ellos' eran simples cuentos.

Quizás lo más lógico fuera llevarle con la manada para que todos, sobretodo cierta mercenaria, se tragaran sus palabras. Pero negó la idea casi con terror al saber que podrían hacerles. Seguramente los matarían o Braeden los llevaría hasta las calaveras a cambio de dinero, los torturarían o a saber que más cosas horribles.

No. Definitivamente no podía hacer eso. Vetle no se lo merecía, había pasado muy buenos momentos a su lado. Gracias a él, Lana no había vuelto a aparecer para molestarle. Se preocupó por él cuando estaba decaído porque su manada no le creía y la desaparición de Alex. Y sobretodo había salvado a Alex de la muerte, a pesar de que no le conocía de nada, lo había acogido con los suyos como uno más a pesar de que seguía siendo un humano, y había estado al tanto asegurandole que en su recuperación no había nada raro que lo convirtiera en un peligro.

Pero lo que más le llamaba a preguntar, era el porqué él. Después de que confesara que fue él quien le habló cuando se encontraba derrumbado después de la pelea con el sourwolf, el porque llevaba tanto tiempo buscándole. Al tener al mirada fija en el suelo como si éste pudiera darle algún consejo sobre que hacer, pudo ver como la sobra de Vetle se iba acercando a él, con tranquilidad, casi con parsimonia, quizás dándole tiempo a correr y alejarse.

Stiles levantó la cabeza para verle a la cara. Eso de ser tan bajo no era nada divertido, acabaría cogiendo tortícolis. Cuando abrió la boca para preguntar la razón de su insistencia, su boca actuó por voluntad propia otra cosa distinta

\- ¿Puedes andar bajo el sol? - preguntó mirándole asombrado.

Vetle intentó esconder la sonrisa, pero era imposible. Era consciente de cual era la pregunta que no paraba de rondarle la cabeza a ese adolescente, por eso no pudo evitar reír cuando vio que se mordía la lengua al ver que su boca había preguntado algo distinto.

\- Más o menos. Podemos andar bajo el sol, pero eso nos provoca quemaduras, y si estamos mucho tiempo acabamos convertidos en cenizas. Es una muerte horrorosa. Es como quemarse vivo – explicó sin dejar de sonreír, y Stiles asintió con el ceño fruncido ante la comparación, claramente horroroso al imaginárselo.

\- Pero tú has andado durante horas... es decir... cuando... cuando estábamos... - Stiles desvió su mirada mientras se ponía rojo y se mojaba los labios – Cuando estábamos en las... citas

\- Y las no-citas – añadió Vetle todavía con la sonrisa en los labios

\- Exacto

\- Stiles. Debes ir a casa. Sé que tienes preguntar sobre mí – se adelantó al ver que Stiles abría la boca – Y satisfacere tu curiosidad – aseguró – Pero ahora es tarde, y tienes que descansar

\- De acuerdo – aceptó de buena gana

\- Stiles, prométeme que no le dirás a tu manada sobre nosotros – le pidió suplicante

\- No puedo esconderles nada, sería como traición – explicó cerrando los ojos contrariado

\- Stiles – llamó cogiéndolo suavemente de los brazos. - Te juro que no dañaremos a ninguna persona de aquí. Pero si Lana hace de las suyas, ¿sabes qué pensaran los lobos verdad?

\- Al morir desangradas pensaran que fuisteis vosotros. Y en vez de buscar al verdadero culpable estarán acechando a inocentes: Vosotros.

\- Exacto. Y entonces Lana irá a por tí. Y no quiero que eso pase – le dijo tocando suavemente su mejilla con el dedo, como la primera vez que lo hizo

\- No debes preocuparte por eso. Ninguno me creerá – aseguró con amargura pero aceptando la sutil caricia cerrando los ojos unos segundos

\- Lo harán

\- No, no lo harán. Les dije que había visto un vampiro y me tacharon de loco

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntó Vetle asombrado

\- Te aseguro que en ese entonces yo no sabia nada de Lana, ni lo que tú eras – aseguró nervioso

\- Dices que viste un vampiro aquella noche – repitió mirando a Stiles seriamente

\- Sí. Atacó a Alex. Yo no quería dejarlo porque sabía que lo mataría... e intenté hablar con Der... con la manada... pero ninguno me creyó. Me echaron porque decían que no existíais... - explicó rápidamente – Ni si quiera que ella existía. Que la mujer que había matado cuando nos atacó no era real. Que nada lo era – finalizó mojándose los labios

\- Stiles. Tranquilo. Pero ahora que han visto esos informes, saben que algo raro está ocurriendo. Y que sea lo que se imaginen, entienden que van detrás de tu poder.

\- Lo sé

\- Por favor. Te pido que no les digas a nadie sobre nuestra existencia. - pidió llevando sus manos a la cara de Stiles mientras con sus pulgares daba pequeñas caricias en sus mejillas – Te juro que te protegeré. No quiero perderte. Sé que es difícil por la lealtad, pero si saben de nosotros...

Stiles miró los ojos de Vetle, y encontró tantos sentimientos que sintió que le temblaban las piernas y el aliento se le escapaba ante la intensidad de su mirada

\- Te lo prometo Vetle

\- Gracias. Ahora debes volver a casa.

\- ¿Y si Lana me ataca allí? Como puedo....

\- ¿Te importaría que estuviera cerca? - preguntó mientras sus pulgares seguían acariciando la blanca piel de Stiles

\- ¿Te refieres hacer de centinela en mi casa? - preguntó nervioso al saber que estaría cerca

\- Solo si tú estas bien con eso. No quiero incomodarte de alguna manera. Pero si estas preocupado que Lana pueda atacarte mientras duermes, puedo estar cerca por si acaso – se ofreció mirándole curioso 

\- ¿Y tu amigos? Se preocuparan si no vuelves con ellos – Stiles cada vez estaba más nervioso, pero a la vez agradecido por el ofrecimiento del mayor - No quiero suponerte un problema...

\- No lo eres – afirmó seguro – Y por ellos no te preocupes, saben que estoy contigo

\- Guay... entonces, en marcha

\- Te sigo

  
Cuando llegaron, Stiles le pidió que esperara afuera mientras él se aseguraba de que su padre no estuviera en casa. Una vez comprobó que no habría nadie en unas horas salvo él, Stiles se acercó hacia Vetle que se encontraba apoyado en el jeep. Stiles se puso al lado suyo, imitándole, sus brazos se tocaban pero a ninguno le molestaba éste hecho.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre la infancia de Vetle, ahora que Stiles conocía lo que era realmente, ya no tenia que ocultar ni inventarse nada. Todo iba bien, hasta que Vetle se separó del jeep y su cuerpo se puso rígido. A pesar de que Stiles le preguntó que ocurría solamente consiguió sacar un:

\- Alguien se acerca – murmuró Vetle antes de mirarle a los ojos y marcharse

Stiles se quedó viendo en la dirección en la que su acompañante se había ido, preguntándose quien era a estas horas de la noche. Su pregunta se vio contestada cuando de entre los árboles apareció otra figura que una que ya conocía bastante bien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Derek?

\- Estaba patrullando cuando he oído tu coche – le dijo mientras se acercaba más hacia el adolescente

\- Ah... vale. Pues que te sea leve – le deseó sin mucho interés mientras se apartaba del jeep para entrar en casa. Sin embargo su acción se vio interrumpida cuando se topó contra el pecho del hombre lobo.

Stiles sorprendido por el pequeño golpe, y la misma acción del lobo, levantó su mirada para preguntarle el motivo. Pero lo que recibió fue la mirada enfadada de unos ojos azules y mandíbula apretada a juego con el ceño fruncido

\- Stiles – gruñó mientras se inclinaba un poco para olisquearle – Huelo a Alex, pero... - gruñó extrañado mirándolo sin entender

\- Sí, he estado con Alex. - dijo mientras daba un paso atrás.

\- Su olor está como mezclado. Y vuelves a tener el mismo olor de la otra vez - replicó escrutando los alrededores – El ser sobrenatural – sentenció poniendose en alerta

Stiles maldijo en ese momento la aparición de Derek y su buen sentido agudizado del olfato. Mientras de reojo veía con disimulo y rezando para que Vetle se hubiera marchado o que estuviera tan bien escondido que Derek no fuera capaz de localizarle

\- Stiles, puede ser peligroso – le recordó enfadado – Si no pones de tu parte nos será difícil salvarte o ayudarte

\- ¿Cómo cuando me atacó esa hechicera y pedí ayuda? - contraatacó Stiles con veneno – Sí... lo recuerdo. Me ayudaste muy bien desde las piernas de tu mercenaria

\- No encontramos nada – le recordó apretando los dientes

\- Pero salió que yo tenía razón. - le dijo enfadado

\- Stiles... Sé que estas enfadado, vale. Lo entiendo. Pero al menos podrías decirle a los demás dónde o con quien vas a estar.

\- Paso

\- ¿Qué pasas? - repitió Derek sorprendido – Escúchame Stiles...

\- No, escúchame tú lobito. Si quiero salir con Alex, lo haré. Si tengo citas con un ser sobrenatural, las tendré. Y si te digo que ninguno de los dos es peligroso, te callas y te lo crees. Porque si no lo recuerdas, mi instinto no falla. Además... ¿Por qué debería de obedecerte en lo referente a salir con alguien? Tú no me haces caso cuando te digo que tu novia no es de fiar, sino que además me heriste. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por tí – espetó enfadado mientras pasaba por su lado y se dirigía a su casa

\- Si le ocultas algo a la manada, se considera traición. Así que si sabes algo, más vale que lo digas – le contestó Derek entre enfadado y sorprendido ante la actitud del humano

\- ¡Qué te den Derek! – le espetó sin miramientos y sin detener su marcha

Stiles en ningún momento se giró para ver a Derek, salvó cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo, observó de reojo que donde segundos antes estaba la impotente figura del hombre lobo, ya no había nada ni nadie. Suspirando que apoyó contra la puerta de casa.

\- Genial. Simplemente genial – farfulló mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

Stiles sabía que Derek tenía razón. Si los demás se enteraban de que él sabía algo y no lo compartía con la manada, lo considerarían un traidor. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Ir y decir...?:

\- _''Eh tíos ¿sabéis qué? ¡Qué los vampiros existen! Alex fue salvado por ellos y el tío con el que tengo citas es el vampiro jefe. Por cierto... hay más en Beacon Hills. Pero tranquilos, que están de nuestro lado, porque tenemos un enemigo común: Lana la hechicera loca que tiene complejo de la madrastra de Blancanieves, que quiere matarme para absorber mi chispa y tener poder ilimitado al igual que la belleza, y así pasar de los rituales donde sacrifica a mujeres, que por cierto, ella es la causante de las muertes que hay en los informes que os llevé''_

Stiles golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta.

_\- ''Absolutamente no. Además he prometido guardar el secreto''._

Con pasos pesados y arrastrando los pies, Stiles se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subirlas e ir a su cuarto. Nada más llegó, se descalzó y se tumbó a la cama sin tener muy claro que debía hacer. Bufó mientras se tapaba las cara con las manos enfadado por la pelea con Derek. Pareciera que lo único que hacían ahora cada vez que se veían era discutir.

\- Stiles

Stiles pegó un bote bajándose de la cama ante el llamado. Miró hacia la ventana con el corazón a mil solo de imaginarse que Derek había vuelto para la segunda ronda, pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que la criatura sobrenatural que esta vez entraba por su ventana era Vetle.

\- ¡Joder... que susto! ¿Enserio qué os pasa a todas las criaturas? ¿Por qué demonios tenéis esa maldita costumbre de aparecer sin aviso? Lo digo enserio... voy a poneros cascabeles, seguro que luciríais preciosos – bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Perdona – se disculpó, pero Stiles no se las creyó, no cuando en sus ojos veía la diversión

\- Mentira – le acusó estrechando los ojos

\- Pillado. - admitió – Quizás es por el placer que provoca el asustar a los humanos

\- ¿Placer? Vamos que os lo pasáis bomba. Claro que sí, venga... demosle un infarto a Stiles, que no llegue a los veinte – se quejó haciendole reir

\- Oye Vetle – le llamó después de unos segundos. Al escuchar el tono preocupado de su voz Vetle eliminó cualquier rastro de diversión y le escuchó atento – Si Derek está aquí...

\- No está. Se ha ido después de la charla que habéis tenido – aseguró

\- Ya... bueno... No era una charla. Si no una pelea – dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello.- Es un alivio que no esté por aquí

\- Te hirió – afirmó – Las heridas que te estabas curando en el instituto fue culpa suya – acusó mientras su rostro antes sereno mostraba enfado

\- Sí, bueno... No importa. Me metí con su novia y claro...

\- Stiles... Si va a suponer un problema, podemos dejar esto

\- ¿Esto? ¿Qué es exactamente 'esto'? - preguntó mirándolo con un nudo en la garganta

\- Que... ya no tendremos más citas. No nos veremos. Ni a Alex... al pasar tiempo con nosotros, nuestro olor se pega a él, de ahí la desconfianza de los lobos hacia a él.

\- No quiero … - le interrumpió avanzando un paso hacia él y más cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba costando ofrecer esa opción

\- Sería hasta que el asunto de Lana se resuelva. - aseguró mientras también avanzaba un paso en su dirección y le acariciaba el pelo.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Dices que has estado mucho tiempo buscándome, y ahora dices que vas a alejarte

\- Porque me importas Stiles. Me gustas, te quiero y no quiero que mi presencia provoque que tengas problemas con tus amigos. Estas en peligro y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una pelea entre ambos lados. - confesó mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¿Te... gusto, y me quieres? - susurró Stiles

\- Claro que sí. Gracias a la chispa te encontré. - confesó

\- ¿La chispa? Estas... diciendo que... ¿Estas insinuando qué es mi chispa lo que quieres o te atrae de mí? - preguntó girando la cara notando como la desilusión se hacia presente en su voz

\- Claro que no. Cuando te ví aquel día lo que me llamó la atención fue tu aspecto. Que a pesar de que estabas llorando eras la persona más bella que había visto – confesó mientras cogía su cara para que le viera de nuevo

\- Pero tu buscabas a alguien que tuviera la chispa, por eso has venido a Beacon Hills. No has venido realmente porque yo te guste. Has venido porque tu novia tenía esto – Stiles se tocó el pecho haciendo referencia a la chispa

\- Cuando te ví todavía no habías usado la chispa para curarte, y ya me gustaste. El saber que tenías la chispa no hizo más que alegrarme.

\- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera tenido la chispa? ¿Y si otra persona la hubiera tenido? - le preguntó alejando la mano que tenía en la cara

\- Nada.

\- Mientes. Solo estas aquí porque me parezco a Neferet – le acusó recordando el aspecto que tenía la antigua novia de Vetle gracias a que este le había enseñado la foto antigua que tenía en su medallón. - O que tenga la misma chispa que ella. O en su defecto las dos cosas – le echó en cara Stiles alzando un poco la voz sintiéndose utilizado

\- No eres la única persona que tiene la chispa Stiles – señaló Vetle sin alzar la voz – Pero sí la que me llamaba cada vez que la usabas. Y aunque no tuvieras la chispa o fueras diferente a Neferet, me hubieras gustado igual. Es nuestro destino Stiles.

\- No te creo

\- Solo porque ese hombre no te vea de la misma manera que le ves tú – le dijo mientras el cuerpo de Stiles se ponia rígido – No quiere decir que no le gustes a nadie. A mí me gustas, al novato también. Lo sé bien. Pero no sé si tu le correspondes.

\- ¿A qué...?

\- Intenté que no te marcharas...

\- Tú fuiste quien estropeó mi adorado jeep – acusó Stiles indignado señalandolo con el dedo 

\- Sí. Lana estaba al acecho, y los hombres lobo podrían protegerte. Pero no esperaba que te marcharas igualmente – dijo frunciendo el ceño– Y luego os ví... besándoos – confesó sin ocultar su molestia.

\- Alex y yo... hablamos y... - explicó Stiles colorado

\- Me lo explicó. Cuando lo encontré, le reconocí y no quería ayudarle – admitió Vetle haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido

\- Pero....

\- Nos llevamos su cuerpo y limpiamos el rastro.

\- Por eso cuando volví ya no estaba...

\- Pensé que si no le salvaba tendría una oportunidad – confesó desviando la vista – Pero Alex no paraba de repetir que tenía que protegerte de una loca hechiera, que no podía morir sabiendo que tú estabas en peligro... Y tú estabas tan destrozado... que si le dejaba morir, te romperías aún más de lo que ya estabas.

\- Vetle....- murmuró su nombre sin saber que decir. Vetle había ayudado a Alex simplemente por él

\- Le dije a Alex que sí podía ayudarle, que había una manera, pero tambien existía la posibilidad de que fuera un peligro para tí. Alex aceptó sin dudarlo. Y cuando le viste... estabas tan feliz... No sabía si era porque le querías como algo más o simplemente por ver a un amigo de nuevo... pero aún así... estoy contento de haberlo hecho

Stiles le miró sorprendido ante la confesión que estaba recibiendo.

\- Créeme Stiles. Si no te quisiera... si no me importaras... no habría salvado a Alex. Simplemente te alejaría de aquí o te pondría como cebo para acabar con Lana. Pero soy incapaz de eso. Cuando te ví... quise acercarme y hacer que te sintieras mejor... quizás saber quien te había dañado, y por un momento me planteé en dejar mi búsqueda. La necesidad de estar a tú lado, de querer protegerte, y hiciste renacer sentimientos que creía marchitos. Pero cuando dejaste fluir tu chispa y me di cuenta que te buscaba a tí... me sentí tan feliz que todo estuviera unido.

\- ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubieras encontrado a otra persona con la chispa y estuviera yo también? - repitió la pregunta 

\- Me hubiera quedado con ambos. Pero te hubieras convertido en mi favorito en el mismo instante en el que mis ojos te hubieran visto - confesó sin vergüenza mientras se acercaba al rostro rojo de Stiles

Stiles le dejó acercarse, todavía sorprendido por sus palabras, notando como su corazón volvía a latir contento. Notando la respiración de Vetle en su rostro, y como el de él se iba acercando, cerró los ojos ansioso. Desde que Vetle le besó en la mano como todo un caballero, no había dejado de pensar como sería, que le besara de verdad. Y cuando estaba por averiguarlo, notó un dedo entre sus labios. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el dedo Vetle era usado como escudo para que sus labios no acabaran besándose. Intrigado, le lanzó una pregunta muda, a lo que el vampiro sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillaran y pudiera ver sus afilados colmillos, provocando un escalofrió en Stiles

\- Cuando te bese, quiero que estes seguro de que es exactamente lo que quieres. Porque lo desees realmente y no porque quieras olvidar a ese hombre. Cuando te bese... es porque me aceptas... aceptas que sientes lo mismo que yo. - terminó separándose lentamente de Stiles

\- Estaría aceptando que soy un traidor a la manada – murmuró

\- Esta bien que quieras ayudarles Stiles. Es admirable que busques hacer felices a los demás... Pero ser egoísta... el querer buscar la felicidad de uno mismo, no es malo. Y si los demás no entienden que tú también mereces serlo, no pueden ser llamados amigos

\- Yo...

\- Si elijes la manada, cuando esto acabe, volveré a rondarte. Y me dará igual que me descubran los hombres lobo. Porque Lana ya no se aprovechará de nuestras disputas para llegar a tí. - le aseguró – Descansa. Piensa. Y decide sin miedo Stiles. No estas solo, no lo permitiré.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^ : @Kivha_Chan


	27. Mi Elección Es...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento las faltas de ortografía XD

Durante los siguientes días, Stiles se dedicó a pensar en la propuesta de Vetle. Tenía muy presente, que si elegía el mando de la manada, Vetle cumpliera con su parte de que no volvieran a verse, y él se volcaría en ayudar en todo a la manada, pero en cuanto supieran de la presencia de los vampiros, y más aún que desde el principio, él había estado al tanto de todo seguiría siendo un traidor.

Y teniendo en cuenta, el poco caso que le estaban haciendo en todo lo que decía, no importaba que les asegurara que eran ángeles bondadosos, y que el único interés que tuviera era para conquistarle. Los lobos se lanzarían al ataque por invadir su territorio, acercarse a un miembro de la manada, y por no hablar de Braeden... en cuanto supiera que estaba equivocada, y que podría sacar muchísimo dinero, utilizaría sus encantos para meterles en la cabeza que eran despiadados, asesinos y miles de adjetivos más.

Y a diferencia de los lobos, Vetle y Alex no se lo reprocharían, lo aceptarían y esperarían pacientes a que se solucionara todo, tal vez Alex intentaría persuadirle, pero al final acabaría aceptando su decisión. Sin duda, todo lo contrario.

Además... no quería dejar ver a Alex, y mucho menos a Vetle. Quería seguir teniendo citas con él, seguir paseando y que le contara cosas sobre los suyos, sus amigos y mucho más. Tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerlos, y al parecer ellos también sentían lo mismo según lo que Alex le había contado:

_\- Te lo digo enserio Sty. Esos tíos están locos. Michael ha amenazado a Vetle con que se lanzaría al sol sino te presentaba. Y lo hizo. ¿¡Te lo puedes creer?! Por suerte no pasó a mayores, solo un brazo medio quemado, aunque creo que lo peor fue la paliza que le dio Vetle_

_\- Las chicas le han comprado ropa rosa. Y le han dicho que será lo que tendrá hasta que te vean. Incluso la ropa interior._

Stiles se rió al recordar esa y más conversaciones que había tenido con Alex por teléfono. Al parecer le había prohibido ir a verle para no influenciarle, y que lo lobos no sintieran el olor que se le habia pegado al estar con ellos, tal y como le habia explicado, pero Alex le había reconocido que el mismísimo Vetle estaba que se subía por las paredes, a pesar de que intentaba mostrarse tranquilo.

Sin darse cuenta Stiles se encontraba delante del instituto, y antes de que pudiera alejarse del jeep, Scott pasó por su lado. Cuando se quitó el casco, observó la seriedad en su rostro y como Kira intentaba tranquilizarle acariciando su brazo.

\- Derek me ha dicho el extraño olor de Alex. Y que te estas viendo con un ser sobrenatural

\- Algo así – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

\- ¿Quién és? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué és?- preguntó poniéndose enfrente de Stiles

\- No le conoces y no lo sé. Ademas puede que ni sea una criatura. Seguramente será los mejunjes con los que juego – dijo intentando que sus latido no le descubrieran – O que hayan sacado una nueva colonia, y ambos la esten usando, ya sabes... coincidencias de la vida

\- Stiles no puedes andar por ahí con un desconocido – le recordó negando con la cabeza

\- Vale, vale – dijo mientras levantaba las manos

\- Vamos a clase chicos – aconsejó Kira

\- Oye Scott... si alguien se sintiera... ya sabes... interesado en mí, ¿como lo tomaríais? - preguntó casualmente como si fuera curiosidad

\- ¿Interesado? ¿Por tu poder?

\- No, por mi poder no. - negó rodando los ojos - Que se sintiera atraído por este bello cuerpo que anda entre los mortales – bromeó señalándose de arriba abajo

\- Mientras no sea un criatura del mundo sobrenatural…- le dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera?

\- Eres de la manada Stiles. Y los lobos son muy posesivos con sus miembros. Sobretodo con los humanos. No lo tomaríamos muy bien. Aunque si es un lobo... sería difícil... pero no imposible aceptarlo

\- ¿Y si es... otra cosa? Y si, a mi me gusta, yo le gusto... y resulta que esa criatura ya tiene su propia... manada

\- ¿Estas insinuando algo Stiles? - preguntó extrañado Scott

\- No, no, no que va. Simple curiosidad, ya sabes nunca para mi cerebro – dijo mientras se daba unos toques en la cabeza

\- Beacon Hills pertenece a los lobos. A la familia de Derek y Cora en realidad. Y si hubiera alguna otra criatura que no fuera un lobo lo tomaríamos como una invasión. Nosotros querríamos que estuvieras con nosotros y lejos de ellos, por el olor... y seguramente ellos pensarían los mismo... así que la única opción sería que te fueras con ellos y eso no lo permitiríamos - explicó

\- Malia no es un lobo - recordó

\- Malia es prima de Derek y Cora, e hija de Peter. Son familia – respondió Scott

\- Kira no es nada de eso. No te ofendas, eres estupenda... pero es una zorra... kitsune, y se suponen que se llevan mal con los lobos. Y miraos – les señaló

\- Eso es distinto Stiles

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Y si mi felicidad es... fuera con él? ¿Si lo que sintiéramos el uno por el otro es tan fuerte como lo tuyo con Kira?

\- Venga Stiles... tu felicidad es con nosotros. Somos tus amigos, tu familia. Somos una manada. - dijo Scott mientras avanzaba

\- ¿Estaríais en contra de mi felicidad aún cuando yo hubiera hecho todo por la vuestra? - preguntó Stiles

\- Eres de los nuestros Stiles – cortó Scott - ¿Claro?

\- Cristalino – murmuró apretando los labios

Stiles miró a Kira y a su amigo marcharse sin mirar o sin importarle que él estuviera ahí de pie en medio del pasillo. Procesando lo que acababa de oír. Prácticamente estarían en contra de que él fuera feliz. Lo querían para ellos como si fuera un trofeo.

  
Después de las clases y el entrenamiento de lacrosse, donde seguía estando en el banquillo, Stiles todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Scott. No podía creer que pudieran ser tan egoístas. Le hieren, lo tratan de loco, se burlan y acusan, y para añadir más al pastel, serían capaces de atarlo y esconderlo en algún sótano para que no se marchara. A la salida, vio el coche de Derek y a la manada alrededor suyo. Apenas habían estudiantes por las horas, solamente algún rezagado que se había quedado en la biblioteca, así que no había problemas en que hubieran oidos cotillas.

Apenas Derek le vio, olió o escuchó se acercó a él con el rostro mortalmente serio. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cuándo cambiaba de cara? Ah, si... cuando aparecía en escena miss pantalones de cuero. Imaginándose que Derek estaba ahí por la conversación que había tenido con Scott, Stiles puso su mejor cara de póquer.

\- Scott me ha dicho lo de esta mañana – fue lo primero que dijo mientras avanzaba hacia él

\- Hola sourwolf. Yo también me alegro de verte. - ironizó mirando mal a Scott por un costado de Derek.

\- Stiles... esto es serio. Olvídate de quien sea que és. Solo te quiere por el poder – ordenó mientras se detenía a penas a un metro del adolescente

\- ¿Quien no me dice que no queréis hacer lo mismo vosotros? - preguntó retadoramente

\- ¿Stiles pero qué dices? - preguntó Liam asombrado – Jamas te haríamos eso. Somos amigos

\- Stiles deja de verle – volvió a ordenar ignorando como si Liam no hubiera interrumpido y que la manada se había acercado unos pasos

\- Deja de ver a Braeden – ordenó Stiles de igual manera

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - preguntó Derek gruñendo

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?

-Stiles esto no es un juego. Algo esta pasando y no tenemos idea a que nos enfrentamos – recordó empezando a perder la paciencia

\- Ya sé que no es un juego – replicó – Por si lo has olvidado, lo que os conté sobre aquella noche del cadáver es real, lo visteis en el informe.

\- Es verdad. Lo sentimos Stiles – se disculpó Lydia y Kira

\- Es peligroso – aseguró Derek cruzándose de brazos

\- No más que tu mercenaria – acusó

\- Deja a Braeden en paz – gruñó más fuerte. - A diferencia de... eso... ella no busca poder

\- Sería un tema bastante discutible el ver cual es peor: el poder o el dinero

\- Stiles...

\- No me quiere por poder. Si fuera así, ya habría hecho su movimiento

\- Quizás quiera que caigas en sus brazos – aventuró Isaac

\- No es así – aseguró cada vez más enfadado – Nunca haría eso

\- ¿Entonces estas diciendo que le gustas?

A pesar de que Derek no había cambiado el tono de voz ni había movido ningún músculo, Stiles captó el apenas perceptible levantamiento de ceja, que él ya había denominado como 'burla e incredulidad'. Ninguno pensaba que él pudiera atraer a chicas guapas, y mucho menos hombres. Como si él no fuera atractivo para nadie, sino solamente un cerebro que no dejaba de pensar con una boca que no paraba de hablar.

\- ¿Y si así fuera qué?

\- No es bien recibido

\- ¿A pesar de que no fuera hacer daño a nadie y me quisiera de verdad? – se aventuró recibiendo otro alzamiento de ceja que dejaba claro el 'no' en ambas partes

Stiles más que enfadado, apretó la mandíbula y la correa de la mochila de su hombro. Estaba más que claro, que ahí, él no era más un objeto que unicamente se podía valorar por su trabajo de investigación. Daba igual que se esforzara hasta sangrar por y para ellos, cuanto sacrificara para ayudarles a conseguir la felicidad, no sería correspondido con lo mismo.

_\- ''Pues ya estoy cansado de que sea así'' – se dijo a sí mismo recuperando la compostura_

Stiles empezó a caminar dando por terminada la conversación, ninguno se acerco a detenerle, salvo Liam y Malia, pero fueron detenidos por el brazo de Scott

\- Aléjate de él Stiles 

\- No eres mi dueño para ordenarme Derek – se despidió levantando la mano por encima de su hombro y se despidió con el dedo corazon, sin girarse a verle

 

Nada más llegar a su casa, había cerrado todas las ventana incluso la de su cuarto y se habia dedicado a escuchar musica a todo volumen .

Cuando estaba casi anocheciendo y ya más calmado y de meditar, cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Vetle. No quería correr el riesgo de llamarle por si algún hombre lobo andaba cerca de su casa y le escuchaba, sobretodo cierto lobo gruñón. Diez minutos más tarde, su móvil vibraba por un mensaje recibido:

_'Abre. No hay nadie'_

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, saltó de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y abrirla, caminando hacia atrás para dejarle espacio para que pudiera pasar. Enseguida, una figura masculina pasaba por ella sin esfuerzo alguno. En cuanto se enderezó Stiles vio a Vetle que le sonreía calidamente, una sonrisa tan verdadera que le llegaba a los ojos, demostrándole que no estaba equivocado en confiar en él.

\- Te has afeitado – señaló viendo que no tenía ni rastro de barba como la última vez.

\- Gracias a Paris. Y nada de ropa rosa – comentó abriendo los brazos para que le viera

\- Mejor. Alex me comentó sobre las chantajistas – rió recordando lo que su amigo le había dicho

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó al notar que el chico no era el mismo

\- No – admitió sentándose de nuevo en su cama – Me quieren con ellos sin importar qué. He intentado meterles en la cabeza que no buscáis pelea, pero no me hacen caso. Incluso les he recordado que en el manada no solo hay lobos, pero es como hablar con las paredes. 'No es lo mismo' – repitió imitando la voz de Scott

\- Eres su amigo. Es lógico que te quieran con ellos, y más ahora – señaló comprensivo mientras se sentaba a su lado

\- Yo también quiero ser egoísta Vetle. Yo también quiero pensar en mí y conseguir lo que quiero. Siempre he estado para los demás y ahora...

\- Tranquilo Stiles. Ya verás que cuando todo se calme...

\- No. ¿No lo entiendes? Da igual que todo se calme, no van a cambiar – señaló poniéndose en pie y empezar a recorrer la habitación

Vetle le miró andar, notando como la preocupación y la frustración se escapaba por cada poro de su piel. Y por muchas ganas que tuviera de llevárselo de ahí, tenía que ser Stiles el que decidiera. Vetle levantó una mano en su dirección esperando que Stiles la cogiera, cuando lo hizo, tiró hacia la cama para que se sentara de nuevo

\- Quiero ser egoísta. Y pensar en mí

\- ¿Sabes lo qué significa Stiles?

\- Sí. Y lo acepto. Nunca me ha importado lo que la gente dijera de mí, y no voy a empezar a preocuparme ahora. También quiero tener lo que quiera. ¿Por qué ellos pueden ser egoístas y yo no?

\- Si me eliges, ahora o después, debes de saber que no voy a dejarte. No me importa lo que digan cuando nos vean, si son humanos u otras cosas. Quiero presumir de tí – prometió mientras acariciaba su mano

\- ¿Estas... estas insinuando que quieres tener citas conmigo delante de la gente? ¿Incluso de la manada... e ir...? - Stiles miró sus manos agarradas - ¿... ir cogidos de la mano? - preguntó sonrojado

\- Claro que quiero. ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Eres bello Stiles. - susurró haciendo que se pudiera más rojo todavía – Yo lo sé, solo falta que tú te lo creas realmente. Y cuando hagas eso, verán los ciegos que estaban. No importa si es una flor, una mujer o un chico... si le dices y demuestras cada día lo especial que és, se vuelve tan bello que será la envidia del mundo.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? - preguntó avergonzado escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Vetle

\- Quizás es porque es mi manera de pensar. – respondió sin más

\- Pues me ha gustado – admitió suspirando

\- Me alegro

\- Y lo acepto. Quiero estar contigo, quiero todo eso. Lo quiero todo – le dijo seguro levantando la cara para verle a los ojos

\- Y yo quiero que lo quieras – dijo acercando su cara a la de Stiles, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, detuvo el avance, dándole la última oportunidad de que eligiera

Stiles le miró, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo Vetle. Estaba preocupado, no iba a mentirse, pero tampoco iba a negar que eso era realmente lo que quería. Poniendo una mano en el pecho de Vetle, recorrió los centímetros que separaban sus labios. Tan suave y lento, pero que a pesar de ello, provocó que su cuerpo sufriera un escalofrío. A pesar de que había besado a Malia y Alex, no había comparación.

Stiles se separó de nuevo y miró a Vetle, pero en vez de encontrarse con esos ojos bicolores que le gustaban, fue recibido por unos ojos rojo tan brillantes que parecían rubíes, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera deseoso de más.

Cerrando los ojos y acercándose de nuevo para besarle, consciente de que Vetle se estaba dejando hacer, hizo un poco más de presión contra los labios ajenos, besandole a placer. Vetle le correspondió unos segundos más tarde con la misma delicadeza, haciéndole disfrutar y disfrutando de algo tan simple. Las dudas de Stiles se evaporaron por completo, sintiendo que todo estaba bien.

Aquella tarde-noche se la dedicaron a darse pequeños e inocentes besos, pequeñas y superficiales caricias que demostraban que todo era real, que todo estaba y estaría bien. Hablaron de varias cosas, e incluso le ayudó con el trabajo que tenía que entregar.

  
Stiles se encontraba en el instituto, no sabía bien porque, pero todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando allí por donde pasaba. Sin embargo no podía darle más igual, seguramente era por la enorme sonrisa que llevaba luciendo desde hacía ya varios días. Sonrisa que se había agrandado en cuanto Vetle le dijo algo que no pensaba que diría, al menos no aún, pero no iba a negar que estaba encantado.

  
_\- Quiero que tu padre lo sepa – le dijo seriamente dándole un beso en la sien_

_\- ¿Qui... quieres que mi padre te conozca? - le preguntó sorprendido_

_\- Ya te lo he dicho: soy algo antiguo y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Además es lo normal ¿no?_

_\- Sí, bueno... claro – admitió nervioso pero contento_

_\- Además, no creo que le haga gracia enterarse que su único hijo esta saliendo con alguien por terceras personas – razonó tranquilamente_

_\- La verdad es que no. Pero no sé que dirá... - admitió mordiéndose el labio imaginándose lo que su padre podría decirle_

_\- ¿Es por qué soy viejo? ¿Un hombre? ¿O criatura sobrenatural? - se aventuró curioso pero nada preocupado_

_\- Creo que eres el único que admite ser viejo sin ofenderse_

_\- Soy lo que soy y como soy. Pero puedes decirle que tengo veinti algo si crees que setecientos es mucho – sugirió de buen humor_

  
Stiles apoyó la cabeza en su taquilla mientras sonreía recordando la conversación que tuvieron. No estaba muy preocupado con que su padre se negara porque saliera con un hombre, y tampoco que fuera una criatura de la noche. Al menos eso pareció cuando se enteró de que estaba enamorado de Derek Hale, hombre lobo gruñón. Quizás era porque le conocía y sabía que era legal y tampoco era tan mayor.

El problema era presentarle a su ahora novio vampiro que supuestamente no existía, de más de setecientos años, y que la manada no sabía de él y de los suyos, y que no los querían ni por asomo. Y que se armaría una buena cuando su padre se lo dijera a los otros o ellos les vieran.

_\- ''Sí. Definitivamente va a ser divertido'' – ironizó_

Vetle le había dejado la decisión a él de que se lo contara cuando creyera oportuno, así que se pasó todas las clases pensando si era buena idea hacerlo ahora o esperar un poco más.

Durante las clases, sus amigos le miraban intrigados por el comportamiento que tenía. Farfullaba solo y cosas que a pesar de tener oídos agudizados, no podían entender. Lydia le había preguntado si tenía algún problema, pero no consiguió sacar nada. Lo mismo cuando Liam y Malia lo intentaron, incluso con la amenaza de la menor de los Hale, Stiles no había querido soltar prenda, practicamente, ni habia abierto la boca. Solamente podían mirar las expresiones que hacia al pensar e intentar sacar alguna conclusión perdido en sus pensamientos.

Así que harto de pensar que era mejor, cuando llegó a casa Stiles decidió que esa misma noche, aprovechando al día siguiente no tenía clase, y que su padre no trabajaba, le soltaría la noticia de que su adorado hijo tenía novio.

  
\- Hola hijo. Vaya... ¿y ese menú? - silbó al ver los deliciosos y prohibidos platos

\- ¿No te acuerdas? Te lo he dicho

\- En realidad no. Me has dicho que tenías algo que decirme, pero no me has dicho el qué – recordó mientras metía el dedo en la salsa

\- Eh... sin tocar. - le riñó mientras alejaba la salsa – Bueno como sea... dúchate, arréglate y te agradecería que escondieras el arma

\- ¿Qué pasa?

– Solo hazlo – ordenó mientras lo empujaba escaleras arriba

Una hora más tarde, el sheriff bajaba las escaleras con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul claro, que Stiles había dejado en su cama mientras estaba en la ducha. Cuando volvió a la cocina, vio que su hijo también se había vestido

\- ¿Te has puesto colonia? - preguntó sorprendido y cada vez más intrigado

\- Sí. Papa arréglate la camisa

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Por que iba a pasarme algo? Te lo estas imaginando. Estoy haciendo la cena. Y ya sabes... eso... porque...bueno... tengo algo que decirte... Pero quiero que sepas que yo habría esperado un poco más... mucho bastante sinceramente... pero no era buena idea que te enteraras por los cotillas del pueblo, porque como eres el sheriff sería raro que no lo supieras y entonces estarías armado y sería peor...

\- Stiles, Stiles. Cálmate hijo. Respira y dime que ocurre y por favor, sé claro y sin andarte por las ramas. - pidió poniendo una mano en su hombro

\- Voy a presentarte a mi novio

\- ¿Tú qué? - preguntó parpadeando repetidamente como si le hubiera fallado el oído

\- Mi novio. Tengo novio papá. - repitió seriamente

\- ¿Novio? Es un hombre - afirmó

\- Bueno... de cabeza hasta la cintura sí. Pero todavía no he mirado más abajo

\- ¡Stiles!

\- Tú has preguntado – acusó

\- Si, ya... culpa mía. Entonces... ¿es Derek? Te ha correspondido al final – dijo alegremente el sheriff

\- No papá, no es Derek. Se llama Vetle, y…

\- ¿Vetle? Stiles, ¿enserio?... Derek... Vetle... ¿te gusta la vocal e repetida o algo? Solo se salvaba Alex...¿es por eso que no le correspondías?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- ¿Entonces ya no te gusta Derek? Por que creí que estabas enamorado de él

\- Nada que ver... Son... completamente distintos

\- ¿En qué? ¿En las consonantes? - dijo el sheriff con ironía

\- Lo digo enserio. Derek es... Derek. Tiene novia, me ha rechazado completamente... y eso. Bueno le conoces

\- Y es un buen chico – dijo el sheriff convencido

\- Sí, no lo niego – murmuró Stiles desviando la vista al recordar la manera que le había herido – Y verás que Vetle también. Y le gusto, créeme eso es mucho

\- No lo digas como si fuera algo imposible Stiles – dijo el sheriff con pena

\- Teniendo en cuenta mi historial amoroso... – dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros

\- Y... - preguntó el sheriff sabiendo que había algo más

\- Y también es una criatura sobrenatural – terminó Stiles sin importancia

\- ¿Otra? ¿Hijo tienes algo en contra de los humanos? - preguntó pasándose una mano por la cara

\- Por favor, sé agradable con él. - ordenó Stiles más que pidió

\- Si esta saliendo con mi hijo no puedo ser agradable con él. No hasta que me demuestre que te merece...

\- Vaya... gracias... - dijo asombrando mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón

\- ...Y le avise de lo que se le viene encima al salir contigo...

\- ¡Oye! Ibas muy bien hasta que has terminado con eso – replicó a su padre hasta el sonido del timbre sonó haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran

\- Mierda... voy a cambiarme... abre y dile que bajo en cinco minutos – pidió hablando con rapidez por los nervios

\- Stiles ya estas vestido. Abre la puerta – ordenó a su hijo mientras le veía ir de un lado a otro

Stiles entre nervios abrió la puerta. Ahí se encontraba Vetle, con una camisa blanca de manga larga con los primeros dos botones sin abotonar, que le permitia ver la cadena del collar y unos pantalones negros de vestir. Stiles anclado en sitio, mirándole con la boca abierta, intentando recordar si le había visto algún día más guapo que ahora. ''Siempre'' le contestó su mente.

\- Stiles, déjale pasar. - gritó su padre haciendo que obedeciera al instante

\- Lo siento – se disculpó medio temblando

\- Tranquilo – susurró bajando su cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en la sien – Toma – le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto.

\- Esto és... - preguntó asombrado mirando el nombre de la pastelería que había en el papel - ¿Cómo lo has...? Es muy difícil conseguir algo de esta tienda... ¿Enserio? - le preguntó después de mirar el interior, porque dentro de ese paquete, habían pastelitos con la forma de Yoda, Darth Vader, Ahsoka...

\- Me contaste en una de nuestras no-citas sobre esa tienda, y la ilusion que tenias desde que supiste de ella

Stiles se le quedó mirando sin contestarle, para despues dejar el paquete encima de la mesa, puso sus manos en su hombros y se puso de puntillas, por suerte Vetle se había inclinado para que su altura no fuera un impedimento para recibir el beso.

\- Ejem... - tosió fingidamente mal el sheriff a espalda de su hijo, quien colorado se dio la vuelta para encararle y enseñarle el regalo – Vaya... - fue todo lo que dijo mientras abría los ojos sorprendido

\- Papa... él es Vetle...mi... - respiró para calmarse y dijo sin titubear - Es mi novio

\- Encantado señor Stilinski – saludo mientras le daba la mano

\- Lo mismo digo. Bien, todos a la mesa

  
Stiles no sabía exactamente cómo, pero su padre parecía más que encantadado con Vetle. Por mucho que le pidiera que dejara de actuar como el sheriff, su padre no le hacía caso, al contrario, parecía que tenía más empeño. Vetle por el contrario no se mostraba nada inquieto ante el interrogatorio de su padre, más bien divertido, contestaba sin dudar, y parecía haber desarrollado una habilidad para saber en que preguntas enrollarse y en cuales simplemente contestar con monosílabos, dándole la razón en algunos temas y aportando ideas propias.

\- ¿Entonces qué criatura eres Vetle? - le preguntó el sheriff

\- Una antigua. Un Katalkanas. No hay muchos datos de nosotros - respondió con tranquilidad mientras Stiles le miraba curioso

\- Cierto, cierto. La verdad es que es realmente antigua - dijo el sheriff como si aquella palabra le fuera conocida desde siempre, haciendo que Stiles rodara los ojos

\- Correcto. Veo que sabe – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Stiles se puso un buen trozo de carne en la boca para evitar reir al ver a su padre ponerse a sudar esperando que el invitado no se ocurriera preguntar. - No es de extrañar, siendo el sheriff debe de tener mucho conocimiento, y más cuando en su pueblo hay ciertas... criaturas. Por no hablar de que cuenta con su hijo

\- Sí ¿Y que edad tienes? ¿Apostaría por... cuarenta? - preguntó más tranquilo y haciendo que Stiles se atragantara con el refresco - ¿Estas bien hijo?

\- Sí, si... culpa mía – se disculpó tosiendo y se mordió la lengua - _''¿A cual te refieres? ¿A la que tiene realmente o la que aparenta?''_

\- Treinta – dijo simplemente y sin ofenderse

\- ¿No eres muy mayor para mi hijo? - inquirió entrecerrando los ojos

\- Papa...- le advirtió

\- Entiendo que para ustedes lo de la edad a veces lo ven como un problema. Pero le aseguro que mis intenciones con Stiles son sinceras. Le voy hablar con franqueza señor Stilinski. Para mí sería muy fácil llevarme a Stiles si usted se negara – admitió haciendo que el sheriff se pusiera tenso al momento, apretando el cuchillo. - Pero no sería justo para usted ni para él. También es cierto que perfectamente podíamos haberlo guardado en secreto, pero yo me oponía a ello. Quería que me conociera y supiera con quien iba a estar su hijo, y prefería hacerlo personalmente. Después de todo ibamos a salir por el pueblo y los rumores llegarían a usted. No solo por educación y principios, pero también para que no se enfadara. Y menos ahora que no hay secretos por... los que están en mi mundo.

El sheriff había estado atento ante las palabras de Vetle y asintió conforme por la explicación. Haciéndoles entender que habían hecho lo mejor en vez de esconderlo.

\- Bueno... Ahora hablemos de otras cosas... Y deja de llamarme de usted

  
Cuando acabó la cena y Vetle se había marchado. Padre e hijo se encontraban fregando los platos en un silencio que si bien no era cómodo, tampoco era tenso. Y que ambos sabían que debían romperlo

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Stiles – Parece... que te ha caído bien.

\- La verdad es que sí. Ha sido sincero desde el primer momento. Y no tengo ninguna excusa para oponerme a lo vuestro – admitió haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido y feliz

\- ¿Qué te ha llevado a eso? Porque seguro que no ha sido solamente su sinceridad y educación lo que te ha hecho aceptarlo

\- Ha sido la manera en la que te mira. Con esa adoración y cariño que no se puede esconder. Te veía como si fueras su razón de vivir y de respirar cada día. Como si hubiera estado perdido y tu fueras aquello que estaba buscando. De que merece la pena luchar sin rendirse y sin importar la situación. La manera en la que ambos os buscáis con la mirada, esperando que el otro se de cuenta y corresponda de alguna manera, ya sea una sonrisa, una simple mirada o un pequeño roce - señaló mirando a su hijo que le veía sorprendido - ¿Creías que no me daba cuenta? ¿O qué estaba despistado? Soy el sheriff hijo – dijo como si eso fuera más que suficiente explicación

\- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó ligeramente avergonzado de verse pillado

\- Porque te mira de la misma manera en la que yo miraba a Claudia – sonrió con tristeza – Buenas noches hijo – deseó mientras le apretaba el hombro para irse a la cama

\- Buenas noches papá – devolvió mirando la caja con los pastelitos que se habían salvado, haciendo que sonriera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	28. Delicia

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Stiles, que hubiera tenido la mejor cena cuando presentara a su novio, hombre y criatura sobrenatural, se hubiera reído en su cara de la incredulidad. Sin embargo así había sido. Su padre, estaba más que contento con su primer novio.

Durante las mañanas que su padre no estaba en casa, Vetle y él quedaban para desayunar en la cafetería favorita de los dos antes de ir a clase, y los fines de semana ya no se la pasaba en las reuniones de la manada, así que quedaba con Alex o con Vetle y paseaban por los bosques lejos del territorio de los lobos, incluso alguna que otra vez se iban al pueblo vecino.

Stiles se encontraba más que contento y le daba lo mismo que la manada intentara saber la razón de su felicidad, o le reclamaran sus ausencias en las reuniones, o que los compañeros que antes pasaban de él o se burlaban ahora le miraran como si fuera alguien distinto. En más de una ocasión, se había ido al baño para mirarse en el espejo intentado descubrir si llevaba papel en la zapatilla, la bragueta bajada o se había manchado con algo. Pero todo lo encontraba normal. Así que extrañado pero restandole importancia, siguió su rutina como si las miradas que iban dirigidas a él fueran a las paredes.

Por otra parte, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Malia le había dicho que aparte de la excesiva felicidad que derrochaba, en su cuerpo, aunque fuera ligeramente, se encontraba el olor extraño de la criatura a la que no podían identificar, haciendo que los lobos se volvieran un poco más irascibles. Y a pesar de que la manada le había pedido algún dato, Stiles fiel a su promesa, se mantenía en la ley del silencio. Y se marchó hacia el jeep con la amenaza o aviso de que tarde o temprano lo averiguarían y actuarían en consecuencia de como crean oportuno.

Ante esas palabras Stiles no pudo evitar entrar en pánico. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de la manada se le ocurriera preguntarle a su padre o lo siguieran.

 

\- ¿Por qué estas preocupado?

Stiles dejó de prestarle atención a la cena que estaba preparando para girarse y mirar a Vetle sentado en la silla de la cocina.

\- Creo que no fue buena idea lo de mi padre. Y no lo digo porque me arrepienta, claro que no. Es solo que... - aseguró con rapidez.

\- Piensas que tu padre podría decirle a la manada

\- Sí.

\- No creo que lo haga – respondió mientras se levantaba para ir a su lado

\- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

\- No estoy seguro, solamente creo que será así. Puede que me equivoque. Pero de todas formas...¿desde cuándo has perdido tu optimismo? - preguntó con una leve sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en su cintura para después repartir besos por su mejilla y por la cabeza

\- Soy realista. Además, ¿qué es eso que le dijiste a mi padre que eras? ¿Te lo has inventado?

\- ¿Lo de Katalkanas? Esa palabra existe, y se refiere al vampiro antiguo de Creta.

\- Así que utilizaste una palabra extraña para decirle lo que eras sin mentir o entrara en pánico – adivinó Stiles

\- Correcto. Si le respondía con evasivas seguramente sembraría la duda y entonces sí que acabaría hablando con los lobos o con el cazador. Al decírselo, digamos que tu padre se mantendría al margen, a la espera de que tú mismo se lo dijeras a la manada. Y como me has presentado ante él, no tiene nada de que dudar.

\- Pero que listo que eres – alabó mientras le daba un beso, que el vampiro acepto más que gustoso

Stiles pasó sus brazos por su cuello para profundizar el beso, mientras Vetle le rodeaba la cintura y con la otra otra mano le cogía de la cabeza. Después de un momento, Vetle se separó de Stiles.

\- Cuidado. Los colmillos. Están muy afilados – le dijo entre besos

\- No me importa – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada

\- Lo sé. Pero no olvides qué es lo que soy – le dijo mientras hacía que sus ojos se volvieran rojos

\- Entonces seguiré con la cena – le dijo mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a por otro beso

Ambos se separaron a regañadientes. Stiles se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada y con las mejillas rojas al igual que sus labios. Agarró el cuchillo para seguir cortando la verdura.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que en un despiste, Stiles se cortó con el cuchillo en el dedo.

\- ¡Mierda! - siseó mientras abría el grifo y se lavaba la herida. Al escuchar un gemido se volvió para ver a Vetle agarrado a la mesa mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz con la otra mano.

\- ¿Vetle? - preguntó preocupado mientras se enrollaba en el dedo con el trapo

\- No te acerques – pidió con la voz amortiguada por la mano, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y le daba la espalda

Stiles no le hizo caso y se acercó hasta él. Cuando puso su mano sana sobre el brazo del mayor, notó la rigidez de su cuerpo y mucho más preocupado que antes se puso delante para verle. Se quedó paralizado cuando vio sus ojos rubíes brillando más que en otras ocasiones, y que le observaban hambriento.

_''No olvides qué es lo que soy ''_

Palabras que Vetle le había dicho minutos antes le golpearon, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Si embargo, lejos de salir de ahí o de asustarse, Stiles llevó la mano sana hacia la mano que utilizaba Vetle para taparse media cara, haciendo que la quitara de su sitio, viendo con asombro como los colmillos le habían crecido, haciéndose más imponentes y peligrosos.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, se quitó el trapo que tapaba la herida, y sonrió comprensivamente cuando le escuchó gemir ante la visión y el olor. Levantó su dedo herido hacia la boca del mayor, tocando sus labios para que abriera la boca, sin despegar su mirada de esos ojos rojos que le miraban sorprendidos.

Con labios temblorosos pero anhelantes, Vetle abrió la boca lo justo para que el dedo de Stiles se introdujera dentro. Cuando su lengua lo lamió no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al notar el sabor de su sangre, cerrando los ojos al probar esa delicia.

Algo más seguro de su control, le agarró la mano para que no pudiera quitarla, mientras Stiles le miraba con las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos. Con delicadeza saboreó ese dedo, teniendo cuidado de que sus colmillos no le lastimaran. Su lengua se enrollaba sobre ese dígito, recorriendolo de arriba abajo, a veces apretándolo con sus labios y lo succionaba para que la sangre siguiera saliendo.

Escuchaba como la respiración de Stiles se iba dificultando más, viendo con deleite como sus pupilas se dilataban y como el sonrojo se acentuaba cada vez más. No solo la sangre le estaba volviendo loco, la expresión y los pequeños gemidos de su pequeña constelación, le estaban provocando que perdiera la cordura.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Vetle sacó el dedo que tenía en su boca para estamparla con fuerza en la de Stiles, quien lo recibió soltando un jadeo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello con firmeza. Vetle lo cogió de la cintura y lo alzó sin esfuerzo mientras lo pegaba a la pared de la cocina y devoraba su boca con gula en apenas segundos. Stiles aprovechó para enrollar su piernas en la cintura y se dejó hacer, intentando corresponder el ímpetu del vampiro.

Vetle acariciaba con su lengua la de Stiles, abrazándola y chupándola sin descanso. Lamió sus labios, los mordió, y succionó su labio inferior haciendo que el cuerpo que estaba aprisionando temblara y jadeara. Stiles afianzó el agarre de sus piernas y brazos para juntar más su cuerpos, si eso era posible, soltando sin vergüenza sonidos que no creyó que podía soltar.

Un gemido mucho más fuerte sonó por toda la cocina, cuando la erección de Stiles se frotó contra la de Vetle, quien soltó un gruñido mientras apretaba su cadera contra la suya, buscando la fricción.

\- Dios... Oh joder... Oh Dios...- jadeó Stiles mientras sus miembros se frotaba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos

\- No creo que Dios... tenga que ver... en esto – jadeó Vetle sin aliento sin dejar de moverse, besando repetidamente su cuello y oído

\- No sabía...que pudieras bromear en...aahh...Vetle – gimió perdido en las sensaciones mientras buscaba su labios

A pesar de que Vetle no quería detenerse, se vio obligado a parar ocasionando que Stiles gimiera con disgusto, y moviera su cadera pidiéndole que siguiera.

\- Viene... viene alguien – dijo con esfuerzo sin moverse mientras veía hacia la pared como si pudiera ver a través de ella

\- Pues que pase de largo y se vaya – replicó molesto

\- Hombres lobo – dijo mientras se despegaba de la pared y hacía que Stiles se sentara en la mesa

\- Mierda... Mira que son inoportunos – replicó todavía más molesto mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del vampiros y deshacía el agarre de sus brazos y piernas buscando recomponerse

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? - sugirió mientras acariciaba su pelo y depositaba pequeños besos

\- No. Tienes que irte. En cuanto se den cuenta de a que huele se pondrán echos una furia. Y no sería bueno eso. Además si te quedas es para continuar con esto – reclamó mirándolo desde abajo

Vetle le dedicó una sonrisa y agarró con su grandes manos la cara de Stiles y le besó con sentimiento, y aparte dándole a entender que él también estaba molesto por la interrupción.

\- Espera un momento – pidió mientras se bajaba de la mesa y subía a su cuarto intentado no hacer caso de la erección que le molestaba

\- Toma. Con esto podrás irte sin que te noten – le dijo mientras le ponía en la muñeca una pulsera – La he hecho yo... para practicar – le explicó mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Gracias mi pequeña constelación – le dijo mientras le besaba pegándolo a su cuerpo y haciéndole gemir

\- Eres malo – le reprochó mientras le acariciaba los costados

\- Soy una criatura de la noche – bromeó mientras le daba un beso de despedida

Se vieron obligados a separarse cuando el sonido del timbre los arrancó de la pequeña burbuja en donde estaban. Stiles esperó a que Vetle subiera a su habitación para que pudiera salir por su ventana mientras echaba ambientador, para intentar camuflar el olor antes de abrir la puerta.

Con un suspiro de resignación, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un Scott que tenía la nariz arrugada, y a Liam que lo miraba con la cara roja

\- ¿Estabas...? - preguntó mientras le veía con los ojos abiertos

\- Sí. Estaba ocupado como podéis oler. - respondió haciendo una mueca

\- Ya...- Scott se rascó la nuca sin mirarle demasiado – He venido porque...¿qué es ese olor?

\- Scott te he dicho que estaba ocupado, y es ambientador ¿Tengo que darte más detalles? ¿Te acuerdas cuando 'te mantenías' ocupado cuando no tenías novia?

\- Vale, vale. Perdona – se apresuro a decir con las mejillas rojas y las manos en alto en forma de paz - ¿En la cocina?

\- Scott joder... Cualquier lugar de mi propia casa es bueno para darme un poco de amor propio ¿sabes? Ahora explicarme porque me habéis interrumpido – ordenó mientras les miraba con mala cara

\- Si, claro, vale... Te estábamos llamando pero no contestabas... pero ya sé la razón... Así que... hemos venido... - explicó atropelladamente ladeando la cara de un lado para otro - ¿Te importa bañarte?

\- Lo haré cuando te vayas y me dejes acabar

\- Lo siento Stiles, pero tienes que venir – le dijo Liam

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ha aparecido otro cadáver.... y queríamos que las vieras para que... nos dieras alguna idea... – explicó Scott mirándolo con pena de perro apaleado, pero esa expresión ya había perdido su efecto en Stiles

\- No. Decirle a Derek que investigue y de paso os lleváis a Miss Cuero. Seguro que sus magnificas ideas os ayudaran – sugirió con una sonrisa falsa – Si no están muy ocupados follando, claro.

\- ¿Cuándo dejaras de estar resentido? - le preguntó enfadado Scott – Superalo tío

\- ¿Cómo cuando superaste lo tuyo con Alisson cuando estaba con Isaac? - le devolvió igual de enfadado. Scott le miró dolido – Y no estoy resentido, solo no confío en ella

\- Eso es un golpe bajo Stiles – espetó

\- No te preocupes. Cuando recibas unos cuantos, sobretodo de tus amigos, dejaran de dolerte

\- Maldita sea Stiles – rugió Scott dando un paso

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta Scott! - le detuvo Liam poniéndose delante de Stiles – Hemos venido a que Stiles nos ayudara, no a pelear – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda al alfa para mirar al humano – Por favor Stiles ven con nosotros – pidió mirándolo con pesar - Si Braeden o Derek están yo mismo te acompañaré a casa

Stiles miró los enormes ojos azules de Liam y suspiró derrotado. Estaba claro que con ese pequeño cachorro ahí no podía negarse. No tenía muy claro si Scott le había enseñado hacer la carita de perrito o qué, pero no podía decir que no y más si se lo pedía de esa manera. Además Liam no le había hecho nada.

\- Esperadme diez minutos – ordenó mientras cerraba la puerta viendo de reojo la sonrisa de Liam

 

Cuando Scott, Liam y Stiles bajaron del jeep, vieron que Chris los estaba esperando. Saludaron al cazador y caminaron hasta el cadáver que habían descubierto.

_\- ''No ha sido Lana'' – se dijo Stiles cuando vió que el cuerpo era de un hombre_

Cuando se agachó al lado de cadáver, empezó a mirar, con ayuda de los guantes que Chris le había dado, si había alguna marca que le ayudara a tener alguna pista de quien había sido el culpable de una nueva muerte en Beacon Hills

\- Le he dado – dijo Chris arrodillándose a su lado

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Les has dicho que busquen el olor? - preguntó curioso

\- Sí. Le he lanzado una flecha con la ballesta, y no hay rastro de ella. No pueden localizarlo, y no saben porque – explicó Chris mientras miraba a los alrededores

Stiles siguió mirando el cuerpo, hasta que dio con algo que le llamó la atención: le faltaba un pequeño pedazo de brazo, y por la forma que tenía y las marcas, supo que había sido un mordisco. Pero el instinto de Stiles le decía que había algo extraño y que eso no era lo único. Subiendo la camiseta vio un enorme agujero y comprobó que no solo faltaba la carne, también lo de dentro.

\- Sea lo que sea le gusta la carne humana – dijo mientras señalaba la herida

\- ¿Otra cosa como el aihzurri ese? - preguntó Liam preocupado

\- No – aseguró Stiles – La herida es más pequeña

\- Además aquí no hay agua cerca – le apoyó Chris mientras llamaba por teléfono

Stiles cogió su móvil e iluminó el suelo de la zona en la que estaban, moviéndose de un lado bajo la atenta mirada de su amigos.

\- ¿Qué haces Stiles? - preguntó Liam acercándose con cuidado

\- Buscando algo que no está – contestó todavía con la mirada fija

\- Si lo buscas es por eso, ¿no? - preguntó Scott desconcertado - ¿Qué es? - preguntó mientras miraba también el suelo

\- Algo que debería de estar

\- Stiles... - le llamó arrastrando la ultima letra mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a enfadarse por el comportamiento de su amigo

\- ¿No lo veis? Venga, es sencillo – les incitó a que pensaran. Sin embargo los tres se miraron esperando que alguno de ellos supiera la respuesta. Pero al ver que ni el cazador ni los dos hombres lobos parecían darse cuenta, suspiró – Sangre. Esa herida provocaría que hubiera mucha sangre, sin embargo, el suelo está bastante limpio – explicó mientras alumbraba el suelo

\- Quizás no lo mató aquí – se aventuró Liam

\- No creo. La escopeta está en este árbol – respondió mientras señalaba

\- Si lo hubiera atacado en otro sitio, la escopeta no estaría – dijo Chris – Lo vio, intentó correr pero lo que fuera lo acabó cazando y lo mató. No le dio tiempo a defenderse

\- Esperó hasta que estuvo desarmado – explicó Stiles viendo que la escopeta estaba apoyada en el árbol - El cazador cazado – ironizó

\- Si no hay sangre... es una criatura que se alimenta de ella – dijo Scott

Ante esas palabras Stiles no pudo evitar que se le pasara por la cabeza la palabra 'vampiro'. Notando como el corazón se le aceleraba al pensar que Vetle o alguno de los suyos hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso.

_\- ''No. No puede ser'' – se dijo a sí mismo – ''Los vampiros beben sangre, pero no se comen la carne''_

\- ¿Stiles estas bien? - preguntó Liam – Tú corazón se ha acelerado. ¿Tienes idea de lo qué es?

\- Si, estoy bien tranquilo. - le aseguró dándole una pequeña sonrisa. - No, no lo sé. ¿Me acompañas a casa?

\- Si, claro. Dentro de un rato vuelvo – dijo el joven lobo mientras miraba a Scott

 

Cuando Stiles llegó a casa y comprobó por la cortina de la sala como Liam se marchaba de vuelta a donde estaban Chris y Scott, le mandó un mensaje a Vetle. Necesitaba hablar con él. Sabía que no era posible, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Media hora más tarde, por la puerta de su habitación aparecía el vampiro, con el rostro preocupado.

\- No sé como decirte exactamente... pero allá va. Han venido porque han encontrado un cadáver en el bosque desangrado

\- Lana – preguntó mientras el ceño se acentuaba más

\- No ha sido Lana – negó ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Vetle – No era una mujer, sino un hombre. Desangrado.

\- Crees que he sido yo o uno de los míos

\- Sé que no has sido tú – afirmó confiado – Pero...

\- No han sido ninguno de los míos – aseguró mientras se acercaba hacia el adolescente

\- Te creo

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sorprendido por la confianza - ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno...Tenía la sensación de que tú no habías podido ser, pero no estaba seguro de tus amigos. Pero si tú dices que ellos tampoco, te creo – aseguró mirándole a los ojos

\- No voy a negar que nos alimentamos de sangre Stiles, y que alguna que otra vez hemos llegado a matar. Pero siempre hemos buscado a gente que no llamaría la atención. Te prometo que desde que entramos en Beacon Hills les dije que nada de asesinatos, que nos alimentaríamos de sangre de animales y nos desharíamos de los cuerpos. Y si necesitábamos humana, solamente beberíamos la necesaria, pero sin causar victimar mortales. Incluso hemos ido al banco de sangre. No queremos llamar la atención. Lo han acatado, te doy mi palabra

\- Me alegra – suspiró aliviado – Necesitaba escucharlo – confesó avergonzado

\- Lo entiendo. - aceptó regalándose un sonrisa comprensiva mientras se inclinaba para besarle

\- Ahora tengo que descubrir que criatura se alimenta de sangre y devora carne humana

\- ¿Devora...? - preguntó sorprendido por ese dato

\- Sí. No había ni rastro de sangre, tenía un mordisco en el brazo, por el tamaño es como si hubiera sido hecho por una persona, pero cuando saquen algún molde de la herida se sabrá más. A parte de que parte de su tronco había sido devorado... y... - explicó mirándole

\- Sigue

\- Los lobos no podían encontrar ningún rastro. ¿Crees que Lana es capaz de invocar alguna criatura así?

\- No estoy seguro. Avisaré a los míos para que estemos atentos.

\- Si patrulláis os descubrirán

\- No te preocupes. Nadie cree que existimos, porque sabemos escondernos muy bien. Te ayudaré. Quizás trabaje para Lana, y por eso los lobos no han conseguido ningún rastro, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados si es así – dijo con el rostro completamente serio

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Stiles consciente de la seriedad que había en su rostro

\- Estoy preocupado. Confía en mí

\- Confío. ¿Si supieras algo me lo dirías verdad?

\- Todavía no estoy seguro Stiles, si se trata de la misma persona. O si tienen algo que ver, pero hablaré con los más confiables.

\- De acuerdo. No me falles... tú no – pidió mientras le abrazaba

\- No lo haré – aseguró mientras levantaba su rostro y lo besaba

Stiles se acercó todo lo que podía a ese cuerpo tan grande, gimiendo dentro del beso mientras le correspondía y lo abrazaba con fuerza. El gemido que soltó cuando sintió como Vetle empezaba a tener una erección y se presionaba con la suya, fue tragado por la boca ajena.

Stiles puso sus manos en los costados de Vetle e intentó empujarlo, sin embargo no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro, haciendo que soltará un gemido de frustración que hizo sonreír al mayor.

Vetle soltó su rostro para llevar sus manos a una parte que tenía muchas ganas de tocar. Stiles, sorprendido jadeó mientras se separaba del beso y cogía aire. El vampiro llevó su boca hacia el oído del chico y empezó a pasar su lengua y besarlo, complacido por los gemidos que su novio soltaba.

Stiles apoyó su cabeza en su hombro dejándose hacer, gimiendo sin control mientras se movía para que ambos miembros se rozaran.

\- Vetle... - gimió con fuerza cuando el vampiro mordió su oreja y sus manos no paraban de tocar su trasero. Frotándolo por encima del molesto pantalón, apretándolo y haciendo que su cuerpo se apretara contra él.

De nuevo Stiles intentó empujarle en dirección a la cama, pero al igual que antes, no consiguió moverle.

\- Vetle... muévete – ordenó mientras le besaba el cuello y una de sus manos se enredaba entre su pelo

\- Tienes clase mañana – recordó en su oído soltando su aliento en él haciéndole temblar

\- No me... tomes el pelo – gruñó cerrando los ojos – No puedes dejarnos así una segunda vez

\- Mañana tienes clase. No podemos. Ya es muy tarde – repitió sin dejar de tocar ese culo que le gustaba tanto

\- Mucho negarte, pero bien que sigues – bromeó mientras le besaba la barbilla

\- Eres un pecado. Es normal que no quiera quitar mis manos de tí

\- Eso esta bien. Entonces acabemos lo que se ha empezado

\- Me temo que no – se negó sonriendo mientras lo cogía de las caderas para alejarlo de su cuerpo y evitar que se acercara

\- Eres condenadamente cruel – resopló

\- Lo sé. Ahora deja que me vaya

\- Pero si no cuesta nada terminar esto – intentó convencerlo mientras ponía sus manos en sus brazos y los acariciaba

\- Lo que me costará será evitar que no pase a mayores. Estoy convencido que si no paramos aquí, no podrás levantarte

\- Soy muy listo. Perder un par de clases no será para tanto – respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- No dudo de ello. Pero no. Y créeme... me esta costando un mundo negarme. Porque lo único que quiero es arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor hasta el cansancio. - aseguró cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras soltaba uno que otro gruñido

\- Joder Vetle... No puedes decir eso y luego marcharte - replicó

\- Y eso que todavía no te he dicho todo lo que quiero hacerte – soltó son una traviesa sonrisa viendo como los ojos de Stiles se dilataban hasta casi volverse completamente negros – Ahora, mi preciosa y pecaminosa constelación, será mejor que te tomes una ducha fría y te vayas a la cama – aconsejó mientras besaba con ansia su boca

Cuando Stiles dejó de sentir la deliciosa presión de la boca de Vetle en sus labios, abrió los ojos que había cerrado para disfrutar mejor del beso. Y maldijo con enfado y frustración cuando descubrió que estaba solo en su cuarto. Más caliente que un horno y más duro que una barra de hierro.

Maldiciendo a Vetle se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglar el asunto que tenía entre las piernas, y que no le permitiría dormir si no se hacia cargo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	29. Haré Que Seas El Primero En Caer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas a tod@s :)  
> Espero que tod@s os lo esteis pasando muy bien

**P.V. Vetle**

Decir que estaba contento era quedarme corto, después de todo Stiles me había aceptado como su pareja. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así, que lo había olvidado por completo.

Todavía recordaba cuando Alex me llamó diciendo que Stiles quería hablar con él, exigiéndole la verdad, supe que el adolescente ya tenía alguna idea. No fue muy difícil que creyera que los vampiros existían de verdad, más bien al contrario, parecía incluso feliz de que así fuera y no paraba de repetir:

_\- ¡Sí, sí! Lo sabía. Viva, tenía razón. ¡Chupaos esa lobo gruñón y estúpida Braeden! - gritaba mientras saltaba y levantaba las manos en señal de victoria_

La verdad es que esa actitud tan energética e infantil era realmente divertida. Cuando salvé a Alex, me contó todo lo que había pasado Stiles con la manada y con ese hombre del que estaba enamorado. No es que los hombres lobo fueran de mi santa devoción, o que los odiara a muerte, pero que tacharan de loco a un miembro de su manada...

_\- ''Y pensar que le había ofrecido alejarme y dejarlo con ellos...''_

Me alegraba que Stiles me hubiera aceptado, pero también equivalía que tendría problemas. Todo lo que encontrara y en lo referente a Lana no podría contárselo a ninguno de sus amigos. Y cuando descubrieran que lo había sabido todo desde el principio, se formaría un gran revuelo. Pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba era la información que Stiles me había dado sobre aquella noche cuando Lana lo atacó tanto a él como al novato.

Quien los había atacado era un vampiro, y los únicos vampiros que habían en Beacon Hills eramos nosotros. Así que uno de los míos trabajaba para Lana, y por la descripción que había podido darme Stiles, no había ninguna duda de quien era. Sin embargo... Había algo que no cuadraba...

\- Hey Vetle – me llamó Michael mientras se sentaba enfrente mía - ¿Hoy no sales con tu novio? - me preguntó risueño

\- No. Hoy no.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto preocupado. ¿Le ha pasado algo? - preguntó serio enderezándose en la silla

\- En realidad, sí. ¿Te acuerdas cuando encontramos al novato?

\- Sí. Se encontraba muy grave, por un momento pensé que no lo superaría. ¿Qué pasa con Alex? - me preguntó frunciendo el ceño

\- Vio a Lana, pero no quien le atacó

\- No. Dijo que se puso a su espalda y le inmovilizó – hizo memoria mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla - ¿No creerás que miente no?

\- No... ¿Los demás dónde están?

\- Se han ido. Estamos solos. - aseguró haciendo que yo asintiera conforme

\- Stiles sí que vio quien atacó a Alex

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí. Me ha descrito como era justo antes de que echara a correr buscando ayuda...

\- Una ayuda que no consiguió – aclaró haciendo una mueca

\- Estoy seguro, que a quien vio Stiles y que atacó a Alex, no fue otro que Theo

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro? No es que dude... pero si nos equivocamos de criatura... Sabes mejor que nadie como funcionan las leyes – terminó haciendo una mueca

\- Me lo ha detallado con todo detalle Mich. - aseguré sin ninguna duda – Además han encontrado un nuevo cadáver

\- Sabíamos que Theo podría traicionarnos de alguna manera...¿Pero cómo? Mantenemos a Theo vigilado con uno de nosotros... E incluso lo encerramos aquí aprovechando que durante el día no puede salir porque no tiene un colgante como nosotros. Y para más seguridad, le quitamos su capa

\- Solo hay una opción

\- ¿Estas pensando que...? - me miró incapaz de creer lo que estaba sugiriendo

\- Mich. No puedes decirle a nadie nada. Quizás Theo tiene un cómplice, y si es así es uno de los demás, y necesito averiguar quien.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- No, de momento no.

\- Pero tampoco es seguro. Quizás en algún momento alguno se despistara...

\- Lo sé, solo es una posibilidad.

\- Es peligroso que alguien conozca a Stiles

\- Lo sé. No puedo ponerlo en peligro. Por eso me tomo tantas molestias en ser tan cuidadoso cuando voy a verle.

\- Avisaré a Ryan

\- De acuerdo. Hablaré con Stiles, el chico es listo, quizás pueda ayudarnos con esto. Cuando hables con Ryan que no haya nadie cerca. Solo vosotros dos.

\- ¿Qué harás tú?

\- Aún nada. Esperaré a ver que te cuenta. No podemos atacar si no estamos seguros de nada

\- Bien. Nos vemos – se despidió dándome un apretón en el hombro

**FIN. P.V.Vetle**

 

Al día siguiente, Vetle le contó a Stiles, que gracias a la descripción que había hecho había dado con el esbirro de Lana, y también que podría haber un topo entre su grupo. Al principio Stiles se había sorprendido y aunque le hubiera gustado atizarle por lo que le había hecho a Alex, sabía que debían de andarse con cuidado.

No podían equivocarse de criatura. Bien era cierto que Vetle tuviera razón, pero también que se equivocara. Quizás Lana había traído a otra criatura que no tenía que ver nada con el grupo o que incluso ella misma ayudara de alguna manera.

Los siguientes días en los que Stiles apenas tenía deberes que hacer, se las pasaba investigando junto a su novio vampiro las posibles criaturas que se ajustaran a lo que vio en la nueva victima que había aparecido en el pueblo.

  
Días más tarde, Stiles se encontraba detenido en medio de la carretera en el bosque. Y no estaba ahí por gusto propio. Su amado jeep se le había sobrecalentado el motor y se había detenido dejándolo tirado en medio de la nada.

Stiles se encontraba nervioso, estaba solo y a merced de un posible ataque de Lana. Sin embargo, ella no había vuelto a aparecer, y deseaba que siguiera así. Pero no debía olvidar el traidor o la posible nueva criatura.

_\- ''Mierda. No podía esperar quietecito en casa, no...Tenía que ir a buscar pistas yo solo'' – se recriminó mentalmente_

Por eso en cuanto vio que el motor empezaba a echar humo, cogió su móvil y avisó a Vetle de que fuera a recogerle. Podía haber llamado a alguno de la manada, pero los ánimos estaban un poco caldeados, sobretodo cuando llegaba a clase con el extraño olor que pertenecía a Vetle y él se negaba a dar explicaciones o se negaba a cortar con él, a parte de que ya no aparecía en las reuniones o a los entrenamientos.

Stiles se encontraba sentado en la carretera, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del jeep mirando cosas en Internet para matar el tiempo. Cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío, y la sensación de que algo no estaba bien se instaló en su pecho. Se levantó procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco mientras intentaba averiguar de donde venía.

Entre las sombras, consiguió ver unos ojos rojos sobrenaturales que le miraban fijamente. La necesidad de correr le golpeó con fuerza al reconocer los mismos ojos del vampiro que había atacado a Alex. Stiles siguió su impulso y se echó a la carrera sin mirar atrás, adentrándose en el bosque, tropezándose con las rama e intentando no caerse al suelo. A su espalda podía escuchar con claridad los pasos de su perseguidor, cada vez más cerca.

De golpe, Stiles se encontró golpeando uno de los arboles, lanzando un quejido de dolor y escozor. Tocó con la mano la zona y comprobó que estaba sangrando, no era muy grave pero lo suficiente profundo.

Apoyado como estaba, vio delante suya a su perseguidor, resbalando por el tronco se dejó caer en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Tú no darás pelea como tu amigo? Eres aún más patético – sonrió mientras se acercaba a él

Stiles esperó hasta que le tuvo casi encima, y apretó la barra de hierro que se encontraba a su escondida a su espalda, y que había cogido antes de echar a correr. Golpeó con fuerza descargando toda la rabia contra la cabeza del vampiro.

El vampiro aturdido y adolorido por el golpe, miró con odio a Stiles. Esa hechicera le había ordenado que le llevara el chiquillo con vida, o acabaría pagando las consecuencias si la desobedecía. Sonriendo con maldad, dio unos pasos hasta camuflarse entre las sombras, acechándolo y desesperando a Stiles al no saber por donde atacaría.

Stiles miró con atención todo a su alrededor con la guardia bien alta, preparándose para el ataque. Apretó con fuerza la barra de hierro que seguía en sus manos y que se negaba a soltar. De reojo echó un vistazo a la pulsera que Deaton le había dado y que evitaba que su poder saliera.

El sonido de las ramas quebrarse llamó su atención, haciendo que girara listo para lanzar su segundo golpe. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta vio con horror que allí no había nadie, y que había caído en la trampa. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se vio boca abajo en el suelo, notando el peso en su espalda.

\- ¿Ya no eres tan duro, verdad mocoso? Me han pedido que te lleve vivo, pero creo que no te hará falta ninguno de los brazos. - dijo mientras agarraba uno de los brazos

Stiles luchó con todas su fuerzas para soltarse del agarre, pero era incapaz de sobrepasar la fuerza inhumana, lo único que había conseguido era ponerse boca arriba y mirarle a la cara, molestándose por la expresión divertida. Apretó los dientes negándose a dejar escapar ningún quejido y así satisfacerlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la barra apenas a unos centímetros de él, estirando el brazo mientras seguía moviéndose, agarrándola con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

\- Rinde te mocoso – rugió enseñando los colmillos

\- ¡Vete al infierno! - gritó mientras le clavaba la barra en el cuello. No dejó de incrustarla aún a pesar de que la sangre le manchaba el rostro y la mano que agarraba su brazo le clavaba las uñas.

Con dificultad, Stiles consiguió librarse del agarre, empujándolo hasta quitárselo de encima. Cansado y con esfuerzo le levantó, mirando al vampiro tirado de espaldas en el suelo, y como la sangre brotaba de la herida y su boca. La criatura le veía con tanto odio, que era incluso palpable, estirando la mano en un intento en vano de llegara a él.

Stiles no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento, hasta que vio como a poco a poco el movimiento disminuyendo, hasta que quedó completamente inerte en el suelo.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Stiles le dio la vuelta para volver a la carretera donde se encontraba el jeep. Dándole la espalda como lo hacia, no fue capaz de ver, que el cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a moverse de nuevo, llevándose la mano a la barra de cuello y de un tirón sacándola. El casi grito de dolor que sacó fue suficiente para que Stiles se diera cuenta de que aquello no había acabado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el vampiro se lanzó a hacia él, agarrándole de la pierna, incrustando sus garras y arañandole, sacandole un grito de dolor a Stiles, mientras intentaba patearle la cara.

Sin otra más opción que utilizar su poder, a pesar de que Lana pudiera encontrarle, Stiles arrancó la pulsera de su muñeca, dejando que su poder saliera con fuerza y lanzara al vampiro lejos.

Frotando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pudo observar con alivio, que ese ser no volvería a abalanzarse sobre él. Había conseguido lanzarlo hasta uno de los arboles, estacándolo entre sus ramas, atravesando su cabeza entre otras partes.

\- Eso para que aprendas... que nadie... puede con Stiles - jadeó a duras penas sintiéndose mareado por el dolor, la perdida de sangre y el agotamiento después de usar de esa manera tan brutal su poder. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos empezaron a pesarle, cerrándose aún cuando él intentaba lo contrario

  
Se supone que cuando mueres, ves un túnel y una luz al final del camino. Que tu cuerpo no pesa ni sientes dolor. No escuchas nada y te sientes en paz contigo mismo.

Pero Stiles no sentía nada de eso. Escuchaba a lo lejos a alguien hablar o gritar, no lo tenía muy claro. Era como estar debajo del agua, oyendo los sonidos amortiguados. A parte de que sentía un dolor muy agudo, pero no era capaz de comprender de donde le venía.

_\- ''Mi pierna... tengo herida la... pierna y mi costado'' - recordó_

Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos, pero su visión era demasiado borrosa y todo estaba muy oscuro. A lo lejos vio lo que le pareció una silueta que se acercaba, y se ponía a su lado

\- ¿Quién...? - quiso decir pero estaba demasiado cansado. La perdida de sangre y el uso de su poder habían agotado su cuerpo

\- ….les... tiles...Stiles... ¡STILES!

Stiles medio inconsciente, fue capaz de distinguir su nombre. Y guiándose por ese llamado, abrió los ojos e intentó enfocar bien su vista. Cuando lo consiguió sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a quien tenía enfrente.

\- Has... venido...

\- No lo suficientemente rápido. Lana nos puso en medio algunos de sus juguetes - se lamentó mientras lo cogía mejor y lo acunaba. Levantó la vista para encontrar a quien había herido a Stiles: Theo.

\- Nos digas... tonterías Vetle... Estas aquí – le dijo viendo su rostro lleno de cortes al igual que la ropa

\- No llegarás al hospital, y no puedo perderte...

\- No... yo no quiero... transformarme – le dijo con ojos lloroso – Quiero seguir... siendo humano... Me curaré...

\- Por favor Stiles. No soportaría no hacerlo, sabiendo que puedo. Te necesito – suplicó Vetle mientras le acariciaba la cara llena de sudor y sangre

\- Vetle... - escuchó una segunda voz - Se acercan los lobos – le dijo mirando alrededor

Vetle sin esperar más, le puso la pulsera que Stiles llevaba en su chaqueta para que no detectaran su olor, los lobos olerían la sangre de Stiles, pero no sabrían donde encontrarlo, para después cogerlo en brazos.

\- París, encárgate de todo antes de que vengan – ordenó a su compañero, quien asintió y se apresuró a cumplir

Después de encargarle esa tarea, corrió en dirección al hotel en donde se alojaba, necesitaba un lugar donde estuviera a salvo

 

Cuando Vetle llegó Valery abrió la puerta al escucharle llegar. Se sorprendió al verle llegar con un muchacho en brazos y herido. Todo el mundo se apartó para dejarle espacio y que entrara en la habitación.

\- Quietos todos – ordenó notando como los ojos les cambiaban de color. A pesar de no poder oler gracias a la pulsera, la visión roja era más que suficiente para que se les hiciera la boca agua

\- ¿Vetle que...? - preguntó Mich

\- Ryan hay que hacer algo – apresuró mirando a su tutor desesperado

\- Puedes transformarle – aconsejó con voz serena

\- Hola ¿chicos qué pasa? - saludó el recién llegado Alex - ¡¡Stiles!! - gritó mientras se acercaba a su amigo, pero siendo impedido por Michael

\- ¿Él es Stiles? - preguntaron asombradas las chicas - ¿Pero qué le ha pasado?

\- Vetle tienes que ayudarle – pidió Alex forcejeando para soltarse

\- Tienes que transformarlo, así se curará – habló Keisy

\- No quiere que lo haga. Quiere ser humano

\- Vetle si no lo haces puede morir. ¿Quieres eso? - apremió Valery

\- Hay otra solución – habló Ryan mientras se acercaba haciendo que todos le miraran expectantes – Si le das tu sangre, la herida se curará

\- ¿Funcionará? - preguntó ansioso mientras se acercaba a la cama

\- Si tiene fuerza de voluntad...   
\- Claro que la tiene. Hay que intentarlo, por favor – rogó Alex mientras dejaba de luchar entre los brazos de Michael

\- Stiles... Stiles despierta – pidió mientras le agitaba levemente el hombro, haciendo que Stiles le mirara con esfuerzo – Puedo salvarte

\- No quiero... la transformación

\- No la tendrás. - aseguró después de que Ryan negara – Necesitas mi sangre

\- ¿Eso podría ayudar?

\- Sí.

\- ¿No sería... peligroso?

\- Cabe la posibilidad de que tu poder ayude. Como si absorbiera la sangre. Si eso pasa, las heridas se curaran y el dolor irá desapareciendo - aseguró Ryan

\- Vale... confío en tí... - le dijo mientras le daba una débil sonrisa

Vetle viendo que tenía su aprobación, se llevó su muñeca a la boca y la mordió con fuerza, manteniendo la sangre en su boca, para después inclinarse para besar a Stiles y pasársela.

Ryan salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para darles mayor privacidad, y se reunió con el resto en el comedor. A la espera de que su jefe saliera tanto con buenas o malas noticias sobre el muchacho.

\- Vaya forma de conocer al novio de Vetle – se lamentó Michael mientras se sentaba en la silla con una botella de whisky y varios vasos – ¿Queréis? – ofreció mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca y bebía el contenido de un trago – La espera será larga – dijo mientras se volvía a llenar el vaso

Uno a uno, todos cogían un vaso y tomaban asiento, pasándose la botella entre ellos. Manteniéndose en silencio para no molestar. Únicamente se oía el ligero golpe del vaso al dejarlo en la mesa

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta, Vetle se mantenía arrodillado en el suelo, junto a la cama. Sujetando con una mano la de Stiles para que sintiera que estaba a su lado, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el pelo y limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con las toallas que le habían dejado. Contándole con el corazón encogido, los planes que podrían hacer cuando se recuperara.

\- Recupérate pronto mi preciosa constelación – deseó dándole un leve beso en los labios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan
> 
> Lamento las faltas de ortografía ^^U


	30. Mi Nueva Manada

Lo primero que vio Stiles nada más despertarse, fueron dos ojos de colores distintos que le miraban atentamente mostrando un inmenso alivio, y sonrió al reconocer a quien pertenecían. La respuesta recibida fue un pequeño beso en la frente y un 'bienvenido'.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó Vetle acariciando su cabello

\- Como si me hubiera atropellado una apisonadora. Pero estoy mejor que cuando me encontraste – sonrió dejándose mimar

\- Es bueno saberlo. ¿No te duele nada o te sientes mal?

\- No. Estoy bien. Un poco adormilado todavía, pero bien. - dijo mientras se movía haciéndole hueco en la cama

\- Estupendo – Vetle se tumbó a su lado con movimientos calculados

\- ¿Cómo sabías que tu sangre podría curarme? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi chispa, hubiera tomado tu sangre a malas?

\- No lo sabía, fue Ryan. Pues si pasaba eso, entonces no te habrías recuperado, y me habría visto obligado a transformarte para no perderte

\- ¿Ryan?

\- Es mi tutor. Estas en el hotel donde nos alojamos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tus amigos están aquí? - preguntó incorporándose mientras le miraba incrédulo – Dios... Menuda manera de presentarme a ellos. A saber que imagen les he dado. - farfulló tumbándose de nuevo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

\- Acabas casi de morir... ¿y te preocupa lo que piensen de tí? - preguntó sorprendido

\- Claro. Soy tu novio ¿no? Se suponía que me ibas a presentar formalmente. Yo daría una buena imagen, y ellos a mí. Y me tendría que ganar que ellos aprobaran lo nuestro con mi carisma. Y sería como con la cena de mi padre. - le explicó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

Vetle le siguió mirando con la misma cara de sorprendido. Definitivamente ese muchacho era un fuera de serie. ¿A cuántas personas le preocuparía quedar bien delante de la familia de su novio después de sufrir un ataque? Solo a Stiles.

Con una sonrisa Vetle se fue acercando a Stiles que seguía farfullando y maldiciendo quien demonios sabia qué, y le calló besándolo. Stiles se quedó unos segundo sorprendido por el ataque a su boca, pero enseguida cerró los ojos y le correspondió mientras se agarraba a su brazo, con la clara intención de que no se alejara.

Estuvieron varios minutos besándose, explorando sus bocas de manera tranquila sin dejar ningún rincón por recorrer. Hasta que el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta, anunciaron que dejaban de estar solos.

\- Vetle hemos comprado algunas cosas para tu novio – canturreó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta

Stiles se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, intentando que no vieran lo roja que estaba su cara, logrando que Vetle soltara una risa al verle actuar así.

  
Después de lavarse los dientes, ducharse y cambiar su ropa por la nueva que muy amablemente le habían comprado, se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño, criticando si se veía lo bastante presentable, a parte de verse algo más blanco de lo que normalmente era, para salir y conocer a los demás.

Una vez Vetle le vio salir, tomó su mano intentando que dejara de estar nervioso mientras le susurraba cosas en el oído, logrando que se relajara ligeramente. Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación se encontraron con seis personas que no conocía y que le esperaban de pie al otro lado de la sala, dándole espacio al recién llegado.

Alex sin embargo se lanzó a abrazarlo contento de ver a su amigo recuperado. Y tras decirle cuanto se alegraba, volvió al lado de los demás guiñándole un ojo para infundirle ánimos.

Stiles miró uno por uno los rostros que le observaban con curiosidad palpable, y algunos con pequeñas sonrisas que le invitaban a responderlas.

\- Amigos... Él es Stiles. Mi novio – presentó mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda y le instaba acercarse unos pasos.

\- En... encantado

\- Pero que guapo que és Vetle

\- Empiezo a comprender porque lo escondía de nosotros

Los comentarios sobre él hicieron que Stiles se sonrojara, haciendo que su corazón fuera más rápido y le empezaran a sudar las manos

\- Chicas, calmaos. Lo estáis asustando

\- Venga Mich. ¿No se ha asustado al saber lo que éramos y se va asustar por que le digamos que es guapo?

\- No les hagas caso

Stiles levantó la vista para encontrarse con la persona que le estaba hablando. Un hombre alto, de un metro ochenta y cinco. Pelo rubio y peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos castaños le vigilaban atentos y con cierta curiosidad. Estaba vestido con un traje de color azul oscuro y camisa granate, con los primeros botones desabrochados.

\- Soy Ryan – se presentó ofreciendo su mano

\- Stiles. Entonces tu eres el tutor de Vetle. Gracias a tí ahora estoy curado. Te lo agradezco – le devolvió el gesto

\- Y humano – terminó una chica que se acercó a él dando un pequeño salto poniendo al lado del recién presentado Ryan – Hola, soy Valery – se presentó jovialmente

Stiles miró a la chica que tenía delante de él. Era verdaderamente bonita. Tenía un rostro casi infantil, adornado con ojos marrones con tintes verdes y labios carnosos. Su cabello era cobrizo oscuro, casi castaño y estaba adornado con unas mechas moradas. Iba vestida con un vestido marrón que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, las mangas eran en forma de volantes de color beige. Y calzaba unas sandalias beige sujetas al pie con tacón de cuña. El vestido pegado a su cuerpo, le mostraba una hermosa figura.

\- Encantado – logró articular sonrojado

\- ¡Pero qué mono! Mira Keisy, es aún más guapo cuando se sonroja – dijo Valery para darle un beso en la mejilla – Y huele muy bien – ronroneó con deleite

Stiles cada vez se iba poniendo más rojo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran tantos piropos. A pesar de que Vetle se los decía casi todo el tiempo

Valery se apartó un poco para dejar pasar a quien Stiles supuso que se llamaba Keisy.

Ella una mujer con un aspecto más maduro que su amiga y también un poco más alta. Tenía el pelo corto y ligeramente despeinado que le llegaba hasta la mandíbula. Su color era incluso más rojo que el cabello de Lydia. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados caqui, una blusa cruzada de color crudo y unos botines negros con un poco de tacón grueso. Su ojo izquierdo era de colo azul, sin embargo le llenó de curiosidad ver que tenía un parche ocultándole el ojo derecho. El parche tenia un dibujo en forma de flor de color morado claro.

El rostro de Keisy con ese parche, le daba un aspecto peligroso, sin embargo, era un peligro hermoso. Parecía que la hacía más hermosa de lo que podría ser sin él.  
Keisy se acercó lentamente hacia él inclinándose, casi pegando su rostro al suyo, y sin disimuló le olió.

\- Tienes razón. Huele muy bien – sonrió mostrando sus dientes blanco y dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. Antes de apartarse, Keisy sacó la punta de su la lengua y le dio un pequeño lametón en la punta de la nariz. - Y muy dulce – sonrió traviesa - Hola Stiles, soy Keisy. Es un placer

Stiles se echó hacia atrás rojo por el atrevimientos, chocando su espalda con el pecho de Vetle, mientras ponía su mano delante de su cara en por si volvía a intentar otra cosa.

\- Dejadme ver a ese bocadito

\- No le llames así Mich – riñó Vetle arrugando el ceño

\- Venga Vetle. Tú eres el primero que lo piensa – respondió señalándolo. - Hola bocadito, me llamo Michael, pero mis amigos me llaman Mich o Mi. Así que eres libre de llamarme como gustes – saludó ofreciéndole la mano y una sonrisa amable. Stiles divertido le correspondió ambos gestos

\- Él es París – el nombrado hizo un gesto con la cabeza pero no se acercó – No es muy hablador, así que tranquilo. Ese chico es Erick – que le hizo un saludo con la mano

\- Falta uno de nosotros – hizo saber Erick

\- No vendrá – dijo Vetle haciendo que todos le miraran – Theo está muerto. Fue él quien atacó a Stiles

Stiles miró a Vetle sorprendido al saber que quien le había atacado pertenecía al grupo.

\- Él... atacó a Alex y fue él quien me... - intentó justificarse

\- Lo sabemos. Cuando me diste la descripción de quien acompañaba a Lana. Sin embargo, tenemos por desgracia reglas de que no podemos matar a los nuestros a no ser que seamos testigos de que hagan algo en contra.

\- Leyes estúpidas – farfulló París cruzándose de brazos

\- Muy cierto – apoyó Alex apretando los labios

\- Lo lamento Stiles – se disculpó

\- Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Al menos Lana ha perdido a un aliado – tranquilizó aliviado

\- Está algo blanco el bocadito – escuchó que decía Mich

\- Ha perdido mucha sangre – aclaró Ryan

\- Debería comer - aconsejó Paris

\- Te traeré algo - se ofreció Alex mirándole preocupado

\- No. De eso nada... – negó Keisy haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara

\- Iremos a comer a un bar para celebrar – terminó Valery emocionada mientras se abrazaba a Keisy

\- Me parece bien. ¿Alguna idea de un bar, restaurante o algo que esté bien? – secundó Michael mientras se frotaba las manos

\- Stiles está débil – replicó Vetle, pero fue ignorado por todos

\- Aquí al lado hay un restaurante con buena pinta – informó Keisy mientras abría la marcha hacia la puerta, seguida de todos los demás.

\- Serán... - maldijo Vetle mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz

\- A mí me gusta la idea – dijo Stiles divertido – Estoy bien y salir seguramente me sentará mejor – aseguró mientras cogía su mano y tiraba de ella para seguir a los demás. Vetle se dejó arrastrar viéndole preocupado.

  
\- ¡¿Dos días?! ¿¡Llevo durmiendo dos días?! - gritó Stiles en plena calle haciendo que todo el mundo le mirara. Sin embargo los vampiros parecían que se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a él porque siguieron con sus cosas como si esos arrebatos fueran lo más normal. - ¡Mierda! Mi padre estará echando humo

\- Le dije que estabas conmigo – le dijo Vetle haciendo que Stiles le mirara

Tal y como habían sugerido/ordenado las chicas, salieron todos a comer en un restaurante. Ahí Stiles tuvo que pasar el mismo interrogatorio que había sufrido Vetle con su padre, e incluso más intensivo, sobretodo cuando las chicas le preguntaban cosas privadas. Cuando buscaba a Alex para que le ayudara, éste le sacaba la lengua y seguía comiendo.

A pesar de que Stiles les había dicho que era peligroso por la manada, al final habían acabado dando una vuelta por el pueblo. Stiles miraba en cada esquina por si veía a alguien de la manada, pero la actitud tan segura de todos y la mano de Vetle agarrando las suya, sintiendo sus dedos entrelazados y algún que otro beso que le daba, terminaron por tranquilizarle y disfrutó del paseo participando en todas las conversaciones. Todo iba bien hasta que cayó en la cuenta de unos pequeños detalles: el ataque, su jeep abandonado y la preocupación de su padre y la manada.

\- Joder... Mi padre me va a castigar hasta fin de siglo – se lamentaba por no haberle llamado nada más despertar

\- Sabe que estas bien – aseguró Vetle – Le llamé cuando me aseguré que no corrías peligro. Sabía que los lobos le avisarían en cuanto no dieran contigo. - siguió hablando cuando Stiles le miró pidiendo más información – Y para que estuviera más tranquilo, le dije que Alex estaba también

\- Los lobos sintieron tu chispa e iban hacia vosotros. Vetle tuvo que traerte al hotel. En cuanto empezabas a mejorar le llamó y le dijo – explicó Michael

\- Tuvimos que tergiversar un poquito la verdad – confió Valery haciendo que Stiles los mirara intrigados

\- Vetle le dijo que un oso te atacó, pero que llegó a tiempo para salvarte. Salvo por alguna que otra herida – continuó Alex

\- ¿Un oso? - le miró escéptico sin creer que fuera cierto

\- Llevamos a un oso despistado por algunos cazadores, acercándolo y así que dejara sus huellas. Por supuesto París se encargó del cuerpo de Theo antes de que llegaran, y camufló su sangre - explicó Ryan

\- Le dije que la herida no era grave, pero que necesitabas reposo. Tú padre me lo agradeció y me pidió que le fuera contando tu mejoría – terminó Vetle restando importancia

\- Si que le has caído bien – rió al ver lo bien que se lo había tomado su padre

\- Te dejaremos en la comisaria o en tu casa. - ofrecieron mirándole esperando que eligiera.

\- Mi padre está trabajando. Iré a verle, estoy seguro que preferiría eso.

Tal y como había dicho Stiles, todos se dirigieron a la comisaria del sheriff. Quien salió al saber que Alex y Vetle estaban ahí, para agradecer el que salvaran a su hijo. Se despidieron y padre e hijo entraron dentro de la comisaria, esperando a que fuera la hora para ir a casa.

  
\- Todos estaban preocupados – dijo su padre mientras ponía la mesa – Pero les dije que estabas a salvo

\- ¿Les dijiste algo? - preguntó parando todo movimiento. Como su padre se hubiera quedado con el nombre que le dijo Vetle y la manada buscara información, sabrían de ellos y la caza comenzaría

\- Solo les dije que estabas a salvo con Alex y con tu novio. Y que estabas bien. Que me lo habías presentado y que no tenía ninguna preocupación

\- Estupendo – suspiró aliviado al ver que su padre no les había dicho la clase de criatura que era Vetle mientras terminaba de servir la comida. - Por cierto, esta noche saldré con Vetle y los demás

\- ¿Eran esos sus amigos?

\- Si, se conocen... de la misma universidad y llevan mucho juntos. - dijo con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- ¿Universidad? - preguntó su padre sorprendido

\- Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pero son seres sobrenaturales ¿no?

\- Scott y los demás también y van al instituto. Igual que fueron Peter y Derek

\- Punto para tí – concedió su padre

\- Además estará Alex. Alex es mi amigo ¿Te acuerdas de Alex? Alex te cae bien. Además todos son adultos responsables, y salvo él y yo todos son sobrenaturales. Estaré seguro.

\- Quieres salir con tu novio de fiesta, mientras los demás van a su bola. ¿O es qué lo demás van de fiesta y tú estarás con tu novio a vuestra bola?

Stiles se encogió de hombros diciendo que ambas estaban bien y que podía elegir la que quisiera sin problema.

\- ¿No estabas herido? ¿Seguro que es buena idea que salgas?

\- He reposado dos días. Y estoy mejor. Es viernes, noche de fiesta.

\- Si te sientes mal... - empezó su padre señalándolo con el tenedor

\- Diré que quiero volver a casa o te avisaré. ¡Gracias! - terminó mientras subía con prisa las escaleras para ducharse y vestirse.

Mientras se vestía, Stiles se miró las heridas. O mejor dicho, en donde deberían de estar, pero ahí, en su blanca piel, o había signos de nada, ni siquiera un pequeña cicatriz o marca.

Diez minutos más tarde, el timbre sonaba y su padre le gritaba que su novio ya había llegado. 'Novio'. Stiles nunca pensó que esa palabra pudiera ser tan bonita o que pudiera salir de su boca.

Bajando, intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo, Stiles llegó donde Vetle y su padre estaban conversando. Vetle tan arrebatador como siempre. Y el saber que todo el mundo vería lo atractivo que era en comparación con él, hizo que las ganas de salir decayeran. Pero el pequeño beso sobre sus labios, sin importarle pero respetando que su padre estuviera delante, y el refulgir de los ojos del vampiro al verle hicieron que sus ganas de salir se redoblaran y deseó que todo el mundo viera que semejante hombre, era suyo. Que le había elegido a él y el resto podía nadar en el infierno.

  
_\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo a mi alrededor causa furor? - se preguntó divertido Stiles viendo que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia Alex, Mich, Valery y Keisy, que iban a la delantera._

Y entendía el porqué. Si quitaba a Vetle, que no le había soltado desde que bajaron del jeep, declarando que no estaba libre ninguno de los dos, Michael y Alex eran los dos hombres más guapos.

Michael llevaba un suéter de pico, de manga corta y de color blanco. Y encima una americana negra con las mangas arremangadas. Unos pantalones rojo oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Fiel a su actitud coqueta, sonreía a todo el mundo y les guiñaba el ojo mientras lanzaba su sonrisa arrebatadora.

Alex sin embargo, iba algo más informal y algo más serio. Llevaba un suéter negro, de tirantes anchos y con el dibujo de unas garras. Pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y sus botines. Y con la pulsera de cuero y el anillo.

\- ¡¡Fiesta!! - escuchó que chillaban las chicas. Logrando que más miradas se posaran en ellas e incluso Stiles pudo ver que alguno babeaba al verlas

Valery llevaba un vestido de paloma de honor de color naranja corto hasta los muslos. En el pecho habían de adorno volantes y en su cintura un cinturón de anilla negro. Llevaba unos zapatos de aguja altos atados al tobillos de color negro. Solamente se había maquillado los labios de color naranja brillante, y había dejado su pelo suelto. En ambas muñecas tenia dos pulsera con el mismo color: naranja y negro

Y Keisy llevaba un vestido negro de un solo tirante, y éste formaba varias tiras hasta llegar un poco más abajo del hombro. Igual de corto que el de Valery, también llevaba unas medias marrones que tenían dibujados pequeños puntos. Sus zapatos eran de tiras y del mismo color que el vestido, y también de aguja.

Sin embargo a pesar de que todos se lo estaban pasando bien, notó que algo ocurría con Vetle, así que haciéndoles una señal para que se adelantaran, le llevó a una esquina preocupado.

\- Stiles, tengo la imperiosa necesidad de morderte – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura y hacía que se apoyara en las pared

\- ¿Quieres morderme? - preguntó sorprendido mientras llevaba sus manos a su hombros y los frotaba

\- Desde que me diste a probar tu sangre... No puedo evitarlo... - dijo con un gemido lastimero mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello – Y es que hueles tan bien...

\- Oh... Bueno...

\- Si no estas de acuerdo, solo dilo Stiles – le dijo mientras le miraba con sus ojos rojos y los colmillos fuera

Stiles se quedó mirando ese rostro tan hermoso, y al pensar en esos colmillos perforando su piel, provocaron un latigazo de puro placer. Encontrándose a sí mismo deseando que lo hiciera

\- Vale – suspiró mientras lo acercaba a él – Muérdeme. ¿No me convertirás no? - quiso asegurarse

\- Jeje no. Solo un pequeño sorbo – rogó mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo lamiendo con deleite el cuello que se le ofrecía para después rozas levemente los colmillos

\- Oh... joder... - gimió de placer – Vale, sí, me da igual... - suspiró mientras ladeaba la cabeza para dejarle espacio mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos por las sensaciones

Vetle sin embargó, desabotonó la camisa negra que llevaba Stiles y la hizo a un lado para dejar su hombro al descubierto, todo ello sin dejar de repartir besos y lamidas.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado para él, la ansias de probar de nuevo su sangre, su olor natural mezclado con la excitación que estaba sintiendo, su dulce voz rota por los gemidos y sentir sus dedos clavándose en su espalda mientras iba notando como se despertaba su erección. Así que sin aguantar más y dándole un último beso, Vetle clavó los colmillos en su tierna piel, sacandole un quejido de dolor a Stiles.

El sabor de su sangre explotó en su boca, sacandole un gemido de puro placer. Consciente de que lastimaba al chico, Vetle se pegó todavía más a su cuerpo, frotando su muy despierto miembro contra el del adolescente, logrando que olvidara el dolor.

Stiles sintió un último lametón en la zona herida, para poco después ver el rostro de Vetle. Sus ojos rubíes tan brillantes, con los labios manchados de su sangre, resbalando un pequeño hilo hacia su mandíbula. Sin embargo, lejos de asustarse por semejante imagen, lo que sintió fue que el placer aumentaba y sobretodo con el repetitivo roce de ambas erecciones.

Sin poder evitarlo, atrapó su cara y la acercó a la suya, lamiendo el hilo que había dejado su propia sangre hasta introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, siendo bien recibido al momento. Sintió como el tiempo dejaba de pasar y las voces y la música desaparecían. Únicamente quería estar ahí, en esa esquina medio iluminada, en brazos de Vetle y que se siguieran devorando sus bocas sin descanso, tragándose los gemidos del otro, aumentado cada vez más la intensidad de los besos y de la fricción. Entre beso y beso, Vetle se hizo un corte en la lengua, dándole de beber su sangre.

No supo cuento tiempo pasó hasta que sintió a Vetle alejarse de su cuerpo, que enseguida echó de menos sentirlo. Vio que tenía los ojos cerrados buscando una concentración que estaba muy lejos, para luego asegurarse que las heridas de los colmillos ya habían desaparecido por completo

\- Tenemos que volver con los demás – dijo con la voz ronca mientras besaba su cuello

\- Va a ser que no – negó mientras se apegaba a él y lo abrazaba fuertemente evitando que escapara – No puedes dejarme a las puertas del paraíso y luego decir que tenemos que volver – replicó mientras besaba su mandíbula y metía su manos entre su pelo

\- No eres el único mi pequeña constelación – recalcó mientras lo agarraba e la cintura para que sintiera su erección, sacandole a ambos un gemido.

\- ¿Ves?... Ahh... Mandales un mensaje y vayámonos – sugirió

\- No podemos – negó mientras se movía contra Stiles – Parrish no tardará en venir y...

\- ¿Qué tiene... que ver Parrish con esto? ...Ahhh... Vetle – consiguió decir mientras lanzaba un gemido más fuerte al recibir un pequeño mordisco en su cuello

\- Que tu padre lo ha mandado para asegurarse que ibas a estar aquí. Y no lo que tú y yo queremos acabar – explicó mientras succionaba su cuello y apretaba su culo

\- Ahhh.... No puedes... succionarme la sangre... Dios... ponerme como me estas poniendo y luego dejarme... aahh... a medias – replicó enfadado - ¡Ésta sería la tercera vez! No te dejaré que me succiones más la sangre

\- No te olvides que no eres el único. Y tranquilo... Estaré encantado de succionarte otra cosa – prometió dándole una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios

\- ¡¡Joder!! Voy a acabar y entonces si que nos iremos.

\- Entonces será mejor dejarlo aquí. No sería buena idea si te mancharas – dijo y se alejó del cuerpo de Stiles. Quien tuvo que apoyarse en la pared porque sus temblorosas piernas no eran capaces de sujetarle

\- ¡Eres un...! Maldito vampiro. Termina esto - farfulló molesto exigiéndole

\- Lo haré. Pero no hoy ni aquí. Porque cuando vaya a terminarlo, no será en una calle sucia a la vista de cualquiera. Sino un sitio donde estarás cómodo y entonces te haré tantas veces el amor... que aún cuando ya no esté dentro de tí, me sentirás - le susurró la oído con voz ronca haciendo que un escalofrío azotara a Stiles haciéndole gemir

\- Sigue así... y entonces sí que tendremos que irnos, porque estoy tan cerca... - gimió lastimeramente intentando controlarse

\- Vamos – le dijo agarrándolo de la mano mientras le besaba para después tirar de él y entrar a la discoteca

 

Después de haber conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, que su erección se fuera dormir y dejara de molestarle, estuvo bailando con Keisy y Valery, mientras había estado bebiendo una simple coca cola.

_\- No puedes aliviarte. Si yo no lo hago, tú tampoco – le había dicho Vetle con maldad_

_\- Coca cola de momento. Cuando Parrish se marche te dejaré beber – prometió con un beso para cerrar el trato_

Y ahí estaba, bailando con Alex y Michael. Cuando terminó por fin su primer vaso de alcohol, se dirigió a la barra a por otro. Moviendo las caderas al son de la música esperando su vaso, mientras buscaba a las chicas que habían desaparecido.

De repente, sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo y le giraban casi de golpe, haciendo que se mareara un poco. Cuando su sentido del equilibrio volvió a su sitio, se dio cuenta que el causante no era otro que Scott, que le miraba enfadado y casi a punto de transformarse

\- ¿¡Stiles!? ¿Qué demonios... tienes idea de como estábamos? ¿¡Por qué no nos has llamado?! Sentimos tu chispa y cuando fuimos tu sangre estaba en el suelo.

\- No pude llamarte. Además solo fue un oso

\- ¿Y cómo ha llegado ese oso? ¿Y por qué no has podido llamarnos? Nos tenías el corazón en un puño - exigió sacando a relucir sus ojos de alfa

\- ¡¡Stiles!! - escuchó que alguien le llamaba, o mejor dicho, que alguien le rugía

Stiles se pegó tanto a la barra que pensó que se había subido encima. Con paso rápido y cara de cabreo a más no poder, se acercaba Derek mientras apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que pesó si no era gracias a que era un hombre lobo, toda sus dientes se habrían caído en pedazos.

\- ¡¡Se puede saber que demonios pasa contigo!! - le medio gritó cogiéndole con fuerza de los brazos

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Mierda Derek! - exigió mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho intentado alejarlo

\- Tú... - empezó con los ojos abiertos - ¿Stiles que has hecho con él? No te das cuenta de que puede ser peligroso ¡¡No puedes ir restregándote con vete a saber qué!! Maldita sea, ¿desde cuando eres así?

\- Déjame chucho idiota. ¿¡Y a tí que te importa?!

Después de muchos gritos amortiguados por la fuerte música, y que la gente estaba más concentrada en emborracharse que en ayudar a un pobre estudiante, Stiles pensó que no iba a tener forma civilizada de salir de esa. Hasta que dos preciosos ángeles se acercaron por detrás de los hombres lobo, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos, demostrando lo enfadadas que estaban.

\- ¡Aquí estas Stiles! - le dijo Valery mientras se hacia hueco soltándole de entre los brazos de Derek, quien la miraba sorprendido, y notando que había algo raro en esa chica

\- ¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a librarte de nosotras? - le dijo Keisy coquetamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le abrazaba por un brazo

\- Después de que te curáramos tan bien... vas y nos abandonas – hizo un mohín Valery – Vamos, Vetle está siendo detenido por Alex y Mich para no crear una batalla, y no lo tienen nada fácil – le dijo tan bajito en el oído que apenas podrían haberlo escuchado los lobos

\- Lo siento... pero vosotros no soy bienvenidos.

Cada una agarró de un brazo a Stiles y se lo llevaron hacía donde los demás estaban. En cuanto llegó a donde Vetle, éste le abrazó mientras le sobaba la espalda, mientras le contaba que la manada estaba ahí y que podía ser peligroso. Sin embargo los demás negaron en cuanto sugirió que debían irse y tras asegurarse que Stiles había olvidado el mal rato, siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose, cambiando de sitio y perdiéndose de la vista de los hombres lobo gracias a la multitud.

  
Varias horas después y cansados de la música, acordaron ir a un pub para cambiar de ambiente. Todo iba bien. Keisy y Valery conseguían copas gratis de sus ligues, Michael y Alex estaban sentados en la barra bebiendo y riendo de a saber que cosas. Y Vetle y Stiles en una esquina, lejos de la gente, pero a la vista del grupo. Ambos abrazados entre sí mientras se mecían lentamente, besándose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y pasando de las miradas y silbidos que les lanzaban.

\- ¡¡Stiles!!

Se separaron con parsimonia para mirar a la persona que había interrumpido el momento. Stiles ya sabía quien era, había escuchado ese timbre tantas veces que lo tenía grabado. Derek le miraba completamente molesto y alternaba su mirada entre el adolescente y a la criatura que desconocía y se encontraba junto a él.

\- ¿Quién es Stiles? - preguntó Vetle sin mostrarse molesto por las dagas que le lanzaba el hombre lobo.

\- Solo es Derek

\- Entonces... no es nadie importante – concluyó volviendo a besarle siendo correspondido por un Stiles que estaba más que de acuerdo de pasar de los hombres lobo que les habían seguido

Derek se quedó helado nada más atravesar la puerta del pub. Había seguido a Stiles en cuanto se dio cuenta que se habían marchado, siguiendo el olor que estaba en él. Y más al notar que esas dos mujeres que había ido cuando estaba hablando con él, no era humanas. Tenían el mismo olor: cenizas y sangre

Pero las palabras que Stiles había dicho hacían eco en su cabeza repitiéndose incontables veces, dejandole sorprendido, y a pesar de las risas de burla que esas mujeres le lanzaban, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo.

_Solo es Derek. Solo es Derek. Solo es Derek_

Lo había dicho con menosprecio, como si en vez de ser alguien conocido, de tratarse de la persona que Stiles había dicho que se había enamorado, fuese una cosa.

_Entonces... no es importante_

Le había dicho como si no mereciera la pena ni siquiera mirarle o prestarle atención. Y Stiles no le había dicho absolutamente nada para desmentir aquello. Scott al ver que su cuerpo temblaba listo para saltar sobre la pareja, pero consciente de las personas que miraban expectantes a ver que pasaba, no tuvo otra opción que obligar a que se marcharan de allí.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Scott miró con el ceño fruncido por última vez a su amigo, que pasaba de ellos mientras se comía la boca con ese hombre. Le molestaba la actitud que había tomado. Pero ya hablaría con él en el instituto, ahí la manada evitaría que se escapara y le exigiría respuestas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana voy a estar todo el día fuera de casa y quizas no pueda pasarme por aquí. Así que os deseo a tod@s ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
> Un saludo ^^
> 
> Mi twitter^^: @Kivha_Chan


	31. Uniendonos  - Parte 1

Los rayos del sol eran realmente molestos, ¿por qué tenían que molestar cuando más a gusto estas durmiendo? Intentando que se alejaran de su cara, intentó esconderla entre su almohada mientras farfullaba cosas que ni él mismo era capaz de entender. Sin embargo el sonido de una risa masculina, provocó que detuviera su huida. Con pereza abrió los ojos mirando a su acompañante, acostado de lado en su cama y con ropa distinta a la de anoche.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos – murmuró con pereza

Stiles miró al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, dirigiéndole esa bonita sonrisa que era solo para él. Se estiró y se levantó de la cama bajo su atenta mirada, siguiéndole todos los movimientos

\- Ahora vengo – dijo mientras salía de su cuarto poniendo dirección al cuarto de baño para asearse un poco

Cuando volvió a su cuarto se encontró a Vetle en la misma posición en la que le había dejado. Se tumbó a su lado y ambos se dieron un beso de buenos días, haciéndoles suspirar de satisfacción.

Hablaron toda la mañana de cosas sin sentido, gastándose pequeñas bromas y compartiendo ligeras caricias y deliciosos besos.

\- Cuando dijiste que Theo había muerto... me fijé que uno de ellos parecía más afectado que el resto – contó Stiles mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Vetle

\- Te refieres a Erick – afirmó mientras daba pequeñas caricias en su pelo y brazo

\- Quizás eran amigos... o estaban muy unidos o algo...

\- No lo sé... El día que os atacó a tí y al novato, Theo estaba bajo la vigilancia de Erick

\- ¿Crees que también es el cómplice de Lana? - preguntó Stiles preocupado

\- No hay otra explicación. Y ya sabes que no podemos matar a uno de los nuestros hasta que no estemos completamente seguros de que han cometido una falta grave. - confesó frustrado

\- Quizás Lana haya hecho algún conjuro o algo y esté siendo su marioneta sin saberlo. Quizás por eso ayudó a Theo – aventuró Stiles. No quería creer que alguno de sus nuevos amigos pudieran traicionar a Vetle, después de lo que él había hecho por ellos.

\- Es una posibilidad, sí – aceptó – Pero hasta que no sepamos como lo hace...

\- ¿Lana a vuelto a matar a alguien?

\- Sí, pero no en Beacon Hills. Sabe que nosotros, los lobos y tu padre estamos buscando pistas después de la última. Así que se va otros lugares a buscar victimas

\- Pero... - sabiendo que había algo más

\- Es raro... No hay indicios de que haya usado ningún ritual. Solo las mata y las desangra, dejando sus cuerpos. No hay símbolos en los cadáveres como en los otros

\- Quizás la esté acumulando para la batalla que muy seguramente tendrá lugar. Según lo que me contasteis... usa la sangre como medio para aumentar sus poderes... cuanta más sangre tenga... más duraderos serán

\- ¿Sabes? Eres un chico muy listo – coqueteó

\- Lo sé. - presumió para después besarle

Cuando se separaron, Stiles se le quedó mirando pensativo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es solo que... desde que me diste tu sangre... me he dado cuenta que ya no tomo el abderall. Incluso he podido dormir mejor y seguido

\- Quizás mi sangre haya sido absorbida por tu poder y puede que actúen como un tranquilizante. O puede que al igual que tus heridas, te lo haya curado.

\- Si, puede ser...

\- No te estas transformando – aseguró mientras le besaba el cuello

\- Lo sé – rió dejándose hacer. - Vetle... - gimió cuando sitió sus colmillos rozaron su piel, tentándolos a ambos.

Vetle cubrió con su cuerpo a Stiles poniéndose encima, pero sin dejar caer todo su peso, mientras devoraba esa boca que lo tenía loco. Conforme el beso se iba haciendo más apasionado, ambos cuerpos buscaban crear un mayor contacto, haciéndoles soltar cortos gemidos y algún que otro gruñido, acompañado de sus nombres

Las manos de Vetle se fueron colando por debajo de la camiseta de Stiles, tocando con la yema de sus dedos los costados y su estómago, sacandole suspiros y enviando escalofríos que le hacían temblar y aumentar el agarre que el adolescente tenía en su cuello y espalda, acercándolo más.

En un momento Stiles, puso sus manos en el duro pecho del vampiro mientras hacía fuerza para que entendiera que quería que se quitara de encima. Al comprender lo que Stiles quería decirle, Vetle se apartó hacia un lado dejandole espacio. Stiles al ver cumplido su cometido, se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y se levantó de ella, quedando enfrente. Sin saber de donde había sacado ese pensamiento, Stiles llevó sus manos al bajo de la camiseta, y con movimientos lentos, empezó a subírsela para quitársela, todo ello sin apartar los ojos de Vetle.

Una vez fuera, Stiles miró con cierta vergüenza al hombre que seguía sentado en la cama. Era consciente de que su cuerpo no era el más sexy del mundo, a pesar de que ya no estaba tan flaco. Solo esperaba no cortar el momento tan íntimo que estaban teniendo, por culpa de su arrebato de parecer sexy o erótico.

Vetle se movió hacia donde estaba Stiles, sentándose en el borde la cama. Viendo maravillado el torso de chico del que estaba más que enamorado. Admirando su piel blanca y delicada, tan llena de lunares. Quería tocarlos todos, memorizarlos y besarlos sin parar.

Vetle levantó las manos y con suavidad tocó sus costados, como si aquello que tenía entre sus manos fuera de cristal. Sin apartar su rojos ojos de Stiles, producto de la excitación, acarició con sus manos toda porción de piel posible, desde las costillas hasta la cadera, pasando por su pecho, brazos y espalda.

La sensaciones que sentía Stiles siendo tocado de esa manera, era como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Sin embargo no pudo reprimirlos más cuando Vetle le agarró de la cadera acercándolo a él, y se dedicó a besar su estómago, pasando su lengua por sus músculos apenas notorios y se entretenía jugando con su ombligo.

\- Eres el pecado hecho realidad – aseguró Vetle con la voz ronca, repartiendo besos y lamidas allá donde alcanzaba su boca

\- ¿Y tú... entonces qué eres? - preguntó con las mejillas rojas mirando lo que hacia

\- Yo no soy más que una criatura que ha sido hecha para caer a tus pies – sopló sobre la zona húmeda que había dejado, complacido de ver ese cuerpo temblar

\- Vetle... - llamó mientras jugaba con su pelo - ¡¡Aaaahhh!! - gimió con fuerza cerrando los ojos cuando sintió su boca sobre su erección. Su saliva traspasando sus delgados pantalones y ropa interior al igual que el aliento, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y tuviera que agarrarse a sus hombros con fuerza para no caer.

Vetle agarró a Stiles y lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama, besandole con pasión desenfrenada mientras con su mano frotaba la erección, provocando gemidos que iban directos a su boca.

Besó su mandíbula... bajó a su cuello donde beso, lamió y succionó creando marcas... Acarició un hombro con su mano libre mientras besaba el otro, bajando por su pecho, dándole el mismo tratamiento que a su cuello. Entreteniéndose en sus pezones hasta que se volvieron completamente rojos y sensibles... lamiendo su estómago y vientre hasta llegar a la goma del pantalón.

Stiles alzó la cadera, dándole el permiso que necesitaba para seguir su exploración. Dándose el lujo de desgarrar su bóxer y separar sus piernas para tener mejor vista, viendo con satisfacción a Stiles que solamente era capaz de gemir y deshacerse en la cama, dejándose hacer.

Sin reparos agarró ese caliente trozo de carne masturbandolo lentamente, mientras lamía la punta, besando la extensión y deleitándose con el olor del chico, ahora intensificado por la excitación.

Dejándose llevar y asegurándose que los gemidos de Stiles no eran más que de puro placer, se lo metió en la boca, primero lentamente para habituarla. Con una mano mantuvo pegado el cuerpo de Stiles a la cama, controlando así que no se levantara y se introdujera de golpe.

Una vez seguro que no tendría problemas, sacó la erección de su boca, haciendo que Stiles soltara un gemido lastimero. Sonriendole, agarró sus dos manos y besando sus palmas, se las llevó a su propia cabeza.

Stiles le miró sorprendido, pues prácticamente le estaba dejando el mando, tendría el control de la velocidad y la profundidad que él quisiera. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, y rezó para no lastimarle o incomodarle de alguna manera.

Vetle le sonrió y dando un pequeño beso en la punta, la introdujo en su boca, a la espera de Stiles.

Al principio, Stiles ejerció poca presión en sus manos, pero conforme iba cogiendo confianza, toda vergüenza dio paso a la lujuria desenfrenada, aumentando la presión de sus manos en la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo, gimiendo sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírle.

\- ¡¡Joder!! - gritó mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos

\- ¿Te he lastimado? - preguntó Vetle al sacarse el miembro de la boca, anulando con facilidad la presión que ejercían las manos de Stiles sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Bromeas? Vuelve hacerlo... vuelve hacer lo que has hecho – pidió mirándole con las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se le veia el color

\- ¿Te has gustado sentir mis colmillos rozándolo? - preguntó sonriendo con maldad mientras abría la boca y le enseñaba como se lamia los colmillos

\- ¡¡Dios!! Si... en realidad todo... bastante... Definitivamente tengo un problema... con los componentes de tu boca – soltó haciendo reír al vampiro, quien volvió al trabajo.

\- Vetle... para... oh joder... estoy a... - llamó tirando de su pelo intentando detenerle, pero su cadera se movía buscando la liberación en esa boca que le estaba dando tanto placer

Sin embargó, Vetle se negó apartarse, succionando con más ímpetu, deseando que alcanzara el orgasmo y que no tardó en llegar. Stiles gritó tensando todo su cuerpo, arqueándose levemente de la cama. Dejándose caer de nuevo, con todo el cuerpo flácido y la cabeza en blanco, mientras buscaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Vetle tragó la esencia de Stiles casi con deleite, succionando su miembro ahora lacio, sacando hasta la última gota que pudiera salir.

Stiles lo vió erguirse mientras lamía sus labios, y notaba como tocaba su miembro con sus dedos.

\- Dame... dame unos minutos... y te prometo que... estará listo – aseguró con la voz entrecortada

\- Estoy mirando que no te he dañado – dijo viéndole divertido

\- Lo único que... ha sido dañado, es mi cerebro... creo que se ha licuado – aseguró con una sonrisa

Stiles estiró sus brazos buscando que el vampiro se tumbara sobre él, cuando notó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, gimió buscando su boca, sin darle importancia el notar su propio sabor, excitándolo aún más. Queriendo sentir su piel contra la suya, Stiles levantó su camiseta buscando quitársela y tirarla sin importar donde, haciendo una separación que apenas duró unos segundos y volviendo a unir sus labios al igual que ambos pechos. Stiles abrió sus piernas dejandole espacio, sus manos sujetaron a sus caderas con fuerza, buscando adentrarse entre sus pantalones, arañando sin fuerza su ancha espalda. Tocando y memorizando cuanto podía, buscando que siguiera soltando jadeos y gruñidos que le ponían la piel de gallina, mientras él dejaba escapar los suyos propios, ladeando su cuello para darle mejor acceso, mordiéndose el labio de puro placer. Y es que encajaban tan bien sus cuerpos, que parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Vetle se sentó en la cama, y sin esfuerzo se llevó el cuerpo de Stiles con él, poniéndolo encima suya.

Sin vergüenza y deseando devolverle algo del placer recibido, Stiles palpó por encima del pantalón el miembro completamente duro y necesitado. Sin esperar, desabrochó por completo los pantalones, y a pesar de que era consciente de que nunca había hecho eso con otra persona, se dejó llevar, adentrando la mano por encima de la ropa interior, logrando que Vetle gimiera su nombre

Vetle metió su propia mano en sus pantalones, buscando la de Stiles, y haciendo que abarcara cuando pudiera, pidiéndole más presión en su agarre. Con cada presión de esa pequeña mano, Vetle gemía y rugía sin cesar el nombre de Stiles entre beso y beso, dejándose masturbar y moviendo su cadera buscando más.

Ambas caderas se movían, friccionando sin parar las erecciones. Stiles estaba agarrado con fuerza al cuello de Vetle gimiendo en su oído, mientras Vetle mordía su cuello, sin poder contenerse, borracho de placer. Tenía sus manos agarrando su culo con fuerza, consciente de las marcas que habrían más tarde, ejerciendo presión para mover ese cuerpo encima suyo. Cerca del final, los movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos y desesperados, y los gemidos más agudos y entrecortados.

El final de ambos llegó a la vez, manchando el estomago del otro, y la ropa de Vetle, pero seguían moviéndose buscando prolongar el placer, besándose sin fuerza. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento, mirándose a los ojos, repartiendo y recibiendo carias, sonriendo tontamente al ver el estado en el que estaban. Con las mejillas rojas, sudados, con el pelo pegado a la frente, con los labios rojos, uno de tanto beso e hinchados y el otro por la sangre

\- ¿Stiles?

El llamado acompañado de un portazo provocó que ambos dieran un respingo por la sorpresa, mirándose con los ojos abiertos, quietos como estatuas a la espera de que no hubiera sido real.

\- ¿Hijo estas en casa?

\- ¡Mierda! - maldijo Stiles en un susurró al escuchar a su padre - ¿Por qué no nos has avisado? - reclamó sin levantar la voz

\- Discúlpame... pero estaba más pendiente de alcanzar 'el paraíso' – replicó medio en broma y medio preocupado

\- Tanto que alardeáis de los sentido agudos y mira para que sirve... - farfulló mientras se levantaba de encima de Vetle buscando algo que ponerse

\- Mis sentidos estabas completamente puestos en tí y en lo que estábamos haciendo, como comprenderás – contestó mientras cogía un pañuelo y se limpiaba los restos de ambos y buscaba su camisa para ponérsela.

\- ¿Vas a salir así? Todo el mundo sabrás lo que has hecho - se burló escuchando como su padre seguía llamándolo – ¡Ya voy!. - medio gritó – Métete en el armario – sugirió bajando la voz escuchando como su padre empezaba a subir la escalera

\- Será en el primer sitio donde mire – negó mientras se acercaba para robarle el aliento con un caliente beso que dejo temblando a Stiles – Nos vemos luego – se despidió saliendo por la ventana en el mismo momento que el sheriff abría la puerta

\- Hijo creí que no estabas en casa – saludó mientras miraba inspeccionando la habitación

\- No te escuché – contestó nervioso y todavía tembloroso

\- Por cierto... he perdido un calcetín... ¿no lo tendrás tú no? - preguntó mientras abría el armario

_\- ''Mierda... Mira que si llega hacerme caso...'' - pensó con pánico mientras ponía cara de susto. Que la cambió a tiempo al ver que su padre se daba la vuelta para mirarlo_

\- ¿Tú no sabrás dónde puede estar? - volvió a preguntar agachándose para mirar debajo de la cama – Bueno ya a aparecerá... - dijo saliendo por la puerta

Stiles se quedó mirando como salia su padre de su habitación con cara de besugo. ¿Acaso su padre se habría inventado esa excusa barata para saber si escondía a su novio? Lo que le llevaba a pensar... ¿No debería de estar trabajando?

\- Papá, ¿ya has terminado de trabajar? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

\- Oh no... he venido a por algo. Bueno... me voy a seguir... Nos vemos – se despidió saliendo por la puerta

Stiles se quedó quieto en el sitio al ver a su padre marcharse. Con las manos vacías. Sí... definitivamente había venido para ver si podía pillar a su hijo con las manos en la masa con su novio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento las falta de ortografía 
> 
> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	32. Uniendonos - Parte 2

Toda la tarde se la pasó fuera de casa, en su jardín que solo conocían Alex, Vetle y él mismo. Era más que consciente de que algún miembro de la manada sería capaz de buscarle en su casa exigiendo una explicación por lo de anoche. Y la verdad no tenia ganas de ello, no quería estropear su buen humor después de lo que habían hecho Vetle y él en su habitación. A pesar de que habían estado a punto de ser pillados por su padre.

Si hubiera sabido de que iban a estar en la discoteca, hubiera sugerido otro lugar. Se sentía bastante molesto por la actitud que estaba teniendo la manada con él. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para tratarlo o hablarle así? Sobretodo Derek.

Quizás ahora se sentían perdidos sin él por culpa de los ataques de Lana. No sabían nada de ella o la razón, y estaban dando palos de ciego. Pero entonces recordó que con la llegada de Braeden, él se había convertido en un cero a la izquierda, y el pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareció al instante.

\- No alardea esa estúpida de que sabe de todo y todos la escuchan... pues que se jodan– murmuró enfadado

\- Esa boquita suelta muchas palabrotas

Stiles se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien detrás de él. Al girarse se encontró con Vetle, quien llevaba una mochila.

\- Hey – saludó - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

\- Comida. Pensé que tendrías hambre. Ahora mismo iba a ir a tu casa, pero te sentí y vine hacia aquí.

\- ¿Vamos a tener un picnic? – preguntó mientras miraba dentro de la bolsa que se le ofrecía

\- Pero si te soy sincero, Mich, Keisy y Valery no me han dejado mirar que había dentro – farfulló mirando de reojo la bolsa de manera desconfiada - ¿Te apetece?

\- Desde luego

  
Si alguien preguntara como un pequeño e inocente picnic había acabado con ambos tumbados en el mantel besándose como si no hubiera mañana, no sabrían que contestar. Aunque a Stiles le parecía recordar que las fresas habían sido las detonantes.

Stiles se deshizo de la camisa de Vetle, viendo con fascinación el cuerpo que tenía encima suyo, y prácticamente entre sus piernas. Tocó con sus manos cada centímetro de piel, notando como los músculos se tensaban ante su toque.

Entre besos y mordiscos, fueron deshaciéndose de la estorbosa ropa. Una vez ambos desnudos, pudieron observar sin impedimento el cuerpo que tenían delante. Stiles se sonrojó cuando su vista se topó con el miembro de Vetle. Había notado lo maravillosamente bien dotado que estaba cuando se atrevió a masturbarlo, pero ahora que lo veía... ya no tenía muy claro si sería capaz de que su cuerpo pudiera aceptarlo.

\- No tenemos que llegar al final – le tranquilizó Vetle mientras le besaba – Nos dejaremos llevar, y si en algún momento quieres parar por cualquier cosa solo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? - Stiles asintió tragando saliva algo más tranquilo, pero aún con nervios

Vetle se encontraba de rodillas entre las piernas de Stiles. Agarrando una por el tobillo, besó el pie de Stiles, besando cada dedo, haciendo cosquillas en su planta, para luego seguir subiendo por su pierna. Cuando llegó a los muslos, repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna. Para luego subir por su cuerpo, pasando de largo su miembro.

Mordió su hombro, apenas profundizando sus colmillos, solo lo justo para que apenas saliera sangre. Jugó con los pezones que se erguían dándole la bienvenida, más que listos para él. Conforme reverenciaba ese delicado cuerpo, no dejaba de masturbarlo, jugando con su pulgar en la punta, repartiendo su esencia por toda su longitud, ayudando así que su mano resbalara mejor.

Cuando los gemidos de Stiles se volvieron más agudos señal de que estaba cerca del final, dejó de masturbarlo y vio con gula los muslos internos de Stiles, lleno de lunares... y se le hizo la boca agua. Lamiéndose los labios deseando morder esa piel tan sensible y blanca. Sin contenerse, clavó sus colmillos enviando un latigazo de dolor y placer por todo el cuerpo de Stiles que le impulsó al orgasmo.

En cuanto Stiles consiguió recuperarse, se movió hasta quedar de rodillas para poder coger de dentro de la bolsa, un bote de lubricante que había visto momentos antes y que había escondido. Al cogerlo, vio que tenía pegada una nota:

_''Dicen que éste es el mejor''_

_\- ''Esos idiotas... ''_ \- maldijo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sensación de una lengua en su pequeño agujero, haciéndole gemir y a la vez que perdiera las fuerzas de sus brazos. Acabando medio acostado y con el culo erguido gracias a las manos de Vetle que le sujetaban

Intentó hablar o soltar alguna palabra, pero lo único que salía de su boca eran sollozos y jadeos al sentir la sensación que le provocaba esa lengua.

\- La culpa es tuya. Pones a mi merced semejante delicia... ¿y esperas que me quede quieto y mirando sin más? - murmuró en su trasero para después darle un beso que era más un mordisco

Vetle cogió el bote de lubricante que Stiles tenía en la mano para comenzar a prepararle. Poco a poco comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos, atento a cualquier sonido que le indicara que estuviera sintiendo algún dolor, mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, o repartía besos sobre su espalda, sin dejar de acariciarle con la otra mano sus piernas y costado.

Stiles todavía se encontraba con medio cuerpo tumbado sobre el mantel, soltando jadeos de molestia por la intromisión de ese dedo, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando una sensación tan placentera que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla, mientras empujaba su cuerpo en busca de más.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido al notar como un segundo dedo acompañaba al primero, cortandole la respiración de golpe. Poco a poco, gracias al lubricante y con las caricias que recibía, su cuerpo consiguió relajarse lo suficiente para darles a esos dedos una mayor movilidad.

Un gemido más agudo se escapó de su boca cuando tocaron un punto dentro de él, enviándole corrientes por todo su cuerpo y haciendo que se estirara cual gato, agarrándose del mantel al ver que era lo único que tenía a mano.

\- Quiero verte – fue lo que escuchó a través de la neblina de placer. Para luego verse cara a cara con el vampiro.

Sentado en la cadera de Vetle fue capaz de sentir su miembro acariciando el suyo, mientras aquellos dedos volvían al lugar que hacía unos segundos habían abandonado. Ahora con el acceso más fácil, aumentaron la velocidad sacandole gemidos de los que ya se avergonzaría más tarde... o quizás no.

\- Vetle... ya... - dijo mientras agarraba su mano obligandole a sacar los dedos de su interior

Stiles agarró el tubo de lubricante con la intención de prepararle. Pero cuando bajó su vista a ese miembro que se erguía completamente orgulloso, no pudo evitar morderse el labio preguntándose como sería tenerle en su boca: ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo bien? ¿O sería tan torpe que acabaría desgraciandolo? ¿Conseguiría darle el mismo placer que él había recibido en su casa? ¿Le gustaría?...

_\- No pienso quedarme con la duda. - se dijo a sí mismo dejando el lubricante a un lado_

Stiles se bajó de las caderas de Vetle para ponerse de rodillas, con la erección cerca de sus labios. Tragando saliva por los nervios, fue repartiendo besos y pequeñas lamidas por toda la longitud y especialmente en la punta, probando por primera vez su sabor. Guiado por los gemidos de placer, Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Vetle que no habían dejado de ser rojos en ningún momento.

\- Stiles... - gimió sin voz al sentir esa cálida boca rodearle y succionarle como si de un chupa chups se tratara.

Stiles cerró los ojos extasiado. Su mano comenzó a masturbarle a la par que seguía concentrado en la punta, sin dejar de besar, lamer y succionar, no queriendo darle tregua.

Extasiado como estaba y con algo de torpeza, Stiles comenzó a meterse el miembro completamente en la boca, ganándose alguna que otra arcada, y aunque oía la voz de Vetle diciéndole que lo tomara con calma, hizo caso omiso.

\- ¡Stiles espera!

Tan concentrado estaba que apenas oyó el llamado de Vetle, y si lo oyó, no le prestó ninguna atención introduciéndose completamente la erección hasta el fondo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido notando como el orgasmo explotaba en su boca, le había pillado tan de sorpresa que no alcanzó a tragar bien. Se sacó el miembro de la boca con rapidez, manchando su rostro y tosiendo repetidamente.

Cuando consiguió recomponerse miró al hombre que le miraba con la respiración agitada.

\- Lo siento – dijeron a la vez

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - preguntó Stiles dejándose limpiar la cara

\- Tenía que haberte avisado antes o al menos quitarte. ¿Y tú? - preguntó

\- Por la torpeza. - dijo avergonzado

\- Me ha encantado Stiles. - aseguró dulcemente

\- No tienes que ser tan amable – murmuró desviando la vista seguro de que lo hacía por cortesía – He sido muy torpe y....

\- Lo digo enserio Stiles. Es cierto que ha sido muy torpe e impulsivo – rió ganándose un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro que ni sintió - Pero a la vez erótico. Ha sido maravilloso. Gracias

\- La próxima vez lo haré mejor – aseguró Stiles mientras cogía el bote de lubricante

\- Me alegra saber que quieras repetir – ronroneó notando como Stiles le preparaba

Cuando Stiles pensó que ya estaba esa erección bien lubricada, hizo fuerza para que Vetle se tumbara por completo de espaldas sobre el mantel, mientras éste le agarraba su cintura, ayudando a posicionar su miembro en su entrada.

Poco a poco Stiles fue bajando su cuerpo, hasta sentir como solo la cabeza entraba, ocasionándole una molestia aún mayor que los dedos. Respirando hondo buscando relajarse, fue bajando poco a poco, deteniéndose cuando veía que el dolor se volvía casi insoportable, jugando con los centímetros que ya estaban dentro, y volviendo a bajar cuando notaba que el dolor se pasaba ligeramente, gracias a que Vetle masajeaba su miembro buscando distraerlo. Stiles miró hacia abajo, viendo como Vetle mantenía los ojos cerrados buscando control.

Un gemido mezclado entre dolor y placer salió de su boca al notar que estaba por completo dentro, tocándolo tan profundamente como no creyó posible, movió la cadera haciendo círculos, gimiendo lo que pretendía ser el nombre de Vetle.

Una vez el dolor pasó a ser inexistente, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo de manera lenta, para ir aumentando la velocidad, ayudado por las manos de Vetle, ocasionando que algunas veces, bajara de golpe tocando con fuerza su próstata. Acercándolo cada vez más al final, pasando las uñas por su pectorales y estómago, creando arañazos que no duraban mucho.

Cuando sitió las manos de Vetle en su mejilla, con su pulgar jugando con sus labios, Stiles abrió los ojos que había cerrado, viéndose reflejado en esos ojos rojos. Bajo aquella intensa mirada, abrió la boca y chupó el pulgar que se le ofrecía, jugando con él con su lengua y mordiéndolo provocativamente.

\- ¡¡Vetle..!! ¡¡¡Ahhh... joder...!! No puedo... ya estoy... - intentó avisar, notando su cuerpo agotado, medio recostado que seguía moviéndose, obligado por el vampiro que había abajo suyo. Con golpes profundos y rápidos, el miembro de Vetle no dejó de golpear ese punto, llevando a Stiles a un orgasmo tan intenso que por un momento pensó que todos sus sentidos habían explotado.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de todo, notó que estaba acostado sobre su espalda, todavía con Vetle dentro, que le miraba esperando que volviera a su lado, mientras se movía casi con parsimonia.

\- Vetle... - gimió lastimeramente casi sin voz entrecerrando los ojos al notar como se movía con lentitud, tocando ese punto que al parecer se había aprendido de memoria el lugar donde estaba.

Vetle agarró sus piernas para que se enredaran en su cintura, para después coger la mano de Stiles entrelazando sus dedos mientras las llevaba sobre su cabeza. Su otra mano la puso al lado de la cabeza de Stiles como soporte para no aplastar el cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que a cada movimiento sus narices se rozaban.

La mano libre de Stiles sujetándose a su hombro, notando como los músculos de ese canal que ahora era suyo, se contraían, apretándole con fuerza. Mientras Stiles se removía bajo su cuerpo, ahora tan sensible por el reciente orgasmo, notando como las sensaciones se habían multiplicado, a pesar del ritmo lento pero constante. Los 'te amo' y el nombre de ambos escapaban de sus labios a cada suspiro.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir como su miembro era de nuevo estrangulado de una manera asfixiante, provocado por el tercer orgasmo del adolescente. El mismo al que le acompañó soltando un gemido tan ronco que más parecía una bestia, vaciándose por completo, marcándolo como suyo. El cuerpo de Stiles yacía completamente lacio y sin fuerzas, mientras su pecho se movía rápidamente y lagrimas de placer corrían por su mejillas.

Sin salir de él, lo abrazó logrando que ambos acabaran tumbados de lado. Con la cabeza de Stiles apoyada en su brazo, y poniendo una de sus blancas piernas en su cadera, repartiendo besos por su cara, y acariciando su espalda.

  
Cuando Stiles despertó, lo primero que vio fue la cara de Vetle que le sonreía. Al intentar moverse, tuvo que morderse el labio al notar que todavía seguía dentro de él, de nuevo listo para la acción. Deseando una continuación, le besó con pasión desmedida, instándole a que se moviera para que quedara arriba y tener ese cuerpo fuerte completamente pegado al suyo, mientras movía las caderas provocandole, ayudándose con el impulso que se daba al tener los pies completamente apoyados.

\- Voy a follarte – aseguró con voz sobrenatural, sacando a relucir su colmillos – Será rápido y profundo... de una manera brutal, pero serás incapaz de pedir que pare. Esta vez voy a morderte cuando acabe dentro tuyo. Así te marcaré tanto por dentro como por fuera. Al igual que tú me marcas cuando acabas sobre mí.

\- Joder... sí... Follame... Muérdeme... ¡Ooohh joder!... Te dejaría que me violaras incluso – aceptó mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus caderas, moviendo la suya más rápido, autopenetrándose él mismo – ¡Pero hazlo! – exigió sacandole una risa – No te...

Fue incapaz de acabar la frase al notar los casi violentos movimientos. Soltando un grito mudo y jadeos entrecortados mientras se dejaba llevar, dejando que esas manos le abrieran las piernas hasta tumbarlas por completo sobre el mantel, notando como se resentían los músculos. Sintiendo las penetraciones más profundas perdiéndose en el placer que llegaba a ser un poco doloroso. Pidiendo entre gritos y gemidos entrecortados mucho más.

  
Tumbados de lado, completamente relajados después de tanto ejercicio, aseados y con Stiles completamente recuperado gracias a la sangre que Vetle le había dado de nuevo, curando al instante cualquier desgarro interno, marcas de uñas y colmillos, al igual que cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gusta Batman. Me gusta más que Superman. - dijo Stiles en tono de confidente

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Por el traje que lleva que le marca tan bien los lugares correctos? - bromeó

\- También – aceptó – Pero también porque tiene una batcueva, un magnifico ordenador, un batmovil y un montón de herramientas que le caben en su cinturón. Porque es de los pocos súper héroes que no tiene poderes, solo cuenta con su inteligencia y habilidades físicas y aún así, es capaz de estar su nivel. Y podría decirte muchas más razones, ¿sabes? Pero también es porque Batman hace referencia a 'murciélago', y eso mismo a los vampiros. Y a mi me gusta un vampiro. Amo a ese vampiro. Por lo tanto me gusta Batman.

\- ¿Soy Batman? Pero yo no tengo ninguna batcueva ni batmovil. Tampoco un cinturón con multitud de trastos. Y tampoco soy humano

\- Pero eres un murciélago

\- Pequeño... ¿sabes que eso de que los vampiros se convierten en murciélagos no es verdad?

\- Una lastima. ¿En rata?

\- No – aseguró haciendo una mueca de desagrado

\- ¿Niebla? - preguntó recibiendo una negación - ¿En lobo?

\- Es cierto que hay vampiros mitad lobos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿y tú?

\- Yo soy simplemente un vampiro normal y corriente. Lo siento

\- Eso no es verdad. Porque tú eres Batman. Pero solo mio – dijo con posesividad mientras le daba un beso

\- Y tu eres mi preciosa constelación – declaró mientras le correspondía - No vayas a clase mañana – pidió mientras besaba su hombro

\- Mañana nos dan las vacaciones

\- Entonces no hace falta que vayas – ronroneó notando la mano de Stiles le acariciaba el pecho

\- Tengo que ir igual

\- No es justo – refunfuñó Vetle

\- Pero luego ya no tendré más clases – dijo mientras se ponía encima de los muslos de Vetle, viendo como sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Viendo en ellos lujuria, pasión, cariño... pero lo que más vio fue amor... Puro y verdadero amor hacia él.

\- Stiles...

Stiles cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre de esa manera cuando empezó a restregarse contra aquella erección que estaba lista. Sintiéndose sexy y deseado... incluso poderoso al saber que esa reacción la había provocado él con su cuerpo. Simplemente viéndole.

\- Eres hermoso - aseguró Vetle mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura

\- Eres el único que piensa eso – dijo mientras agarraba su mano y besaba su palma. Puso un dedo en los labios de Vetle al ver que iba hablar y le sonrió – Y es lo único que me importa. - dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras entrelazaban sus dedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	33. Las Cosas Claras - Parte 1

Cuando Stiles llegó a clase, notó todas las miradas hacia su persona. Estaba empezando a molestarse de que lo miraran tan fijamente y cuchichearan, porque a pesar de no tener un oído tan fino, era capaz de saber cuando iban dirigidos a él. ¡Y más cuando le señalaban! Joder... que disimularan un poco al menos.

En más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a preguntarles cual era el problema con él. Era imposible que supieran que había pasado el fin de semana follando con alguien. Prácticamente porque se había duchado y había comprobado que no tenía marca de ningún tipo. Vetle se había encargado de ello. Así que no entendía a que venía semejante escrutinio. ¿Sería cierto que cuando lo haces tienes la piel más cuidada, luminosa, te brillan los ojos y mil rumores más? Y aunque lo fuera... ¿cuál era la diferencia con el antes y el después?

\- Buenos días Stiles – le saludo una chica mientras le miraba de arriba abajo

\- Buenos... - devolvió el saludo a la chica completamente confundido por la actitud y de varias personas más, que lo saludaban como si fueran amigos desde siempre.

\- ¡Stiles!

Stiles se paró al escuchar a Malia y así esperarla. En cuanto la coyote llegó a su lado, arrugó la nariz mientras se inclinaba hacia a él, olfateándole con descaro.

\- Ya no eres virgen – soltó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Al escuchar aquello, notó como se le subían los colores. Pensando si reprender a la coyote por su falta de tacto o directamente estrangularla al notar como los cuchicheos ahora eran incluso más fuertes y se escuchaban algunos jadeos de sorpresa. Pero sabiendo que en cuanto viera que sus manos se dirigían a su cuello, la chica podría arrancárselas de un mordisco. Así que optó por la primera opción.

\- Malia... - dijo mientras la cogía del brazo alejándose de las miradas – Las cosas personales no se dicen delante de tanta gente, y mucho menos en el tono que lo has hecho.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó – Hay gente que alardea de ello

\- Sí. Pero es gente que quiere ser el centro de atención. De todas formas, no está bien. Es más por respeto

\- Humm... Todavía no entiendo muy bien algunas cosas

\- Lo sé. Ten más cuidado, ¿vale?

\- Lo siento Stiles – se disculpó frunciendo el ceño confundida

\- Te perdono. - aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa demostrando que no estaba enfadado - Sé que no lo has hecho con mala intención, así que no te preocupes.

\- Stiles tengo que hablar contigo

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Eres diferente. Ya no hueles como antes. Y no me refiero a que... ya no... 'eso' Sino que tu olor es diferente. Hueles a humano, sí... pero es como si estuviera mezclado con... algo - dijo sin saber como describirlo – Además la manera en la que te ves...

\- Quizás sea por mi novio. Supongo que estáis más que al corriente de que no es humano, ¿cierto? Será por eso. ¿Y cómo me veo?

\- No. Quiero decir también... Pero no tiene que ver. Es extraño. Te ves... Bien... Radiante... Apetecible

\- ¿Apetecible? - repitió divertido – Me lo tomaré como un piropo mientras no quieras devorarme – bromeó

\- ¿Estas seguro de que es de fiar? - preguntó preocupada

\- Confía en mí Malia – pidió

\- Lo hago. Eres las única persona en la que confío. Pero quiero estar segura de que no corres peligro

\- Él es de los buenos. Y nos ayudará a solucionar sobre el nuevo enemigo que tenemos. Nunca me haría daño. Puedes estar segura

\- Si te hace daño de alguna manera... - amenazó sacando a relucir sus ojos sobrenaturales

\- En ese caso... te avisaré y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con él – rió haciendo que Malia asintiera con una sonrisa

\- Stiles... Scott y Derek no lo aceptaran – le dijo casi con pena

\- Ya lo sé – suspiró tocándose la frente – Pero no pienso renunciar a él. Deben confiar en mí

\- Escucha... Scott y Derek van hablar contigo. Ten cuidado, están bastante enfadados por tu comportamiento con la manada y por lo de la discoteca

\- Serán hipócritas... - resopló

\- Cora, Liam y yo no estamos de acuerdo. Pero el resto... - murmuró apretando los labios. - Ten cuidado Stiles. Sobretodo con Derek. Es el que menos contento está.- avisó preocupada - Aunque eso no es novedad, siempre tiene la misma cara de chupar limones

\- Muy cierto – rió

\- Scott no quiere que nos acerquemos mucho a tí. No lo ha ordenado como alfa pero... Creo que intenta haceros una emboscada. Creo que quiere pillar a tu... novio secreto y echarlo de Beacon Hills. Dice que es seguro que él sea el que causa todo esto

\- No es verdad – aseguró serio – Aunque lo echaran la cosa no acabaría ahí.

\- Tu sabes lo que pasa – afirmó – Solo ten mucho cuidado

\- Gracias Malia

\- Ya te lo he dicho: confío en tí. Y sé que cuando haces algo es por una razón.

Stiles miró enternecido a la coyote. Le alegraba saber que no toda la manada estaba en su contra.

\- Liam está un poco intimidado. Después de todo Scott es su alfa... y desobedecerle...- contó mientras arrugaba el entrecejo – Pero tampoco quiere perder tu amistad

\- Dile a Liam que no se preocupe. Le entiendo. Al igual que a Cora.

\- Lo haré. Una última cosa... Cora me ha dicho que te lo contara, dijo que tú podrías sacar alguna conclusión. Es sobre Braeden

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó más que intrigado

\- Al parecer Cora ha escuchado a Derek decirle que estaba actuando raro. Que había algunas noche que desaparecía sin más. Y cuando Derek le preguntaba, lo distraía follando

 _\- ''Más directa imposible'' – pensó viendo como algunos se les quedaban mirando al escuchar lo último -_ ¿Y luego no volvía a preguntar?

\- ¿Tú crees que después de eso tiene pensando recordar algo anterior? ¿Y si lo hace sería algo que no fuera repetir? – señaló con burla

\- Braeden sabe muy bien como manejarle – se lamentó negando con la cabeza

\- Es idiota. Confía en ella tan ciegamente que da asco. Y más sabiendo de lo que és capaz de hacer. Debería darle una paliza para que recuerde que tú eres más importante que semejante pu...

\- Uoouhhh – impidió que Malia terminara la frase poniendo una mano en su boca al ver que iba alzando la voz – Tranquila. Gracias Malia de verdad. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que Scott y los demás vengan. Y no le digas a nadie sobre esta conversación

\- ¿Qué ya has dejado de ser virgen tampoco?

\- Ehh... creo que se enteraran enseguida. Gracias a tí lo van a publicar en los periódicos de Beacon Hills – ironizó recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro

\- Ten cuidado – pidió mientras se iba

  
Después de la conversación con Malia, Stiles estuvo atento al comportamiento de la manada. Todos le miraban entre enfadados, desconfiados e incluso decepcionados. Tuvo ganas de reír, gritarles y echarles en cara que semejante situación había sido gracias a ellos. Si hubieran confiado en él, no se hubiera visto obligado a elegir uno de los dos bandos. Ahora estarían trabajando juntos e incluso ya podrían haber conseguido acabar con Lana y Erick, el posible traidor. ¿Y por qué no? Tal vez era mala persona por querer algo así, pero le gustaría que la actitud tan extraña y esquiva de Braeden fuera que ella también estuviera metida en el ajo.

_\- ''También cabe la posibilidad de que fuera contratada para atrapar a Lana y debe llevarlo todo en alto secreto'' – lo que le llevó a pensar - ''Pero si así fuera... ¿No le vendría bien la ayuda de la manada? Acabaría el trabajo rápido y obtendría el dinero que tanto ama. Solo tendría que mentir. Es buena en su trabajo... nadie pensaría lo contrario''_

No le gustaba nada el asunto que estaba cogiendo la cosa. Si Braeden también era una traidora... Los dos podrían estar trabajando juntos y ayudando a Lana. Si Braeden estaba metida en el saco, sabría como manejar a Derek, haciéndose la victima y saldría inocente. Por mucho que se demostrara lo contrario, Derek sería capaz de defenderla con uñas y dientes.

Ella era un peligro para todos.

_\- ''Debo decírselo a Vetle. No solo nos enfrentamos a una hechicera que busca poder ilimitado y a otro vampiro... Sino también a una mercenaria demasiado astuta. Y soy capaz de apostar que ella es más peligrosa que los otros''_

  
Stiles miró su boletín de notas en cuanto el profesor se lo entregó. En todas había sacados sobresalientes. Era listo, lo sabía al igual que todos los que le conocían. Pero el problema era que cuando hacía un examen, no podía evitar poner todo lo que sabía. Tuviera que ver con la asignatura o no. Y eso equivalía a varios problemas, como las llamadas de atención o las bajadas de nota.

Pero desde que Vetle le había dado su sangre para curarle, a parte de que ya no le hacia falta tomarse su medicación, se sentía más centrado. Más o menos. Pero al menos parecía lo suficiente como para compartir el primer lugar de la lista de los mejores estudiantes con Lydia. Incluso los profesores le dieron la enhorabuena, haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos, sobretodo cierta pelirroja, a la quien le encantaba ser la número uno

Al sentir su mirada taladrándole la nuca, se giró a mirarla intentando que su sonrisa fuera lo más inocente posible, mientras se encogía de hombros, mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada. 

Cuando el timbre tocó, todos los estudiantes se levantaron agarrando sus cosas, buscando ser los primeros en salir. Stiles por el contrario, prefirió guardar su cosas con calma, esperando que toda aquella marabunta se despejara y poder salir completamente ileso.

Cuando ya había terminado de recogerlo todo y ya no había gente e iba a ponerse la mochila en el hombro, cuando el sonido de unos pasos le hicieron cortar todo movimiento. Sabía que en cuanto se quedara solo, hablaría con él, Malia se lo había dicho.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? ¿O estas demasiado ocupado?

Stiles se giró para encarar a Scott que le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba las correas de su mochila.

\- Te escucho. A diferencia de otros... yo sí sé hacerlo.

\- Stiles... - gruñó dando un paso hacia delante

\- Si vas a gruñirme, me voy – advirtió serio

\- ¿Por qué nos trataste así en ese pub? Y además, los que estaban contigo... No eran humanos. ¿Stiles has olvidado el peligro que corres? Incluso Alex se relaciona con ellos.

\- Alex está vivo gracias a ellos. ¿Y a qué te refieres sobre como os traté? ¿Te recuerdo el ataque que me hicisteis Derek y tú en la discoteca?

\- Solo queríamos hablar contigo. Maldita sea Stiles... Se deshicieron del agarre de Derek como si nada. ¿Me quieres explicar que són? Huelen a sangre y cenizas. Además, ¿desde cuando eres de los que se besan delante de otras personas... sobretodo con 'eso'?

\- Hablar, claro – repitió ironizando - Para ellos, vosotros oleréis a perros y no se han quejado. Y ten respeto, porque me beso con mí novio, ¿has escuchado bien? N-O-V-I-O. Novio. Yo he tenido que soportar tus charlas y actos de amor con Alisson o Kira, que incluso eran capaces de darme diabetes.

\- No metas a Alisson en esto – rugió poniendo sus ojos rojos, sin embargo Stiles no se intimidó ante la mirada del alfa - ¿Novio? ¿Cómo estas seguro de que no te está engañando? - preguntó haciendo que Stiles apretara los labios molesto – Stiles escucha... - pidió respirando hondo buscando tranquilizarse – Pueden ser los culpables de lo que está pasando. Dinos que són y donde están. Nos desharemos de los problemas y... romperemos lo que sea que han tirado sobre tí... y todo volverá a ser como antes...

\- Más te vale que pienses antes de hablar. No crees que en este mundo alguien pueda fijarse en mí ¿cierto?. Lo mismo con Alex. Desconfiabais de él y ahora de ellos. Pero os equivocáis en todo. No pienso deciros una mierda.

\- Si sabes algo y no nos lo dices, se considerará traición a la manada

\- ¿Cuál manada? ¿Esa de la que me habéis tirado?

\- No te hemos tirado. Nunca lo haríamos. Somos amigos

\- Unos amigos de mierda

\- ¿Es que no ves que te han vuelto contra nosotros? Incluso tu olor es distinto.

\- Soy humano - señaló

\- Es cierto... eres humano. Un humano que huele extraño.

\- Esta conversación se ha acabado. Ya hemos hablado. Pero no pienso tolerar que me insultes de ninguna manera, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi novio. ¿No os fiais de mí? Estupendo. Me da igual. Si fuerais chuchos corrientes, los de antes por ejemplo, que confiabais en mí... éste problema ya hubiera estado solucionado

\- ¡Supera lo de Braeden y Derek de una vez y deja de hacer rabietas!

\- Ya lo he hecho. Ahora estoy mucho mejor y más feliz. Si no queréis escucharme allá vosotros, pero respetar mi felicidad. - dijo con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, al principio pensó en rodear a Scott poniendo a algunas mesas por medio, pero enseguida se deshizo de esa idea. Si Scott se atrevía a lastimarle, el usaría su poder, y le daba lo mismo que apareciera la maldita de Lana o el resto de la manada.

\- Te estas alejando de nosotros. De tus amigos – dijo haciendo que Stiles se parara en la misma puerta.

\- Sí, me alejo. Pero no olvidéis que vosotros sois los que me habéis abandonado primero

Nada más terminó de decir eso, Stiles salió de la clase cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y sin mirar atrás bajó las escaleras para salir del instituto. Se había sentido realmente enfadado con la actitud de Scott, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que dejarse llevar no solo no cambiaría nada, sino que provocaría que empeorara y seguramente diría algo que no debía.

_\- ''Si es que no ha empeorado ya''_

Cuando estaba cerca de la salida, sintió que alguien le cogía de la parte de atrás de la camisa, estampándolo sin mucha delicadeza contra los casilleros. Ante el golpe, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos mientras soltaba un siseo, seguro de que se había clavado algún candado o algo en la espalda. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un azul brillante que sabía de sobra a quien pertenecía.

\- ¡Stiles! - gruñó mientras su mano empujaba su pecho pegándolo aún más - ¿Por qué hueles así? - exigió enfadado enseñando los colmillos

\- ¿Así como? Me he duchado. Champú a frutas del bosque. ¿Te gusta?

\- Huele a él. Todo tu cuerpo. Por mucho que te hayas duchado... todavía está el olor. ¿Te has acostado con él?

\- Sí – admitió tranquilamente dejando a Derek descolocado – Es lo que hacen las parejas

\- Mientes. No sois pareja – gruñó acercando su cara a la del adolescente

\- Si lo somos. Escucha mis latidos, y sabrás que digo la verdad: Él y yo somos pareja

Derek algo azorado miró con los ojos abiertos al humano que tenía pegado contra los casilleros, y que lucía totalmente tranquilo a pesar de su ataque.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con un posible asesino. ¿Tan desesperado estabas por dejar de ser virgen? - escupió con veneno

\- Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario

\- Te secuestró cuando estabas herido. Alejándote de nosotros. Ha matado a mucha gente. ¿Sus cadáveres no son pruebas suficientes para tí?

\- No, porque él no ha sido. Lo repetiré: Él salvó a Alex. Me salvó a mí. Me cuidó. Y es completamente inocente. Y si me acuesto con él es problema mío, no tuyo.

\- Estas cegado por un ser sobrenatural apuesto que te hace caso. Nada más. No es real. En cuanto menos te lo esperes...

\- Cierra el hocico sourwolf – ordenó mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho de Derek, agarrándole la camisa y con su otra mano, sujetó la muñeca de Derek que ejercía presión en su pecho.

Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que hacía, utilizó su pie como impulso, haciendo que ambos giraran y lograra estampar a Derek contra los casilleros con fuerza logrando que algunos se abollaran, invirtiendo la posición por completo. Haciendo que el hombre lobo lo mirara totalmente sorprendido, dejando que sus ojos antes sobrenaturales volvieran a ser verdes.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? - preguntó en un susurro

\- Dejar de ser tan hipócritas. Tu eres el único ciego. No puedes ver más allá que unas piernas embutidas en cuero. Dejando que te envenene el cerebro y anule tu capacidad de razonamiento. Si quieres seguir siendo un ciego necio junto con los demás... es vuestro problema. Pero no me vengáis con cuentos chinos.

\- Stiles...

\- Vosotros ya habéis elegido. Y yo también. Sinceramente me hubiese gustado que fuera de otra forma... pero no ha podido ser posible.- lamentó cerrando los ojos con frustración - Ésto es lo que hay. Adelante... ¿queréis echarme la culpa y llamarme traidor? Hacedlo. Tú proteges lo tuyo al igual que el resto de la manada. Pero no olvidéis que yo también protejo lo mio. - terminó de decir sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Derek – Y ellos lo son.

Una vez acabó, Stiles apartó la mano del pecho del hombre lobo y le soltó la muñeca, cogió la mochila que se le había caído y volvió a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando cruzó la puerta se dirigió hacia su jeep que había aparcado en la esquina de la acera, para dejar la cartera. A través del cristal vio como salían del edificio Derek y Scott y se acercaban a la manada sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Antes de que pudiera subirse, escuchó el sonido de una moto que se acercaba, viendo como aparcaba en medio del asfalto entre su jeep y la manada. Una moto completamente plateada y reluciente. Cuando vieron al piloto, se escucharon multitud de cuchicheos y gritos casi histéricos de las chicas.

Stiles vio con la ceja alzada al hombre recién llegado. Pantalones vaqueros negros, con botas de correas del mismo color; camisa de botones de manga corta de color gris oscuro; con su pulsera de cuero en muñeca izquierda y sus anillos de acero en dedo gordo y corazón; y colgando de su cuello, el collar de Solein. En vez de casco, protegía sus ojos con unas gafas de sol con cristales tintados en naranja.

Stiles miró divertido el revuelo que había causado en todo el mundo. Incluso la manada se quedó sin moverse mirándolo, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Su ceja se acentuó más cuando vio a varias chicas bastantes atractivas acercarse a él moviendo las caderas sugerentemente, haciendo que sus cortos vestidos y faldas se balancearan con gracia. Le hablaban tocándose el pelo intentando parecer sexy, otras le sonreían coquetamente o se enrollaban el pelo con el dedo mientras se mordían el labio.

Aún más divertido que antes, vio como el motorista las rechazaba a todas. Indignadas se alejaron unos pasos creando un corro mientras murmuraban sin cesar mirando a todos lados.

Con ganas de jugar, Stiles se acercó hacia el motorista, pasando de largo al grupo de chicas, que se callaron en cuanto lo vieron pasar. Una vez llegó delante de él, se abrazó al cuello mientras le daba un hambriento beso, siendo correspondido al instante. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó el jadeo grupal de todos los que miraban la escena más que sorprendidos.

_¿Estáis viendo? ¿Es Stiles? ¿Son novios?_   
_¿Desde cuando? No puede ser... Increíble. Es caliente..._

Fue lo que Stiles escuchó cuando el beso se volvió más profundo y hambriento. Se separó levemente mientras mordía el labio inferior de Vetle, que a pesar de las gafas, podía ver perfectamente el rojo en sus ojos.

Vetle se quitó las gafas, para darle otro beso mientras con su derecha se adentraba en el bolsillo trasero para sacar las llaves de jeep y de paso acariciarlo antes de separarse y tirar las llaves hacia la manada, que miraban estupefactos la escena. Liam saliendo del shock cogió las llaves del jeep a duras penas y con las mejillas coloradas

Stiles se subió detrás, sacándoles la lengua al grupo de chicas que habían intentado ligar descaradamente con su novio. Antes de poner el marcha la moto, Vetle dirigió su mirada bicolor hacia la manada, en especial a cierto hombre lobo que se encontraba más helado que el resto, esperando que saliera de su estupor.

Cuando lo consiguió, y aprovechando que los cachorros de lobo habían formado su propio corrillo, hizo brillar sus ojos rojos, dándole una sonrisa perversa enseñando sus colmillos a conciencia, al tiempo que volvía a ponerse las gafas y las empujaba para subirlas con el dedo corazón. Disfrutando del enfado que le había ocasionado al ver como apretaba la mandíbula y los puños, temblandole el cuerpo al contenerse para no ir hacia él, consciente de que si lo hacia, destaparía su verdadera naturaleza obligando al resto de la manada hacer lo mismo.

Una vez hecha la provocación, Vetle aceleró la moto para marcharse, con Stiles bien agarrado a su cintura, riéndose como un niño al sentir el viento en la cara y por su pequeño atrevimiento.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_chan


	34. Las Cosas Claras - Parte 2

Cuando Derek volvió a su loft, sus sentidos captaron que se encontraba completamente vacío. Ni siquiera Braeden se encontraba. Había vuelto a desaparecer, como si fuera un fantasma que iba y volvía, sin dejar siquiera una simple y triste nota.

Derek no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la actitud de la que era su novia. Porque lo era, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué actuaba de esa manera con él? ¿Por qué cuando le preguntaba sobre sus salidas era tan esquiva? Dándole respuestas vagas o simplemente no contestándole.

A diferencia de ella, él sí que le había contado cuanto sabía, demostrándole el grado de confianza que le tenía y a pesar de saber lo que era. La quería y se lo había demostrado confesandole el secreto de Stiles. Al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. Pues desde hacía tiempo, Braeden no era la persona que precisamente tenía en su mente.

Dejando salir el aire en un largo suspiro, se sentó en el sofá intentando recordar en que momento Stiles había cambiado tanto. Era como si el aura que lo rodeaba fuera completamente distinta a cuando lo conoció aquella noche en el bosque.

Había escuchado a su hermana Cora hablar sobre el cambio más que visible del chico de los lunares. Completamente indignada de que todos los alumnos que habían pasado de él, ahora lo saludaran como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, o como se le quedaban mirando como si fuera comida. Por supuesto, también demostraba el grado de descontento hacia la actitud de la manada, por la manera en la que habían tratado al chico.

Al principio él no le había dado la mínima importancia, pensando que exageraba... hasta que lo vio. Era como si el niño torpe e inagotable que acababa con la paciencia del mundo, se hubiera transformado en un hombre. ¿Y por qué no admitirlo? Incluso se había dado cuenta de que no solo era inteligente, cosa que ya sabía de sobra, sino guapo. No recordaba que la ropa le quedara tan bien, o que sus ojos fueran tan brillantes. Tanto que parecían que tenían luz propia.

Le molestaba comprarse con esos idiota que miran sin ver, incapaz de valorar lo que hay a su alrededor, diciendo que él no era así. Hasta que le vio... con él. Dándose cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

Lo que más le enfurecía era que incluso el sheriff había conocido a la criatura con la que Stiles se estaba viendo, y que prácticamente había dado el visto bueno a su relación. Y con ellos lo único que había eran secretos.

Aún recordaba la conversación de aquella noche cuando encontraron el jeep de Stiles abandonado en mitad de la carretera. Habían sentido la explosión de poder de su chispa, y habían acudido todos a buscarle. Pero cuando llegaron al lugar, lo único que pudieron captar fue su sangre, junto a ese olor extraño que nadie sabía a qué pertenecía. Pero allí no había nada... ni nadie, salvo ellos mismos y el abandonado coche.

 

_Buscando se encontraron con unas huellas que les llevaron con un oso completamente perdido. Al acercarse al animal, descubrieron que había ligeros rastros de sangre de Stiles en sus patas y hocico. Sin poder contenerse, se había lanzado sobre el pobre animal dejándolo inconsciente, y antes de que pudiera perder más el control dispuesto a acabar con él, se encontró sujeto por los brazos de Scott._

_\- Seguramente uso su poder para escapar. Llamemos al sheriff – le dijo Scott haciendo que asintiera con la cabeza, esperando que el joven alfa tuviera razón._

_Sin nada más que decir, Scott le soltó y todo el mundo le miró expectante como realizaba la llamada, atentos a la conversación._

_\- ¿Sí?_

_\- Sheriff, no se alarme pero hemos encontrado a un oso con la sangre de Stiles, sin embargo él no está cerca así que habrá conseguido escapar. Le buscaremos – prometió_

_\- Gracias Scott, pero no hace falta – dijo el sheriff haciendo que todos le mirasen sorprendidos_

_\- ¿Lo ha encontrado? ¿Está ahí? ¿Está bien? - preguntó ansioso_

_\- No, pero me ha llamado Vetle. Ha encontrado a Stiles herido. Me ha asegurado que solo tiene algunas heridas y golpes. Nada grave. Gracias por preocuparos chicos, ahora avisaré para que se encarguen del oso, seguramente el pobre estará desorientado y hay que devolverlo a su sitio._

_\- ¿Quién? ¿Sheriff quién es ese? ¿Y cómo es que le conoce? - le preguntó Derek arrebatandole el móvil al alfa sin miramientos_

_\- ¿Eres tú Derek? Siento si mi hijo os ha alterado. Pues se llama Vetle y Stiles me lo presentó la otra noche como su novio. Ha sido él quien me ha llamado avisando de lo que había pasado. Es un buen hombre – dijo con una pequeña risa - De nuevo me disculpo y gracias por todo_

 

Derek resopló molesto al recordar la conversación. Su novio. Repitió haciendo una mueca.

Luego gruñó apretando los dientes cuando le vino a la mente los recuerdos del viernes por la noche cuando le vieron en la discoteca. Apretó los puños recordando cuando su olfato captó el olor de la criatura en el cuerpo de Stiles junto con el de la excitación.

No había sido una buena idea acercarse a él de ese modo, lo sabía muy bien... pero no habían podido evitarlo, después de que desapareciera sin más y sin poder seguirle el rastro. Sobretodo cuando no les dio ninguna llamada asegurandoles que estaba bien y a salvo.

Un gruñido más animal salió de su pecho cuando ese recuerdo vino acompañado cuando los vio besarse, conociendo de muy mala manera a ese tal Vetle. Pero lo que más molesto le tenía eran las palabras frías y sin sentimiento de Stiles cuando se dirigió a él

  
_''Solo es Derek''_

  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó contra una de las paredes la mesa, haciendo que se partiera en pedazos.

Esa misma mañana había ido a instituto para intentar tener una conversación civilizada con Stiles, a duras penas por su parte pero al menos debía intentarlo. Pero toda civilización se fue cuando percibió que ahora el olor de Stiles estaba mezclado con el de Vetle de una manera tan íntima.

Cuando se imaginó a ese ser haciendo suyo el cuerpo de Stiles, toda su sangre empezó a hervir de ira. No quería que creer que Stiles, tan listo como era, había caído en un posible juego mental, o que había sido obligado a dejarse hacer y callar. No pudo evitarlo y le estampó contra los casilleros, buscando, exigiendo una explicación del por qué.

Pero el enfado y la ira dio paso a la preocupación y al estupor cuando Stiles le agarró y fue quien invirtió las posiciones, siendo él quien quedara empotrado entre los casilleros y el pequeño cuerpo del menor. Vio la seriedad en sus ojos a la vez que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, asegurandole que no mentía, que cada palabra que salia de su boca era cierta.

Con dolor comprendió que prácticamente Stiles, ya no iba a estar con ellos. Al menos no tanto como antes. Había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Scott, y se dio cuenta de que habían sido ellos quienes habían empujado a Stiles hacia el otro bando, junto a los brazos de esa criatura.

Quería creer que Stiles no los abandonaría así como así y mucho menos con una nueva amenaza en el pueblo. Pero algo dentro de él, le decía que Stiles sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por culpa de algunos miembros de la manada, sobretodo la suya, le habían llevado a que estableciera la ley del silencio. Prácticamente los había dejado solos. Pero... ¿Podía culparle?

_\- ''No. Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, hemos sido nosotros lo que hemos provocado esta situación'' – pensó soltando un suspiro mientras escondía su cara en sus manos_

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sitió una presencia al otro lado de la puerta del loft. Levantándose del sofá y alerta, escuchó como alguien o algo arañaba la puerta de metal. Se acercó rápidamente deslizando la puerta, pero al otro lado no encontró a nadie. Salvo el olor de cenizas y sangre, mezclado ligeramente con el personal de Stiles, haciéndole gruñir. Su oído captó el sonido de pasos y sin esperar se lanzó en su persecución.

  
Frustrado y sintiéndose burlado, Derek paró en medio del bosque, mirando a todas partes intentado captar algo.

\- Hola Derek

Derek se puso en posición de defensa al escucharle detrás de él. Intentando esconder su sorpresa al ver que no había podido darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que no le había hablado. Viendo a ese hombre al lado de un árbol, completamente tranquilo y relajado

\- ¿Qué eres? - preguntó mirando de reojo alrededor, buscando más presencias

\- He venido solo. - afirmó – Ya que has preguntado qué y no quién, me lleva a imaginar que sabes de mí. Más o menos

\- Sé que te llamas Vetle. El sheriff me lo dijo. Eres el que se hace pasar por el novio de Stiles

\- No me hago pasar por nada. - afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Mientes – acusó – Intentas hacer que Stiles se aleje de la manada, engatusandole mientras matas personas. Sabes que si tienes a Stiles en tus manos eres libre de hacer cuanto quieras

\- Te agradecería que no trataras a Stiles como alguien estúpido – replicó poniéndose serio – ¿De verdad crees que si fuera como dices, él preferiría callar sabiendo que la gente está muriendo? Eres terriblemente obtuso

\- Aléjate de Stiles y lárgate de aquí – rugió transformándose

\- No, no pienso renunciar a él. Amo a Stiles. Y él me ama a mí. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, su olor y el mio están mezclados. Sabes cómo se llega a eso, ¿cierto?

Derek al verse provocado se lanzó contra él, sin embargo Vetle fue más rápido apartándose del camino casi con parsimonia, al tiempo que lo empujaba por la nuca para que estrellara su cara dolorosamente contra una roca sin esfuerzo alguno.

\- Stiles solo te está usando para olvidarme. Él esta enamorado de mí – provocó sonriendo de lado mientras aguantaba el dolor de su nariz a reconstruirse el hueso y se limpiaba la sangre. Pero Vetle solamente se rió negando con la cabeza haciendo que Derek le mirara extrañado

\- ¿De verdad crees que es así? Tienes un ego muy grande lobo. Pero por desgracia para tí, estás equivocado. - aseguró mientras se acercaba al hombre lobo, caminando alrededor suyo tranquilamente.

\- Tú eres el equivocado

\- Si así fuera... ¿crees que Stiles se acostaría con el primero que viera? Incluso aunque fuera para olvidar lo que siente por tí... Stiles no es de esos. Y lo sabes bien.

\- Cállate – exigió dando un zarpazo de Vetle esquivó, aprovechando para colocarse detrás de él lobo, sorprendiéndolo por la velocidad

\- Stiles se ha unido a mí de la manera más íntima posible, y lo ha hecho por voluntad propia – susurró en su puntiaguda oreja logrando que Derek se quedara estático ante la revelación – Tu piel es tan suave... su voz seria la envidia de las mismísimas sirenas... ¿Sabes cuantos lunares tiene? Yo sí. Se donde están repartidos cada uno por ese perfecto cuerpo. Incluso el más escondido. ¿Sabes cual es mi preferido? El que está escondido entre sus muslos... muy cerca de...

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Aléjate de Stiles! - rugió furioso lanzandole un puño. Sin embargo Vetle lo cogió, apretándolo con fuerza haciéndole soltar un gemido lastimero al sentir como sus huesos crujían hasta partirse.

\- Eres tú quien debe alejarse de él. - exclamó poniendo poniendo sus ojos rojos mientras enseñaba sus dientes – Sé que tú le heriste ese días detrás del instituto. Sé que le humillaste. Qué le abandonaste cuando te pidió ayuda. Qué le acusaste de mentiroso. ¿Y ahora vienes y exiges que le deje? ¿Ahora le queréis de vuelta? ¡Me temo que no! – rugió mientras lanzaba a Derek sin esfuerzo contra uno de los pequeños arboles derribandolo

\- Desgraciado... - se quejó intentando luchando por ponerse en pie

\- Tú eres el desgraciado. Eres un ciego que ha tenido algo hermoso delante de sus narices y no ha sabido apreciarlo. - recriminó acercándose

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – rugió Derek pegándole un zarpazo en plena cara, haciendo que Vetle se tambaleara hacia atrás mientras maldecía su propio despiste

Cuando Derek consiguió levantarse y apoyarse en el árbol sonrió con prepotencia. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando Vetle le miró, con todo el rostro arañado y sangrando, sin embargo, las heridas se fueron curando con una rapidez pasmosa mientras crujía su cuello a la par que rugía y sus uñas se afilaban

\- ¿Qué demonios...? - preguntó viendo como ya no habían rastro de sus heridas y sin embargo las suyas costaban en curarse

\- Comparado conmigo, no eres más que un simple y pequeño cachorrito. Yo que he vivido siglos... he participado en batallas y guerras, tanto contra humanos como con otros seres... y tengo lo más importante: alguien que me ama esperando por mí... ¿De verdad crees que puedo perder contra alguien como tú? Vamos... te dejaré probar suerte. Veremos quien es más fuerte: Si el vampiro – lanzó un potente rugido – O el hombre lobo – le señaló.

Derek furioso, y algo sorprendido por el descubrimiento y completamente curado, se lanzó contra Vetle rugiendo. Enfadándose más y más al ver que no conseguía dar ni un solo golpe, siendo esquivado con facilidad. Sudando y respirando con cansancio, vio como Vetle se encontraba tan fresco como al inicio. Quien solamente había esquivado los golpes, saltando, corriendo al rededor suyo y usando los troncos de los arboles como punto de apoyo cuando conseguía arrinconarle.

\- ¿A qué esperas? - exigió con la respiración alterada al ver que no le atacaba

\- No quiero vencerte así. No sería nada justo. Quiero vencerte cuando estés al cien por cien

\- ¡¡VAMOS!! - rugió Derek cuando su cuerpo se recuperó del esfuerzo, moviendo las manos incitándolo para que se acercara y atacara

Vetle sonrió y se acercó con rapidez hacia él. Derek al ver que tenía la intención de darle un puñetazo se cubrió cruzando los brazos delante de su cara, sin embargo Vetle se agachó lo suficiente, para desviar el puñetazo golpeando su barbilla con fuerza.

El golpe logró tirar a Derek de espaldas, quien consiguió recuperarse rodando por el suelo, preparándose para el siguiente golpe. Pero no importaba cuanto se cubriera, Vetle lograba golpearle, rompiéndole varios huesos y tirándolo varias veces al suelo, sacandole gemidos de dolor.

\- Tú... - le dirigió una mirada furibunda mientras escupía sangre - ¿Qué....?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Soy Vetle. Y soy un vampiro – señaló mientras volvía a su forma humana y hacia una ligera reverencia

\- Los vampiros no existe

\- Claro que sí

\- No hay datos... nadie sabe...

\- Es porque hemos pasado desapercibidos

\- Como cobardes

\- Igual que vosotros. Algunos creen que nos eliminaron y otros que nunca hemos existido. Pero solo nos camuflamos. Al igual que vosotros y demás criaturas, vivimos entre los humanos.

\- No es posible. Aunque así sea... alguien... algún cazador debería de saber de vosotros

\- Quizás somos más listos

\- Cuanto ego – se burló Derek

\- Debe de ser contagioso. Espero que no me pegaras tus pulgas. No deseo que se peguen a Stiles cuando esté con él. No me lo perdonaría – bromeó

\- No... - intentó ponerse en pie Derek a duras penas

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- ¡Derek!

Ambos se giraron para ver a Braeden, que se encontraba a varios metros con una pistola en mano apuntando a Vetle.

\- Hijo de... - maldijo mientras disparaba. - ¡¡Aaahhh!! - gritó al sentir un dolor atroz en su brazo. Cuando lo miró, se encontró con su brazo estaba completamente roto, en un angulo nada normal y con los huesos sobresaliendo de manera grotesca.

\- No te dejaré que le hieras – aseguró Stiles serio, quien tenía la mano estirada hacia ella, demostrando que había usado su poder y no apartaba su vista de ella

\- Stiles... - murmuró Derek al verle

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces mocoso? - exigió furiosa mientras volvía a coger la pistola y le apuntaba con la otra mano, más que dispuesta a dispararle

\- ¡No! - gritó Derek al ver la intención de la mercenaria

Vetle se movió con rapidez hacia ella quitandole el arma. Quien dejando la sorpresa y el dolor a un lado, intentó golpearlo. Pero Vetle detuvo su patada sin problemas y la lanzó contra el hombre lobo que se erguía. El golpe provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo.

\- Si no quieres morir... te aconsejo que no apuntes a mi novio – avisó el vampiro mirándolos con desdén

\- ¿Vetle estas bien? – preguntó Stiles preocupado poniendo sus mano en su pecho

\- Estoy bien gracias a tí, has logrado desviar el disparo. – afirmó besando sus labios. Separándose al escuchar un rugido

\- Malditos seáis tú y ese jodido crio – maldijo mientras sacaba de su cinturón otra pistola

\- ¡Braeden no!

\- ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿Es que has olvidado lo que te ha hecho? ¡Mira mi brazo! - le gritó encolerizada

\- ¡Es Stiles! ¿Acaso ibas a matarle? - le preguntó sin creerse que fuera a capaz de hacerlo

\- ¿Braeden? - preguntó Vetle mirando a Stiles

Ambos dejaron de discutir para mirarlo

\- Es la mercenaria de la que te he hablado

\- Ohhh.... ya me acuerdo de ella ¿Mercenaria? ¿Es así como se llaman las putas de ahora? ¿O usa lo de 'mercenaria' como tapadera? - sonrió cual depredador

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarla? - gruñó Derek poniéndose en pie

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Vetle?

\- Quiero decir que ya la había visto. Cuando venía hacia Beacon Hills. En los alrededores de un bar de mala muerte, en un cementerio de coches. Follando con dos hombres – explicó viendo como la chica se volvía pálida

\- Mientes – negó Derek encarándose con el vampiro haciéndolo reír

\- Desde luego eres idiota. Pregúntale. Pregúntale si es mentira. ¿O tienes miedo de saber que has confiado en alguien tan traicionero como ella? Quizás la paliza ha provocado que pierdas el sentido del oído y del olfato. ¿No lo oyes? - habló con voz aterciopelada - Su corazón late como el de un animal asustado... Y su olor a pasado al de alguien que ha sido pillado...

Derek se dejó hipnotizar por las palabras de Vetle y miró a la mercenaria. Notando enseguida que lo que el vampiro decía era cierto.

\- Derek... es mentira... intenta ponerte en mi contra.

\- Te llamó idiota y que sabía como hacer para que no te enteraras. ¿Es cierto que no ponías mucho empeño? ¿Preguntabas y te conformabas con mentiras a pesar de que sabías que lo eran? O... ¿Simplemente creías en ella, así sin más? ¿Tan fácil eres?

\- Además... Ésta pistola tiene balas para acabar con nosotros... - dijo señalando el arma que había en suelo con la cabeza - O una de dos: sabes lo que somos y las has fabricado... o no sabes nada, pero alguien te ha dado este regalo. ¿Mara quizás? - preguntó Vetle haciendo que Braeden se pusiera más pálida dando un paso atrás

\- Te... te lo estas inventando. No sé quien es esa Lana – dijo mientras miraba a Derek – Es cierto Derek, tienes que creerme

\- Tú misma te has descubierto Braeden. La ha llamado Mara, y sin embargo has dicho Lana – señaló Stiles dando un paso

\- Y por eso el olor a pólvora y el de los casquillos a parte de ligeramente el tuyo no estaban en los últimos cadáveres. - ironizó Vetle - Derek siendo manejado perfectamente por tí, yo muerto... Sería tan fácil conseguir atrapar a Stiles para su propósito

\- No sé de qué me hablas

\- Ya no te servirá mentir Braeden – aseguró Stiles mientras sacaba un móvil rosa que Derek supo enseguida que no le pertenecía – No cuando una testigo te ha grabado matando a una victima y desangrarla.

\- Derek... no te creas nada de eso... Te están mintiendo – dijo mientras intentaba llegar hacia el hombre lobo, que se encontraba estático en el lugar

\- Sí Derek... no creas la verdad. - ironizó Vetle – Después de todo... las palabras de Stiles no significan nada para tí, ¿cierto?

\- Te quiero Derek

Derek cerró los ojos dolido al saber que otra persona a la que quería, había jugado con él. Ahora las palabras de Braeden se sentían vacías al descubrir que sí de verdad le hubiera querido, no le habría engañado. Y tampoco habría matado a esas personas. Y mucho menos habría apuntado con un arma a una persona inocente como Stiles.

Con tristeza vio a Stiles y recordó la primera discusión que tuvieron, quien intentaba hacerle ver la realidad, no queriendo que saliera lastimado nuevamente.

\- Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de quien está matando gente – dijo con voz carente de sentimiento – No vuelvas a loft, no eres bienvenida. Si quieres salir con vida, te aconsejo que te vayas de Beacon Hills ahora mismo. - terminó para después marcharse del lugar

Braeden miró a Derek irse, y después se giró para encarar a los otros dos con todo el odio que tenía en su cuerpo. Ni Vetle ni Stiles se dejaron intimidar por ella y conscientes de que no era prudente darle la espalda, se mantuvieron ahí hasta que Vetle le aseguró que se había ido, haciendo que Stiles suspirara aliviado.

 

  
\- Gracias Vetle

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ayudarme a que abriera los ojos. Sé que me ha lastimado y demás... Pero no veía justo que se aprovechara de él. Derek ya ha sufrido por eso mismo

\- Me daba pena. Solo lo he hecho por eso. La verdad es que si no la hubiera visto aquella vez, no me hubiera molestado. Además... la clave ha sido el vídeo. Es una suerte que Keisy y tú dierais con él, sino hubiera sido muy complicado.

\- Ha sido una pena que no llegáramos a tiempo para salvar a la dueña del móvil ¿Crees que se arriesgará a quedarse? Ya no podrá 'distraer' a Derek

\- Si se hecha para atrás, Lana lo tomará como una traición y la matará. Si quiere vivir o que Lana cumpla con su parte del trato, deberá arriesgarse a permanecer aquí.  
\- Ya no debería de serle de utilidad, porque ya no podrá controlar a Derek. Y todos confían en él, a pesar de que ya no es el alfa.

\- Esa mujer es peligrosa. Y ahora que la hemos destapado lo será aún más. Y tú corres más peligro. Cuando Lana se de cuenta de que ya no tiene poder sobre los hombres lobo, la tomará con ella. Y ella contra tí.

\- El problemas es que no sabremos cuándo ni dónde. Braeden es astuta. Habrá que estar preparados. Dios... los enemigos se nos amontonan – gimió mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Vetle

\- Podremos con ellos mi pequeña constelación – prometió tumbándose a su lado – Ya has acabado con Theo – recordó orgulloso

\- Lo sé. Pero hay que encontrar la manera de que caigan

\- Lo harán.

\- No quiero que te pase nada – dijo angustiado Stiles mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho

\- No será así. Nunca te abandonaré.

\- Te amo Vetle. No me dejes nunca – pidió mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza

\- Yo también. Te amo tanto. Venceremos a Lana y a los otros y entonces podremos disfrutar de la tranquilidad paseando por ahí. Tú y yo.

\- La tranquilidad no dura mucho en Beacon Hills – rió Stiles

\- Disfrutaremos lo que dure

\- ¿Cuándo acabe...? ¿Qué haréis?

\- Mi sitio es a tu lado. Si tú estas aquí... aquí me quedaré yo

\- ¿Tú... te quedarías aquí... por mí? - preguntó sorprendido Stiles mientras se erguía en la cama notando como le escocían los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente para que ninguna lágrima se escapara

\- ¿Creías que te dejaría? - preguntó mientras se sentaba también en la cama – Eso es impensable Stiles. Te amo con todo mi ser. Y la única manera de que te abandonara sería...

\- ¡No digas eso! - exclamó tapándole la boca – No quiero ni pensarlo. Y más te vale que ni se te ocurra arriesgarte hasta ese punto para ponerme a salvo – exigió

\- Haré lo que sea por tí Stiles.

\- Entonces... prométeme, júrame o como lo hagáis vosotros, me da lo mismo. Pero nunca, óyeme bien: Nunca llegues a ese extremo

\- Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. - aseguró para después besarle

Stiles le correspondió, rodeando con un brazo su cuello, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo. Dejando que Vetle le tumbara en la cama, mientras con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tocaba su cuerpo, para después desnudarle y así devorarle a gusto. Minutos después, observó como Vetle se quitaba la ropa con la misma lentitud y se tumbaba sobre él, haciéndolo temblar

\- Te amo mi pequeña constelación – murmuró sobre sus labios mientras se adentraba en su cuerpo lentamente

\- Yo también.... - gimió sin aire – Yo también te amo. Vetle... - gimió agarrándose a su ancha espalda al sentir las primeras embestidas

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento las faltas de ortografía
> 
> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	35. Charlas... Y Poca Cosa Más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como podeis ver, ya estoy en casa, y mi familiar se ha recuperado. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y lamento la posible larga espera.
> 
> Espero que disfruteis del capitulo ^^ Lamento las faltas de ortografía

Los ataques de Lana se habían intensificado notablemente, no solo en Beacon Hills, sino también en los alrededores.  
  
Obligados por la ley que tenían, debían demostrar que Erick era una amenaza para todos. Vetle ordenó que todos buscaran pistas sobre el paradero de Lana, sin embargo, aquello no era más que simple fachada para alejar a Erick. Una vez  seguro que Erick no pondría en peligro el verdadero plan, avisó al resto de que se reunieran en casa de Stiles para preparar la emboscada.  
  
El plan era simple y peligroso: Stiles se quedaría con Erick a solas, mientras pensaba que los demás irían hablar con la manada de lobos. Era el momento perfecto para que intentara llevar a Stiles a las manos de Lana, o al menos demostrara sus verdaderas intenciones.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que Erick desconocía era que el resto no tenía planeado ir a esa reunión. Sino que patrullarían en los alrededores lo bastante lejos para que no se diera cuenta de la farsa, haciendo tiempo para que el traidor dejara el teatro, pero a la vez, vigilando para evitar que Lana apareciera. Si algo fallaba, Erick se escaparía, y aunque eso no evitaría la batalla que todos tenían muy claro que se iniciaría, la idea principal era deshacerse del traidor y quitarle el último peón que Lana manejaba.  
  
Por suerte, el plan había dado sus frutos. Y aunque llegaron a pensar que Erick conseguiría escapar de alguna forma, pero gracias a Stiles y a su poder, ahora mejor controlado, había conseguido frustrar su escape. Y aunque Ryan y Paris se había ofrecido para darle fin al traidor, Vetle se negó.  
  
\- Yo lo transformé. Es mi responsabilidad – murmuró mirando al joven vampiro que agachaba la cabeza consciente que era su hora.  
  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Erick? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? – preguntó Valery  
  
\- Después de que te salvara. Ellos no querían darte el colgante ni que te unieras a nosotros, y sin embargo aceptaron al ver Vetle daba la cara por tí ante el consejo para que te lo permitieran. - recriminó Michael enfadado – Todos confiábamos en tí  
  
\- Ella me prometió tanto... - susurró Erick  
  
\- ¿No llegaste a pensar que una vez me llevaras a ella, podría matarte? - preguntó Stiles  
  
\- Lo siento – gimió alzando su cara para verle – Pero era ya tan tarde para escapar...  
  
\- Te equivocas – replicó Stiles – Si nos lo hubieras dicho, habríamos buscado la manera de librarte de sus garras  
  
\- Seguiría siendo traición – afirmó Erick  
  
\- Sí, pero te habrías redimido. Tal vez no hubiéramos llegado a esto, podríamos haber dicho que eras como un espía: trabajabas para ella, pero en realidad estabas con nosotros.    
  
\- Stiles... Será mejor que nos vayamos – llamó Alex mientras tiraba suavemente de su brazo para evitar que viera su final.  
  
Stiles aceptó mirando por ultima vez a Erick. A pesar de que no le había conocido como a los otros, se sentía mal, sobretodo al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Vetle. Se notaba el aprecio que le tenía, y el descubrir que en realidad era un traidor, le había afectado. Recordó que le había dicho que ojalá todo fuera culpa de Lana, que le estuviera obligando mediante un hechizo, pero Erick había confesado: Se había unido a ella por voluntad propia, dándole la espaldas a quien le había dado una segunda oportunidad y había hecho tanto por él.  
  
Al parecer, enterarse de que Braeden había sido desenmascarada no le había sentado muy bien a la hechicera. Después de todo, ya no podría controlar, en cierta forma, a la manada de hombres lobo. Y saber que se había quedado sin títeres a los que manejar: Theo y Erick, la había llenado de ira, aumentando su empeño por conseguir a Stiles. Lana estaba cogiendo fuerza y eso era palpable por el número de criaturas que mandaba.  
  
Alex había aprendido a fabricar balas especiales para las criaturas sobrenaturales gracias a Chris y a Stiles, por los conocimientos que había adquirido después de horas y horas repasando libros y que Deaton le había legado.  
  
Aunque al principio Stiles se preocupaba de que Alex pudiera resultar herido, había comprobado en primera mano, que era perfectamente capaz de apañárselas solo. No unicamente en cuanto a armas, también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
_\- Ya que hay seres que son físicamente más fuertes que un humano, he hecho estos guantes – le dijo mostrando unos guantes sin dedos un poco más gordos de lo normal - Por dentro tiene espuma que evita que me dañe las manos, pero por fuera tiene una placa de titanio con tachuelas, que al golpear consigo causarles daño. Al igual que las puntas y suelas de las botas. Titanio bañado en esos mejunjes tan raros que te explicó el druida ese – le había explicado emocionado como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo_

  
  
Desde el día que Vetle y Stiles consiguieron abrirle los ojos a Derek, no habían vuelto a saber de él. Sin embargo, sí recibió varias llamadas de Scott, contándole que Derek les había explicado como Braeden había resultado estar en el bando enemigo. Había perdido la cuenta del número de disculpas que había escuchado, y aunque Scott le había pedido que se vieran para hablar sobre como acabar con la hechicera, Stiles se había negado. No era que no quisiera saber nada de la manada, pero prefería aplazar el encuentro entre hombres lobo y vampiros. Stiles mantenía al tanto a todos sobre las intenciones del joven alfa  
  
\- A pesar de que saben la verdad, no podemos confiarnos – dijo Keisy  
  
\- Quizás quieran hacer una alianza con nosotros – señaló Alex  
  
\- ¿Hasta cuándo? Prácticamente entramos en su territorio sin ser invitados. ¿Cómo sabemos que cuando acabemos con Lana, la tregua seguirá? No es por nada Stiles, pero no me fio de ese joven alfa – aportó Ryan mirando al adolescente  
  
\- Apoyo a Ryan. Es demasiado cambiante e incontrolable – apoyó Paris, haciendo que las chicas asintieran  
  
\- Stiles – llamó Vetle – Tú también tienes que decidir.  
  
\- La verdad es que prefiero esperar. Si cuando Derek y tú os peleasteis cuando os visteis... con Scott no sé qué pasará. Es el alfa y su instinto le gana algunas veces. Y ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en como acabar con Lana.  
  
\- Sin embargo... - adivinó al ver que algo rondaba por la cabeza de su novio

\- Dejadme que hable con algunos de la manada. Malia y Liam, e incluso Cora. - pidió mirándolos a todos  
  
\- Adelante – aceptó Vetle al ver que todos asentían con la cabeza de acuerdo – Pero ten cuidado  
  
\- Yo puedo ir con Stiles – se ofreció Alex – Hace tiempo que no veo a Liam  
  
\- Yo quería ir con bocadito – replicó Mich  
  
\- Deja que ellos vayan. No sabemos pueden pueden reaccionar al ver a uno de nosotros. Además conocen más a Alex, se sentirán más... a gusto  
  
\- Esta bien... tú eres el jefe, tú mandas – aceptó levantando las manos – Tened cuidado. Eh, novato cuida de bocadito – pidió mientras les guiñaba un ojo  
  
\- Puedes estar seguro que lo haré – aseguró mientras se guardaba los guantes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta  
  
\- El resto buscareis más sangre. Yo miraré a ver si el sheriff tiene algo nuevo o si alguien se ha enterado de algo

 

Decir que se alegraba de ver a Malia, Cora y Liam era quedarse corto. Sin esperar a que terminara de saludarlos, Liam se abalanzó sobre él y Alex más que contento de verlos. Malia y Cora, algo más controladas se acercaron con sonrisas de alivio y alegría al verle, haciéndole multitud de preguntas, algunas más embarazosas que otras.  
  
\- Así que el sourwolf os lo ha contado todo. Incluso sobre que los vampiros SÍ que existen  
  
\- Lo sentimos Stiles – se disculpó Liam poniendo su carita de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia  
  
\- Tranquilo Liam  
  
\- Espero que eso le enseñe a Derek a usar más la cabeza que tiene sobre los hombros, en vez de la que tiene entre las piernas – gruñó Malia con un resoplido  
  
\- ¿Qué le decimos a Scott? No va a querer quedarse de brazos cruzados – gruñó Cora – Y yo tampoco. Esa bruja ha matado en nuestro pueblo.

\- Lo sé Cora. Pero no quiero que cuando nuestro enemigo común ya no exista... A Scott le entré la vena de Alfa-Guardian-Del-Pueblo y les ataque. Sé que han entrado sin más en el territorio de los lobos... pero no voy a consentir que les hagáis daño  
  
\- ¿Nos atacarías Stiles? - preguntó dolida Cora  
  
\- No os haría daño, pero no voy a consentir que al terminar una guerra se empiece otra. Y mucho menos una que carece de sentido  
  
\- No queremos perderte. - murmuró Liam  
  
\- No lo vais hacer, pero tenéis que entenderme. Ellos son mis amigos y mi novio. Sé que vosotros lo entendéis, pero no estoy muy convencido de los demás. Y hasta que eso no pase, o que nos veamos obligados a unir fuerzas, prefiero aplazar el encuentro. Si una coyote, banshee y kitsune pueden estar junto a los lobos... ¿por qué no también con los vampiros?  
  
\- Intentaremos hablar con Scott – afirmó Cora – Creo que Derek estará de nuestro lado. Después de lo de esa...  
  
\- ¿Arpía? - ayudó Stiles al ver que Cora no conseguía decantarse en calificar a Braeden  
  
\- Puta zorra bragas sueltas – sentenció Malia haciendo que Stiles se atragantara con la bebida, y que Alex abriera los ojos al máximo al ver la 'enorme delicadeza'  que cargaba la chica coyote  
  
\- Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor – aceptó Cora – Parece cambiado, aunque bastante... deprimente – dijo torciendo la boca  
  
\- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se ha dado cuenta que Stiles tenía razón, en todo. Se sentirá como un imbécil descerebrado  
  
\- Buenos chicas, tranquilas. Lo bueno es que han visto sus errores. ¿No es eso lo más importante? - preguntó Stiles  
  
\- Te mereces una disculpa Stiles. Es lo de menos – replicó Malia ceñuda  
  
\- Ya sabéis como es Derek. Además, me basta con que se haya quitado la venda de los ojos. Y que no vuelva a dejarse influenciar de esa manera, claro – murmuró  
  
\- Le pasó con Kate y luego con esa tal Jennifer. Y ahora con la mercenaria esa. Enserio, ¿es que no aprende nunca? - dijo molesta Cora pega un golpe a la mesa haciendo que las bebidas peligrosamente saltaran de su sitio  
  
\- Dicen que la tercera va la vencida. Recemos para que tu hermano no sea una excepción – dijo con humor Alex  
  
\- Entonces esperamos hasta que nos digas algo Stiles – dijo Cora  
  
\- Le diremos a Scott que no quieres verle la cara de idiota que se carga y a ver así hace caso – sentenció Malia  
  
\- Tampoco hace falta que seáis crueles  
  
\- Se lo merece – sentenciaron a coro mientras se daban la vuelta  
  
\- Haced lo que queráis – se rindió Stiles mientras veía como se marchaban

 

Cuando Stiles llegó a su casa después de dejar a Alex en el hotel con todos y de contarles la charla que habían tenido, se fue directo al comedor llevando su cena cena y poder ver una película.  
  
Al subir a su cuarto, Stiles se dio cuenta de que en la esquina de su habitación había alguien oculto entre las sombras. Preparado para usar su poder si era necesario, encendió la luz para ver que el intruso no era otro que Derek.  
  
\- ¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro  
  
Derek se quedó mirando al adolescente en silencio, preguntándose como había podido estar tan ciego. ¿Cómo había podido creer que quería hacerle daño, o qué quería verle infeliz, cuando no había hecho otra cosa más que ayudarle y salvarle? Cuando Stiles se le había confesado, se sintió extraño, pero no quería creer que un adolescente que apenas sabia de la vida, supiera lo que significara todo lo que había dicho.  
  
Pensó que se trataba de lo mismo que con Lydia, que sería un capricho más, y que cuando viera a otra persona que le llamara la atención o que se aburriera de él, le dejaría. Y lo peor sería para él, porque acabaría sintiendo cosas por ese chiquillo, y al verse solo y abandonado de nuevo, no podría soportarlo. No cuando Stiles habido sido su mayor apoyo. Y por eso había optado por hacer daño antes de que se lo hicieran. Pero se había equivocado completamente. Y ahora había acabado como no quería acabar: herido, engañado y solo. Y se lo merecía.  
  
\- ¿Derek? Vale que siempre pareces una estatua pero... joder tío, me estas empezando a asustar.  
  
\- Quería hablar contigo – dijo después de varios minutos de silencio  
  
\- Aleluya – exclamó alzando los brazos – Creí que habías perdido por completo el habla. ¿Es por lo de unir fuerzas? Ya se lo dije a Scott y a las chicas...  
  
\- Lo siento – murmuró  
  
\- … ¿Qué has dicho?... - preguntó sin creerse lo que había oído  
  
\- Lo siento Stiles – dijo mirando con tristeza al humano, dejando que viera todo el dolor sin importarle lo débil que se mostraba  
  
\- ¿Seguro que eres Derek? Dame pruebas – exigió desconfiado  
  
\- Maldita sea Stiles, me estoy disculpando. Y sabes que es difícil para mí. Pero si quieres pruebas puedo arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes – gruñó haciendo brillas sus ojos  
  
\- Sí... definitivamente eres Derek. Ufff que susto – respiró más tranquilo – Vale, ya paro – dijo levantado las manos en señal de paz  
  
\- Lamento no haberte creído, y todo lo que te dije y... el daño que te provoqué. Tú solo mirabas por mí, y yo... - se disculpó apretando los labios – Quería creer que Braeden era distinta, a pesar de la actitud extraña...  
  
\- No importa Derek  
  
\- Sí importa – contradijo  
  
\- Ya no. Acepto tus disculpas. Dicen que el amor nos vuelve ciegos... mira a Scott con Alisson. Y ahora con Kira – intentó quitarle hierro al asunto  
  
\- Yo y Kate – añadió apretando los labios  
  
\- No voy a negar que no sentía celos porque mentiría. Pero antes que eso, estabas tú. No quería que nadie jugara contigo, no de nuevo.  
  
\- Y yo te lastimé. Puse a una desconocida antes que a un miembro de la manada. Un miembro que es más valioso que todos juntos. Lo siento  
  
\- Te perdono – aseguró haciendo que Derek le mirara sorprendido ante la verdad de sus palabras – Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a volver a la manada Derek. No puedo volver a un lugar que todos me tacharon de 'mujer despechada'. Os ayudaré, pero no penséis que la confianza de antes vuelva, tardará en hacerlo. Pero sé que no volverá a ser como antes  
  
\- Lo sé y lo entiendo – murmuró mirando tristemente al adolescente mientras se acercaba a él  
  
\- No voy a dejarles. Ellos han hecho mucho por mí... por Alex.  
  
\- Y está tú... novio – dijo como si le costara decir la última palabra  
  
\- ¿Tan difícil es de creer que alguien como yo, tenga un novio como Vetle? - preguntó alzando la ceja  
  
\- No. Solo que...  
  
\- Pensaste que yo estaría ahí si lo tuyo con Braeden acababa mal, ¿no? - adivinó haciendo que Derek cerrara los ojos – Sabes... si no me hubieseis tratado como lo hicisteis, si Lana no existiera, ni los vampiros, ni Vetle, ni que todo se hubiera desarrollado así... sí – dijo haciendo que Derek le mirara sorprendido – Sí que hubiera estado ahí, gritándote a través de mi mente que abrieras los ojos, deseando que me escucharas, esperando a que vieras que yo iba a estar ahí para tí.  
  
Sin poder contenerse más, Derek agarró con sus grandes manos esa adorable cara llena de lunares, y antes de que el adolescente pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, unió sus labios con los suyos, dejando momentáneamente helado a Stiles, quien abrió los ojos tanto como pudo sorprendido por la acción del hombre lobo.  
  
Derek al ver que Stiles no le correspondía como él había querido, presionó más sus labios e intentó que abriera su boca, delineando con su lengua los labios del menor, buscando un permiso que Stiles le negaba.  
  
Saliendo del shock, Stiles agarró con sus manos las muñecas de Derek mientras luchaba por apartarse de él. Cerró los ojos mientras forcejeaba con el mayor, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho y, tal y como había hecho con los casilleros, lo estampó contra la pared que había a sus espaldas.

\- ¡No! - le dijo sonrojado por el atrevimiento y a la vez molesto  
  
\- ¿Ya no... ya no me amas? - preguntó tragando con esfuerzo por el rechazo  
  
\- Amo a Vetle, y no voy a romper con él solo porque te hayas dado cuenta de que estabas en un error y que ahora podríamos tener una oportunidad. No voy hacer eso. Cuando todo esto acabe, seguiré amándole – aseguró  
  
\- ¿Se quedará aquí? - preguntó desviando la vista dolido  
  
\- No lo sé. No sé si Scott lo permita.  
  
\- Si lo hiciera...  
  
\- Quizás sí. Quizás sea yo el que no quiera quedarse. Quizás nos quedemos y luego nos vayamos... o puede que nos vayamos y algún día volvamos aquí. No lo he pensado, ni lo hemos hablado. Lo único que quiero es acabar con Lana, y lo demás ya se verá.  
  
\- Ya veo... - murmuró caminando hacia la ventana – Solo he venido a disculparme. Él... te ama de verdad.  
  
\- Lo sé. Pero te molesta – adivinó mirando la postura rígida del hombre lobo  
  
\- Sí. Pero me lo merezco por permitirme perderte. Si te hubiera correspondido... yo... nosotros... - murmuró apretando el puños y golpeando con su mano derecha la pared - Buenas noches Stiles – deseó saliendo por la ventana bajo la atenta mirada del adolescente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter: @Kivha_Chan


	36. No Renunciaré A Tí

Las criaturas que Lana enviaban empezaron a ser casi demasiadas, y cada vez eran más fuertes. Por suerte, Stiles con su poder controlado, era de gran ayuda a la hora de deshacerse de hordas de enemigos cuando los rodeaban. La batalla final se acercaba y todos, tanto lobos como vampiros, sabían que si querían vencer, deberían de unir sus fuerzas.  
  
Antes de reunir a ambas manadas, Scott le había dado un mensaje donde citaba a Vetle a que fuera al loft. Ningún otro vampiro debía de acompañarle si quería que todos trabajaran juntos. Por supuesto las protestas no se hicieron esperar tanto en el lado de los lobos, como en el de los vampiros.  
  
A pesar de que a Stiles no le gustaba que se metiera en la guarida de los lobos él solo, acabó por aceptarlo a regañadientes. Sin embargo esa idea principal había dado un pequeño giro:

  
  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
  
_\- Se sentirán menos amenazados si solo me ven a mí – le había dicho Vetle con una sonrisa_  
  
_\- Me da igual. No lo veo bien – replicó Stiles cruzándose de brazos – Llévate al menos a alguien, Ryan, Paris, Mich..._  
  
_\- Los jefes de ambos grupos deben de hablar si queremos unir fuerzas. Y eso es lo que vamos hacer Stiles_  
  
_\- Sí... pero tú vas a meterte en la guarida de los lobos tú solo. Donde estarán todos. Y además... ¿Quien se cree que es para ir exigiendo eso? Definitivamente le tengo que dar con el periódico en el hocico – farfullo molesto haciendo reír a su acompañante_  
  
_\- Fueron las condiciones que dio ese alfa. Éste es su territorio y yo un invitado, o mejor dicho un intruso. - le dijo mientras le abrazaba – No va a pasar nada, no se atreverán. A ambos bandos nos interesa acabar con Lana._  
  
_\- Lo sé – aseguró – Pero aún así..._  
  
_\- Si vas a estar más tranquilo, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? - ofreció haciendo que Stiles le mirara asombrado_

 _\- ¿Eso no influirá?_  
  
_\- Ellos dijeron que nada de vampiros, salvo yo. Y tú eres humano – dijo encogiéndose de hombros_  
  
_\- Muy bien, en marcha. Veamos que quiere el gran alfa Scott. ¿Estas seguro? - volvió a preguntar_  
  
_\- Claro. Además... si la cosa se pone mal, puedes volver a salvarme. ¿Te he dicho que me encanta que lo hagas? Te ves realmente sexy - le dijo seductoramente en el oído para luego besarlo_  
  
_\- Más te vale que te detengas – le dijo riéndose – Porque sé que no vamos a acabarlo, y si lo empezamos llegaremos tarde_  
  
_\- ¿Quien a dicho que no lo acabaremos? Y sobre lo de llegar tarde... que esperen – dijo mientras le besaba_  
  
_\- Quieto. Reunión ahora. - ordenó dándole un beso rápido para después salir de la habitación. - Cuanto antes acabamos... antes volveremos – le dijo mientras miraba sobre su hombro y le guiñaba un ojo_  
  
**_FIN FLASHBACK_**  
  
  
Cuando entraron en el loft, la manada al completo se encontraba reunida al otro extremo de la habitación, junto a Deaton. Entre las miradas habían curiosidad, desconfianza y enfado. Stiles entró al lado de Vetle quien avanzaba con tranquilidad, como si estuviera paseando tranquilamente por el parque.  
  
Stiles observaba y escuchaba casi con desespero la conversación que él catalogaba de 'besugos' por culpa de Scott. Y aún más enfadado cuando no entendía o no quería entender que 'Lana' y 'vampiros' iban separados. Acusando a Vetle de que todas la masacres que habían ocurrido era culpa de los de su grupo y de él por haber buscado a Stiles.  
  
Stiles miraba con verdadera admiración a Vetle, como hablaba con Scott sin alterarse, repitiendo varias veces lo mismo. No sabía si tenía paciencia infinita o si solamente era una máscara para no alterar a los lobos y darles motivos para que lo atacaran. Muy diferente a como se encontraba él, que lo único que quería era tirarle lo primero que viera a la cabeza a su amigo, y si era algo que pudiera causarle un buen chichón... mejor que mejor. Y ni se molestaba en ocultarlo, bufando o haciendo aspavientos demostrando lo que pensaba.  
  
En más de una ocasión había visto a Lydia devorar a su novio, y pillando las indirectas directas que le lanzaba cuando hablaba o con el lenguaje corporal. Sin embargo tenía plena confianza en Vetle y sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún interés en la pelirroja, escuchaba las respuestas caballerescas pero cortantes que recibía la reina del instituto.  
  
Derek sin embargo, veía con molestia la presencia que había en su loft, y ésta vez no se refería a la manada de adolescentes. Sino al vampiro novio de Stiles. Le detestaba. Detestaba su olor, su presencia, y aún lo detestaba más al saber y notar, aunque muy ligeramente, el aroma característico de Stiles en él.  
  
Veía con molestia y ¿por qué no?, con celos la manera tan complementada que tenían de hacerse entender sin necesidad de palabras ellos dos. Una simple mirada, aunque durara segundos, y que se le escaparía sino estuviera tan al pendiente de ellos como lo estaba. Parecían que tuvieran telepatía, y recordó con pesar que Stiles y él habían tenido lo mismo. Ellos habían tenido esa especie de vinculo, donde eran capaz de saber lo que pensaba o cómo se sentía el otro. Y ahora... no solo parecía que se había roto, sino que Stiles lo tenía con otra persona.  
  
El malestar le llegó al notar el enorme amor que se tenían. Un amor que si no hubiera estado tan ciego, hubiera sido completa y unicamente suyo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se enteró de que la reunión había acabado hasta que no vio como Stiles y Vetle se marchaban, posando delicadamente su mano en la espalda bajo, cediéndole el paso y riéndose de sus farfulleos. Odiaba a ese ser sobrenatural, no iba a negarlo, y aunque sonara completamente egoísta, no quería que se quedara en Beacon Hills, ni con Stiles... y tal vez fuera cruel... pero, incluso... deseaba que dejara de existir

 

  
  
\- Así que para derrotar a Lana, tengo que luchar contra ella en una batalla de poder, dentro de un círculo que parecerá más una jaula, evitando que vosotros me ayudéis. Y que hay una gran posibilidad de que si gano, prácticamente mi poder desaparecerá – contó de carrerilla  
  
\- Podemos buscar una solución alternativa – sugirió Alex sentando en unos de los sofás junto a los demás, escuchando como había ido la reunión con los hombres lobo  
  
\- La verdad es que está bien tener poder para echaros una mano. Pero también tengo que decir que me las he apañado muy bien sin él.  
  
\- Cierto Stiles. Para ser un humano eres increíble – alagó Keisy quien lucía realmente orgullosa  
  
\- Lo sé. Stiles Stilinski es el mejor – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo - Así que prácticamente no tengo ningún problema en gastar mi poder si con ello, Lana por fin desaparece – terminó encogiéndose de hombros  
  
\- Sin embargo también ha dicho el druida, que no es cien por cien seguro que Stiles gane. No, si su poder es menor que el de Lana – miró con pesar al nombrado  
  
\- Lana aumentará su poder gracias a la sangre que consigue y con el uso del ritual. Quizás Stiles pueda aumentarlo de alguna manera  
  
\- No voy a matar a nadie para beber la sangre. Gracias – refutó Stiles arrugando la nariz  
  
\- Salvo si es la de Vetle – apuntó Alex con diversión a lo que Stiles le sacó la lengua  
  
\- Puede funcionar – murmuró Paris haciendo que todos le miraran  
  
\- ¿Lo hará? - preguntó Mich  
  
\- Stiles – llamó Ryan – Dijiste que desde que bebiste la sangre de Vetle ya no te tomas tu medicación, ¿cierto? - preguntó ganándose una afirmación  
  
\- Sí. Incluso podría decir que incluso más centrado, la muestra están en las notas – dijo orgullosamente – Y también está que prácticamente empotré a Derek contra los casilleros – hizo memoria  
  
\- ¿Cómo que le empotraste? - replicó Vetle arrugando en ceño  
  
\- ¿Celoso? - canturrearon todos con cara de cachondeo menos Ryan y Paris  
  
\- ¿Lo dudas? - preguntó de nuevo mirando unicamente a Stiles  
  
\- Bueno... él vino, quería hablar... pero acabó empotrandome contra ellos, pero yo luego cambie las tornas  
  
\- ¿Y tenía que empotrarte? - volvió a preguntar ganándose un ahh está celoso por parte de Mich, las chicas y Alex  
  
\- Tiene esa costumbre – anunció encogiéndose de hombros  
  
\- Que no vuelva a hacerlo. El único que puede empotrarte contra algo soy yo – replicó haciendo que Stiles se sonrojara y el coro soltara un ahh pero que monos  
  
\- Espera un momento... Yo soy un simple humano, ¿cómo demonios he podido empotrarle contra algo? No me estaré transformando, ¿no? - exclamó cayendo en la cuenta de que aquello no podía ser  
  
\- Hueles a humano – aseguraron todos  
  
\- ¿Entonces?  
  
\- ¿Tenías la pulsera que controlaba tu poder?  
  
\- Humm... no. - murmuró – Ya no la llevo  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Es como si... no sé... pero es como si ya no tuviera la preocupación de llevarla por temor a no poder controlar mi chispa  
  
\- Quizás tu poder, tu chispa de alguna manera haya absorbido o fusionado la sangre de Vetle contigo. Es como si su sangre fuera como un interruptor para determinados momentos. Otro ejemplo sería el encuentro de tuvisteis con aquella cazadora  
  
\- No quería que dañara a Vetle – murmuró  
  
\- Sin embargo actuaste de manera eficaz  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir Ryan? Y por favor que sea claro – pidió Mich  
  
\- Si no controlas perfectamente tu poder, eso puede llevar a que explote, y más en situaciones determinadas, como el peligro... Pero desde que Vetle te ha dado de su sangre para curarte, esa preocupación ya no las tienes  
  
\- Estas tratando de decirme... ¿que vuestra sangre, actúa como... una medicación? - preguntó Stiles sorprendido  
  
\- Bueno... no exactamente. Según lo que nos constaste te ha tranquilizado dándote concentración, pero a la vez... empujar a un ser sobrenatural casi sin esfuerzo...  
  
\- ¿Entonces dependiendo de la situación en la que esté es como tomar una valeriana o chutarme cantidades enormes de adrenalina pero sin riesgos?  
  
\- Algo así, sí  
  
\- Increíble – murmuró sin salir de la sorpresa  
  
\- ¿Y que ocurrirá si el poder de Stiles desaparece?  
  
\- Hay probabilidades de que quede algún rastro de la chispa y siga haciendo lo mismo. Si eso pasa, el poder ya no sería tan enorme y apenas podría hacer algo. Pero en el caso de que desaparezca... quizás su cuerpo actúe de manera similar porque lo haya memorizado... o simplemente no ocurra nada. - explicó Ryan  
  
\- Soy un humano que puede hacer frente físicamente a seres sobrenaturales. No hay duda de que Stiles Stilinski es el mejor – se alabó sin hacer mucho caso de las explicaciones  
  
\- No te emociones Stiles – regañó Alex – Esto es serio, no se sabe exactamente como va la cosa. ¿Y si tiene repercusiones o te agota aun más rápidamente? – señaló haciendo que todos asintiera con la cabeza  
  
\- Vamos, no seáis aguafiestas. Dejadme seguir soñando un poco más – farfulló  
  
  
Una semana después de la reunión entre el alfa de los vampiros y el de los lobos, Stiles recibió un mensaje de Malia: Scott quería que ambas manadas se reunieran.  
Al leerlo arrugó en ceño, los lobos veían que la lucha contra los secuaces de Lana se les estaba haciendo cuesta arriba. En más de una ocasión, había ido a la veterinaria de Deaton para darle las hierbas que le había mandado que buscara, y no podía dejarlos solos porque necesitaban curaciones seguidas. Por supuesto, una vez se las entregaba al druida, se marchaba.  
  
A pesar de que le habían dicho y asegurado de que se arrepentían por la manera en la que lo habían tratado, Stiles se daba cuenta de las caras mal disimuladas de Scott, Isaac y Derek. Tenía muy claro que a pesar de que decían eso, todavía era considerado un traidor por haber traicionado a la manada y que sus lobos detestaban el olor de los vampiros en él, sobretodo Derek.  
  
Aquella noche en su habitación Derek le había dejado en claro que había querido tener algo con él, ahora que se había dado cuenta de su enorme error. Sin embargo, aunque había estado completamente enamorado de él y desde el primer momento había soñado con que eso ocurriera, ahora tenía un novio fabuloso que amaba.  
  
Después de la reunión y de mala gana, habían vuelto a su casa montado en la moto de Vetle. Se habían quedado ahí sentados en el capó de su jeep, simplemente cogidos de la mano disfrutando de la compañía. Todo estaba en paz, hasta que Vetle se irguió al sentir que alguien se acercaba. Aquella presencia no era otra que la de Derek.  
  
\- ¿Podemos hablar? - pidió entre gruñidos molestos alternando la mirada entre Stiles y su acompañante  
  
\- Claro, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó extrañado  
  
\- A solas – dijo separando cuidadosamente cada silaba buscando que quedara claro  
  
Stiles molesto por la actitud de Derek iba a contestarle, cuando notó que Vetle se levantaba sin soltar sus manos del capó. Extrañado y algo molesto de que hiciera caso al pedido mal hecho de Derek, Stiles saltó para quedar de pie a su lado  
  
\- Quiere hablar contigo de algo... privado.  
  
\- No tienes que irte – aseguró cruzándose de brazos  
  
\- Lo sé – sonrió – Estaré cerca – prometió besando los labios de Stiles pasando por completo del gruñido animal del lobo.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Vetle caminó en dirección de Derek sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de sus ojos. Por supuesto, claro que le molestaba dejar sola a su preciosa constelación con ese hombre, pero también sabía que si se quedaba comenzarían una pelea. Otra vez.  
  
\- No puedes venir aquí y exigir que Vetle se marche – replicó Stiles negando con la cabeza

\- Quería hablar contigo Stiles  
  
\- Te escucho. ¿Es sobre Lana? - preguntó recibiendo una negación  
  
\- Es sobre nosotros  
  
\- ¿'Nosotros'? - preguntó extrañado y con un ligero temblor cuando a su mente le vino el recuerdo del beso que Derek le había robado.  
  
\- Ya no estas con la manada, te las pasas con ellos. Somos tus amigos Stiles. Sé que dijiste que pasaría tiempo, pero te extrañamos. Queremos que vuelvas con nosotros. Conmigo – murmuró lo último  
  
\- Cuando paso cerca de alguno de vosotros me miráis como si no me hubiera bañado en un año. A parte de que todavía veo la palabra TRAIDOR escritas en sus frentes. Y a parte de eso, no voy a abandonarles. Son mis amigos  
  
\- Nosotros también – replicó dando un paso  
  
\- Lo sois – aceptó – Pero también sé que no solo me estas pidiendo que vuelva  
  
\- He cometido un error, lo sé. Stiles por... por favor  
  
\- No voy a dejarle.  
  
\- No me contestaste cuando te pregunté si ya no me amabas. ¿Lo sigues haciendo?  
  
\- Derek... ¿Por qué sigues con eso? ¿Qué quieres conseguir?  
  
\- Contesta – exigió  
  
\- Derek...  
  
\- Te amo – murmuró dejando a Stiles sorprendido – Por eso te estoy pidiendo esto Stiles. Quiero que me des una oportunidad  
  
\- No es verdad. Tú no me amas. Solo estas molesto con él  
  
\- Claro que sí que te amo. Y claro que estoy molesto con él. Es culpable de que te estés apartando de nosotros. De mí.  
  
\- No me ha apartado de nadie. Me dio a elegir, sin prisas. Fui yo quien escogió estar a su lado. De lo único que es culpable es de hacer que me enamorara de él, de cuidarme y de amarme. No me ha apartado de ningún sitio ni de nadie.  
  
\- Stiles... No pienso renunciar a tí. - aseguró con determinación  
  
\- Te he amado, mucho. Siempre has estado en mi corazón Derek, pero ahora en él solo está Vetle. Te quiero. Pero de la misma manera que quiero a Cora, Malia y al resto. Porque a pesar de todo, todavía os quiero y me preocupo por vosotros.  
  
Después de escuchar lo último, Derek se transformó en su forma completa de lobo, aullando y echando a correr hacia el bosque. Antes de perderse en él, giró la cabeza enseñando los dientes donde se encontraba apoyado en un árbol el vampiro. Ambos se miraron, ojos azules contra los bicolor, y a pesar de la distancia, fueron capaces de detectar cada sentimiento que emanaba cada uno.  
  
Dando un bufido, el enorme lobo negro se marchó completamente rechazado, perdiéndose en el bosque, lejos de cualquiera para descargar a gusto su ira y malestar. Nunca le habían rechazado. Engañado y mentido, sí. Pero nunca rechazado. Había creído que podría recuperar a Stiles y que volviera a su lado, que le daría una oportunidad de demostrarle que le quería... que le amaba. Porque aquello era verdad. Se había dado cuenta, de que amaba a Stiles.  
  
Ahora que lo veía lejos de su lado, feliz con otro... ahora se daba cuenta de lo ciego y estúpido que había sido. Lo fácil que habría sido conseguir la felicidad si no se hubiera dejado embaucar por Braeden. Y ahora tendría que estar solo. Algo que odiaba, aunque dijera lo contrario.  
  
Si Scott aceptaba a los vampiros, tendría que pasar sus días viendo como la feliz pareja paseaba por el pueblo. O si por el contrario, Scott les obligaba a irse, vería con desolación como abandonaban Beacon Hills junto a Stiles.  
  
  
Stiles se quedó mirando completamente en silencio en la dirección en la que se había marchado Derek. Cuando escuchó las hojas ser pisadas, giró su cabeza hacia el recién llegado. Devolviendo la pequeña sonrisa que había en esos labios que tantas veces había besado y ahora mismo, se le antojaba hacerlo.

\- Pensabas que le diría que sí – acusó Stiles mirándolo con la ceja alzada  
  
\- Has estado enamorado de él mucho tiempo. Una parte pequeña de mí pensaba que sí, de que no querrías a alguien como yo a tú lado. - dijo con culpa  
  
\- ¿Alguien como tú? - repitió  
  
\- Me alimento de sangre. A pesar de que puedo comer cualquier comida, mi mayor alimento, el que me da fuerzas y el que me mantiene vivo es la sangre.  
  
\- No me importa de qué te alimentes Vetle – aseguró llegando a su lado mientras le rodeaba la cintura – Te amo tal y como eres. Y cuando te escogí aquella noche, te dije que lo quería todo. Todo aquello que formaba parte de tí. Sin excepción alguna.  
  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, una gran parte de mí, estaba segura de que le darías calabazas. - dijo con buen humor mientras acariciaba su cadera y su mejilla – Yo también te amo. Gracias por elegirme Stiles  
  
\- Yo te tengo que agradecer más. Y si quieres darme las gracias... tengo una muy buena idea de la manera en la que puedes dármelas. Y yo... puedo devolvértelas. Estaré muy gustoso – insinuó mientras se mordía el labio viendo satisfecho como sus ojos se volvían rojos y lo abrazaba posesivamente presa de la excitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	37. Hacia El Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento las faltas de ortografía. Espero que os guste el capitulo ^^

Stiles se encontraba medio tumbado boca abajo en su cama, tenía su codo izquierdo clavado en ella y su mano como soporte sobre su mejilla izquierda, y mantenía el rostro ladeado hacia la ventana. Pensaba en el futuro. En la batalla contra Lana.  
  
Después de que hicieran el amor en su habitación aprovechando que su padre no se encontraba en casa, ambos se habían mantenido en silencio, recuperando el aliento y las fuerzas. Apenas había dormido una hora, cuando se había despertado con una sensación rara en el pecho.  
  
Vetle todavía estaba medio recostado sobre su cadera y media espalda. No le molestaba en absoluto que lo usara de almohada, sino todo lo contrario, además él también hacia lo mismo. No tenía muy claro si se encontraba durmiendo o despierto, solamente había sentido como se acomodaba mejor al sentirle moverse para lograr estar en la posición en la que se encontraban ahora. Solamente estaba ahí, ofreciéndole espacio y a la vez compañía. Dándole tiempo para que pensara en sus cosas y que decidiera si quería contarle lo que fuese que le rodeara la cabeza.  
  
Tenía un horrible malestar en el estómago, sentía que algo iba a ocurrir, y no era una sensación nada buena. Por un momento pensó que deseaba que ganara el pánico y la cobardía. Despertar a Vetle y pedirle que avisaran a los demás y que huyeran de Beacon Hills, buscaran algún refugio o alguna manera de que Lana no pudiera dar con ellos. Sabía que Vetle se lo cumpliría sin preguntar el motivo, que no le miraría decepcionado, sino todo lo contrario. Le abrazaría y le daría palabras de consuelo, le preguntaría a donde querría ir, incluso llevarían a su padre con ellos sabiendo que era su única familia.  
  
Sin embargo no podría hacer eso. No podía abandonar a Liam, Cora, Malia, ni al resto de la manada. Y mucho menos a su padre, que se negaría a abandonar a las gentes del pueblo, alegando que un buen sheriff debía proteger lo suyo, y tampoco a Melissa, que la quería como a una madre. No podía darse el lujo de dejar que Lana siguiera matando, o que los usara como carnada para que él saliera de su escondite. No cuando de él dependía que todo acabara.  
  
No temía perder sus poderes, claro que no. Había conseguido sobrevivir, a parte de la ayuda de sus amigos, gracias a su inteligencia. Creando planes y trampas, y salvándoles a ellos muchas veces. Su temor era otro, era el de perder a alguien querido. Porque sabía que iba a perder a alguien que conocía, y eso le estaba provocando que el estómago se le revolviera.  
  
\- Shh... tranquilo – lo arrulló Vetle al notar como el olor del ambiente cambiaba completamente a depresión, angustia, preocupación...  
  
\- Vetle, tengo la sensación de que alguien que conozco va a pasarle algo  
  
\- Es la sensación que siempre aparece cuando hay batallas Stiles – intentó tranquilizarle abrazándole  
  
\- Es distinta...  
  
\- Pídemelo y ahora mismo iremos rumbo a alguna isla desierta. Una que no haya pisado nadie. No cojas maletas, solo a tu padre. Nos iremos con lo puesto – dijo haciendo reír a Stiles  
  
\- ¿Si nos vamos con lo puesto que ropa nos pondremos? ¿Además, cómo conseguiríamos encontrar alguna isla desierta?  
  
\- Cogeremos un barco y pondríamos un rumbo, lejos de las rutas que se usan. Alguna habrá. La encontraremos y será nuestra. Si hay varias islas, tu padre podría quedarse en una, los chicos en otras, y tu y yo en la más grande. Y sobre la ropa no te preocupes, prefiero tenerte desnudo. No tengo ningún problema con eso  
  
\- Todos desnudos, ¿no? - preguntó entre risas  
  
\- Claro que no. Cuando vengan a visitarnos que se vistan o se ponga una falda de hojas de palmera. Y nosotros claro. Solo yo puedo tenerte y verte desnudo. ¿Te imaginas? Te haría el amor en una playa de arena blanca, arrullados por el suave sonido de las olas, solamente iluminados por la luna y las estrellas.  
  
\- Suena increíble – murmuró con los ojos cerrados imaginándose todo lo que le decía – Y nadaríamos con los peces  
  
\- Y tal vez delfines, quizás veríamos alguna ballena...  
  
\- O tiburones – siguió soltando una risa  
  
\- Y veríamos preciosos corales de varios colores. Nadaríamos en el agua cristalina, recibiendo la luz del sol. Si tienes conocimientos de hacer balsas podrías dirigirme para que construya una. Y así nos tumbaríamos para descansar de tanto nadar, secándonos por el sol y la suave brisa, dejándonos arrullar por el leve sonido del mar  
  
\- Puedo buscarlo en Internet – aceptó Stiles – Y también como hacer una cabaña en un árbol. Quiero tener una casa así. ¿Vivimos en una casa así?  
  
\- Me parece buena idea. Podríamos tener algún animal salvaje de mascota  
  
\- Una serpiente. Siempre y cuando no sea venenosa. O un felino. ¿Qué comeremos? No quiero vivir a base de comer plátanos o bananas  
  
\- ¿Eso va con segundas? - insinuó sonriendo de lado  
  
\- Me refería a la comida – señaló dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho – Pero no me importaría hacerlo una o dos veces al día – dijo mientras se sentaba encima de Vetle  
  
\- Me parece un buen trato. Dios – gimió agarrando sus caderas sin dejar de verle – Me encanta esta postura  
  
\- ¿Te gusta que tenga el control?  
  
\- Amor mio... ¿Quien te ha dicho que tú tienes el control? - preguntó alzando la ceja – Me gusta porque puedo verte sin problemas perfectamente, como nuestros cuerpos se unen en uno solo...  
  
\- Por supuesto que tengo el control – replicó con las mejillas rojas, tocando con sus manos todo lo que tenía al alcance  
  
\- Ohh mi preciosa  y bella constelación... - sonrió como depredador – Que te deje creer que tienes el control, no quiere decir que realmente lo tengas  
  
\- Soy yo quien hace todo el trabajo mientras tú disfrutas – señaló Stiles imitando su gesto – Además he leído un truco que te hará terminar rápidamente – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo  
  
\- ¿Quieres apostar algo?  
  
\- Vale – aceptó Stiles – Quien se corra antes, pierde. Y el que se canse también.  
  
\- ¿Y si es empate?  
  
\- Encontraremos la forma de desempatar. ¿Qué consigue el ganador? - preguntó al darse cuenta que no habían dicho nada de eso

\- Pues... - pensó Vetle mientras se llevaba los brazos detrás su cabeza - ¿Te parece que quien más aguante elija cómo y dónde hacerlo la próxima? Hasta que uno de los dos se canse. O hacer realidad alguna fantasía.  
  
\- Vete preparando para obedecerme. - sonrió seguro Stiles  
  
\- Jejeje ¿Qué podría elegir? Tengo que admitir que verte con vestido de sirvienta seria algo inolvidable – dijo mientras se relamía los labios  
  
\- ¿Quieres vestirme de mujer? ¿Estas de broma? - medio gritó Stiles mirándolo sorprendido y rojo  
  
\- Tengo que confesar que el rollo amo y sirviente me atrae mucho. Aunque sea un clásico.  
  
\- No voy a vestirme de mujer – advirtió con las mejillas rojas  
  
\- Entonces procura ganar – aconsejó Vetle  
  
\- Prepárate. Porque el amo y señor seré yo. ¿Entonces vamos a ello?  
  
\- Así no tiene mucha gracias, ¿no te parece? Se supone que hay que averiguar quien de los dos se corre antes.  
  
\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - le preguntó Stiles alzando una su ceja  
  
\- ¿Qué te parece eso que viste en Internet? Te pusiste colorado al imaginártelo – dijo mientras introducía su dedo gordo en la boca de Stiles mientras con su otra mano cogía la del adolescente y se llevaba a su propia boca uno de los dedos. Viendo con placer y satisfacción como el rostro de Stiles se volvía rojo por haber sido descubierto y como su cuerpo sufría un leve estremecimiento  
  
\- Creí que no estabas cerca – murmuró  
  
\- Siempre me quedo cerca para asegurarme de que tu casa es segura.  
  
\- Podías haber entrado. - replicó  
  
\- Podría – aceptó – Pero quería verte. ¿Nos imaginaste haciendo el sesenta y nueve? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta – Yo sí. Es una buena manera sin que uno de los dos tenga ventaja, ¿no?  
  
\- Repito: Vete preparando.  
  
  
\- Creo que... he ganado... yo – dijo completamente agotado Stiles recostado en su escritorio, todavía con una de sus piernas arriba de este, buscando recuperar el aire y haciendo reír a Vetle  
  
\- Stiles... sabes que no es verdad – dijo respirando trabajosamente sobre su hombro – Soy capaz de ver de como tu alma se medio escapa a través de tu boca – bromeó mientras bajaba la pierna de Stiles de encima de escritorio y salia de él.  
  
Stiles soltó un quejido al sentir como Vetle salía de dentro suyo. Notando como su semen se escapaba de su canal escurriéndose por sus muslos. Con algo de trabajo y con ayuda de los fuertes brazos, consiguió medio incorporarse.  
  
\- No te rías, pero no siento casi nada de la cadera para abajo – se quejó soltando un bufido entre dolor y divertido  
  
\- Deja que te cure – se ofreció cogiéndole delicadamente de la barbilla para girar su cara lo suficiente para besarle  
  
\- No. Déjalo así

\- Pero...  
  
\- Duele... pero el recordar la razón es suficiente para aguantar. Además no olvides que puedo curarme – le recordó frotando su nariz contra su mandíbula  
  
\- Me encanta curarte  
  
\- A mí también me encanta que me cures  
  
Entre besos ambos se giraron para quedar de frente. Devorando el cuello de su pareja entre besos y mordiscos. Vetle levantó a Stiles para dejarlo sentado en el escritorio donde minutos atrás lo había tenido recostado mientras le hacia suyo. Stiles abrió sus piernas para darle espacio y que pudiera acercarse a su cuerpo.  
  
Le encantaba estar así, que Vetle le marcara una y otra vez. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de entre su labios cuando sintió que entraba de nuevo, esta vez de manera más lenta y sin detenerse hasta que no estuvo dentro por completo.  
  
\- No importa cuantas veces te haga el amor, siempre eres muy estrecho  
  
\- Claro que es estrecho. Todo el mundo es estrecho ahí. Quizás es que tú eres demasiado grande  
  
Vetle no se movió, ni hizo ninguna embestida. Unicamente se quedó enterrado hasta el fondo, disfrutando de esa calidez y estrechez. Solo besándose y tocándose.  
  
\- ¡Stiles! ¿Por qué...? - medio gritó Derek con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación  
  
Nada más escucharon, Stiles y Vetle dejaron de besarse para girar sus rostros hacia la ventana. Derek se quedó estático viendo la escena tan íntima que había delante de sus ojos.  
  
\- ¡Joder, Derek que coño...!  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Stiles se encontró completamente solo en su habitación. Ni Derek y ni Vetle se encontraban con él, pero era capaz de escuchar gruñidos y golpes que venían de fuera. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, se bajó de la mesa con las piernas temblorosas. Sabiendo que debía bajar a detenerlos antes de que se mataran, utilizó su poder para hacer desparecer el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo.  
  
Cogió unos pantalones de deporte y se los fue poniendo a trompicones mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa. Nada más salir, vio a un transformado Vetle tumbado en el suelo, forcejeando con la cabeza de un enorme lobo negro, que no paraba de gruñir y enseñar los dientes, mordiendo el aire buscando arrancarle la garganta o la cabeza a la presa que tenía debajo suyo.  
  
\- ¡¡DETENEOS LOS DOS!! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas y aunque no pensó que funcionaria, observó como ambos se alejaban varios metros, sin dejar de mirarse, enseñando los dientes todavía transformados.  
  
\- Vístete – ordenó Vetle al ver como el enorme lobo se retorcía hasta tener la apariencia desnuda de Derek  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes inferior en algo? - sonrió de manera altiva -  Además tú tampoco deberías de hablar mucho – le soltó al ver que unicamente estaba en ropa interior mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
  
\- Yo al menos no voy enseñándolo todo – replicó adelanto un pie en su dirección – No tienes nada que me haga sentir envidia, ya lo has visto. Más bien... al contrario – se burló mientras sonreía de lado haciéndole gruñir  
  
\- Uuououo parad los dos – ordenó Stiles poniéndose en medio – Ejemm... - tosió desviando su mirada del cuerpo de Derek - ¿Por qué has entrado? Acaso...tu sentido del olfato no te ha advertido de que...  
  
\- ¿Qué estabais follando? - gruñó con los labios apretados  
  
\- No estábamos... Ya habíamos... solo nos...  
  
\- No he entrado por gusto – le cortó  
  
\- Seguro... - farfulló Vetle enseñando los colmillos  
  
\- No he entrado para verte a tí  
  
\- A mí no – aceptó – Pero quizás para ver lo que has perdido  
  
\- Vete a la mierda dinosaurio pedófilo  
  
\- Que te jodan cachorro descerebrado  
  
\- No soy un cachorro  
  
-Lo eres comparado conmigo neandertal. Seguro que todavía tienes los dientes de leche  
  
\- Deja que te arranque un pedazo y lo averiguas – gruñó Derek dando esta vez él un paso hacia adelante  
  
\- Hay que joderse... ¡Callaros los dos! - gritó Stiles sin importarle que estaba en la calle, donde cualquiera podría cotillear y entre dos criaturas verdaderamente peligrosas. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
\- Te estábamos llamando pero no contestabas al móvil. Y apuesto a que tus lacayos intentaban hacerse contigo – se dirigió hacia el vampiro  
  
\- No insultes a mis amigos, chucho garrapatoso. Quizás debierais operaros del cerebro  
\- ¡Vetle! ¿Puedes por favor mirar a ver los móviles? - pidió Stiles  
  
Vetle dudó un momento antes de hacerle caso, viendo enfadado el gesto altivo de Derek. A trote se dirigió dentro de casa buscando tanto su móvil como el de Stiles, y averiguar que ocurría. Por supuesto, con los sentidos puesto en el hombre lobo y en su novio. No dudaba de Stiles, pero no se fiaba del todo del lobo. No ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el adolescente.  
  
\- Podías haber gritado desde abajo. Así ninguno hubiéramos pasado por esa situación vergonzosa.  
  
\- ¿Te avergüenzas?  
  
\- Joder. Cualquiera que me viera desnudo que no fuera mi novio. ¿Por qué me da que buscabas pelea con él?  
  
\- Ya sabes que pienso  
  
\- Derek – gimió lastimeramente tapándose la cara con las manos – No puedes hacer esto. ¿No ves que te estas dañando?  
  
\- Algún día cometerá un error y yo estaré ahí para recuperarte – prometió sin dejar de mirarle – Lydia llamó a Scott diciendo que había tenido una visión. Escuchó un disparó y un grito – contó cambiando de tema.  
  
\- ¿Quien? - se adelantó a preguntar Vetle desde atrás de Stiles, completamente vestido. Stiles tragó saliva al saber que su intuición de que alguien moriría era real.  
  
\- No pudo verlo  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó extrañado Stiles  
  
\- Antes de que pudiera saber más detalles su visión se volvió completamente negra.  
  
\- Eso... es extraño  
  
\- Ha intentado volver a tenerla, pero dice que le es imposible. Sin embargo antes de que todo se oscureciera, y a parte del grito... pudo escuchar la risa histérica de una mujer  
  
\- Lana  
  
\- Tal vez ella sea la que ha interferido. ¿Pero por qué?  
  
\- Eso no es todo – habló Vetle alzando su móvil a la par que le tiraba una camiseta y sus zapatillas – Ryan y Paris sienten un enorme poder oscuro que se está acercando a Beacon Hills a mucha velocidad.  
  
\- Lana se acerca y con ella la batalla – dijo Stiles – Tenemos que ir con Deaton. Hay que saber si ya tiene el ritual terminado  
  
\- Cuando lleguéis, os ducháis. Apestáis – regañó Derek poniendo cara de asco  
  
Sin decir nada más, Stiles y Vetle se subieron en la moto, mientras Derek volvía a transformarse en lobo. Los tres sin esperar más, se dirigieron al loft donde se encontraba Deaton, que había elegido el hogar de Derek por el enorme espacio.  
  
Cuando subieron las escaleras, la puerta del loft se encontraba abierta de par en par. Al entrar, Stiles vio como ambas manadas ya se encontraban ahí. Cada una en la pared contraria. Al sentirles, todos voltearon a verles, arrugando las narices, frunciendo ceños, o soltando pequeñas risas que hacían que Stiles quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara. Derek pasó de todos y se adelantó a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa.  
  
\- Tomad. No es muy agradable oleros, ¿sabéis? - bromeó Mich dándole junto a Alex ropa para Stiles y Vetle  
  
\- Nos pilló de sorpresa – murmuró Stiles colorado  
  
\- En plena faena, ¿no? - bromeó Alex con cachondeo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo  
  
\- Cállate – farfulló cogiendo su ropa y darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes  de dirigirse escaleras arriba, donde sabía que Derek tenía el baño  
  
\- Cuando termines voy a tener que quemar todo lo que toques – gruñó Derek mirando mal a Vetle  
  
\- Como me salga sarpullido te destripo – devolvió haciendo crecer sus uñas  
  
\- ¡¡Procurar que no se maten esos dos!! - escucharon que gritaba Stiles desde el cuarto de baño

  
  
Cuando tanto Stiles como Vetle terminaron de asearse y estar más presentables, Deaton les informó que Lana se acercaba. La batalla final estaba más cerca de que les habría gustado. El druida le dio a Stiles una piedra de color azul oscuro, en forma de triangulo que le cabía perfectamente en la palma de la mano.  
  
\- Este objeto creará un hechizo en forma de campo. Ninguna criatura o magia del exterior podrá traspasarlo, hasta que la persona que lo haya activado lo deshaga... o muera – explicó Deaton mientras le daba un rollo a Stiles  
  
\- En este pergamino – le siguió explicando Deaton mientras se lo tendía - hay una letras que deberás leerlas. Activará un agujero dimensional donde quedará encerrada Lana. Pero abrirlo gasta mucha energía, así que...  
  
\- No debo malgastar mi poder peleando con ella, porque cuando tenga que abrirlo estaré agotado y no serviría de nada porque ella escapará sin problemas – se adelantó Stiles  
  
\- Ese campo, cúpula o como quieras llamarlo, solo encerrará a aquellos que tengan poder, y teniendo en cuenta que solamente Lana y tú tenéis esa habilidad, el resto no sufrirá las consecuencias – siguió explicando Deaton – Esta pelea es solamente tuya, Stiles. Si ganas... el ejercito de Lana se debilitará y será sencillo acabar con ellos. Pero si tú pierdes...  
  
\- Lana podrá absorber mi chispa y se volverá ilimitadamente poderosa. La venceré – aseguró Stiles con determinación  
  
\- ¿No hay otra solución? - preguntó nada conforme Malia  
  
\- Estoy de acuerdo – secundó Liam – Siempre hay más. Quizás podamos encontrar otra...  
  
\- No tenemos tiempo – lamentó Ryan  
  
\- Pero Stiles... - Liam miró a Stiles preocupado no queriendo que le pasara nada.  
  
\- Stiles es fuerte Liam – le dijo Cora  
  
\- Claro que es fuerte. Si no lo fuera no habría llegado tan lejos – apoyó Valery alzando el puño – Es el mejor.  
  
\- Bien dicho – dijo Cora haciendo que ella y Valery chocaran los puños  
  
\- Stiles... - llamó Scott acercándose un paso  
  
\- Saldrá bien Scott – aseguró Stiles  
  
Scott no lo aguantó más y abrazó a Stiles. Stiles se dejó abrazar unos segundos antes de poner su palma en la espalda de Scott, correspondiendo el abrazo sutilmente. Alzó la mirada al sentirse observado, y se encontró con la mirada verde de Derek, quien tenía el mismo rostro contraído por la preocupación que el resto.  
  
- _Todo estará bien_ – dijo sin sonido alguno, tan solo moviendo los labios, pero que Derek fue capaz de entender perfectamente, dándole un asentimiento de manera imperceptible  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan
> 
> El final de esta historia se está acercando cada vez más.


	38. Stiles Vs Lana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía

Stiles se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa, escuchando a su padre quejarse y farfullando sobre lo sobrenatural y de cosas sin sentido mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro del salón.  
  
Aprovechando que movía su cabeza para seguir el movimiento de su padre, echó un vistazo a ambos lados para ver a Derek y Vetle, que se mantenían fielmente a su lado como si fueran estatuas. Vigilándose mutuamente de reojo, atentos a cualquier movimiento que supusiera una amenaza.  
  
Desde que habían salido del loft para avisar a su padre lo que pronto ocurriría, Derek no se había apartado de su lado. No importara cuanto le dijera que podía marcharse perfectamente, ya que estaba bien protegido, no solo haciendo referencia a su novio, sino también a su propio poder. Sin embargo, Derek unicamente apretó los labios, demostrando lo cabezota que era y se ancló a su lado como su perro guardián.  
  
Suspirando miró el pergamino que todavía seguía entre sus manos. No se encontraba muy seguro de sus posibilidades de vencer, sí, había aprendido a controlar mejor su poder gracias a la práctica... ¿Pero cómo podría hacerle frente a una bruja que gracias a un ritual se volvería terriblemente fuerte, y con mucha más experiencia que él? Negando con la cabeza, Stiles buscó alejar semejantes pensamientos negativos. Tenía que creer que podría hacerlo, que lo conseguiría. Después de todo... creer es poder, ¿no?  
  
La mejor opción que tenía era guardar lo máximo que pudiera sus poderes, no podía malgastarlos tontamente. Había probado tal y como Ryan sugirió que bebiera la sangre de Vetle para averiguar si servía como amplificador, sin embargo, el resultado había sido negativo. Unicamente parecía que mejoraba su control. Así que no le quedaría de otra que ir esquivando lo mejor que pudiera los ataque que Lana le lanzara, hasta que llegara el momento preciso para usar el pergamino. Se lo había leído tantas veces que incluso se lo había aprendido de memoria.  
  
\- Hijo... - le sacó de sus pensamientos el sheriff  
  
\- No papá. No hay otra forma - le interrumpió sabiendo que quería decir  
  
\- ¿La habéis buscado? - preguntó mirando exclusivamente a ambos hombres

\- Hasta que el tiempo se nos ha echado encima sheriff – aseguró Vetle  
  
\- Eso quiere decir que aún podría haber alguna... – dijo esperanzado  
  
\- Si así fuera, no tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para hallarla – dijo Derek cruzándose de brazos  
  
\- Lana se acerca. Es esto o nada  
  
\- Pero Stiles...  
  
\- Papá – cortó Stiles – Es lo único que hemos encontrado, y no voy a esconderme para buscar otra solución. Si hiciera eso... no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría hacer. Voy a luchar contra ella, voy a vencer, y esta pesadilla acabará – aseguró serio Stiles mientras se levantaba del sofá y miraba a su padre  
  
Al ver la determinación de su hijo, el sheriff no pudo hacer más que suspirar derrotado. Y aunque como padre, su mente gritaba que cogiera a su hijo o decirle a ambos hombres que habían ahí con ellos, que lo escondieran hasta que dieran con alguna otra cosa que evitara la posible muerte de Stiles, se sentía completamente orgulloso.  
  
Derek y Vetle miraron con orgullo la determinación y la valentía de ese pequeño humano. Haciendo que sus pechos se hincharan llenos de calidez por haber conocido a alguien como él, e incluso de amarlo.  
  
Stiles miró el pequeño reloj de mesa que tenían en la sala. El tiempo se acababa, y los nervios que había conseguido hacerlos a un lado volvían a instalarse en él. Abrazó a su padre prometiendole que volvería a casa. El sheriff correspondió el abrazó con fuerza, cuando lo soltó se acercó hacia el hombre lobo deseándole suerte. Hizo lo mismo con el vampiro, pidiéndole, exigiéndole que protegiera a su único hijo.  
  
Al principio cuando se enteró de que Vetle era un vampiro puso el grito en el cielo, exigiéndole a Stiles que se lo mantuviera oculto. Sin embargo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Stiles le recordó que aquella noche cuando se lo presentó, Vetle le había confesado lo que era. Y viendo que su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, buscó la palabra que había usado Vetle. Su padre hizo un mohín  y se fue a su cuarto refunfuñando. Al día siguiente, Stiles encontró a su padre investigando sobre criatura sobrenaturales en unos libros y sentado a su lado, nada más y nada menos que Vetle, quien contestaba cada una de las preguntas.

  
\- Por favor cuidad de Stiles – pidió el sheriff dándole un apretón de manos  
  
\- Papá... no les pidas algo que no podrán cumplir. Solo yo puedo hacer frente a esa loca  
  
\- No se preocupe señor. Cuando Lana sea vencida y el muro caiga no dejaremos que nada dañe a Stiles. Se lo juro  
  
\- Tampoco quisiera que te pasara nada. A ninguno de vosotros – dijo el sheriff frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de Vetle – Toda tu manada es bienvenida cuando todo acabe. Y espero que hombres lobo y vampiros tengan una muy larga tregua – exigió entrecerrando los ojos mirando a ambos  
  
\- Papá eso no depende de tí. Si no de Scott, él...  
  
\- Así será sheriff – aseguró Derek mientras miraba a su rival  
  
A pesar de que Derek no quería que ningún vampiro estuviera en su pueblo y soportar su desagradables presencias, aceptaba que ambas clases debían unirse. Y no solo para acabar con un enemigo en común... Sino por Stiles. Aguantaría el dolor que le produciría verlos juntos si con eso evitaba que Stiles se marchara de su lado. Continuando cuidándolo entre las sombras. A la espera de que un giro del destino le otorgara una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle que quería tenerle a su lado como su pareja y emendar su error.

Al salir afuera, Stiles miró lo que podría ser por última vez su casa. La mano de Vetle sobre su hombro hizo que girara su cara para verle.  
  
\- Todo saldrá bien – aseguró dándole una pequeña sonrisa – No dejaré que tu padre te pierda a tí también  
  
\- No dejaremos – corrigió Derek un poco más apartado pero mirándole seriamente – Pase lo que pase, haremos que vuelvas a casa  
  
Al escuchar aquello, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Stiles y tragó con dificultad cuando la sensación de que perdería a alguien y el sueño de Lydia se instalaban con fuerza de nuevo en su pecho. No quería perder a nadie, ni a sus amigos, ni a Derek... y sobretodo no quería perder a Vetle  
  
\- No se os ocurra arriesgaros demasiado – replicó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Derek bufara por lo bajo y haciendo reír a su novio  
  
Sin nada más que decir, los tres se subieron al jeep de Stiles para encontrarse a las afueras del pueblo con el resto del grupo. Y donde tendría lugar la batalla contra Lana y sus secuaces.

 

  
Cuando llegaron, el resto les estaba esperando, intentando disimular los nervios de la última batalla. Stiles vio satisfecho que ninguno había intentado matarse en su ausencia, y sobretodo que tanto sus dos acompañantes hicieran el mismo ejemplo.  
  
Stiles comprobó como Liam, Cora, Malia e incluso Lydia entablaban una conversación con Valery, Keisy, Michael y Alex. En sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver como hablaban como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, sin darle importancia a la raza a la que pertenecían.  
  
Lydia y Keisy hablaban de los gustos de cada una; Malia y Michael se metían con el pequeño Liam que se ponía rojo a cada comentario de las dos personas más directas que había conocido, mientras Alex se reía y era recriminado por el cachorro de lobo; Cora, Kira y Valery apostaban a ver quien de las tres vencería a más enemigos.  
Después de ver a los más sociables de la ambas manadas, echó un vistazo al resto. Ryan y Paris se mantenían al margen pero pendientes de los 'niños', a pesar de que se les veía relajados, Stiles sabía que ambos estaban muy alerta, más que listos para la acción. Hablando entre ellos... más bien... Ryan comentaba cosas y Paris asentía o negaba y dejaba salir pequeñas palabras.  
  
Desvió la vista al lado contrario para ver como Isaac los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con cara de estar oliendo algo realmente asqueroso. Scott mantenía sus puños apretados al igual que sus labios, viendo como sus ojos iban cambiando de color cada pequeños intervalos de tiempo. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender que ninguno de ellos estaba nada a gusto, aunque no podía saber muy bien si era por la gravedad de la situación o por la presencia de los vampiros. O quizás era por ambos.  
  
Sinceramente, dudaba que Scott fuera a permitir que los vampiros se pasearan en Beacon Hills. Stiles se llevó un dedo masajeandose la sien solo de pensar de lo difícil que podría llegar a ser la convivencia, sobretodo si su amigo tenía a alguien comiéndole la oreja y se dejara liar, sobretodo de un Isaac que parecía más receloso ante sus presencias.  
¿Se podía ser tan... tan Scott? Stiles negó con la cabeza para luego mirar ambos lideres. Y aunque Derek no era ya un alfa, era el que más se comportaba como uno. Incluso parecía que había comenzado a tolerarlos, sobretodo al que había catalogado como su rival amoroso.  
  
Pero sabía que si Derek hablaba con él, Scott aceptaría, e Isaac aunque no le agradara la idea acataría la orden del que fue su alfa. Quizás no a la primera, pero siempre acababan por hacerle caso. Además, se lo había asegurado a su padre.  
  
De repente todo el buen ambiente que había se enrareció. Todos tensaron sus cuerpos y miraron a la vez en la misma dirección como si les hubieran dado una orden. Vetle se posición con rapidez a su lado al igual que Derek. Scott, Lydia y Alex listo con sus armas apenas unos metros delante suya, y el resto de los miembros se posicionaron a la delantera. Todos con actitud protectora hacia él, buscando crear un muro defensivo. Mientras Stiles se mantuvo en medio de Derek y Vetle mirando en la misma dirección que todos.  
  
A gran velocidad, vieron un humo negro que se iba acercando a ellos, cubriendo el cielo y haciendo que sus pieles se erizaran ante la sensación de frío que se calaba a través de la ropa, y parecía colarse por la piel, buscando internarse en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, helandolos.  
  
Lana apareció ante ellos con una sonrisa torcida, completamente joven y bella, a paso tranquilo como si simplemente estuviera dando un pequeño paseo al anochecer. Con un movimiento de su mano, y algunas palabras susurrantes que ninguno alcanzó a entender, surgieron siluetas que se levantaban del humo. Formándose primero de manera incorpórea hasta dar lugar a un aspecto más solido.  
  
\- Espero que os guste jugar con mis criaturas – habló dándoles un guiño  
  
Las criaturas median cerca de dos metros de estatura, tenían la piel oscura, estaban medio encorvados, sus brazos eran tan largos que sus nudillos llegaban a tocar el suelo. Sus grandes y afiladas uñas median cerca de un metro y eran de color rojo. Solamente la mitad de sus pies, en forma de garras, tocaban el suelo, al carecer de talones. Sus piernas eran poco más grande que sus brazos y estaban adornadas con protuberancias filosas. El ancho de su cuerpo perfectamente hacían tres veces del cuerpo de Derek o Vetle.  
  
Su cabeza era pequeña en comparación con el resto del cuerpo, casi desproporcionado. Sus ojos grandes y amarillos sin pupila miraban con evidente hambre a las criaturas que había enfrente de ellos. Su boca, terminaba en hocico donde sus dientes afilados escapaban de sus finos labios. Al abrir la boca, soltando un gruñido agudo, buscando humedecerla ante el festín que tenían delante, salió una lengua bípeda de color morado.  
  
Las criaturas se fueron multiplicando hasta que igualaron el numero del ambas manadas juntas, quienes gruñeron transformándose. Stiles se adelantó hasta donde Ryan y Malia encabezaban el grupo.  
  
\- Oh, querido... aquí estas – dijo fingiendo dulzura al ver al único humano – Creí que te habías escondido como un pequeño ratoncito  
  
\- Yo no soy un cobarde ni hago trampas como otras. Sabes que por mucho ritual que hagas, en el fondo seguirás siendo vieja, ¿no? Ya sabes el dicho: por mucho que un mono se vista de seda... mono se queda – habló Stiles haciendo que la expresión de Lana cambiara a una completamente ofendida y enfadada  
  
\- ¡No será por mucho tiempo mocoso! - exclamó dando un golpe con su pie en el suelo ante el insulto - Una vez te mate y absorba tu poder mi apariencia no cambiará en absoluto. Por muchas décadas que pasen  
  
Ante una señal de Lana, dos de sus criaturas se acercaron con rapidez hacia Stiles, quien en vez de correr, gritar o entrar en pánico, se quedó completamente quieto y sin apartar la mirada de la hechicera.  
  
Las cabeza de ambas criaturas rodaron por el suelo y sus cuerpo caían de rodillas mientras la sangre brotaba, para segundos después derrumbarse al suelo y siendo cubiertos por el humo, que consumió sus cuerpos haciéndolos desaparecer completamente. El único indicio que demostraba que había ocurrido algo, era la sangre casi negra que adornaba el suelo.  
  
A ambos lados, se pusieron los causantes de las primeras muertes: Vetle y Derek. Quienes transformados se mantenían serios, haciendo crujir los huesos de las manos derechas que habían usado para decapitar a quien se había atrevido atacar a Stiles.  
  
\- Vaya... - suspiró fingiendo asombro para después reírse – El hombre lobo trabajando con el vampiro que se folla al chiquillo que ama. ¿No deberíais pelear entre vosotros? - preguntó inocentemente señalándolos alternativamente  
  
\- Ambos tenemos el mismo enemigo – gruñó Derek  
  
\- ¿Y luego? ¿Seréis amiguitos? ¿Dejarás que él se quede con este chiquillo?  
  
\- Oye vieja que me llamo Stiles - replicó  
  
\- Mientras tú los acechas entre las sombras, soñando como sería estar en el lugar de tu rival – continuó Lana esforzándose por no arremeter ante Stiles por llamar de esa manera que tanto odiaba – En vez de matarle, y tomar lo que quieres...  
  
Lana se acercó hasta quedar al lado del hombre lobo y le susurró en el oído:  
  
\- Mátalo. Mátalo mientras todos luchan. Nadie te prestará atención, nadie se dará cuenta. Pensaran que han sido mi pequeños. Si el vampiros desaparece... el chiquillo será tuyo. Es lo que has deseado, pensado, rezado desde que los vistes juntos, ¿cierto? Estar en su lugar – alentó mientras rozaba su mano en su pecho  
  
\- ¡Apártate de él! - gritó Stiles mientras daba un paso hacia ellos dispuesto a apartarla. De un salto Lana volvió al lugar que había estado en un principio sin dejar claro si había sido por el grito de Stiles o simplemente porque había acabado  
  
\- Por mucho que quiera eso, ahora mismo lo más importante es acabar contigo y con tus... cosas que te siguen. - habló Vetle sin perder la serenidad – Y aunque no es santo de mi devoción, daría mi brazo completamente seguro de que no sería capaz de hacer semejante cobardía. - dijo mirando al hombre lobo quien le devolvía la mirada – Después de todo... ambos tenemos muy claro lo que es importante para nosotros.  
  
\- Que bonito... Vampiro y hombre lobo, rivales que se odian se entienden. Pero que poderoso y bello es el amor – se mofó divertida para segundos después cambiar por completo la expresión de su rostro – Dadme al portador de la chispa y os dejaré en paz. De momento.  
  
\- Si esperas que sea así, más vale que te sientes – dijo Stiles mientras daba un paso adelante  
  
Lana le observó con el rostro indescifrable, para luego repasar con su mirada al resto, quienes se mantenían en su pose defensiva, dispuestos a atacar en el momento que hiciera falta. Volvía a posar su vista en Stiles antes de curvar sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, demostrando lo contenta que estaba de que las cosas se hubieran hecho de ese modo. Adoraba matar, hacer sufrir a sus victimas y escuchar sus gritos de agonía y sus suplicas. Y estaba convencida de que disfrutaría en demasía ante los ruegos de ese chiquillo en cuanto viera como sus seres queridos morían delante suya, y él no podría de hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
Después de todo, ella era una hechicera de gran poder gracias a la cantidad de sangre que había guardado. Y él, nada más que un niño con un poder que no podría imaginarse, sin experiencia en el arte de la magia. Y pronto, ese magnifico poder sería suyo para siempre.  
  
Dejaría que todos vivieran lo suficiente para ver como mataba a quien protegían tanto. Lo desangraría hasta que la última gota resbalara por su pálido cuello, y su ultimo suspiro saliera de sus labios. Arrancando y absorbiendo su chispa y se convertía en la hechicera suprema y gobernaría el mundo y a todas las criaturas que habitan en él  
  
\- Como quieras – sonrió Lana satisfecha mientras daba la orden a sus criaturas de que se lanzaran al ataque  
  
Los hombres lobo y los vampiros no se quedaron atrás y se placaron contra las criaturas sombrías, esquivando las afiladas garras y las potentes mandíbulas mientras daban zarpazos y peleaban con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Stiles se marchó de en medio de la pelea esquivando como podía las luchas que habían a su alrededor. Preocupado, observó como cada criatura que se destruía, volvía a salir otra nueva. Mientras sus amigos gastaban energías en deshacerse de ellos, ellas aparecían una y otra vez como si no tuvieran final. Hasta que él lo pusiera.  
  
\- ¡Lana! ¡Esta pelea es entre tu y yo! - desafió caminando hacia ella aprovechando que Scott había quitado a una criatura de delante suya  
  
\- Vamos querido... ¿no quieres disfrutar de la lucha?  
  
\- Voy a poner fin a esto – aseguró mientras sacaba la piedra de su chaqueta y la activaba. La piedra flotó de su mano mientras su interior brillaba, creando un campo y desperdigando el humo que había alrededor de ellos.  
  
Las criaturas que intentaban aproximarse quedaban frenadas como estatuas a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Las manadas echaron una mirada a Stiles antes de volver su atención a la lucha.  
  
\- Muy listo – alabó Lana – Pero acabas de sentenciar tu muerte  
  
\- No te adelantes a los acontecimientos bruja  
  
\- Niño... ¿crees que no sé lo que intentas? Crees tener un as bajo la manga, y crees ilusamente que te daré tiempo a que lo uses.  
  
Antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta, se vio lanzado contra la pared del muro mágico. Su espalda chocó duramente sacandole un quejido de dolor, mientras escuchaba su nombre ser gritado por sus amigos. Sin que le diera tiempo a levantarse, Lana movió casi de manera imperceptible uno de sus dedos, mandándolo a volar de nuevo, estrellándose de costado.  
  
Stiles se levantó entre adolorido y enfadado. No podía dejarse vencer de esa manera tan ridículamente fácil, pero sabía que lo tenía difícil. Cada pequeño e insignificante movimiento que hiciera Lana podría suponer un ataque contra él.  
  
Stiles la miró detenidamente, debatiéndose en que hacer con la hechicera que estaba delante de él, odiando esa sonrisa de superioridad que estaba dibujada en sus labios. Si gastaba tontamente su poder creando un escudo para desviar los ataques que fueran dirigidos a él, cuando llegara el momento no tendría suficiente fuerzas para activar el pergamino... pero si seguía así, Lana podría lanzarlo con la fuerza suficiente contra el muro, y si le daba en el sitio justo... podría llegar a matarlo.  
  
Giró un poco la cabeza para poder ver sobre su hombro, viendo como los seres que quería luchaban en una batalla que no tenía final. Vio como caían al suelo, agotados, heridos, como se ayudaban los unos a los otros a pesar de las diferencias, como las criaturas seguían emergiendo sin darles un pequeño descanso.  
  
Soltó un largo suspiro sabiendo que si quería que todo terminara, debía hacerlo ahora.  
  
\- Niño... se lo que intentas, pero sin esto – le dijo Lana confiada mostrandole el pergamino que tenía en su mano, que lo había cogido cuando había lanzado a Stiles – lo tendrás difícil.  
  
\- Puedes quedártelo – le contestó con determinación Stiles haciendo que le mirara asombrada

\- ¿Intentas decirme que no lo necesitas? - replicó desconfiada por su actitud  
  
\- Exactamente eso. Te lo regalo – le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
\- Déjate de juegos niño. No se que intentas pero no dejaré que...  
  
Lana dejó de hablar no porque quisiera, sino porque no podía. Su mirada asombrada se dirigió hacia Stiles que no había mudado su semblante. El pergamino se le resbaló de su mano, y por mucho que intentara mover sus dedos, estos se mantenían completamente rígidos.  
  
Su cuerpo acabó chocando contra el suelo al ser incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Sin poder hacer más que mirar a aquel mocoso que le había vencido, intentó que su mirada le transmitiera todo el odio que se alojaba en su cuerpo.  
  
Stiles miró a la hechicera que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con su cuerpo paralizado. Recordando la idea de usar el poco veneno de kánima que tenía Deaton:

  
  
_\- Lana no te dejará usar el pergamino. Se olerá que tramas algo – le dijo Cora cruzada de brazos_  
  
_\- Lo sé. ¿No hay algún hechizo o algo que pueda usar para tener algo de tiempo? - preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Deaton_  
  
_\- Hummm... Si usáramos eso Lana se daría cuenta. Cualquier artefacto mágico que se use en su contra, ella podría sentirlo – habló Deaton mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba_  
  
_\- Oye Stiles – llamó Alex haciendo que todos le miraran – Una vez nos contaste algo sobre un... ¿kinama? - preguntó dudoso sobre el sombre, mientras arrugaba en ceño al no recordarlo bien_  
  
_\- El novato tiene razón Stiles – apoyó Vetle sabiendo a que se refería_  
  
_\- No hay ningún 'kinama' – dijo extrañado_  
  
_\- Quería decir kánima – corrigió Derek haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos sorprendido mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en la cara_

  
  
\- No te preocupes – le dijo Stiles mientras avanzaba hacia ella y el pergamino que había en el suelo – El veneno de kánima no es mortal, solo paralizante. Te paralizará el tiempo suficiente para que yo realice mi as bajo la manga.  
  
\- Hle pregmanimo... thuu – intentó decir Lana a duras penas, pero frustrándose al ver que no podía hablar correctamente  
  
\- No necesito el pergamino – aclaró haciendo que le mirara sorprendida – Me lo sé de memoria – alardeó – Pero debía llevarlo encima para que tu creyeras que sí, me lo quitaras y que cayeras en la trampa – explicó con una sonrisa  
  
Stiles agarró una pequeña rama que había en el suelo y empezó a dibujar con toda la precisión que la rapidez le permitía, y completamente concentrado recordando el dibujo y los caracteres que tendría que formar.  
  
Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente ante la presión, tenía que dibujarlo todo correctamente a la primera, ya que no disponía de tiempo para corregir nada. Deaton había encontrado muy poco veneno de kánima en su pequeño almacén, lo que equivalía el tiempo justo para dibujar sin fallos y comenzar a activarlo. No podía cometer ningún fallo, cualquier linea mal colocada, cualquier carácter mal hecho o que faltara supondría el final de todo.  
  
Una vez terminó, se puso de pie en frente de Lana, y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña navaja que Alex le había dado. Sacando la punta filosa de la hoja, y haciendo una mueca, se hizo un corte que iba desde su dedo corazón hasta el inicio de su muñeca. Dando pasos hacia atrás dejando que las gotas de sangre crearan un camino hasta el inicio de la circunferencia del dibujo mientras murmura palabras.  
  
Las gotas de sangre que seguían cayendo dentro de las lineas del dibujo parecían cobrar vida ya que se iban extendiendo por todas las lineas al son de las palabras de Stiles. Cuando todo el dibujo se pintó gracias a su sangre, éste comenzó a iluminarse de una tenue luz entre rosada y roja.  
  
\- Mald...ito seas... moco...so – murmuró furiosa Lana mientras luchaba por incorporase al notar como los efectos del veneno iba desapareciendo poco a poco  
  
Stiles no se molestó en ponerle atención y siguió murmurando cosas que para los oídos de las mandas eran incomprensibles.

\- ¡¿De verdad crees que con eso es suficiente?! ¡Tengo mucho más poder que tú, idiota!  
  
Furiosa Lana hizo un movimiento brusco con su mano en un intento de atacar a Stiles, pero su acción quedó completamente anulada. Sorprendida y furiosa buscó repetir el movimiento, pero nada de lo que hacía lograba derribar a Stiles.  
  
\- ¡¡¡Aaaahhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Maldito necio!!! - chilló echando la cabeza hacia atrás completamente fuera de sí  
  
Cuando Stiles terminó de recitar el hechizo se quedó mirando a Lana quien todavía se encontraba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Observaba como de las lineas del suelo iban apareciendo ataduras rojas que iban rodeando el cuerpo de la hechicera sin tocarla.  
  
Stiles se sobresaltó cuando Lana le miró directamente con sus ojos completamente abiertos e inyectados en sangre, mientras de estos escurrían lagrimas negras que rodaban por sus mejillas hasta su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello o llegando a caer al suelo. Y en su rostro una sonrisa terrorífica donde mostraba sus dientes y dejaba escapar carcajadas dignas de una loca.  
  
Lana levantó sus manos y las echó hacia adelante, curvando sus dedos como si fueran garras, mientras daba un paso en su dirección, siendo detenida por las cadenas, que a pesar de no tocar su cuerpo, evitaba cualquier avance hacia el adolescente  
  
Ante esto, el rostro de Lana se crispó dejando escapar otro grito haciendo que todos lo presentes sufrieran un escalofrió. Las criaturas enemigas dejaron de moverse durante algunos segundos, dando la oportunidad a que acabaran con ellas. Los presentes se dieron cuanta de que el tiempo de resurgimiento aumentaba al estar la hechicera encadenada, dándoles a todos valiosos momentos para recuperar fuerzas y de curarse  
  
\- ¡¡Te mataré!! ¡¡Te colgaré y bañaré mi cuerpo con tu sangre!! ¡¡Cortaré tu cabeza y la llevaré como trofeo!! - amenazó entre alaridos mientras inútilmente intentaba usar su poder para escapar  
  
\- Tus amenazas son vanas – replicó Stiles intentando que su cuerpo no temblara ante aquella mujer que a pesar de que ya no podía hacerle daño, su aura parecía ahora incluso más peligrosa que antes.

A los pies de Lana el suelo comenzó a ennegrecerse, comenzando a formarse finos hilos negros que iban subiendo y enredándose por los pies de la hechicera, y la arrastraban poco a poco hacia el interior del agujero. A pesar de la situación en la que estaba, Lana seguía con su tétrica sonrisa plasmada en la cara, dejando salir carcajadas que hacían que Stiles dudara, todavía más, de la salud mental de aquella mujer.  
  
Sin embargo no fue eso lo que provocó que Stiles abriera sus ojos todo lo que daban de sí. Si no el hecho de que el agujero negro que tragaba a Lana parecía haberse detenido cuando ya la tenía por la cintura, acentuando aún más, su sonrisa.  
  
Stiles observó preocupado como Lana comenzaba a forcejear con su propio poder, provocando que el choque de la energía del agujero negro y el de la hechicera provocara chispas que se sacudían cual látigos furiosos, arañando el suelo y que le obligaban a esquivarlos para evitar que le golpearan.  
  
Con una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras buscaba recuperar el aliento, observó preocupado la cantidad de poder que usaba Lana para evitar su final. A sus espaldas era capaz de escuchar los gritos de sus amigos llamándole, exigiéndole y algunos golpeando el muro que los separaba, que deshiciera la cúpula que los encerraba a ambos. Sin embargo, hizo oídos sordos mientras su mente buscaba la manera de impedir que aquella mujer saliera de su prisión.  
  
\- Ya ves mocoso – le dijo Lana con una voz que no parecía de este mundo – No eres rival para mí. Todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano... y lo sabes. Mírales - ordenó  
  
Stiles obedeció mirando a su espalda, viendo como sus amigos iba perdiendo las fuerzas ante semejante desventaja, sus cuerpos agotados cubiertos de sudor y sangre que brotaban de las heridas que no lograban cicatrizar.  
  
\- Morirán – sentenció – Quizás deba dejarte vivir el tiempo suficiente para que veas como los torturo. Sí... - dijo alargando la la palabra para después lamerse los labios con lascivia – Te dejaré vivo para que veas como gritan de dolor... quiero que veas sus rostros rotos por el sufrimiento y las lágrimas, que veas sus ojos culpándote por ser demasiado débil y entablar la misión de salvar a todos a alguien tan enclenque como tú.  
  
Stiles volvió a mirarla apretando sus dientes con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le romperían, con todo el desprecio que había en su ser. No queriendo escuchar sus palabras, pero éstas se clavaban con fuerza haciendo eco en su cabeza, luchando por no caer en su juego, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. No cuando tenía tanto que perder.  
  
_\- ''Puedo hacerlo. Lo haré'' – pensó con determinación y seguro de sí mismo_  
  
Stiles se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de Lana, sin pasar la linea dibujada que había hecho, ignorando los latigazos de energía que golpeaban su cuerpo, resquebrajando su ropa y creando pequeños cortes, notando como la sangre brotaba con ritmo a pesar de que no eran profundas las heridas. Fijo su mirada en los ojos de Lana sin mostrar el más signo de sentimiento.  
  
Lana miró con atención a Stiles, como se había acercado hasta el límite de aquel dibujo que la mantenía cautiva. Callando al ver como sus palabras habían dejado de hacer efecto sobre él. Su sonrisa fue muriendo al ver la enorme determinación en aquellos ojos castaños. Su cuerpo que contrajo levemente ante un escalofrío helado al notar como el aura del adolescente cambiaba por completo, provocando que los látigos de energía, antes vivaces, fueran perdiendo la fuerza e incluso como se retorcían entre sí al sentirse obligados a permanecer lejos de su cuerpo.  
  
\- ¡Jamás podrás vencerme! – replicó negándose a perder, expulsando todo su poder  
  
\- ¡Ya lo he hecho! – afirmó Stiles imitándola.  
  
Del cuerpo de Stiles comenzó a surgir una luz blanquecina que envolvía su cuerpo, moviendo su cabello y sus ropas. Stiles avanzó un paso hasta colarse dentro de la prisión de la hechicera, dejando que el agujero negro cubriera sus pies y subieran por sus piernas como si de serpientes se trataran. Hizo caso omiso ante el agarre de Lana sobre sus brazos, negándose mostrar el dolor de sus uñas clavándose en su piel.  
  
La luz fue aumentando de dimensión hasta llegar a cubrirlo todo con su color... Cegándoles a todos con su resplandor...  
  
Provocando que las criaturas se quedaran inmóviles, haciéndolas desaparecer ante la suave brisa como si de arenas fueran, para no volver a resurgir...  
  
Bloqueando incluso los sentidos agudizados de las criaturas sobrenaturales que había en el bosque... Instalando únicamente el silencio... Y dando las sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido...  
  
Cuando la luz desapareció por completo... el hechizo que parecía haberse instalado en aquel lugar se rompió ante los llamados angustiados y preocupados, gritando aquel nombre que formaba parte de sus vidas, al comprobar dónde antes había cierto adolescente hiperactivo luchando contra la hechicera... no había absolutamente nada...  
  
Ningún cuerpo... Rastro... destrozo o sangre, que les confirmara que allí había tenido lugar una poderosa batalla... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan
> 
> Deciros que el siguiente capítulo, es el final de la historia. Y también, que hay un pequeña sorpresa (quizas buena para algunos): va a tener dos finales. Sí, tendrá STEREK (el siguiente capitulo) y STETLE (el alternativo)
> 
> A pesar de que en un principio iba a ser STEREK, y viendo que hay gente que le gusta o gustaría que Stiles estuviera con Vetle. He decidido hacer ambos finales para que nadie se quede con mal.
> 
> Por supuesto nadie está obligado a leer ambos finales, si alguien quiere únicamente leer el de su pareja favorita, es libre. Al igual que quien quiera leer ambos.
> 
> Un saludo a tod@s ^^


	39. Juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final STEREK
> 
> Capitulo larguito. Lamento las faltas de ortografía

Lo primero que sintió fue la opresión golpeando duramente su pecho, evitando que respirara con naturalidad, y el entumecimiento de todo su cuerpo. El frío tocando cada parte de su piel desprotegida de la ropa, que se clavaba como agujas, frías y dolorosas sensaciones.  
  
Luego el sabor caliente y metálico de la sangre, incapaz de saber, si le pertenecía al él, pues sentía como se escurría entre sus labios entreabiertos hasta notar como se deslizaba por su barbilla, como a la vez sentía el goteo de la misma que caía sobre su boca y mejilla.  
  
Desviando su atención de eso, podía captar ligeros sonidos que no lograba comprender,p ero que al prestar más atención, descubrió que no eran otra cosa que lamentos. Lamentos que iban subiendo de volumen hasta tal punto que parecía que estuvieran gritando con fuerza en su oído, con una voz espectral que hacia que todos sus pelos se erizaran, contrayendo su estómago.  
  
A pesar de que se gritaba a sí mismo que debía abrir los ojos, notaba como su propio cuerpo se resistía a obedecer. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo lidiando consigo mismo, pero al final su deseo de ver se vio cumplido en cuanto notó como alguien o algo, le agarraba con fuerza del brazo derecho y le arrastraba hacia abajo.  
  
Ante tal susto, su cuerpo reaccionó abriendo de par en par sus ojos. Asustado, preocupado y curioso, su vista barrió por completo el lugar en el que estaba. Un lugar oscuro, apenas iluminado por pequeñas luces fantasmagóricas que flotaban por todo aquel y vacío espacio.  
  
Se levantó del duro, polvoriento y grisáceo suelo despacio, no queriendo provocarse un mareo. Al mover su brazo derecho, notó cierto dolor y quemazón que le hizo sisear. Al levantarlo lo suficiente para verlo, su rostro cambió por completo a uno de miedo al ver una marca entre morada y negra que lo rodeaba por completo. Fuera lo que fuese que le había agarrado solamente contaba con tres finos y poderosos dedos.  
  
Sin saber donde ir, pero incapaz de mantenerse ni un minuto más quieto, comenzó a caminar llamando a sus amigos, apresurando el paso cuando los quejidos y lamentos le perseguían, llegando a correr, queriendo crear distancia entre él y aquellas voces, notando como agarraban su camisa por la espalda, intentado frenando su carrera. Escuchaba risas llenas de burlas cuando tropezaba con sus propios pies o les gritaba que lo dejaran en paz.  
  
No fue hasta que notó algo húmedo deslizarse por su cuello hasta la mejilla, pasando por su oreja creándole una sensación mezclada entre el pánico y el asco, se vio obligado a encarar lo que le estaba persiguiendo. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, deseó no haberlo hecho.  
  
Aquella forma casi incorpórea, pero lo bastante definida para poder ser apreciada, le sonrió mientras estiraba sus manos dirigiendo a él a toda velocidad. A pesar de que debería de haberle atravesado, aquel golpe le hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás, chocando duramente su espalda contra el suelo.  
  
Abrió la boca queriendo soltar un alarido de puro dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno, quedándose éste atascado en su garganta. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, derramaban lagrimas ante la sensación de su cuerpo convulsionaba y se retorcía.  
  
Lo notaba. Aquel ser dentro suyo, moviendo y estrujando sus órganos a placer, arañandole por dentro sin compasión. Obligando a su cuerpo a que se retorciera en ángulos que nunca habría creído posibles. Un latigazo de dolor le golpeó salvajemente cuando sintió y escuchó sus huesos partirse, siendo capaz de notar las astillas bajo su piel.  
  
Pudo lograr incorporarse lo suficiente para ver con horror como su estómago se hinchaba, para después abrir su boca y dejar escapar un alarido de dolor al ver y sentir como se abría dejando salir a aquel ser. Su propia sangre manchaba su rostro, su respiración casi inexistente y la negrura  cubriendo sus ojos, lo último que fue capaz de sentir, fue el pestilente aliento de aquel ser.  
  
  
Stiles abrió lo ojos al tiempo que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando fue capaz de tranquilizarse se incorporó con rapidez levantando su camiseta y mirando con preocupación su estomago. Tragó con dificultad saliva por la pesadilla que había tenia y por el alivio de comprobar que en su cuerpo estaba todo en orden. O al menos parte de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver todavía la marca de aquella mano fantasmal.  
  
\- ¿Has disfrutado de la pesadilla de este lugar? - le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien  
  
Stiles se dio la vuelta, pero le había pillado con tanta sorpresa que no pudo hacer nada por evitar que Lana se lanzara hacia él, cogiéndole del cuello cortando cualquier vía para que el aire entrara hasta sus pulmones, derribandolo de espaldas al suelo y que se ella se sentara encima. Stiles puso sus mano en las muñecas de ella, buscando que le soltara.  
  
\- Hubiera preferido matarte personalmente delante de ellos... pero ver como mueres aquí tampoco esta nada mal. - le dijo mientras seguía estrangulandole  
  
Stiles aprovechó que podía encoger sus piernas lo suficiente para usarlas como apoyo y empujar y sacar de encima suyo el cuerpo de la mujer. Lana chocó con fuerza al caer al suelo, consiguiendo por fin que el aire volviera a sus pulmones mientras tosía y se alejaba de ella con pasos inseguros.  
  
Cuando Stiles se recuperó del ataque, llevó toda su atención hacia la hechicera, sorprendiéndose por el aspecto que ésta presentaba. Su pelo estaba completamente gris parecía que se caía, dejando a la vista partes de su cabeza. Sus ojos seguían derramando aquella lágrimas negras, y sus dientes ahora se encontraban podridos, los labios agrietados de donde salían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Su cuerpo encorvado, sus brazos y piernas esqueléticos y venosas, sus uñas antes cuidadas, ahora eran grises y rotas, al igual que su vestido. La piel de Lana parecía que había sido quemada por el aspecto que lucía  
  
\- Querida, ¿no te da vergüenza salir con esas pintas? No sabría decirte si te denunciaría a tí, o a tú estilista, porque definitivamente eres un atentado contra la moda – se mofó de ella, más que nada para conseguir tiempo hasta que ideara algo  
  
\- Nada de esto habría pasado si esos inútiles hubieran hecho lo que les ordené – gruñó enfadada apretando los dientes - ¿Qué tan difícil es para dos seres sobrenaturales y una experimentada mercenaria hacerse con un mequetrefe como tú? Criaturas estúpidas... - escupió con desdén  
  
\- Qué le vamos hacer... pero la estúpida eres tú. Debiste saber que no dejarían que me ocurriera nada – afirmó – ''Mierda... no sé donde estoy ni como salir ni que puedo hacer'' – pensó  mientras ojeaba por los alrededores  
  
\- También contaba que si esos ineptos no conseguían su objetivo, al menos ambas razas lucharían hasta la muerte buscando quedarse con su 'preciado' humano – comentó mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos la palabra para referirse a él. - Pero está más que claro que si quieres algo, tienes que ir tú misma a conseguirlo  
  
\- Pero has perdido. Míranos – exclamó abriendo sus brazos para abarcar todo – Estamos encerrados, y aunque me mates, no podrás salir de aquí  
  
\- Eres un necio mocoso – soltó mientras se reía  
  
\- ¿De qué...? - preguntó extrañado  
  
\- Es cierto que estamos encerrados... ¿No te lo ha dicho ese emisario? Creo que has olvidado un pequeño detalle – le dijo al adolescente sin quitar su escalofriante sonrisa  
  
\- ¿Decirme qué? Habla claro bruja – exigió apretando los puños e inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante  
  
\- El combate no acaba hasta que, una de dos: el que haya creado el campo de energía lo deshaga, y con él el vórtice se cierre... o dos... - explicó mientras señalaba los puntos con sus delgados dedos  
  
\- Muera – murmuró con los ojos abiertos – Pero aún así... si me matas, te quedarás encerrada aquí

\- Ohhh Stiles... Algo más que eso. ¿Sabías que se puede fabricado una piedra gemela. ¿No te lo contó ese druida? - explicó haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos sorprendido por lo último dicho – Así si alguien se ve obligado a quedarse encerrado en el portal, puede cerrarlo desde dentro.  
  
\- Deaton no lo sabía...  
  
\- Querido... Lo sabía de sobra. Después de todo, él y algunos emisarios más me la quitaron.  
  
\- ¿Cómo...?  
  
\- Esa piedra que te ha dado, en realidad me pertenecía a mí. Me la quitaron cuando buscaron sellarme, pero logré escapar. No sin antes llevarme algunos por delante, claro. ¿No lo entiendes Stiles? - preguntó haciendo que la mirara – El vórtice sigue abierto, y aunque te mate... puedo escapar de aquí sin preocuparme de quedarme encerrada  
  
\- Eso quiere decir...  
  
\- Exacto. Cuando me robaron la piedra, me ví en la obligación de fabricar una gemela – explicó mientras le daba la espalda, se apartaba el pelo hacia un lado y bajando lo que quedaba de su vestido, le mostraba la espalda  
  
Stiles se negó ha hacer una mueca ante la visión de la piel desnuda de la hechicera, sin embargo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrado al descubrir que en mitad de su espalda, se encontraba incrustada exactamente la misma piedra que él había usado para crear la barrera.  
  
\- No lo entiendo... Si tú tenías la misma... ¿por qué dejaste que creara la barrera?  
  
\- Por placer - dijo mientras se arreglaba el vestido y se volvía para quedar enfrente del adolescente – Quería matarte delante de todo el mundo. Siendo sincera, nunca me imaginé que podrías aprenderte el pergamino de memoria de una manera tan perfecta que envidia.  
  
\- Aunque te hubiera encerrado aquí... - empezó a decir Stiles mientras su rostro se ensombrecía  
  
\- Hubiera podido escaparme – terminó Lana – No hubiera podido usar la piedra hasta que tú no deshicieras el campo. Después de todo, la magia no puede salir ni entrar, y eso también es aplicable a ésta piedra.  
  
\- Tu también te sabes el pergamino de memoria – adivinó al notar que había algo más escondido en sus palabras  
  
\- No... pero logré hechizar la piedra – confesó con su voz destilando envidia – Para que en el caso de que volvieran a intentar encerrarme aquí, tuviera un medio de escape. No es muy efectivo, ya que el tiempo en el que el portal está abierto es muy limitado y si fallo, estoy obligada a esperar cierto tiempo para volver a intentar abrirlo.  
  
Stiles se quedó ahí plantado, mirando a Lana, con todo lo que le había contado dándole vueltas por la cabeza, preguntándose porque Deaton no le había dicho, en el caso de que lo supiera, y buscando la manera de que pudiera salir de ahí  
  
\- Lo entiendes ¿verdad? La única manera de que salgas victorioso de esta guerra es matándome... o haciéndote con la piedra gemela. O también puedes dejarte matar por mí.  
  
\- No es tan sencillo – negó – Aunque me mates, no sabrás donde esta la salida, y en el caso de que la encontraras, los demás tendría tiempo de sobra para buscar una solución contra tí.  
  
\- Eres tú quien no lo tiene sencillo. Tú has malgastado tu energía abriendo este portal... pero yo... mi caso es muy distinto. Si hubieras sido más fuerte, ahora mismo no estarías aquí, escaso de poder... sino arriba – señaló con su dedo hacia el inexistente techo sobre sus cabezas – habrías deshecho el campo y yo estaría encerrada. Sin embargo... te viste obligado a hacer lo que hiciste porque eres débil. Y eso te ha hecho perder la única oportunidad que teníais tú y los tuyos de vencer. Aunque tu poder esté agotado, lo absorberé igualmente, lograré sacarle partido  
  
\- No encontrarás la salida – repitió mientras daba algunos paso hacia atrás, haciendo que Lana riera  
  
\- Cuando eres parte del lado oscuro... tienes amigos Stiles. No importa el lugar, la situación o la persona. Si les das lo que quieren, pueden ser de mucha ayuda.  
  
Stiles se tambaleó por la sacudida que golpeó el suelo, los gruñidos y voces se hicieron más fuertes. Las pequeñas esferas fantasmagóricas se agitaron con violencia para después volar lejos de donde estaban, hasta desaparecer de su vista. Stiles pudo observar como una mano salia del pequeño precipicio que había a unos metros de donde se encontraba, arañando con sus uñas el suelo, buscando salir.  
  
En cuanto pudo salir, Stiles lo reconoció: era la misma criatura que había tenido en su pesadilla. A la espalda de ella, aparecieron otras más, todas distintas, más grandes, más pequeña, algunas más humanas que otras... pero todas ellas aterradoras. Stiles fue dando pasos atrás buscando alejarse cuanto le fuera posible, consciente de que estaba en plena desventaja.  
  
\- Te presentó a los que fueron encerrados aquí. Tanto a humanos como a seres sobrenaturales, todos llenos de odio y sed de sangre.  
  
\- Así que te van a ayudar a cambio de dejarlos salir por el mundo y que creen el caos – afirmó consciente de su plan  
  
\- Pero que chico más listo. Ellos son los únicos que pueden encontrar la salida en este maldito sitio. A pesar de que han perdido su humanidad, su cuerpo y su alma están tan negras, siguen estando vivos... más o menos.  
  
Stiles y Lana vieron como una de las esferas bastante pequeña se dirigía volando hacia una grieta en medio de la nada que había muy por encima de ellos. Con asombro vieron como se introducía , y habría conseguido escapar, si una de aquellas cosas que ayudaban a Lana  no se hubiera abalanzaba sobre ella, agarrándola para después devorarla entre pequeños chillidos.  
  
\- Ahí está. La salida – murmuró satisfecha  
  
\- No lo permitiré – le dijo Stiles mientras corría hasta ponerse delante de ella, abriendo los brazos en cruz, intentado, aunque sabía que era imposible, negarle el paso  
  
Lana se rió ante aquella acción desesperada. Aunque podía perfectamente mandar a aquellas sombras a que se dirigieran a la salida o que acabaran con el humano que estaba delante de ellos, ella preferia divertirse. Ese adolescente había hecho que perdiera a todos sus títeres, y le había dado bastante guerra cada vez que mandaba a sus secuaces. Se merecía el honor de que ella misma acabara con su corta vida... e iba a disfrutar de ellos.  
  
Sin miramientos, estiró su mano con la palma abierta hacia Stiles, expulsando su poder, logrando tirarlo de espaldas duramente contra el suelo. Divertida, observó como volvía a levantarse, solo para ver como caía de nuevo y volvía a ponerse en pie. Cada vez con mas determinación, a pesar de el rostro contrariado por el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo, del ardor de sus heridas, seguía haciéndole frente  
  
_\- ''Admirable'' – pensó enfadada y fascinada en partes iguales_  
  
Stiles cayó de rodillas con la respiración entrecortada y sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie, limpiando con su manga la sangre que brotaba desde el corte de su ceja. Observó como Lana les hacia un movimiento con la cabeza, instándoles a aquellas sombras a que se hicieran cargo de él.  
  
_\- ''Mierda... ¿Esto es todo lo que soy capaz? Tiene razón... soy débil estando solo, necesito ayuda'' – pensó cerrando los ojos escuchando aquellos gemidos se acercaban cada vez más._  
  
\- Enviaré a una criatura con tu cabeza para que todos vean que fracasaste antes de que el vórtice se cierre. Será excitante ver a esos dos rotos, los torturaré y luego les daré el fin más doloroso que exista. Y tú serás el responsable.  
  
Stiles se sentó sobre sus talones, esperando que llegara su final. Pensando en todas las personas que habían en su vida, en el dolor del que seria el causante en cuanto muriera.  
  
_\- ''Vetle... Derek...''_ \- pensó con desesperación en cuanto la imágenes de aquellos hombre se instalaron en su mente, recordando los malos y los buenos momentos – No quiero... Me niego a morir aquí. - se negó abriendo los ojos levantando su mirada y obligando a sus piernas a que levantaran su cansado cuerpo  
  
\- No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya – dijo alzando la voz  
  
Las criaturas chocaron contra un muro invisible antes de que llegaran a Stiles,quien se encontraba de pie y una luz iluminando su cuerpo. Lana miraba sin poder creer que se estaba repitiendo lo mismo. Negándose a perder, expulsó más su poder, buscando hacer flaquear a Stiles.  
  
\- No pienso... perder – murmuró buscando aguantar.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo como las pequeñas esferas de luz se acercaban a él, sin llegar a pensar en que ocurría, contempló con asombro como iban introduciéndose en su cuerpo, dándole un sensación de calidez, curando su agotado cuerpo y aliviando su dolor hasta tal punto que sus heridas se curaron por completo. No le prestó atención al grito dado por Lana, solamente era consciente de que esas pequeñas luces le estaban ayudando, dándole fuerzas para ganar. En su mente podía escuchar palabras de apoyo que le infundían ánimos, desde voces infantiles, hasta  mujeres y hombres, incluso alguna que otra que parecía anciana.  
  
Un brillante destello, le obligó a cerrar los ojos.  
  
\- Stiles...  
  
Stiles al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Lana y aquellas criaturas completamente paralizadas, e incluso... parecía que habían perdido el color, pues todos ellos lucían de color gris.  
  
\- Stiles  
  
Se giró ante el nuevo llamado. Ahí, a su espalda se encontraba una preciosa chica de cabello castaño, ligeramente un poco más baja que él, con los ojos claros y una piel salpicada de lunares, que le sonreía sinceramente. Al verla, un flash le vino a la mente. Ya había visto aquella chica antes, no personalmente, pero sabía quien era. Sus boca se abrió para dejar salir aquel nombre  
  
\- Neferet – susurró sorprendido. La chica solo sonrió aun más abiertamente - ¿Cómo...?  
  
\- He venido a ayudarte. Soy tu antecesora, por así decirlo. - dijo riendo con una risa dulce - Ambos compartimos el mismo poder. ¿No es increíble? Hay que ver que extraño es el mundo - exclamó abriendo los ojos sorprendida mientras Stiles solo podía verla con la boca abierta.  
  
\- No... entiendo que...  
  
\- Este lugar es donde han ido las almas de aquellos que fueron encerrados, aquellos que su corazón era oscuro se convirtieron en esas sombras, anhelantes de poder, buscando la oportunidad de escapar e infundir el caos. No están vivos, pero tampoco están muertos.  
  
\- Esos pequeños que me han ayudado...  
  
\- Esas pequeñas luces eran las almas puras de quienes se sacrificaron por los suyos. Tú los has llamado Stiles. No solo la oscuridad tiene amigos, la luz también. Tus sentimientos por salvarlos junto con tu determinación han hecho que quisieran unirse a tí. A pesar de que este no es mí lugar, te oí... y aquí estoy.  
  
\- Muchas gracias – agradeció de todo corazón dando una pequeña sonrisa  
  
\- Toma Stiles – le dijo Neferet alzando su mano y abriéndola, mostrando en ella la piedra gemela – Ahora tienes tu oportunidad de vencer. Nosotros te ayudaremos a salir de aquí, pero debes darte prisa. Te estas quedando sin poder, y por desgracia nosotros ya no podemos hacer más – se lamentó reflejando la tristeza en su rostro  
  
\- No – negó Stiles suavemente con la cabeza – Ya habéis hecho mucho por mí. Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció cogiendo la piedra que Neferet le ofrecía  
  
Las esferas comenzaron a crear un camino que llevaba hasta la grieta que separaba esa dimensión con la suya. Unos gruñidos le hicieron saltar en el sitio por el susto. Ante las prisas de Neferet, Stiles tuvo que correr por el camino que esas almas le habían hecho. Cuando llegó a la grieta y con medio cuerpo atravesándolo, giró su cara cara para ver como aquella chica igual a él, le despedía con la mano antes de desaparecer poco a poco al tiempo que el hechizo que mantenía a Lana y a los suyo dejaba de hacer efecto.  
  
Sin querer correr el riesgo de que le pillaron, Stiles cruzó por completo.  
  
En cuanto abrió los ojos, los rayos del sol le cegaron, notando como su cuerpo era sacudido y era capaz de escuchar voces y figuras borrosas que se cruzaban por su vista.  
  
En cuanto sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad, se incorporó gracias a los brazos de su padre, que le abrazaba como si hubieran pasado años sin verle. Algo aturdido todavía, le devolvió el abrazo. Mirando alrededor, vio a todos a sus amigos, heridos, agotados y llenos de sangre y tierra, pero lo más importante: estaban vivos y a salvo. Todos y cada uno de ellos.  
  
Cuando su padre le ayudó a ponerse en pie, Scott y el resto de ambas manadas, se le lanzaron dándole un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que parecieran una enorme piña, entre gritos, lloros y besos. Stiles completamente feliz se dejó achuchar y mimar por su gran familia, hasta que por encima de algunos hombros, que ahora mismo no lograba darles dueño, vio a dos hombres que le miraban fijamente  
  
Con un último y beso por parte de Malia y Valery, se puso enfrente de Vetle y Derek. Ambos estaban unicamente vestidos con sus pantalones, algo rotos, pero seguían manteniéndose en su sitio; brazos, pecho, cuello y cara completamente llenos de arañazos, manchados de sangre, tierra, y sudor y despeinados. Sus caras llenas de cansancio, pero mostraba una enorme sonrisa de alivio que les era imposible de borrar.  
  
Stiles se acercó a ambos abriendo los brazos todo lo que podía para abrazarles a ambos, algo un poco difícil por la diferencia que había entre ellos y él, pero aun así nada importante. Al igual que no el importó que el mismo se manchara por la sangre, solamente disfrutó de sentir esos enormes brazos rodeando y estrujando su frágil cuerpo, con sus respiraciones en sus hombros y cuello, ya que mantenían su cabeza escondidas en la curvatura de este, mientras repetían su nombre como un mantra.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, Stiles llevó sus labios al hombro de cada uno, dejando ahí un beso y con sus manos acariciaba sus costillas, con pasadas lentas y relajantes, buscando decirles sin necesidad de palabras: Estoy aquí. Estoy bien, tranquilos. Ya ha pasado todo.  
  
Cuando le soltaron, Stiles dio un paso atrás mirando alrededor, admirando la tranquilidad que había, escuchando a sus amigos coserle a preguntas todos a la vez, sin dejarle tiempo a responder. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso y simplemente les dio una cálida sonrisa, logrando que se frustraran al ver que no diría nada.  
  
Stiles detrás de todos, miraba con alivio como se ayudaban los unos a los otros, incluso Isaac y Scott, quienes al principio se habían mantenido recelosos, ayudaban a vendar aquellas heridas que sangraban copiosamente. Contento de ver que todos estaban a salvo.  
  
No había terminado de alcanzarlos cuando vio como Lydia se volvía a él, con el rostro completamente pálido, los ojos abiertos a más no poder y una mueca de terror dibujada en su cara. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que ella no le estaba mirando directamente a él, sino justo detrás suya. Y fue entonces cuando reparó en la visión que había tenido la chica, aquella visión que había quedado de manera inconclusa por la falta de datos. Y entonces toda aquel alivio se vio sustituido.  
  
Sus ojos recorrieron cada rostro de sus amigos, como cada uno iba mirando en la misma dirección que la pelirroja, atraídos por la curiosidad y alarmados de entender que todavía no había acabado.  
  
_\- ''Mierda... estamos todos hechos polvo... ¿Qué infiernos pasa ahora?'' - preguntó desesperado mientras se giraba, rezando que fuera lo que fuese no supusiera un grave problema_  
  
La sorpresa le atacó al reconocer a aquella persona. La misma que le apuntaba con un arma, y sonreía cual desquiciada. Quizás fue el agotamiento que sentía por todo el cuerpo, o quizás fue la sorpresa de verla lo que provocó que se quedara estático. Lo único que fue capaz de procesar fue el estridente disparo del arma.

  
_''En su visión escuchó un disparo y un grito''_

  
Ese grito era el suyo que se escapaba desgarradamente de su garganta, haciendo que le doliera, con sensación de que sus cuerdas vocales se romperían, mientras se arrodilla en el suelo, abrazando a aquel cuerpo que se había interpuesto entre el disparo que iba dirigido a él, mientras lloraba murmurando que aquello no podía estar pasando. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer y los fieros gruñidos y alguna que otra orden:  
  
\- Apresarla. Romperle los brazos sin hace falta para que se esté quieta – ordenó Michael  
  
\- Vetle no me dejes – gimió mirando el rostro cada vez más pálido de su novio – Me juraste que nunca me abandonarías. ¡Me lo juraste! - gritó desesperado  
  
\- Nunca lo haría mi hermosa constelación. Siempre voy a estar contigo... aunque no sea físicamente. Juré que no dejaría... que nada te hiciera daño... - dijo mientras le daba una débil sonrisa – Sin importar el costo  
  
\- ¡Ryan! ¡Paris ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor haced algo! – ordenó más que pidió. Ambos se acercaron hasta donde su jefe y amigo se encontraban para ver la gravedad de la herida. Sin embargo, con una negación de cabeza le hicieron entender que era imposible, provocando que Stiles estallara en llanto.  
  
\- No... No me hagas esto...  - lloró mientras apretaba su cuerpo  
  
\- Me hubiese gustado tener una larga vida a tú lado – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, levantando con trabajo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Stiles, que la agarro apretándola contra él para que no terminara esa muestra de afecto – Gracias por haberme permitido estar a tu lado. Nunca dejes de ser tú...  
  
\- ¿Vetle? - le llamó con temor al saber que pronto moriría, pues lo brillantes ojos bicolor poco a poco se iban apagando, al igual que su respiración. Viendo con horror como su cuerpo, se iba convirtiendo en cenizas lentamente  
  
\- Te amo Stiles... mi preciosa y bella... constelación – murmuró con su último aliento, mientras iba cerrando los ojos para no volver a abrirlos más.  
  
El resto solamente fueron capaces de ver la triste escena, mirando como su amigo gritaba el nombre de Vetle entre lagrimas, siendo contagiados por la enorme tristeza, derramando lagrimas ellos también, acompañándole en silencio en su dolor. Derek no fue la excepción. Acercándose hacia el humano que lloraba desconsoladamente, puso su mano en el hombro de Stiles, dándole apoyo, mirando al que había sido su rival amoroso, fijándose en la sonrisa que no se había borrado, descansando tranquilo al saber que había logrado salvarle la vida, aún a costa de la suya.  
  
Stiles le dio un último beso, murmurando sobre ellos que él también le amaba, que siempre iba hacerlo. Sintiendo al hombre lobo a su espalda, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho, viendo como aquel hombre que tenían entre sus brazos, poco a poco desaparecía, dejando unicamente en su lugar, sus cenizas, su ropa y el colgante de soleil.  
  
Con fiereza dirigió su mirada a aquella mujer que luchaba buscando librarse de Valery y Keisy, que la mantenían presa contra el suelo, enseñando los colmillos, y con sus ojos completamente rojo, derramando lágrimas.  
  
\- ¡¡Te arrancaré la garganta, maldita puta!! - gritó furiosa Valery, abriendo lo máximo su boca, mostrando los potentes colmillos  
  
\- ¡No!  
  
Todos miraron desconcertados a Stiles, quien se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de Derek.  
  
\- No le des el placer de que su vida acabe tan rápido – continuó sin mudar su expresión de dolor – La llevaremos al consejo, y delante de los padre de Vetle. Quiero que sepan lo que ha ocurrido, y que ellos decidan su castigo.  
  
\- ¿Llevaremos? Acaso tú... - murmuró Derek sin dar crédito a lo que oía – No puedes ir, quizás también te juzguen...- dijo negando con la cabeza  
  
\- Lo sé – le cortó – Y si es así lo aceptaré. Después de todo el culpa mía que unos padres hayan perdido a su hijo. Merecen conocer la historia – le dijo mirando al hombre lobo  
  
\- ¿Seguro? - le preguntó Paris  
  
\- Sí. Atadla de tal manera que sea imposible que logre escapar. Recoger las cosas y preparaos. Nos marchamos en cuanto todo esté listo – ordenó, haciendo que todos los vampiros, incluso Alex asintieran con la cabeza  
  
En cuanto los vampiros se fueron a obedecer, la manada se acercó a Stiles pidiendo que recapacitara. Sin embargo, al ver que no cambiaba de parecer, se marcharon hacia la veterinaria de Deaton para que les curaran las heridas, dejando unicamente a Derek con él. Stiles se agachó para coger los pantalones de Vetle y poner a buen recaudo sus cenizas. No sabía si estaba bien lo que pensaba hacer, pero quería tener un lugar donde pudiera visitarle.  
  
Estrechando contra su pecho la tela donde estaban los resto de su primer novio oficial, bajó del camaro entre lágrimas silenciosas, seguido de un Derek que parecía su sombra.  
  
Al llegar a la tumba donde se encontraba su madre, se agachó y con sus manos, hizo un pequeño hoyo, poniendo con cuidado las cenizas y arropándolas con la tierra para evitar que se volaran.  
  
\- Mamá, él es Vetle. Es... era mi novio. Murió por mi culpa, salvándome. Por favor, cuídalo mucho, ¿vale? - presentó con un hilo de voz – Vetle, ella es mi madre, Claudia. Ella te cuidará y evitará que estés solo.  
  
\- Por favor no vayas Stiles – pidió Derek después de un minuto de silencio. Sabía que si los vampiros también culpaban a Stiles como el causante de la muerte de Vetle, le matarían y quería evitar eso. - Si te matan, el sacrificio de Vetle habrá sido en vano  
  
\- Voy a ir... y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá  
  
\- Pero si te matan... tú padre, nosotros... - intentó convencerlo desesperadamente  
  
\- He dicho.  
  
\- Te esperaré – prometió Derek haciendo que Stiles se girara para verlo  
  
\- No lo hagas. No hay seguridad de que vuelva. No malgastes tu vida esperándome Derek  
  
\- Voy a esperarte, sin importar el tiempo que tardes. Entiendo por lo que estas pasando, Stiles  
  
\- Siempre voy a amarle Derek – le dijo duramente esperando que se retractara – No importa si rehago mi vida, Vetle siempre estará en mi corazón. Aunque ame a otra persona, seguiré amándole. Siempre va a estar aquí – dijo llevándose una mano y posarla en su corazón  
  
\- Lo sé. Y me parece bien – aceptó colocándose delante de Stiles – Entiendo que él esté en la mitad de tu corazón... solo permiteme estar en la otra mitad  
  
\- ¿Y si allí encuentro a otro? ¿Y si tardo demasiado en volver y te cansas? ¿Y si nunca vuelvo a Beacon Hills? ¿Me esperarás como el perro de Hachiko?

\- Sí – admitió rotundamente haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos sorprendido – Si encuentras a otro y eres feliz lo aceptaré. Por mucho que tardes nunca dejaré de esperarte. Y si tengo que pasar toda mi vida esperando que vengas lo haré. Voy a estar aquí Stiles. Para tí. Sin importar nada.  
  
  
Después de esa charla que había tenido con Derek, Stiles se marchó para reunirse con la manada de vampiros. Tardaron lo suyo hasta llegar donde se encontraban el resto de las criaturas que el mundo había catalogado como inexistentes. Por supuesto las malas caras y los intentos de alimentarse tanto de él, como de Alex y por supuesto a Braeden fueron constantes. Después de todo, ambos eran humanos, deliciosas bolsas de sangre.  
  
Cuando Stiles tuvo delante a los padre de Vetle, sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Delante de una enorme sala, rodeados de poderosos vampiros, relató toda la historia, desde la primera aparición, hasta el final. Exceptuando los momento íntimos. Los abucheos y exigencias de que merecía la muerte no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo se vieron callados la mirada helada que les lanzó el matrimonio.  
  
\- ¿Y ella, Stiles? - le dijo el más antiguo del consejo mientras señalaba con su garra a la mercenaria todavía atada  
  
\- Ella es Braeden, la mercenaria que trabajó con Lana. Una parte que causó la muerte de Vetle, provocando que él... - su voz se cortó al recordar ese momento  
  
\- ¿Cuál es la otra parte que causo la muerte de mi hijo? - preguntó una vampiresa con voz suave la mujer  
  
\- Mía – murmuró – Ella iba a matarme, y Vetle se puso en medio para protegerme  
  
\- Mi señora – habló Ryan mientras se daba una ligera reverencia – La mercenaria no sabía que tenía una bala anti vampiros. Lo único que tenía en mente, era matar a Stiles, ya que gracias a él, su tapadera se vio descubierta, provocando la ira de Lana. Quizás eso formaba parte del plan de la hechicera o quizás fue una casualidad desafortunada  
  
\- Sigue siendo mi culpa – replicó levantando la cabeza – Si merezco un castigo, lo tomaré sin queja

\- ¿Por qué habríamos de castigarte? - preguntó con curiosidad Syver, el padre de Vetle – ¿Por qué mi hijo se enamoró de tí? Tú habría hecho lo mismo – afirmó, escuchado un 'sin dudarlo' por parte de Stiles sonriendo levemente  
  
\- El chico quedará libre de todo castigo. Sin embargo, la mujer... debemos decidir como será su muerte – dictaminó el consejero que parecía el más joven  
  
\- Quiero... - murmuró Stiles haciendo que todos lo ojos sobrenaturales se posaran en él – Me gustaría estar presente  
  
\- ¿Stiles? ¿Estas seguro? No será agradable de ver – intentó disuadirlo Michael  
  
\- Lo sé. Pero quiero ver con mis propios ojos como esa asesina deja de respirar  
  
\- Que así sea. ¡Verdugos!  
  
Michael agarró del brazo a Stiles para llevarlo a una de las tribunas de la primera fila al tiempo que cuatro vampiros de aspecto impotente entraban por la puerta. Desataron a Braeden, quien gritaba y maldecía luchando sin resultado alguno.  
  
\- Morirás mocoso – amenazó Braeden mirándole roja de furia  
  
\- De momento vas tu primero. Y espero que te pudras en lo más profundo del infierno, y que los demonios te torturen eternamente  
  
\- Guau, Stiles calma – pidió Michael asombrado  
  
Stiles observó sin quitar ojo como dos de las verdugos la cogían de los brazos, y otro dos de las piernas, estirando sin compasión, escuchándola gritar de dolor, hasta que las piernas fueron arrancadas por completo, manchando el suelo de sangre. Entre suplicas y sollozos y alguna que otra amenaza, hicieron lo mismo con sus brazos, dejando que el torso cayera sonoramente al suelo.  
  
Los ojos de Braeden no se despegaron de los de Stiles. Agarrándola del cuello, la levantaron en peso, a la vista de todos, mientras uno de ellos rajaba con sus garras su estómago. Otro perforó su pecho, sacando su corazón y alzándolo a la vista de todos, para después destrozarlo. Los mismo que le dieron final, cogieron cada parte del cuerpo de Braeden para llevarlo afuera, ahí, lo quemaron en mitad del bosque y de la total oscuridad de la noche. Unicamente como luz, las llamas que bailaban, lamiendo el cuerpo de la mujer por completo, haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro  
  
  
\- Stiles, desearía que tuvieras esto – dijo Runa, la madre de Vetle, mientras le tendía el colgante de Solein – A mi hijo le gustaría que fuera tuyo  
  
\- Se lo agradezco mucho, mi señora – dijo inclinándose levemente la cabeza para que Runa se lo pusiera. Una vez puesto, lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo miro con cariño  
  
\- ¿Qué harás ahora, Stiles? - preguntó Alex que se colocó a su lado  
  
\- Me quedaré un tiempo si me lo permiten  
  


 

  
  
_TRES AÑOS Y MEDIO MÁS TARDE......_  
  
Los rayos del sol se colaron a traición por la ventana de la habitación, clavándose insistentemente en mis parpados, buscando que me despertara, aunque mi idea era la de seguir durmiendo.  
  
Con modorra parpadeé y estiré todos los músculos del cuerpo, intentado despejarme. Ladeé la cara para ver la figura que dormía a mi lado y esbocé una sonrisa que muy pocas veces dejaba a relucir, aunque ahora lo hacia bastante más seguido. Miré aquel cuerpo que descansaba dándome la cara, su pelo castaño ahora un poco más largo, esas largas pestañas que adornaban unos hermosos ojos marrones que a pesar de mostrar madurez, seguían teniendo la misma inocencia a pesar de todo lo que había vivido.  
  
Mis ojos seguían memorizando todo lo que la sabana me permitía, sus brazos ahora con algo más de músculos, y su pecho bien formado, no como los de los hombres lobo, pero estaba muy bien, pero lo que le hacia aún mejor era las interminables lunares que le adornaban de arriba abajo.  
  
En mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa triste al ver que de su cuello descansaba el collar que les permitía a los vampiros caminar a la luz del sol. Ese colgante que desde que la madre de Vetle se lo había dado, no se lo había quitado. Al ver el collar no pude evitar pensar en lo que sucedió aquel día. A la semana de que Stiles se marchara con el resto de los vampiros y Alex, me encontraba en el cementerio, exactamente en la tumba de Claudia Stilinski, y también, parte de Vetle.  
  
Aquel día me disculpé con él. Lamentaba profundamente lo ocurrido y sobretodo, mis propios pensamientos de que quería que desapareciera. Sentimientos tan egoístas que me avergonzaban. Desde ese día, sin importar que clase de tiempo hiciera, me pasaba mirando y cuidando esa tumba, regalandoles pequeñas flores, de parte de Stiles, a aquellas personas importantes que ahora faltaban en su vida.  
  
Luchas, tiempo con el sheriff y la manada, pensando y paseando por el cementerio fueron mi rutina durante poco más de dos años. Hasta que le vi, ahí parado con la mirada asombrada de verme allí. Tal y como le prometí el día de su partida. Poco a poco conseguí que Stiles me diera una oportunidad para estar juntos, demostrándole que había cambiado. Todavía seguía siendo en algunos momento un lobo amargado, pero eso no quitaba que mi actitud había dado un giro, y la verdad es que me gustaba. Ahora me sentía completo.  
  
Una caricia en mi pecho me sacó de mi ensoñación, al levantar un poco la mirada, me fijé en la sonrisa adormilada de Stiles. Correspondiendole me incliné un poco para besar su labios con todo el tiempo del mundo. Una mano en mi nuca me hizo jadear excitado, notando su sonrisa traviesa a través del beso. Sin pensarlo me coloqué encima suya sin dejar caer todo mi peso, escuchando extasiado los gemidos que soltaba en mi oído, correspondiendo mis movimientos haciendo que nuestros miembros, completamente despiertos, se acariciaran, enviando corrientes eléctricas por nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos jadear.  
  
Sin poder aguantar más, alineé mi miembro en su entrada, introduciéndome sin detenerme hasta llegar al final, soltando un gruñido de placer al sentir mi miembro tan apretado, sintiendo como me asfixiaba por su calor.. Sus piernas rodeando mi cadera y él moviéndose, me dieron luz verde para que comenzara a moverme sin preocuparme de que pudiera hacerle daño. Poco a poco el ritmo se fue haciendo más rápido, casi de manera animal, buscando la liberación, y golpeando con fuerza ese punto que volvía loco a mi pareja. buscando la liberación.  
  
Nuestras bocas unidas, ahogaron su grito y mi gruñido cuando llegamos al clímax, él sobre mi estómago y pecho, y yo dentro de él, dando cortas estocadas buscando vaciarme por completo, reclamándolo, de nuevo, para mí, mientras Stiles aun con la respiración alterada, me besaba la barbilla cubierta de barba, y me acariciaba los hombros.  
  
A regañadientes, me separé de él. Por desgracia para mí, no podíamos vaguear y repetir por culpa del trabajo. Acostado en la cama, observé como Stiles se levantaba de la cama para asearse. Después de varios besos, un guiño y un Te amo por parte de los dos, vi como atravesaba la puerta de nuestra habitación, y poco segundos después, de la nuestra casa.  
  
  
Me encontraba subiendo las escaleras del edificio donde trabajaba Stiles, el muy idiota se había olvidado la comida y me había llamado exigiéndome que me acercara, después de haberme catalogado de 'mala persona' por no haberme fijado en ese pequeño detalle, y que por culpa de un error de un novato no podría salir a comprarla, ya que tenía que enmendar su error.  
  
Sin dudar me dirigí a la puerta que daba lugar a una gran habitación, llena de estanterías y repletas de cajas, papeles, bolsas con diferentes objetos catalogadas como pruebas de distintos casos, tanto resuelto como los que no.  
  
\- Mi caballero lobo de armadura peluda ha venido al rescate de su precioso, inteligente e inigualable novio  
  
Al escucharle no pude evitar rodar los ojos, mientras me paraba y giraba mi cabeza en busca de tal y como había dicho: mi novio.  
  
\- ¿Stiles, dónde...? - apenas pude terminar la frase, cuando, literalmente, se me tiró encima, provocando que ambos chocáramos contra el suelo, sacándonos gruñidos y risas cortadas por el dolor. - ¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?! - le recriminé enfadado de que por semejante acto saliera herido  
  
\- Tranquilo sourwolf – me dijo con la sonrisa en los labios mientras me besaba, haciendo que se me olvidara cualquier cosa a nuestro alrededor  
  
Sentado en el suelo, vi como Stiles se levantaba, viendo con deleite como esos pantalones se le pegaban perfectamente a ese delicioso trasero, a la vez que veía la piel expuesta gracias a que la camisa se le había abierto casi por completo. Stiles giró para decirme algo, pero yo me encontraba hipnotizado, o más bien idiotizado, perdido en mi mente con escenas no aptas para menores de edad.  
  
Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando sentí que se sentaba encima mio, mostrándome esa sonrisa socarrona que me encantaba, al darse cuenta de mi estado. Con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, me agarró las mano, colocandolas en la piel expuesta de su estómago, dando un pequeño gemido sobre mis labios, haciendo que perdiera el control, y me abalanzara sobre él.  
  
Se suponía que yo era el adulto, después de todo no importa cuantos años cumpla Stiles, siempre seguirá siendo el mismo. Debería ser yo que tuviera cordura, alegando que no deberíamos hacer esto en mitad de su trabajo, con el riesgo de que cualquiera podría descubrirnos... Pero era prácticamente imposible. No con Stiles desnudo de cintura para arriba, con los pantalones abiertos y sus boxers húmedos, con la cara roja hasta su pecho, mirándome con esos ojos que enamoran completamente dilatados por el placer, respirando agitadamente mientras se muerde el labio inferior buscando acallar los gemidos, esos labios ahora hinchados y rojos.  
  
Incapaz de controlar mi parte humana, y mucho menos la animal ante tal visión, y mi pantalones que de repente parecían varias tallas más pequeñas... hice lo único que podía hacer en ese instante: terminé de desnudarle, me levanté con él en peso y le estampé contra la estantería mientras le devoraba la boca con un hambre voraz.  
  
A duras penas mis pantalones fueron desabrochados y bajados hasta las rodillas juntos con mis boxers negros. Una de mis manos fue llevaba hacia aquella entrada que llevaba directamente al paraíso, hasta que fue detenida con un agarre en mi muñeca.  
  
\- Hazlo  
  
\- No te he preparado. No quiero hacerte daño – me negaba a hacerle daño, por muchas ganas que tuviera de enterrarme en él  
  
\- Tú no... pero yo sí – me susurró en el oído para después pasar su caliente lengua por él y me mordía arrancándome un gruñido de placer.  
  
Las palabras de Stiles hicieron eco en mi mente, calentándome aún más al imaginármelo dilatándose él mismo. Y entonces la idea de que todo aquello estuviera planeado me llegó a la cabeza. Agarré con mis manos transformadas sus piernas por detrás de la rodillas, abriéndolas por completo, y alinee mi miembro en su entrada. Miré su rostro con duda, y ante un asentimiento, me introduje duramente de un solo movimiento. Jadeé al notar que exactamente estaba preparado para mí, y sin miramientos comencé a embestirlo.  
  
El sonido de la puerta abrirse del archivador me hizo detenerme en seco, mirando entre sorprendido y asustado a mi pareja. Sin embargo, Stiles me miró con una ceja alzada y de nuevo esa sonrisa socarrona, al tiempo que movía su cadera buscando reanudar lo que había detenido.  
  
La adrenalina de que nos descubrieran provocaba que las embestidas se hicieran con más rapidez y con fuerza, procurando acallar nuestros gritos mordiendo el cuello o el hombro del otro, notando como el cuerpo de Stiles parecía incluso más estrecho de lo normal. Era algo verdaderamente excitando, sobretodo cuando aquellas personas estaban en el pasillo de al lado, y que cualquier ruido podría ser escuchado, o que al quitar algunas de las cajas nos vieran en medio de semejante acto.  
  
Quizás fue suerte o que el destino nos había echado un pequeña mano, porque en cuanto escuchamos la puerta de metal cerrarse duramente, lanzamos un largo gemido que nos fue imposible de callar cuando llegamos al final. Agotado me dejé resbalar hacia el suelo de rodillas, todavía cargando a Stiles. Escondí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiré el olor con fuerza: sudor, sexo, y mi olor mezclado con el suyo personal. Aquello que le señalaba como mi pareja. ¿Se podría ser más feliz?  
  
Sus mano me levantaron el rostro con delicadeza, agotado le miré a los ojos, esos ojos brillantes con restos de lagrimas de placer, tan sudado como yo, y con una adorable sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro.  
  
\- Feliz aniversario, mi amado sourwolf – me dijo antes de besarme con toda la delicadeza del mundo.  
  
\- Feliz aniversario, mi Stiles. – le contesté con una sonrisa al separarme apenas unos milímetros de sus labios, antes de volver a unirlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	40. Eternamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la enorme tardanza. Por culpa de algunos problemas, entre ellos que mi ordenador decidiera morir, y me tocó volver a escribir de nuevo el capitulo  
> ¡Pero aquí esta por fin! El final de la historia con el Stetle. Espero que os guste
> 
> Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, de nuevo por la tardanza. Y agradeceros vuestra paciencia ^^

Lo primero que sintió fue la opresión golpeando duramente su pecho, evitando que respirara con naturalidad y el entumecimiento de todo su cuerpo. El frío tocando cada parte de su piel desprotegida de la ropa, que se clavaba como agujas, provocandole frías y dolorosas sensaciones. Luego el sabor caliente y metálico de la sangre, incapaz de saber si le pertenecía al él, pues sentía como se escurría entre sus labios entreabiertos, hasta notar como se deslizaba por su barbilla, como a la vez sentía el goteo de la misma que caía sobre su boca y mejilla.

Desviando su atención de eso, podía captar ligeros sonidos que no lograba comprender, pero que al prestar más atención, descubrió que no eran otra cosa que lamentos. Lamentos que iban subiendo de volumen hasta tal punto que parecía que estuvieran gritando con fuerza en su oído, con una voz espectral que hacia que todos sus pelos se erizaran, contrayendo su estómago. A pesar de que se gritaba a sí mismo que debía abrir los ojos, notaba como su propio cuerpo se resistía a obedecer. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo lidiando consigo mismo, pero al final su deseo de ver se vio cumplido en cuanto notó como alguien o algo, le agarraba con fuerza del brazo derecho y le arrastraba hacia abajo. Ante tal susto, su cuerpo reaccionó abriendo de par en par sus ojos. Asustado, preocupado y curioso, su vista barrió por completo el lugar en el que estaba. Un lugar oscuro, apenas iluminado por pequeñas luces fantasmagóricas que flotaban por todo aquel y vacío espacio.

Se levantó del duro, polvoriento y grisáceo suelo despacio, no queriendo provocarse un mareo. Al mover su brazo derecho, notó cierto dolor y quemazón que le hizo sisear. Al levantarlo lo suficiente para verlo, su rostro cambió por completo a uno de miedo al ver una marca entre morada y negra que lo rodeaba por completo. Fuera lo que fuese que le había agarrado solamente contaba con tres finos y poderosos dedos.

Sin saber donde ir, pero incapaz de mantenerse ni un minuto más quieto, comenzó a caminar llamando a sus amigos, apresurando el paso cuando los quejidos y lamentos le perseguían, llegando a correr, queriendo crear distancia entre él y aquellas voces, notando como agarraban su camisa por la espalda, intentado frenar su carrera. Escuchaba risas llenas de burlas cuando tropezaba con sus propios pies o les gritaba que lo dejaran en paz. No fue hasta que notó algo húmedo deslizarse por su cuello hasta la mejilla, pasando por su oreja creándole una sensación mezclada entre el pánico y el asco, se vio obligado a encarar lo que le estaba persiguiendo. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Aquella forma casi incorpórea, pero lo bastante definida para poder ser apreciada, le sonrió mientras estiraba sus manos dirigiendose a él a toda velocidad. A pesar de que debería de haberle atravesado, aquel golpe le hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás, chocando duramente su espalda contra el suelo. Abrió la boca queriendo soltar un alarido de puro dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno, quedándose éste atascado en su garganta. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, derramaban lagrimas ante la sensación de su cuerpo que convulsionaba y se retorcía.

Lo notaba. Aquel ser dentro suyo, moviendo y estrujando sus órganos a placer, arañandole por dentro sin compasión. Obligando a su cuerpo a que se retorciera en ángulos que nunca habría creído posibles. Un latigazo de dolor le golpeó salvajemente cuando sintió y escuchó sus huesos partirse, siendo capaz de notar las astillas bajo su piel. Pudo lograr incorporarse lo suficiente para ver con horror como su estómago se hinchaba, para después abrir su boca y dejar escapar un alarido de dolor al ver y sentir como se abría dejando salir a aquel ser. Su propia sangre manchaba su rostro, su respiración casi inexistente y la negrura cubriendo sus ojos... lo último que fue capaz de sentir, fue el pestilente aliento de aquel ser.

 

Stiles abrió lo ojos al tiempo que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando fue capaz de tranquilizarse se incorporó con rapidez levantando su camiseta y mirando con preocupación su estomago. Tragó con saliva dificultad por la pesadilla que había tenido y por el alivio de comprobar que en su cuerpo estaba todo en orden. O al menos parte de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver todavía la marca de aquella mano fantasmal.

\- ¿Has disfrutado de la pesadilla de este lugar? - le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien

Stiles se dio la vuelta, pero le había pillado con tanta sorpresa que no pudo hacer nada por evitar que Lana se lanzara hacia él, cogiéndole del cuello cortando cualquier vía para que el aire entrara hasta sus pulmones, derribandolo de espaldas al suelo y que ella se sentara encima. Stiles puso sus mano en las muñecas de ella, buscando que le soltara desesperadamente.

\- Hubiera preferido matarte personalmente delante de ellos... pero ver como mueres aquí tampoco esta nada mal. - le dijo mientras seguía estrangulandole

Stiles aprovechó que podía encoger sus piernas lo suficiente para usarlas como apoyo y empujar y sacar de encima suyo el cuerpo de la mujer. Lana chocó con fuerza al caer al suelo, consiguiendo por fin que el aire volviera a sus pulmones mientras tosía y se alejaba de ella con pasos inseguros.

 

Cuando Stiles se recuperó del ataque, llevó toda su atención hacia la hechicera, sorprendiéndose por el aspecto que ésta presentaba. Su pelo estaba completamente gris parecía que se caía, dejando a la vista partes de su cabeza. Sus ojos seguían derramando aquella lágrimas negras, y sus dientes ahora se encontraban podridos, los labios agrietados de donde salían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Su cuerpo encorvado, sus brazos y piernas esqueléticos y venosas, sus uñas antes cuidadas, ahora eran grises y rotas, al igual que su vestido. La piel de Lana parecía que había sido quemada por el aspecto que lucía

\- Querida, ¿no te da vergüenza salir con esas pintas? No sabría decirte si te denunciaría a tí, o a tú estilista, porque definitivamente eres un atentado contra la moda – se mofó de ella, más que nada para conseguir tiempo hasta que ideara algo

\- Nada de esto habría pasado si esos inútiles hubieran hecho lo que les ordené – gruñó enfadada apretando los dientes - ¿Qué tan difícil es para dos seres sobrenaturales y una experimentada mercenaria hacerse con un mequetrefe como tú? Criaturas estúpidas... - escupió con desdén

\- Qué le vamos hacer... pero la estúpida eres tú. Debiste saber que no dejarían que me ocurriera nada – afirmó – _''Mierda... no sé donde estoy ni como salir ni que puedo hacer'' – pensó mientras ojeaba por los alrededores_

\- También contaba que si esos ineptos no conseguían su objetivo, al menos ambas razas lucharían hasta la muerte buscando quedarse con su 'preciado' humano – comentó mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos la palabra para referirse a él. - Pero está más que claro que si quieres algo, tienes que ir tú misma a conseguirlo

\- Pero has perdido. Míranos – exclamó abriendo sus brazos para abarcar todo – Estamos encerrados, y aunque me mates, no podrás salir de aquí

\- Eres un necio, mocoso – soltó mientras se reía

\- ¿De qué...? - preguntó extrañado

\- Es cierto que estamos encerrados... ¿No te lo ha dicho ese emisario? Creo que has olvidado un pequeño detalle – le dijo al adolescente sin quitar su escalofriante sonrisa

\- ¿Decirme qué? Habla claro bruja – exigió apretando los puños e inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante

\- El combate no acaba hasta que, uno de dos: el que haya creado el campo de energía lo deshaga, y con él el vórtice se cierre... o dos... - explicó mientras señalaba los puntos con sus delgados dedos

\- Muera – murmuró con los ojos abiertos – Pero aún así... si me matas, te quedarás encerrada aquí

\- Ohhh Stiles... Algo más que eso. ¿Sabías que se puede fabricar una piedra gemela. ¿No te lo contó ese druida? - explicó haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos sorprendido por lo último dicho – Así si alguien se ve obligado a quedarse encerrado en el portal, puede cerrarlo desde dentro.

\- Deaton no lo sabía...

\- Querido... Lo sabía de sobra. Después de todo, él y algunos emisarios más me la quitaron.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Esa piedra que te ha dado, en realidad me pertenecía a mí. Me la quitaron cuando buscaron sellarme, pero logré escapar. No sin antes llevarme algunos por delante, claro. ¿No lo entiendes Stiles? - preguntó haciendo que la mirara – El vórtice sigue abierto, y aunque te mate... puedo escapar de aquí sin preocuparme de quedarme encerrada

\- Eso quiere decir...

\- Exacto. Cuando me robaron la piedra, me ví en la obligación de fabricar una gemela – explicó mientras le daba la espalda, se apartaba el pelo hacia un lado y bajando lo que quedaba de su vestido, le mostraba la espalda

Stiles se negó de hacer una mueca ante la visión de la piel desnuda de la hechicera, sin embargo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrado al descubrir que en mitad de su espalda, se encontraba incrustada exactamente la misma piedra que él había usado para crear la barrera.

\- No lo entiendo... Si tú tenías la misma... ¿por qué dejaste que creara la barrera?

\- Por placer - dijo mientras se arreglaba el vestido y se volvía para quedar enfrente del adolescente – Quería matarte delante de todo el mundo. Siendo sincera, nunca me imaginé que podrías aprenderte el pergamino de memoria de una manera tan perfecta que envidia.

\- Aunque te hubiera encerrado aquí... - empezó a decir Stiles mientras su rostro se ensombrecía

\- Hubiera podido escaparme – terminó Lana – No hubiera podido usar la piedra hasta que tú no deshicieras el campo. Después de todo, la magia no puede salir ni entrar, y eso también es aplicable a ésta piedra.

\- Tu también te sabes el pergamino de memoria – adivinó al notar que había algo más escondido en sus palabras

\- No... pero logré hechizar la piedra – confesó con su voz destilando envidia – Para que en el caso de que volvieran a intentar encerrarme aquí, tuviera un medio de escape. No es muy efectivo, ya que el tiempo en el que el portal está abierto es muy limitado y si fallo, estoy obligada a esperar cierto tiempo para volver a intentar abrirlo.

Stiles se quedó ahí plantado mirando a Lana, con todo lo que le había contado dándole vueltas por la cabeza, preguntándose porque Deaton no le había dicho, en el caso de que lo supiera, y buscando la manera de que pudiera salir de ahí

\- Lo entiendes ¿verdad? La única manera de que salgas victorioso de esta guerra es matándome... o haciéndote con la piedra gemela. O también puedes dejarte matar por mí.

\- No es tan sencillo – negó – Aunque me mates, no sabrás donde esta la salida, y en el caso de que la encontraras, los demás tendría tiempo de sobra para buscar una solución contra ti.

\- Eres tú quien no lo tiene sencillo. Tú has malgastado tu energía abriendo este portal... pero yo... mi caso es muy distinto. Si hubieras sido más fuerte, ahora mismo no estarías aquí, escaso de poder... sino arriba – señaló con su dedo hacia el inexistente techo sobre sus cabezas – habrías deshecho el campo y yo estaría encerrada. Sin embargo... te viste obligado hacer lo que hiciste porque eres débil. Y eso te ha hecho perder la única oportunidad que teníais tú y los tuyos de vencer. Aunque tu poder esté agotado lo absorberé igualmente, lograré sacarle partido

\- No encontrarás la salida – repitió mientras daba algunos paso hacia atrás, haciendo que Lana riera

\- Cuando eres parte del lado oscuro... tienes amigos Stiles. No importa el lugar, la situación o la persona. Si les das lo que quieren, pueden ser de mucha ayuda.

 

Stiles se tambaleó por la sacudida que golpeó el suelo, los gruñidos y voces se hicieron más fuertes. Las pequeñas esferas fantasmagóricas se agitaron con violencia para después volar lejos de donde estaban, hasta desaparecer de su vista. Stiles pudo observar como una mano salia del pequeño precipicio que había a unos metros de donde se encontraba, arañando con sus uñas el suelo, buscando salir.

En cuanto pudo salir, Stiles lo reconoció: era la misma criatura que había tenido en su pesadilla. A la espalda de ella, aparecieron otras más, todas distintas, más grandes, más pequeña, algunas más humanas que otras... pero todas ellas aterradoras. Stiles fue dando pasos atrás buscando alejarse cuanto le fuera posible, consciente de que estaba en plena desventaja.

\- Te presentó a los que fueron encerrados aquí. Tanto a humanos como a seres sobrenaturales, todos llenos de odio y sed de sangre.

\- Así que te van a ayudar a cambio de dejarlos salir por el mundo y que creen el caos – afirmó consciente de su plan

\- Pero que chico más listo. Ellos son los únicos que pueden encontrar la salida en este maldito sitio. A pesar de que han perdido su humanidad, su cuerpo y su alma están tan negras, y siguen estando vivos... más o menos.

Stiles y Lana vieron como una de las esferas bastante pequeña se dirigía volando hacia una grieta en medio de la nada que había muy por encima de ellos. Con asombro vieron como se introducía, y habría conseguido escapar, si una de aquellas cosas que ayudaban a Lana no se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella, agarrándola para después devorarla entre pequeños chillidos.

\- Ahí está. La salida – murmuró satisfecha

\- No lo permitiré – le dijo Stiles mientras corría hasta ponerse delante de ella, abriendo los brazos en cruz, intentado, aunque sabía que era imposible, negarle el paso

Lana se rio ante aquella acción desesperada. Aunque podía perfectamente mandar a aquellas sombras a que se dirigieran a la salida o que acabaran con el humano que estaba delante de ellos, ella prefería divertirse. Ese adolescente había hecho que perdiera a todos sus títeres, y le había dado bastante guerra cada vez que mandaba a sus secuaces. Se merecía el honor de que ella misma acabara con su corta vida... e iba a disfrutar de ello.

 

Sin miramientos, estiró su mano con la palma abierta hacia Stiles, expulsando su poder y logrando tirarlo de espaldas duramente contra el suelo. Divertida, observó como volvía a levantarse, solo para ver como caía de nuevo y volvía a ponerse en pie. Cada vez con mas determinación, a pesar de el rostro contrariado por el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo, del ardor de sus heridas, seguía haciéndole frente.

 

_\- ''Admirable'' – pensó enfadada y fascinada en partes iguales_

Stiles cayó de rodillas con la respiración entrecortada y sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie, limpiando con su manga la sangre que brotaba desde el corte de su ceja. Observó como Lana les hacia un movimiento con la cabeza, instándoles a aquellas sombras a que se hicieran cargo de él.

_\- ''Mierda... ¿Esto es todo lo que soy capaz?...Tiene razón... soy débil estando solo, necesito ayuda'' – pensó cerrando los ojos escuchando aquellos gemidos se acercaban cada vez más._

\- Enviaré a una criatura con tu cabeza para que todos vean que fracasaste antes de que el vórtice se cierre. Será excitante ver a esos dos rotos, los torturaré y luego les daré el fin más doloroso que exista. Y tú serás el responsable.

Stiles se sentó sobre sus talones, esperando que llegara su final. Pensando en todas las personas que habían en su vida, en el dolor del que seria el causante en cuanto muriera.

_\- ''Vetle... Derek...'' - pensó con desesperación en cuanto la imágenes de aquellos hombre se instalaron en su mente, recordando los malos y los buenos momentos - No quiero... ¡Me niego a morir aquí! - se negó abriendo los ojos levantando su mirada y obligando a sus piernas a que levantaran su cansado cuerpo_

\- ¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya! – dijo alzando la voz

Las criaturas chocaron contra un muro invisible antes de que llegaran a Stiles,quien se encontraba de pie y una luz iluminaba su cuerpo. Lana miraba sin poder creer que se estaba repitiendo lo mismo. Negándose a perder, expulsó más de su poder buscando hacer flaquear a Stiles.

\- No pienso... perder – murmuró buscando aguantar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como las pequeñas esferas de luz se acercaban a él, sin llegar a pensar en que ocurría, contempló con asombro como iban introduciéndose en su cuerpo, dándole un sensación de calidez, curando su agotado cuerpo y aliviando su dolor hasta tal punto que sus heridas se curaron por completo. No le prestó atención al grito dado por Lana, solamente era consciente de que esas pequeñas luces le estaban ayudando, dándole fuerzas para ganar. En su mente podía escuchar palabras de apoyo que le infundían ánimos, desde voces infantiles, hasta mujeres y hombres, incluso alguna que otra que parecía anciana.

Un brillante destello, le obligó a cerrar los ojos...

 

\- Stiles...

Stiles al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Lana y aquellas criaturas completamente paralizadas, e incluso... parecía que habían perdido el color, pues todos ellos lucían de color gris.

\- Stiles

Se giró ante el nuevo llamado. Ahí, a su espalda se encontraba una preciosa chica de cabello castaño, ligeramente un poco más baja que él, con los ojos claros y una piel salpicada de lunares, que le sonreía sinceramente. Al verla, un flash le vino a la mente. Ya había visto aquella chica antes, no personalmente, pero sabía quien era. Su boca se abrió para dejar salir aquel nombre...

\- Neferet – susurró sorprendido. La chica solo sonrió aún más abiertamente - ¿Cómo...?

\- He venido a ayudarte. Soy tu antecesora, por así decirlo. - dijo riendo con una risa dulce - Ambos compartimos el mismo poder. ¿No es increíble? Hay que ver que extraño es el mundo - exclamó abriendo los ojos sorprendida mientras Stiles solo podía verla con la boca abierta.

\- No... entiendo que...

\- Este lugar es donde han ido las almas de aquellos que fueron encerrados, aquellos que su corazón era oscuro se convirtieron en esas sombras, anhelantes de poder, buscando la oportunidad de escapar e infundir el caos. No están vivos, pero tampoco están muertos.

\- Esos pequeños que me han ayudado...

\- Esas pequeñas luces eran las almas puras de quienes se sacrificaron por los suyos. Tú los has llamado Stiles. No solo la oscuridad tiene amigos, la luz también. Tus sentimientos por salvarlos junto con tu determinación han hecho que quisieran unirse a ti. A pesar de que este no es mí lugar, te oí... y aquí estoy.

\- Muchas gracias – agradeció de todo corazón dando una pequeña sonrisa

\- Toma Stiles – le dijo Neferet alzando su mano y abriéndola, mostrando en ella la piedra gemela – Ahora tienes tu oportunidad de vencer. Nosotros te ayudaremos a salir de aquí, pero debes darte prisa. Te estas quedando sin poder, y por desgracia nosotros ya no podemos hacer más – se lamentó reflejando la tristeza en su rostro

\- No – negó Stiles suavemente con la cabeza – Ya habéis hecho mucho por mí. Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció cogiendo la piedra que Neferet le ofrecía

 

Las esferas comenzaron a crear un camino que llevaba hasta la grieta que separaba esa dimensión con la suya. Unos gruñidos le hicieron saltar en el sitio por el susto. Ante las prisas de Neferet, Stiles tuvo que correr por el camino que esas almas le habían hecho. Cuando llegó a la grieta y con medio cuerpo atravesándolo, giró su cara cara para ver como aquella chica igual a él, le despedía con la mano antes de desaparecer poco a poco al tiempo que el hechizo que mantenía a Lana y a los suyo dejaba de hacer efecto.

Sin querer correr el riesgo de que le pillaran, Stiles cruzó por completo...

 

En cuanto abrió los ojos, los rayos del sol le cegaron, notando como su cuerpo era sacudido y era capaz de escuchar voces y figuras borrosas que se cruzaban por su vista. En cuanto sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad, se incorporó gracias a los brazos de su padre, que le abrazaba como si hubieran pasado años sin verle. Algo aturdido todavía, le devolvió el abrazo. Mirando alrededor vio a todos a sus amigos, heridos, agotados y llenos de sangre y tierra, pero lo más importante: estaban vivos y a salvo. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando su padre le ayudó a ponerse en pie, Scott y el resto de ambas manadas, se le lanzaron dándole un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que parecieran una enorme piña, entre gritos, lloros y besos. Stiles completamente feliz se dejó achuchar y mimar por su gran familia, hasta que por encima de algunos hombros, que ahora mismo no lograba darles dueño, vio a dos hombres que le miraban fijamente.

Con un último beso por parte de Malia y Valery, se puso enfrente de Vetle y Derek. Ambos estaban unicamente vestidos con sus pantalones, algo rotos, pero seguían manteniéndose en su sitio; brazos, pecho, cuello y cara completamente llenos de arañazos, manchados de sangre, tierra, sudor y despeinados. Sus caras llenas de cansancio, pero mostraba una enorme sonrisa de alivio que les era imposible de borrar.

Stiles se acercó a ambos abriendo los brazos todo lo que podía para abrazarles a ambos, algo un poco difícil por la diferencia que había entre ellos y él, pero aun así nada importante. Sin importarle que se manchara por la sangre, solamente disfrutó de sentir esos enormes brazos rodeando y estrujando su frágil cuerpo, con sus respiraciones en sus hombros y cuello, ya que mantenían su cabeza escondidas en la curvatura de este, mientras repetían su nombre como un mantra. Sin poder evitarlo, Stiles llevó sus labios al hombro de cada uno, dejando ahí un beso y con sus manos acariciaba sus costillas con pasadas lentas y relajantes, buscando decirles sin necesidad de palabras: _Estoy aquí. Estoy bien, tranquilos. Ya ha pasado todo._

Cuando le soltaron, Stiles dio un paso atrás mirando alrededor, admirando la tranquilidad que había, escuchando a sus amigos coserle a preguntas todos a la vez, sin dejarle tiempo a responder. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso y simplemente les dio una cálida sonrisa, logrando que se frustraran al ver que no diría nada.

Stiles detrás de todos, miraba con alivio como se ayudaban los unos a los otros, incluso Isaac y Scott, quienes al principio se habían mantenido recelosos, ayudaban a vendar aquellas heridas que sangraban copiosamente. Contento de ver que todos estaban a salvo.

 

No había terminado de alcanzarlos cuando vio como Lydia se volvía a él, con el rostro completamente pálido, los ojos abiertos a más no poder y una mueca de terror dibujada en su cara. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que ella no le estaba mirando directamente a él, sino justo detrás suya. Y fue entonces cuando reparó en la visión que había tenido la chica, aquella visión que había quedado de manera inconclusa por la falta de datos. Y entonces toda aquel alivio se vio sustituido. Sus ojos recorrieron cada rostro de sus amigos, como cada uno iba mirando en la misma dirección que la pelirroja, atraídos por la curiosidad y alarmados de entender que todavía no había acabado.

_\- ''Mierda... estamos todos hechos polvo... ¿Qué infiernos pasa ahora?'' - preguntó desesperado mientras se giraba, rezando que fuera lo que fuese no supusiera un grave problema_

La sorpresa le atacó al reconocer a aquella persona. La misma que le apuntaba con un arma, y sonreía cual desquiciada. Quizás fue el agotamiento que sentía por todo el cuerpo, o quizás fue la sorpresa de verla lo que provocó que se quedara estático. Lo único que fue capaz de procesar fue el estridente disparo del arma.

 

_''En su visión escuchó un disparo y un grito''_

 

Fue devuelto a la realidad al sentir como su cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo, notaba un peso extra sobre él y unos quejidos se colaban en sus oídos. Cuando volteó la cara se encontró con el rostro contraído de Scott. Al rodear con sus manos el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, sintió algo viscoso y caliente. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que coloreaba su mano. Entre llamados y zarandeos buscaba incorporarse, y aunque su cuerpo le lanzaba punzadas de dolor y cansancio, logró sentarse y acomodarle sobre su regazo.

\- ¡¡Scott, quédate conmigo, hermano!! - le gritaba mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro de Scott, dejando rastros de sangre

Un grito femenino le robó la atención. Al alzar su rostro descubrió a Kira empuñando su espada y lanzándose contra Braeden. Observó el rostro siempre sereno e inocente de la kitsune ahora contraído por la rabia, el dolor mientras gritaba y lanzaba su electricidad contra aquella despreciable mujer.

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada. Solamente se mantenían quietos observando como la mercenaria era electrocutada con tanta fuerza, que la piel se iba calcinando, dejando un asqueroso olor en el aire a carne quemada. Ninguno la detuvo, todos dejaron que Kira se desahogara, que desmembrara trozo a trozo a aquella mujer que había provocado su estado. Ni siquiera Derek movió un musculo, aun cuando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le suplicó por ayuda. Tan solo se quedó ahí, viendo como la mitad de su rostro era cortado por la katana.

\- Lo si...ento Stiles... - dijo la débil voz de Scott, provocando que todos se giraran al verlo.

\- Shhh... tranquilo hermano. Te pondrás bien – le calló con lágrimas en los ojos – Deaton podrá... - le intentó animar, o quizás se lo decía a sí mismo. En el momento en el que vio a Lydia caer de rodillas en el suelo llorando sin consuelo, supo que nada podría salvar a su mejor amigo.

\- Lamento todo el... daño que te he hecho Stiles, el no haberte... creído... eres mi mejor amigo, mi... hermano. Tenía que haberte... creído. Tienes razón, como siempre – le dijo con una débil sonrisa y la respiración pesada – soy bastante... idiota

\- Aún lo serás más si te mueres – le acusó dejando fluir sus lágrimas mientras hacia que sus frentes se tocaran

\- Derek – llamó a duras penas al hombre lobo, quien se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado – Termínalo

Ante esta orden todos miraron con asombro al joven alfa. Los reclamos de Stiles no se hicieron esperar al igual que el llanto de Kira, manchada de sangre, buscando refugio en la brazos de Valery quien no dudó en rodearla y cargar con su peso cuando sus rodillas dejaron de tener fuerza para sostenerla. Derek negó con la cabeza todavía presa de la sorpresa.

\- Scott escucha...

\- Debes hacerlo – le cortó Scott mirándolo de una manera que muy pocas veces había visto que aquel adolescente alelado – Si muero por la bala de Braeden, la manada se quedara sin alfa volviéndose débil

\- No somos débiles – le contradijo

\- Seréis más fuertes con un alfa. Y no hay nadie mejor que tú para eso.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Stiles tiene razón, Deaton...

\- ¡Deaton no puede hacer nada! Es una orden Derek. Te ordeno que me mates... y vuelvas a ser el alfa. Si viene algún peligro, el pueblo, la gente y la manada necesitaran de ti... Serás mejor alfa de lo que fuiste en un principio... Ahora estas preparado para ello. No les abandones

El cuerpo de Derek tembló ante sus palabras y por la gran confianza que le demostraba. Miró con pena el rostro de Stiles, quien a entender que su mejor amigo tenía toda la razón del mundo le abrazó con más fuerza. Derek se levantó para dejar que Kira se despidiera al igual que el resto de la manada.

Tomó el cuerpo moribundo del joven alfa, y cumplió con lo que le había pedido. Derek le puso fin a su vida de la manera más compasiva que pudo. Levantándose con el cuerpo de Scott inerte entre sus brazos, y con sus ojos rojos miró a cada uno de ahora, su manada. Rugió siendo acompañado por los demás, despidiendo a su antiguo alfa.

 

La despedida de Scott en el cementerio fue acompañado por la lluvia, la manada y los vampiros, quienes demostraban sus respetos. Los gritos y lamentos de Melissa resonaban por el lugar, quien a pesar de todo no culpaba a lo sobrenatural, ni a Stiles.

Cuando todo el mundo se marchó, salvo Derek, que seguía mirando su tumba, Stiles salió de los brazos protectores de Vetle, quien asintiendo con la cabeza, se alejó junto con los suyos. Stiles se dio la vuelta, deshaciendo el nudo de la mojada corbata y se acercó al hombre lobo.

Cuando se puso al lado suyo, llevó su fría mano al hombro de Derek, quien le dio una mirada triste.

\- Te vas. También te he perdido – se lamento mirándolo a través de la lluvia

\- Siempre he creído que eras un buen alfa, Derek. Y lo sigo creyendo. Scott tenía razón. Sí, me voy. He sido yo quien lo ha decidido. No sería justo para tí

\- Este es tu hogar.

\- Y no hay nadie mejor que tú para cuidarlo.

\- Lo lamento tanto, Stiles

\- Te quiero Derek. Eres el mejor hombre lobo que he conocido. Tu familia está muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Deseo con toda mi alma que seas feliz con ellos – le dijo de todo corazón mientras le daba un triste sonrisa – Yo también te quiero. Cuidaré de tu padre por ti

\- Ojala la alianza entre vampiros no se rompa

\- No lo hará. No lo permitiré, ni Vetle tampoco. Y estoy convencido de tú menos – le dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa imaginándose a Stiles peleando contra todos para evitar que eso sucediera sin importarle que se enfrentara a seres sobrenaturales.

\- Puedes apostar por ello – le dijo dándole un ligero puñetazo en el brazo y un guiño – Nos vemos sourwolf

\- Nos vemos Stiles

Sin poder contenerse, Stiles se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla cubierta de barba. Derek cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, y buscando sentir con más ahínco aquel pequeño gesto y las pequeñas caricias que le daba la mano de Stiles en su otra mejilla.

Stiles se separó con una pequeña sonrisa, acarició la lápida de Scott con un suave ''adiós hermano'', y se dirigió a la salida del cementerio. Derek le observó hasta que ya no pudo verle más, se despidió de su antiguo alfa, y puso rumbo al loft con la idea de que ya iba siendo hora de que la manada tuviera un lugar donde quedarse y que lo sintieran como un ''hogar''.

 

 

_Varios años más tarde....._

Un joven castaño recorría los pasillos interminables de aquel castillo bajo las miradas de aquellas gárgolas vivientes, alguna más escalofriante que la anterior, o las miradas de los vampiros, quienes con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado tanto a su presencia humana como la de Alex y por supuesto a su energética hiperactividad. Lo que agradecía sinceramente, pues estaba bastante cansado de lo vieran como una bolsa de sangre andante y tuviera siempre que estar en presencia de Mich o de algún otro de confianza.

Gracias al potente sonido de sus pasos que retumbaban con fuerza en el lugar, se podía apreciar que el joven adulto se encontraba enfadado. ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo si prácticamente era la décima vez, solamente en esa semana, que discutía con su pareja? Y siempre era el mismo tema: quería que Vetle lo transformara. Los años pasaban sin descanso, sobretodo para un ser humano como él. Ahora su rostro aniñado era más maduro; sus ojos whisky seguían tan brillantes pues no había día que no irradiaran felicidad, salvo cuando se enfada que destilaban fuego. También había crecido en estatura, no tanto como le hubiese gustado, pues Alex y Mich se burlaban como buenos amigos que eran, de que seguía siendo el más bajito. Incluso su cuerpo gracias a la musculatura que tenía, ya no era tan escuálido, aunque por suerte, tampoco un armario como Alex o algunos vampiros que conocía.

Pero era consciente de lo que veía en el espejo: veía como cada año pasaba, como poco a poco crecía y se hacía más viejo, y que más adelante eso llevaría a que su vida se fuera apagando. Su cuerpo se arrugaría al igual que su rostro; se volvería más débil y quizás alguna enfermedad lo arrastraría al otro lado. Algo que no quería, no porque no quisiera morir, sino porque no deseaba apartarse del lado de Vetle. Quería vivir plenamente a su lado. Cuando le eligió aquella noche en su habitación, había aceptado todo de él y también la idea de que en algún futuro, su cuerpo recibiese la transformación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la felicidad que su propuesta había inundado el cuerpo del vampiro, éste se negaba alegando que ya habría tiempo para eso, que aún era muy joven y que debía vivir más. Sí, a sus 27 años aún era joven. Y humano también. Había hecho frente a humanos y criaturas y había sobrevivido, por los pelos, pero lo había hecho y en varias ocasiones de peligro extremo porque casi siempre llegaba la ayuda en el momento justo. ¿Pero que pasaría si esa ayuda se retrasaba o no llegaba? Su frágil cuerpo no resistiría una bala o cualquier otra cosa en el sitio acertado. Y aunque siendo una criatura sobrenatural tampoco te daba una seguridad del ciento por ciento de sobrevivir, los número estaban más encaminados a aquella parte.

 

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Vetle, lanzó la carpeta de papeles sobre el escritorio, sin importarle la manera tan desordenada en la que se desperdigaban, se deshacía de sus zapatillas y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr. Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar que un latigazo de placer le sacudiera el cuerpo... ¿Y cómo evitarlo si Vetle se encontraba completamente desnudo?

 

\- Hola – le saludo sobre su hombro con una dulce sonrisa

Stiles asintió a modo de saludo sin dejar de mirar ese cuerpo que tenía enfrente, dándole a entender que todavía seguía molesto por los continuos rechazos sobre su transformación. Vetle al sentirlo, suspiró y se acerco a él, cogiéndole con delicadeza del codo.

\- Mi pequeña constelación... Escucha, se que te molesta que me niegue pero ya lo hemos hablado y...

\- ¿Hablado? Solo lo hemos hablado dos veces y cuando intento sacar el tema tu niegas y no me dejas hablar.

\- Solo pienso en ti... No quiero que tomes una decisión demasiado abrupta y que te arrepientas – le dijo con tristeza

\- ¿Arrepentirme de qué? Sabía que algún día acabaría pidiéndolo, preferentemente antes de que sea una pasa arrugada y deje de atraerte, o de que nunca más se me vuelva a levantar y tengamos que tirar de la viagra – refunfuñó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos

\- Nunca dejarás de atraerme mi preciosa constelación

\- Eso dices ahora – bufó entrecerrando los ojos

\- Eso digo ahora, y eso diré siempre. Hasta que nuestros días terminen. No me importa el aspecto que tendrás de aquí a varios años, seguirás siendo tú... la persona que me enamoró, que me enamora día a día, minuto a minuto... Y la persona que me seguirá enamorando sin importar el paso del tiempo, porque a eso se le llama amor. Algo que no acaba por algún motivo tan tonto... que no tiene fecha de caducidad.

Stiles sintió como la cara se le encendía ante las palabras de su pareja y desviaba la vista completamente cohibido y con el corazón latiendole como si fuera el aleteo de un colibrí.

\- V-vistete que l-llegaremos tarde anda – le recomendó mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del baño para prepararse, sin ver la sonrisa de cariño que le era dirigida

 

De nuevo en el cuarto, Stiles se dirigió al armario para preparar las ropas, todavía no muy de acuerdo con la idea de que debía asistir. Es decir.... era como un fiesta privada para vampiros, y aunque él fuera la pareja de Vetle, no se sentía muy a gusto con vampiros extraños y más cuando le habían contado que algunos de ellos eran reacios a ayudar a humanos o a verlos como algo más que simples bolsas de alimento.

Pero la madre de Vetle parece completamente emocionada de que asistiera, y con ver su preciosa cara iluminarse no pudo hacer más que aceptar la invitación, logrando que aquella bella mujer le diera dos besos en cada una de sus mejillas y saliera corriendo gritando que su yerno asistiría a tal evento. Al menos no sería el único humano, por suerte Alex también había sido invitado, lo que le daba un poco de alivio

_\- Por supuesto que asistirá Alex. Es parte de la familia_

Recordó lo que le había dicho Mich cuando se lo preguntó al intentar sacar más sobre aquella fiesta vampírica

\- No te preocupes – la voz de Vetle le hizo dar un pequeño salto – No se atreverán haceros nada – le dijo muy serio mientras rodaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos

\- No me preocupo... - murmuró apoyando su cabeza en su hombro – Pero no sé porque estoy o estamos invitados si es una fiesta de colmillos puntiagudos

\- Jejeje, porque será un evento muy importante y debes asistir – le soltó para ponerse delante suya y le cogió la mano como todo un caballero mientras se la besaba – Y como mi pareja... me haría extremadamente dichoso tener tu presencia

 

Una vez terminaron de arreglarse, se dirigieron juntos al enorme salón donde les aguardaba el resto de los vampiros. Unos pocos metros antes de llegar a las puertas, se encontraron con sus amigos. Ellos guapísimos vestidos con traje y las chicas hermosas con sus vestidos de gala. Al abrir las puertas, se encontraron con los padres de Vetle, impotentes y desprendiendo tanta elegancia que se sentía verdaderamente incomodo de respirar el mismo aire que ellos. Un suave apretón en su mano, le dio los ánimos necesarios para dar el paso que parecía costarle un imperio para adentrar en el salón. Sintiendo las sobrenaturales miradas de aquellos invitados, algunos mirándole con curiosidad... y otros.... bueno... las miradas de otros no eran muy gratas. Pero se esforzó para no demostrar cuanto le incomodaban, ganándose así, un pequeño guiño de sus ángeles que les miraban con burla.

 

La velada al principio fue bastante.... tirante. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, pero al final todos los ánimos se fueron haciendo más agradables. Habló con varios integrantes de otro clan que estaban de acuerdo con ellos, siempre vigilado por los ojos de su ahora familia, pendientes de que nada malo le sucediera a uno de sus dos humanos favoritos y queridos. Le preguntaron cosas que había vivido, algunos le escuchaban fascinados... otros se acercaban curiosos... algunos niños le pedían detalles y le hacían mil preguntas.... No podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo. 

\- Damas y caballeros.... e infantes – el padre de Vetle hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los pequeños sacando alguna que otra sonrisa – Estamos aquí no solo por la reunión que se lleva desde hace varios siglos... Sino también, porque mi hijo Vetle – señaló con su brazo al nombrado que se fue acercando – Tiene algo importante que anunciar

Al terminar el comunicado, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar inundando por completo la sala. Vetle tomó el lugar de su padre, encima de unos escalones de la escalera para quedar a la vista de todos.

\- Quiero anunciar, que esta noche se ha vuelto aún más importante, porque voy a casarme. La persona la habéis conocido hoy mismo, pero muchos ya habéis escuchado de ella. Stiles por favor, ¿te importaría venir? - se giró en su dirección mientras estiraba la mano hacia él

Ante la falta de reacción de sus piernas o quizás de su cerebro, ya que se sentía incapaz de ordenar a su cuerpo que avanzara, se vio ''ligeramente'' y ''amablemente'' empujado hacia Vetle, quien le recibió con gusto entre sus brazos

\- Stiles, querías que te convirtiera en unos de los nuestros... y aunque sé que me estuve negando todo este tiempo.... era porque deseaba hacer las cosas bien. Quería que todos los clanes conocieran a mi futuro esposo y darles la noticia como se merecen. Y bueno... que... que fuera una sorpresa para ti, claro. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y vivir eternamente a mi lado?

\- _¡SI! -_ le gritó su mente pero al abrir la boca, apenas pudo sacar un sonido de ella. En vista que al segundo intento seguía exactamente igual, optó por asentir varias veces con la cabeza mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas y le abrazaba con fuerza

Los vítores y aplausos no se hicieron esperar rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado, a la espera de que el pobre humano contestara a la pregunta que se le había hecho. Si la noche había conseguido avanzar de buena manera, ahora era incluso mejor, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, como algún que otro reclamo que fue silenciado, la reunión había pasado a convertirse en una fiesta. Las mujeres hablaban entre ellas sobre los vestidos y adornos para la futura boda... los hombres reían y bebían, algunos aportaban ideas, o simplemente disfrutaban del buen ambiente que se respiraba.

 

Entre risas de sus amigos y comentarios, Stiles y Vetle se dirigieron a su habitación. Antes de entrar, Vetle cogió en brazos a Stiles quien entre risas le recordaba que aun no estaban casado para que hiciera eso.

\- No necesito eso para cogerte, y bien sabes lo que me gusta sentir tu cuerpo de distintas maneras.

Entre risas, caricias y besos ambos acabaron tumbados en la cama. Mirándose a los ojos demostrando cuan profundo era el amor que se tenían.

\- Me has hecho la criatura más feliz del mundo, mi pequeña constelación – le beso los labios con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

\- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – le respondió con el mismo gesto

\- Y lo seguiré haciendo el resto de nuestra larga vida

\- Digo lo mismo. - le prometió Stiles para darle un largo beso – Por cierto.... - le acaricio el pecho desnudo de su futuro marido – Ahora es un buen momento para cumplir la apuesta de aquella vez – sugirió mientras se sentaba sobre sus caderas mirándole con deseo

\- No recuerdo que ganaras....

\- Gané... Así que te toca cumplir – Stiles se lamió los labios mirando divertido al hombre que tenía debajo de su de su cuerpo.

Entre risas, Vetle acarició con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de su pareja, disfrutando de los estremecimientos y pequeños suspiros. Cuando llegó a sus piernas, dejó que sus brazos acabaran sobre la cama, y mirando la Stiles con sus ojos bicolor llenos de amor y diversión, le dio luz verde para que tomara por completo las riendas.

Stiles admiró aquel fuerte hombre y tragando saliva por los nervios llevó sus manos, un poco temblorosas, hacia su cara, acariciando con amor sus facciones... Besó con dulzura sus bellos ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y por último sus labios. Mientras se perdía en aquel beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de nivel, sus nervios fueron disminuyendo. Stiles cortó el beso y se levantó hasta ponerse de pie al lado de la cama. Vetle extrañado hizo ademan de incorporarse, sin embargo fue detenido por la suave mano del menor, que le empujaba con delicadeza. Algo más tranquilo, se mantuvo tumbado en la cama viendo a su pareja, quien con los ojos brillando con travesura comenzó a tocarse por encima de la ropa. Sonriendo, empezó a quitarse sensualmente la ropa que cubría por completo su cuerpo, hasta que quedó completamente desnudo 

Ante esto, el vampiro no pudo más que tragar saliva entre excitado y sorprendido. ¿Era él... o empezaba hacer mucho calor en la habitación?

\- Siéntate

Vetle obedeció sin chistar el suave mandato, sentándose en la cama sin poder apartar los ojos.

\- Deja que te ayude a estar más cómodo – mientras susurraba, Stiles se fue acercando, y comenzó a quitarle poco a poco la ropa, con un poco de cooperación de Vetle.

Cuando el vampiro estuvo desnudo por completo, sintió la fuerte necesidad de llevar su mano a su miembro, que palpitaba ante la divina visión de ese maravilloso cuerpo. Acción que fue denegada por una suave mano que le agarraba la muñeca, y la apartaba mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- Recuerda que mando yo – canturreó Stiles mientras su mano iba subiendo por su brazo, pasando por su pecho y descendiendo por el estomago hasta bordear su miembro, ganándose un pequeño quejido de Vetle, que solo logro que Stiles sonriera más, mientras acariciaba sus muslos, apretándolos y tocando sutilmente sus testículos sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarle.

Vetle intentó mantenerse controlado, tarea bastante complicada cuando tienes a la persona que más amas, desnuda, de rodillas y jugando de manera tan excitante con tu propio cuerpo. Su lado más fiero buscaba conseguir el control, agarrar a su amado humano y enterrarse con fuerza en su interior... Sin embargo, debía dejarse como acordaron, y aunque una pequeña, casi minúscula parte de él, le frustraba mantenerse quieto y sumiso... No podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando en demasía... Que Stiles tuviera ese control sobre él, su atrevimiento y sus ojos brillando de esa manera lo encendía de una manera inexplicable... Y deseaba más... O sí, deseaba sentir mucho más...

 

Conforme iban avanzando los minutos, la cosa se iba haciendo más caliente. Ahora el vampiro se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, completamente desnudo, expuesto... con las manos atadas a los barrotes de la cama con una de las corbatas, gimiendo sin parar... con su cuerpo ligeramente sudado y en su cara, un trozo de tela que le tapaba los ojos, haciendo que el resto de sus sentidos, ya de por si desarrollados, ahora lo estuvieran más, haciéndole estar expectante del próximo movimiento del humano sobre su cuerpo. 

\- Aahh... Stiles... - gimiendo sin poder ni querer evitarlo – ¿Cuánto más... ahhh... me harás sufrir?

\- ¿Mmm? - murmuro Stiles besando alrededor del miembro de Vetle, pero deteniéndose para soplar un poco sobre el, provocando un respingo y sonoro gemido que le hizo sonreír - ¿Sufrir? ¿Acaso no te gusta o lo hago mal? - pregunto con fingida inocencia

\- ¡Aaah!... Ya sabes a que... aaahhh... a que me refiero... No te hagas el tonto – murmuro como pudo al tener esos delgados dedos juguetear con su miembro sensible - ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡¡S-Stiles!! - gimió fuertemente al sentir la caliente y húmeda boca de tragándose por completo su miembro

Después de unos segundos, Stiles detuvo todo movimiento, haciendo que Vetle levantara la cara en su dirección mirándole, aunque seguía con la venda en los ojos tapándole por completo la visión.

\- Déjate hacer – ronroneó mientras subía por su cuerpo, asegurándose que ambos miembros se rozaran, aumentando el deseo, agarrando con una de sus manos el miembro y lo guiaba hacia su entrada, bajando poco a poco hasta tenerle por completo en su interior mientras cerraba los ojos por el inmenso placer y dejando escarpar un largo gemido al sentir que estaba dentro de su cuerpo por completo. Gemido que fue como música para los oídos del mayor.

\- Aaahh... mi amada constelación... te dejo hacer conmigo cuanto... se te pase por esa alocada cabecita tuya... - sonrió mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, elevando ligeramente su cuerpo – Te entregué incluso mi primera vez – recordó juguetonamente.

 

La noche no acabó ahí... Después de que Stiles hubiera mandado en toda la primera ronda, y de que ambos acabaran, era el turno de que Vetle volviera a participar en el juego. En cuanto se recuperó del orgasmo, rompió con bastante facilidad la tela que le mantenía atadas las manos a los barrotes de la cama. Abrazó al cuerpo de Stiles que estaba tumbado sobre el suyo recuperando el aliento, le dio un suave beso en su frente, y se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Stiles supo que era el momento de que dejara su mortalidad atrás. No sentía miedo, tal vez un poco de nerviosismo, pero no miedo. Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, ladeó un poco la cabeza para mostrar su pálido y según Vetle, apetitoso cuello. Los ojos del vampiro brillaron, abrió la boca enseñando sus colmillos que gritaban por enterrarse en ese manjar como otras veces había hecho, pero esta vez, con un fin distinto. Se acercó y con suavidad pero con firmeza, se fueron hundiendo. Stiles se dejó hacer mientras se abrazaba a su espalda, pero poco a poco el agarre fue disminuyendo y su vista se iba nublando... Sin poder evitarlo, se dejó llevar por la oscuridad que le llamaba.

 

Cuando Stiles despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos y la sonrisa de su futuro marido, que le miraban alegres y aliviados. Evitó hacer movimientos bruscos mientras buscaba acostumbrarse a su cambio. Todo le llegaba con más fuerza que cuando era humano... Los olores, los sonidos... Incluso podía ver con mas nitidez todo lo que había en la habitación a pesar de la oscuridad

\- Ahora soy como tu – murmuró mientras se incorporaba para abrazarle mejor, con una enorme sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara

\- Así es, Stiles – le devolvió la sonrisa mostrando como se relamía sus colmillos juguetonamente – Ahora eres una criatura de la noche, el esencia de chispa que aún queda en ti ha ayudado bastante, incluso lo ha hecho más rápido... y pronto mi futuro esposo

\- Entonces.... - dijo sensualmente jugando con uno de sus dedos en el pecho – ¿Qué tal si me muestras... Cómo será nuestra luna de miel?

\- Jejejeje Stiles, Stiles... Espero que no te quejes. Cuando eras humano tenía que contenerme para que no te murieras de agotamiento, o usar demasiada fuerza para no hacerte daño... Pero ahora... - acercó su cabeza con los ojos brillantes – No voy a contenerme constelación mía... Te demostraré lo que te espera cada vez que hagamos el amor...

Al principio Stiles solo pudo mantenerse callado ante esa revelación, pero luego, un poderoso fuego comenzó a nacer dentro de él... Llevó sus manos al pecho de Vetle y le obligo a tumbarse en la cama, ganándose una mirada entre sorprendida y divertida de él

\- Seguro que podré con ello... Recuerda mi hiperactividad y que ahora... - le miró y sus ojos de color whisky brillaron de manera sobrenatural y sonrió mostrando sus, ahora, afilados colmillos, imitando la acción que había tenido Vetle momento atrás, relamiendolos sensualmente – soy uno como tu... Así que... No te contengas más amado mio... Porque yo... No lo haré. Te amo, y te amaré eternamente Vetle

\- Te amo y te amaré toda nuestra larga vida juntos, mi hermosa constelación – dijo mientras se acercaba para besarle con amor, haciendo que poco a poco, el beso se fuera intensificando y dando rienda suelta a una larga noche, de muchas de ellas, llenas de pasión, donde el único límite esta vez sería el agotamiento de ambos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto ha llegado el final de esta historia. El final que prometí, cada uno con la pareja que más os gustara. Espero que hayáis disfrutado, aunque fuera un poco ^^. Yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.  
> Gracias por vuestro comentario y ayudas que he tenido de vuestra parte. Un saludo y un abrazo muy grande. @Kivha_Chan


End file.
